


playground love

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade, mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ein bizarrer Mord, ein fliehender Verdächtiger und ein Sergeant, dem der Ehrgeiz fehlt, treffen aufeinander. Eine explosive Mischung entsteht, die nicht nur Sherlock und Gregory in Atem hält. Oder: Wie aus einer geplanten Sherstrade-Fic eine Mystrade-Geschichte wurde [Pairing: Sherlock x Lestrade/ Mycroft x Lestrade]





	1. Chapter 1

14\. November, 16:34 Uhr

„Was für ein beschissener Scheißtag!“, nuschelte Sergeant Gregory Lestrade, als er aus dem Streifenwagen stieg. Unter dem Arm hatte er seine nasse, eingedrückte, dreckige Mütze, aus den dunklen Haaren mit den vereinzelt grauen Strähnen tropfte es nass und seine dunklen Augenbrauen bildeten ein wütendes V.  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch das war jetzt auch egal. Am frühen Nachmittag wurden er und sein Partner Wallace zu einem Raubüberfall gerufen. Ein kleiner Kiosk in der Middelton rief um Hilfe wegen eines Raubüberfalles. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie noch die beiden jungen Männer fliehen. Die Polizisten teilten sich auf und verfolgten jeweils einen der Männer. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ein echter Scheißtag. Wallace, der mindestens zwanzig Kilo Übergewicht hatte, gab zu schnell keuchend auf, während Greg die Verfolgung länger durchhielt, schließlich aber auf der regennassen Straße böse ausrutschte und hinfiel. Seine Mütze wurde von einem LKW plattgefahren, sein Knie tat höllisch weh und als er sich aufgerappelt hatte, war der Dieb natürlich weg. Sie suchten im heftigen Regen noch ein Weilchen die Umgebung ab, doch die beiden Tatverdächtigen blieben verschwunden. Angefressen und nur mit dem Videomaterial der Überwachungskamera kamen sie nun zurück ins Yard. Abwesend wischte Lestrade sich auf dem Weg nach oben die nassen Haare zur Seite und grunzte noch einmal seinen Zorn hinaus. Er war noch keine drei Meter über den Flur gelaufen, als ihm sein Kollege Sergeant Simon Kalderon entgegen kam:  
„Anderson wartet auf dich in seinem Büro!“, sagte er und hob bedeutsam die Augenbrauen. Der Blick der kleinen, grünen Augen war voller Mitgefühl.  
„Auch das noch! Danke“, brummte Greg und bog ab.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?“ Mit diesem Satz betrat er das Büro und konnte nur sehr mühsam sein genervtes Seufzen unterdrücken, als er Philip auf dem Sofa lümmeln sah. Der schlaksige Kerl Mitte Zwanzig stopfte sich gerade das letzte Stück eines Donuts in den Mund, der schon mit Schokolade verschmiert war wie bei einem Kleinkind. Gregs Blick ging nach rechts. Hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch thronte Detective Inspector Edgar Anderson, der Vater des jungen Philips. Philip hatte gerade sein Studium mit Ach und Krach beendet und arbeitete, natürlich auf Empfehlung seines Vaters, in der hauseigenen Forensik.  
„Setzen!“, kommandierte Anderson Senior und tippte noch mal unbeholfen mit seinen dicken Fingern auf der Tastatur seines PCs herum. Gehorsam setzte sich Lestrade und wartete. Wobei er es vermied zu Philip zu sehen. Denn sah man den jungen Kerl an, begann der unweigerlich zu reden und hörte nicht wieder damit auf. Aus seinem Mund kam hauptsächlich verbaler Dünnschiss und dafür waren seine Nerven heute eindeutig zu dünn. Endlich drehte sich Anderson Senior zu ihm herum. Wenn Wallace Übergewicht hatte, dann war Anderson fett. Seine Wangen waren rot und dick. Manchmal machten Kollegen heimlich Witze darüber. Man munkelte der ganze Anderson würde wie ein Luftballon platzen, wenn es jemand mal wagen würde eine Nadel in eine der Wangen zu pieken. Edgar schnaufte, leckte sich über die Lippen, bis sie nass glänzten und machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch, was bei Greg einen unwillkürlichen Würgereiz auslöste.  
„Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass du diesen Abdul Öztürk hast laufen lassen? Du versaust uns die Statistik! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, Lestrade?“  
„Aber er war unschuldig, Sir!“, verteidigte sich Greg ohne echten Enthusiasmus.  
„Unschuldig? Er gehört zu einer dieser brutalen und kriminellen Straßengangs! Da ist niemand unschuldig. Du hast einen Verbrecher laufen lassen! Und wenn er noch nicht kriminell war, dann wird er es noch werden. Und zwar in sehr naher Zukunft.“  
„Aber, Sir ….“ Anderson war nun rot wie eine Tomate und schnaufte wie ein Walross. Er hatte versucht aufzustehen, um sich sicherlich drohend zu Greg über den Tisch zu lehnen, doch aus mysteriösen Gründen hatte er den halbherzigen Versuch abgebrochen. Vermutlich klemmte sein voluminöser Hintern im Stuhl fest, dachte Greg ohne jeden Humor. Diese Situation war einfach schon zu gewöhnlich und ausgelutscht, um sie amüsant zu finden.  
„Widersprich mir nicht, du proletarischer Hinterwäldler!“  
„Ich komme übrigens auch aus London, Inspector Anderson!“ Gregs Stimme war belegt und im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgesetzen kam er ziemlich schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch. Er musste sich sogar bremsen, um nicht über den Tisch zu fliegen, wie in einem dieser unrealistischen Material Arts Filmen, um Anderson seine Faust unters Kinn zu donnern.  
„Southall ist nicht London! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du bei diesen falschen Entscheidungen eines Tages Detective Inspector wirst? Du bist doch jetzt schon Ende dreißig. Auf was wartest du? Meinen Tod?“  
Nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dachte Greg und beobachtete, wie sich dicke Schweißperlen auf Edgars Stirn sammelten. Aber im Grunde hatte Anderson recht. Ja, auf was wartete Greg eigentlich? Er hätte es nicht sagen können. Es war bisher eben nicht so verlaufen, wie es optimal hätte laufen können. Zu viele Faktoren waren in sein Leben gekommen und auch wieder aus ihm verschwunden, dass es mitunter Zeiten gab, in denen er orientierungslos im Strom von Scotland Yard paddelte wie ein Hundebaby. Wallace sagte immer, dass ihm der Ehrgeiz fehlte und da war wohl etwas Wahres dran. Er war Polizist geworden, allein um der Gerechtigkeit zu dienen und die Welt, in der sie lebten sicherer zu machen und nicht, weil er sich auf Kosten von Opfer und Täter profilieren wollte. Die Arbeit machte ihm immer noch Spaß. Auch nach so vielen Jahren war er noch mit Leib und Seele dabei, doch er hatte eben sein eigenes Tempo und seine Prinzipien; war lieber gründlich als zu voreilig in seinen Entscheidungen. Freunde und Protegés hatte er sich damit nicht gemacht, doch das war ihm egal. Es gab Leute, die ihm mochten. Wallace und Kalderon gehörten dazu. Und es gab Wichser wie Anderson & Anderson. Da konnte man eben nichts machen.  
„Sir, ich habe nach gründlicher Recherchearbeit und vielen Befragungen …“, versuchte Greg das Gespräch auf eine vernünftige und fachliche Ebene zurückzulenken, als das Telefon auf Andersons Tisch schrillte. Wortlos nahm er ab, brummte ein feuchtes „Hmm?“ und lauschte mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wir sind unterwegs. Leichenfunde in der Grange Rd. Auf geht’s Lestrade. Beeindrucke mich! Nur ein einziges Mal, gottverdammt!“  
Im Rausgehen warf ihm Philip ein hämisches Grinsen zu, was genauso so unecht wirkte, wie seine Föhnfrisur. Greg hatte den Burschen schon längst durchschaut. Der hyperaktive Hampelmann hatte unglaubliche Angst vor seinem Vater und würde ihm sogar die Stiefel sauberlecken, wenn er es fordern würde. Armes Würstchen, dachte Greg mitfühlend.

Zum Glück musste er nicht mit Anderson zum Tatort fahren, sondern fuhr mit seinem Freund und Partner Sergeant Wallace zur Grange Rd. Gern hätte er sich trockene Sachen angezogen, doch das war jetzt nicht drin. Eine Leiche bedeutete vielleicht Mord. Und Mordfälle waren nicht nur spannend und lehrreich, sie zogen ihn auch heftig in ihren Bann. So fett und unbeweglich Anderson auch war, dumm war er nicht. Er ließ ihn und Wallace die Laufarbeit machen und wenn dann doch mal ein anderer als er selbst eine geniale Idee hatte, dann gab er sie als seine aus. Bisher war das Greg egal, denn das Ziel war das Selbe. Gerechtigkeit für die Opfer und im optimalsten Fall Haft für die Täter. Doch es gab Tage, da wurmte ihn Andersons Behandlung sehr. Heute war so ein Tag und deshalb hielt er sich selbst dazu an, seinen Mund zu halten, um nicht wieder einen Verweis zu riskieren, bzw. eine Degradierungsandrohung zu bekommen. 

Immerhin hatte der Regen ganz aufgehört. Aber die Straßen waren noch sehr nass und ein kalter Wind wehte. Greg fröstelte ziemlich, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen, um den blinkenden Polizeilichtern der Streifenwagen zu folgen. Die Grange Rd war eine kleine, dreckige Gasse in einem heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel, von der mehrere kleine Sackgassen abzweigten. In einer davon tummelte sich ein Pulk Polizeibeamter und die Leute von der Spurensicherung. Immerhin durfte Philip als Frischling noch nicht mit an die Tatorte, doch das war leider auch nur eine Frage der Zeit und Greg ahnte, dass er sich in Zukunft auch da mit diesem verzogenen Lümmel rumplagen musste.  
DI Anderson stand vor einem Leichnam und glotzte von oben drauf. Neben ihm stand ein Streifenpolizist, der einen starken Handscheinwerfer auf den Toten hielt, denn es war inzwischen dunkel. Ein anderer Streifenpolizist sprach mit einer verängstigten Frau mittleren Alters, die einen kleinen zitternden Yorkshire Terrier an der Leine hatte. Zwei Leute von der Spurensicherung leuchteten die Umgebung ab und zwei andere liefen an der Hausmauer entlang.  
Lestrade ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Am Ende der Sackgasse war eine Steinmauer von mindestens zwei Meter Höhe. Sie wies fehlende Ziegel auf. Diese Art Stufen in der Mauer hätte man benutzen können, um drüber zu steigen. Doch was war auf der anderen Seite? Bevor er sich die beiden Hauswände ansehen konnte, blaffte Anderson:  
„Willst du einen Kaffee, Lestrade? Oder arbeiten wir noch?“  
Wallace hockte schon stumm neben dem leblosen Körper und bedeutet Greg es ihm gleich zu tun. Wortlos ging Greg in die Hocke und besah sich die Leiche. Es war ein Mann etwa Ende Fünfzig, Mitte Sechzig. Seine Haare waren dünn und hatten eine graubraune Farbe, wobei mehr Weiß als Farbe in den Haaren war. Es war ein großer Mann, bestimmt 190cm groß, seine Statur war normalgewichtig mit einem leichten Bauchansatz. Sein Gesicht war verstümmelt. Wie Greg sah, fehlten dem Mann beide Augen, die Lippen waren abgeschnitten, die Zunge vermutlich auch. Sein Hals wies eindeutige Würgemale auf. Die Gerichtsmedizin würde es später bestätigen. Auch die Ohren fehlten beide. Nur die Nase war noch unversehrt an Ort und Stelle.  
„Was für eine Sauerei“, murmelte Wallace.  
„Und? Was sagen die zwei Genies?“, blaffte Anderson von hinten und tat so, als erteilte er den beiden eine Lektion, denn er sah sie mit überheblich-wissendem Grinsen an und hatte seine dicken Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Unwillkürlich glitt Gregs Blick nach rechts oben. Er glaubte einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, doch als er seinen Blick schärfte, konnte er nichts mehr wahrnehmen.  
„Hast du was Besseres zu tun, Lestrade? In die Luft glotzen, vielleicht?“  
„Nein, Sir!“  
„Dann teilt mir eure Beobachtung mit! Und zwar heute noch!“ Hastig begann Wallace aufzuzählen, was dem Mann fehlte.  
„Ja, ja. Das habe ich auch gesehen“, wurde er von dem DI rüde unterbrochen.  
„Nun Sir, seine Kleidung ist ziemlich schäbig. Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass er ein Obdachloser oder Bettler ist. Dafür war sein Geruch noch nicht zu … deftig!“, redete nun Greg, da er spürte, wie sein Partner in die Bredouille geriet. Wallace war kein guter Cop, aber er war ein loyaler Partner, der im Notfall für ihn sterben würde. Das war viel mehr Wert als ein schlauer Ermittler zu sein. Zumindest war das Gregs Meinung, denn letztlich war er es, der sich auf Walli verlassen musste. Und das konnte er ohne Frage.  
„Gut. Was noch?“ Es stand Anderson deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich auf Lestrades Aussage verlassen wollte.  
„Der Tote ist ärmlich und wohnt vermutlich in dieser Gegend. Er ist …“  
„Woran ist er gestorben? Fakten Lestrade!“  
„Er wurde erwürgt. Die Male an seinem Hals sprechen zumindest dafür. Trotzdem würde ich den Bericht abwarten, da man nicht weiß, was sich im Blut, in den Organen und unter der Kleidung noch alles verbirgt.“  
Anderson brummte zustimmend, lächelte jedoch keine Sekunde lobend.  
„Aber Sir, wenn ich noch …“  
„Was denn noch? Sucht die Umgebung ab. Vielleicht ist der Täter noch in der Nähe. Euch sollte doch bekannt sein, dass viele Täter gern den Tatort beobachten, um sich einen von der Palme zu wedeln!“ Wieder blickte Lestrade unwillkürlich zur rechten Hausseite. Im ersten Stock war eine Art Gitterbalkon, der über die komplette, fensterlose Hausseite ging. Dort begann eine Feuerleiter, die bis zum Flachdach, in der vierten Etage reichte. Die Hausseite lag im tiefen Schatten und doch glaubte Greg dort eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Lauerte der Täter dort und holte sich einen runter?  
Weil er DI Anderson nicht aber noch mehr Stoff zum Spotten geben wollte, blieb er besser still.  
„Sieht wie ein Ritualmord aus …“, murmelte Anderson Senior in sein Schwabbelkinn und stierte wieder von oben auf die Leiche.  
„Das wollte ich eben auch anmerken, Sir!“  
„Habe ich dich gefragt, Lestrade? Mach deine Arbeit und störe mich nicht beim Denken! Du hast heute schon genug angerichtet, indem du den Türken hast laufen lassen!“  
„Schon gut …“, murmelte Greg und lief auf die Mauer zu. Er nutzte die fehlenden Ziegel als Steighilfe und zog sich hoch. Es ging leicht. Dann leuchtete er mit seiner Taschenlampe hinüber. Auf der anderen Seite war ein winziger Garten, der als Wäscheplatz genutzt wurde. Es hingen noch ein paar klitschnasse, vergessene Laken auf den Leinen. Der Täter könnte also locker über die Mauer geflüchtet sein, wenn er nicht zurück auf die hell erleuchtete Grange Rd hätte gehen wollen. Aber irgendwie musste er das Opfer in diese Sackgasse gelockt haben, denn außer Müllcontainer war hier nichts, was einen Aufenthalt rechtfertigen würde. Das Opfer könnte eine Pinkelpause gemacht haben und der Täter hätte ihn überraschen und erwürgen können, ohne, dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommen hätte. Denn eine Straßenlaterne gab es nicht. Wozu auch? Anderson ordnete gerade an die Müllcontainer zu durchsuchen. In dem Moment war Lestrade heilfroh kein Streifenpolizist mehr zu sein. Er ging zu der rechten Hauswand und leuchtete nach oben. Es war nichts zu sehen. Nichts, außer die Schatten der Feuerleiter. Kein Täter, kein Beobachter. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt oder es war doch nur eine Katze gewesen.  
Doch auch, wenn seine Augen nichts sahen und seine Ohren keine verdächtigen Geräusche wahrnahmen, so roch seine Nase doch kaum wahrnehmbaren Tabakgeruch. Schnell sah er sich um, sah keinen Kollegen rauchen und blickte wieder nach oben. Wenn der Täter wirklich irgendwo da oben war, sie beobachtete und rauchte, wäre das schon eine ziemliche Frechheit. Das wäre dann wohl das berühmte „Tatortornanieren“.  
Gut, das Opfer war böse verstümmelt, was für eine persönliche und rachsüchtige Angelegenheit sprechen könnte. Ums Geld ging es bestimmt nicht, so abgeranzt, wie der Alte aussah. Macht schied auch irgendwie aus, sagte ihm seine Intuition. Dann blieb nur noch die Liebe, dachte Greg zynisch und lief langsam suchend um das Gebäude, während sich Wallace die andere Seite vornahm.  
Die Haustür des Mietshauses war offen. Weil gar kein Türschloss mehr existierte, wie er sah. Nichts Ungewöhnliches in dieser Drecksgegend. Er betrat den Hausflur, in dem es nach Katzenpisse und Moder roch. Irgendwo schrie ein Baby und ein Fernseher lief auf höchster Lautstärke. Langsam und in jede Ecke schauend, stieg er in den ersten Stock. Dort war das einzige Hausflurfenster, was auf diese Gitterterrasse führte. Es war verriegelt, doch er bekam es problemlos auf. Ein zweiter Zugang zur Feuerleiter wäre vermutlich das Dach. Leider konnte er sich nur für eine Option entscheiden. Der Täter, wenn er denn auf der Leiter hockte, könnte nach oben entkommen. Die Taschenlampe steckte er weg und so leise wie möglich glitt er dann auf das Gitter. Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Nichts. Außer die Geräusche vom Tatort unter ihm und dem üblichen Straßen und Stadtlärm hörte er niemanden hektisch die Leiter hochklettern. Wieder blickte er nach oben in die tiefen Schatten und sprang dann hoch, um sich das Ende der Leiter runter zu ziehen. Als er das tat, hörte er in der Tat Geräusche, die ihm sagte, dass jemand nach oben kletterte.  
„Nun gut, mein Freundchen. Mal sehen, wer schneller ist.“ Greg war sicher nicht der ehrgeizigste und cleverste Polizist, doch seine Fitness war nahezu unschlagbar. Behände und schnell kletterte er in die Dunkelheit nach oben und sprang schließlich mit einem geschickten Sprung über die Dachbalustrade. Dabei sah er noch die schlanke, große Gestalt zur Dachluke rennen.  
„Bleib stehen!“, rief er und rannte los. Und wie um Gregory Lestrade für all das Elend des Tages zu entschädigen, hatte ein gütiger Gott beschlossen, dass die Dachluke klemmen würde. Der junge Kerl riss wie ein Wahnsinniger an dem Griff, als sich Greg auf ihn stürzte, ihn zu Boden warf und sich unvermutet in einen erbitterten Kampf verstrickt sah. 

Der andere Mann war jünger und leichter als er. Hatte jedoch eine akrobatische und zähe Wendigkeit, dass sich Greg einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte und seinen Frust der letzten Monate losließ, indem er brutal und grob war, wie nie zuvor. Letztlich gelang es ihm nur aufgrund seines höheren Gewichtes den anderen Mann niederzudrücken. Der keuchte, gab aber keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich, als ihm Greg die Arme auf den Rücken drückte und die Handschellen schnappen ließ. Ihm war heiß, er war verschwitzt und seine Klamotten dampften leicht. Er war absurderweise matt wie nach einer langen, befriedigenden Liebesnacht.  
„Du hättest dir deine Energie sparen können. Ich war‘ s nicht!“, hörte er dann eine unvermutet tiefe und angenehme Stimme, die klang als würde der Inhaber ihn verspotten.  
„Ach ja … das sieht für mich aber anders aus. Du beobachtest den Tatort und wichst dir dabei einen ab.“ Unsanft zerrte er den jungen Mann nach oben und riss dann seine Taschenlampe aus dem Gürtel.  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich masturbiert habe?“ Die Antwort war derart verächtlich und angeekelt, dass er dem Kerl nun neugierig direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete und hämisch grinste, als der seine Augen im ersten Moment zusammenkniff. Was er sah, war das außergewöhnlichste Gesicht, was er jemals betrachtet hatte. Für Greg war es fremdartig, abstoßend und wunderschön zur gleichen Zeit. Für ein paar Momente fehlte ihm jedes Wort. Seine Augen glitten über die perfekt geformten, vollen Lippen, die leicht schräg stehenden, hellen Augen, die hohen aparten Wangenknochen, die streng wirkenden Augenbrauen, das eckige, männliche Kinn und die dunklen, wirren Locken, die der herb männlichen Erscheinung die Schärfe nahmen. Der Blick aus den hellen Augen war hochmütig, der Mund zu einem arrogant angedeuteten Grinsen verzogen und die ganze Gestalt zeigte eine Verachtung, die in Greg erneut Wut auflodern ließ. Auf der rechten Wange war eine blutige Abschürfung zu sehen. Vermutlich von ihrem Kampf eben.  
„Was? Bekomme ich keine Antwort? Bist du so beeindruckt von mir, Constable?“  
„Sergeant!“, brachte Greg mühsam hervor und fing sich wieder. Dabei ignorierte er das heftige Rauschen seines Blutes, welches sich mit Vorliebe im Gesicht zu sammeln schien. Manchmal hat die Dunkelheit große Vorteile, dachte er erleichtert und leuchtete lieber dem frechen Kerl direkt in die Augen.  
„Wenn du nicht der Täter bist, was ich selbstverständlich nachprüfen lassen, was hast du dann hier zu suchen?“, fauchte er und ärgerte sich im selben Moment über seine Unverhältnismäßigkeit. Er bekam nur ein mattes Lächeln und ein Schulterzucken.  
„Gut, dann werde ich dich jetzt mit nach unten nehmen. Öffne die Luke!“ Er bekam ein kratziges Lachen.  
„Mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen? Sehe ich aus wie Houdini? Das musst du schon selbst tun“, merkte der Andere großkotzig an und grinste breit.  
„Damit du mich von hinten überwältigen kannst? Vergiss es! Komm mit!“ Unsanft packte er den Mann am Arm und zerrte ihn ans andere Ende des Daches.  
„Hinsetzen“, ordnete er zackig an.  
„Ich könnte mich über die Balustrade stürzen, Sir und dann hättest du keinen Verdächtigen mehr.“ Die Stimme des Mannes klang überaus hilfsbereit und liebenswürdig.  
„Das würdest du nicht tun. Du bist kein Selbstmörder.“  
„Nein? Warum nicht? Was tue ich sonst hier oben? Vielleicht habt ihr mich bei der Ausführung meines Suizides gestört?“ Greg zögerte und leuchtete ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Jetzt war es ausdruckslos, ein echtes Pokerface.  
„Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du dich umbringen wollen.“  
„Warum nicht?!“ Die andere Stimme hatte sich verändert. War tiefer, kälter und härter geworden. Die hellen scharfen Augen blinzelten nicht einmal, als er ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht leuchtete. Was sollte er darauf für eine Antwort geben? Weil er ein merkwürdiges, manischen Blinken in den hübschen Augen sah? Weil er eine überbordende Energie wahrnehmen konnte, die man mit Tatendrang und extremer Wissbegier in Zusammenhang bringen konnte? Auf alle Fälle zögerte Greg und hockte sich dann vor den Mann.  
„Sag mir einfach wer du bist und du sparst dir großen Ärger. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“ Das war seine große Stärke. Er war in der Lage anderen Menschen, gerade denen, die verängstigt und besorgt waren, eine seelische Stütze anzubieten. Das war er immer gewesen. Ein Helfer und Unterstützer. Keiner, der Lob und Ruhm wollte. Kein Superheld, kein geniales Genie. Nur jemand, der gut zuhören konnte.  
„Oh, die Masche …“, seufzte der Kerl übertrieben genervt, rollte die Augen und seufzte dann noch mal demonstrativ.  
„Na gut, ich spiele mit. Meine Name ist Sherlock Holmes.“  
„Sherlock? Was ist das für ein merkwürdiger Name? Hast du dir denn eben ausgedacht, Freundchen?“  
„Du solltest den Namen meines Bruders hören.“  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
„28 Jahre alt.“  
„Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich saß auf der Feuerleiter, habe eine Zigarette geraucht und gewartet bis die Polizei eintrifft. Hat ganz schön gedauert, übrigens. Die Gegend hier steht wohl nicht ganz oben auf der Liste, was?“ Da hatte er leider recht, doch das sagte Lestrade besser nicht.  
„Und hast dir auf den Mord einen runtergeholt, nicht wahr?“  
„Wenn du das im übertragenen Sinne meinst, was ich stark hoffe, denn bei diesem Wetter würde mir wohl ziemlich schnell der Schniedel abfrieren, dann ja.“ Greg schluckte nervös. War er also doch ein Verdächtiger? Mist!  
„Und nein, ich war es nicht. Aber ich habe mir die Leiche angesehen, bevor ihr Schnarchnasen angekommen seid und ich hätte vielleicht ein paar Details zur Aufklärung des Mordes beizutragen.“  
„Großer Gott, was bist du? Ein Möchtegern-Detective? Hast du eine Lizenz für die Privatschnüffelei? Wenn ja, will ich die sehen. Jetzt und sofort!“ Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Nur ein spöttisches Schnauben.  
„Gut. Dann bist du also doch ein Verdächtiger, denn du benimmst dich wie einer. Ich werde jetzt meinen Kollegen rufen. Der öffnet die Luke von innen, damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann. Dann bringen wir dich …“  
„Rufe meinen Bruder an, wenn du mir nicht glaubst“, fuhr er ihm dazwischen. Ein paar Augenblicke schwieg Gregory und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihm seine Intuition sagte. Er war nur dezent alarmiert, dafür umso mehr aufgebracht. Zu aufgewühlt für so eine Nichtigkeit. Wenn es auch eine sehr reizvolle Nichtigkeit war, wie ein weiterer prüfender Blick zeigte.  
„Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit. Wenn du harmlos bist, hast du nichts zu befürchten, Sherlock.“ Der eigenartige Namen in seinem Mund fühlte sie komisch an. Herb und süß gleichzeitig.  
„Das habe ich, du Idiot!“, zischte Sherlock nun wie eine Schlange. Lestrade blieb ruhig und beobachtet ihn. In dem fremdartigen Gesicht war nichts zu lesen. Nur die hellen Augen verrieten Erregung.  
Er griff nach seinem Funkgerät, um Wallace Bescheid zu geben. Wer auch immer der Kerl war, sie würden es in der Sicherheit des Reviers feststellen. Ein davonfahrender Streifenwagen, der immer noch die Sirene anhatte, brachte ihn gerade zur Besinnung. Ehe er jedoch den Knopf des Funks durchdrücken konnte, sagte Sherlock:  
„Mycroft. Mein Bruder heißt Mycroft Holmes. Ruf‘ ihn an!“ Wieder zögerte Greg. Was einmal daran lag, dass irgendwas in seinen Gedanken bei dem Namen Mycroft Holmes klingelte. Zum anderen würde sich wohl kaum jemand so einen beknackten Namen ausdenken.  
„Nummer!“ Er war von sich selbst überrascht, als er das Handy zückte und die Nummer eintippte, die der Kerl ihm runterasselte.  
Es tutete genau ein Mal, dann nahm jemand ab, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme sagte Greg schließlich.  
„Spreche ich mit einem gewissen Mycroft Holmes?“  
„Wer will das wissen?“  
„Ein Sergeant der Met, Gregory Lestrade.“ Am anderen Ende war es für rätselhafte Momente still.  
„Die Met also. Was hat er angestellt?“  
„Ich habe hier einen gewissen Sherlock Holmes, der behauptet, dass sie sein Bruder sind und mir schon erklären könnten, was er an einem Mordschauplatz verloren hat und angeblich nichts damit zu tun hat.“ Ein zutiefst resigniertes Seufzen war zu vernehmen und aus rätselhaften Gründen fühlte Greg eine große Portion Mitleid für den Mann.  
„Der Verrückte ist tatsächlich mein Bruder und er hat mit dem Mord nichts zu tun. Lassen sie ihn laufen und vergessen sie die ganze Sache am besten, Sergeant der Met.“ Seinen Dienstgrad sprach dieser Mycroft so abfällig aus, dass Greg empört schnaubte.  
„Ich würde gern sagen, mein Bruder meint es nicht so, doch das wäre eine Lüge“, hörte er Sherlock neben sich vergnügt sagen. Greg beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter.  
„Was tut er dann hier? Er lungert hier herum, versteckt sich und weiß angeblich eine Menge über die Leiche oder was weiß ich.“ Zu seinem großen Erstaunen fühlte Greg plötzlich wie sehr ihn diese kuriose Situation einschüchterte und auf einer Ebene verlegen machte, die er so gar nicht von sich kannte.  
„Er versucht Detective zu spielen. Fragen sie ihn, Sergeant. Ich bin sicher, wenn sie ihm genug Zeit geben, kann er ihnen eine Menge über seine Berufsvorstellung erzählen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er irgendeinem von … ihrem Verein … ins Netz geht. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, dass er nicht der Mörder ist und …“  
„Er ist also harmlos?“  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber wenn sie einen Rat von mir möchten, und sie sollten ihn sich zu Herzen nehmen, hören sie sich an, was er über die Leiche und den eventuellen Tathergang zu wissen glaubt. Er hat da so seine Talente, die den meisten von euch abgehen. Ansonsten belästigen sie mich erst wieder, wenn er tatsächlich einen Mord begangen hat. Und noch was, Sergeant Gregory Lestrade: Unterbrechen sie mich nie wieder mitten im Satz!“ Damit legte Mycroft Holmes einfach auf.  
„Ja, er ist ein Schatz. Könnte am Namen liegen. Er musste als Kind eine Menge Hänseleien deswegen erleben.“ Sherlocks Stimme war immer noch gutgelaunt, als Greg ihn schweigsam ansah. Jetzt fiel ihm auch ein, wo er den Namen Mycroft Holmes schon mal gehört hatte. Es war im Zusammenhang mit den Royals und deren politischer Beratung gewesen. Ein Bild von Mycroft Holmes hatte er allerdings nicht im Kopf.  
Als sich sein Funkgerät meldete, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Es war Walli.  
„Sag mal, wo steckst du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich habe mir das Nachbarhaus angesehen und nichts gefunden. Na ja, nichts außer Dreck. Was gibt es bei dir? Anderson ist ungeduldig.“  
„Alles in Ordnung hier!“, sagte Greg mechanisch und sah Sherlock an. Der blickte ungerührt zurück, doch Lestrade glaubte in den auffälligen Augen eine gewisse Wärme zu sehen. Vielleicht war Sherlock wirklich das, was er sagte, wenn er sich auch anders benahm. Er würde ihm eine Chance geben und verstand sich selbst nicht. Er müsste ihn als Verdächtigen mitnehmen und auf dem Revier verhören und nicht einfach laufen lassen. Vermutlich würde er sich, wenn es rauskam, auf einen riesigen Haufen Ärger gefasst machen können.  
„Habe nichts gefunden und bin gleich unten“, sprach er ins Funkgerät.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde es nicht bereuen, Sherlock Holmes!“ Er entfernte ihm seine Handschellen und leuchtete ihm dann wieder ins Gesicht. Kein Grinsen, keine Dankbarkeit, nur eine arrogante Überheblichkeit war auf dem anziehenden Gesicht zu finden.  
„Jetzt verschwinde! Und wehe, ich sehe dich je wieder an einem Tatort.“  
Sherlock sprang zur Dachluke und bekam sie nun sofort auf. Greg stutzte. Hatte der Kerl ihm vorhin etwa nur vorgespielt, dass sie klemmte? Um was? Bevor der Kerl ganz verschwand, erschien sein Lockenkopf wieder.  
„Falls du interessiert bist, was ich über die Leiche zu sagen hätte, komm in die Baker Street 221b.“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern verschwand endgültig.  
„Sicher nicht. Seit wann arbeitet die Polizei denn mit Amateuren zusammen“, murmelte Greg patzig und stand dann noch ein paar Momente auf dem Dach, um nachzudenken.

Gut, der alte Mann war erwürgt wurden. Jetzt würde er abwarten müssen, was die Obduktion ergab. Es erschien wichtig, ob die Körperteile vor oder nach dem Mord entfernt wurden und was sie aussagen sollten. Es könnte ein Ritualmord sein, etwas mit einer Aussage, kein einfacher Mord aus dem Effekt. Viel wichtiger aber war der Grund für den Mord und der würde im Umfeld des Mannes zu finden sein. Sobald er identifiziert war, würden er und Wallace das in Angriff nehmen, doch heute war sein Dienst beendet. Nun gut, fast.  
Er stieg durch dieselbe Luke wie Sherlock nach unten. Von dem Kerl war nichts mehr zu sehen und Greg beschloss Mycroft Holmes Rat zu folgen und alles zu vergessen. Er konnte sich nicht noch um einen Amateurdetective kümmern, der sich verdächtig benahm. Wie hübsch und reizvoll er auch sein mochte. Bei diesen befremdlichen Gedanken schoss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht.  
Zum Glück war die Leiche und Anderson schon weg. Nur Walli wartete auf ihn, um mit ihm zurück zu fahren.  
„Was für’n Scheißtag, Alter!“, keuchte sein Partner. Er roch streng nach Schweiß, war rot im Gesicht und eindeutig schlecht gelaunt.“ Normalerweise hätte Lestrade an dieser Stelle bedingungslos zustimmen können, doch erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich das Ende des miesen Tages gar nicht mehr so übel an.  
Nur wenig später fiel er erschöpft in sein Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Wer hätte ahnen können, dass der folgende Tag noch mieser werden würde?  
Der Tag begann mit Schneeregen und einer fiesen Erkältung. Heiser hustend und mit dickem Kopf schälte Greg sich aus seinem Bett und warf sich erst mal ein paar Aspirin ein. Vielleicht half das auch gegen die Prellung am Knie.  
Da Greg sich erst eine neue Mütze besorgen musste, war er barhäuptig unterwegs. Die Nässe der Witterung ließ ihn frieren und von seinen langen Stirnhaaren tropfte es schon wieder feucht auf seine Jacke. Mit abwesenden Gedanken strich er sich seine Haare nach hinten.  
„Alter, hast du schon gehört?“, kam ihm Walli aufgeregt auf dem Gang entgegen. Greg hatte sich gerade eine neue Mütze besorgt und war schon zehn Minuten zu spät dran.  
„Nein, was? Habt ihr schon den Mörder?  
„He he, schön wär’s. Schlimmer. Anderson hatte letzte Nacht einen leichten Herzinfarkt und liegt im Krankenhaus.“ Lestrade schwieg, weil er nicht recht herausfand, ob das ein Grund zur Schadenfreude oder zur Besorgnis war.  
„Hm. Er sah gestern schon schlecht aus“, sagte er ein paar bedeutungslose Worte.  
„Ach, der wird schon wieder, haben sie gesagt. Aber ein paar Wochen fällt er wohl aus. Hat so ein Ding … Bypass oder wie das heißt, bekommen, Blöd nur, weil wir beide jetzt den Fall an der Backe haben“, keuchte Wallace, der neben ihm herlief. Greg blieb erstaunt stehen.  
„Was? Ernsthaft? Was ist mit DI Jensen?“  
„Tja, der SI sagte mir, es wäre niemand frei und wir sollten es als Chance sehen und unser absolut Bestes geben.“ Walli zuckte die Schultern. Wenn Greg schon nicht allzu ehrgeizig war, war es Wallace erst recht nicht. Allerdings fühlte Lestrade ein aufgeregtes Prickeln durch seine Venen huschen. Eine Chance. Es war vielleicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit mal weiter zu kommen und seine Vorgesetzten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Allzu oft bekam er so ein Angebot nicht, obwohl es absehbar war, dass Anderson eines Tages „ausfallen“ würde. Auf die ein oder andere Art.   
„Aber wir sind doch nur Sergeants“, sagte Greg ungläubig und eher zu sich selbst.  
„Herrscht wohl momentan arger Personalmangel, dass sie ausgerechnet uns beide aussuchen.“ Walli klang zerknirscht und alles andere als begeistert. Aufmunternd klopfte ihm Greg kurz auf die breiten Schultern.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir bekommen das schon hin.“  
Wenig später saßen sie beide im Büro des Superintendent M. Gambler und nahmen ihre offizielle Order entgegen.  
Enthusiastisch machte sich Greg wenig später an die Arbeit. Er sah sich alle Unterlagen an, notierte sich die Adresse der Frau, die den Mann gefunden hatte und las sich den Obduktionsbericht durch.  
Die Augen wurden mit einem glatten, stumpfen Gegenstand entfernt. Die Lippen und die Ohren hingegen mit einem scharfen Gegenstand, höchstwahrscheinlich einem Messer, abgeschnitten. Es wurde nicht chirurgisch präzise aber auch nicht amateurhaft-schlampig gearbeitet. Auch ein Teil der Zunge wurde entfernt. Der Körper des Mannes war allgemein im schlechten Zustand und wies Mangelernährung auf, war ansonsten aber so einigermaß gepflegt. Weder fanden sich giftige, noch andere Substanzen in seinem Blut und alles wiesen darauf hin, dass der Alte erwürgt wurde. Und zwar mit Händen, die in Handschuhen steckten. Es wurde keine fremdartigen Fasern oder DNA gefunden, das Gehirn lag noch auf dem Tisch, doch das war der letzte Punkt, der noch etwas zu der Todesart sagen würde. Problematisch war, dass der Mann noch nicht identifiziert worden war. Er galt nicht als vermisst und die ersten Befragungen hatten nichts ergeben.   
Greg lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die Fotos des Opfers. Lange starrte er auf die Detailbilder, bis ihm eine Idee kam. Wallace war dabei Aufgaben zu delegieren, die darauf abzielten vermisste Personen im Umkreis des Tatortes zu finden, denn Lestrade war sich sicher, dass der Mann aus der Umgebung stammen musste. Das war die erste Eingebung, die er hatte, als er ihn betrachtet hatte.   
„Die drei Affen …“, murmelte er vor sich hin und begann im Internet zu suchen. Schnell hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Die drei Affen von Nikkõ entstammen einem japanischen Sprichwort, dass besagt, wie das Wesen der menschlichen Sittlichkeit laut Konfuzius aussehen soll. Nichts sehen, nichts hören und nichts sagen. Ein Affe hält sich die Augen zu. Ein Affe hält sich die Ohren zu und ein Affe hält sich den Mund zu. Wusste der alte Mann von etwas, was er unbedingt für sich behalten sollte? Hatte er doch darüber gesprochen und war das seine Strafe? Und es gab sogar noch einen vierten Affen, der weniger bekannt war. Dieser Affe bedeckte mit den Händen seinen Unterleib und forderte dazu auf nichts Böses zu tun. Wobei in diesem Fall der Geschlechtsakt böse zu sein schien.  
Greg raufte sich die Haare und ehe er sich versah schweiften seine Gedanken zu diesem Sherlock Holmes. Wusste der etwas, was ihm entging? Oder war das nur ein verrückter Hochstapler? Einer dieser grusligen Tatortstalker? Wallace kam wieder und verkündete, dass alles erledigt wäre und jetzt Zeit fürs Lunch wäre. Hunger hatte Lestrade noch nicht und deswegen fuhr er lieber allein zum Tatort, obwohl er Walli hätte mitnehmen müssen. Doch würde ihm schon nichts passieren. Es war helllichter Tag, die Leiche war weg. Warum sollte also der Täter da noch herumlungern und auf ihn warten?

Aber auch am Tage war die Gegend nicht wirklich schöner. Es war sehr kalt, als Greg aus dem Auto stieg. Fast wäre er auf dem Schneematsch ausgerutscht, fing sich aber im letzten Moment. Aufmerksam betrachtete er die wenigen Blutflecken auf dem Asphalt und kam zum Schluss, dass der Mann gestorben war, bevor er verstümmelt worden war. Denn wenn ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Augen ausgelöffelt wurden, hätte er sicher geschrien. Und selbst wenn keine Fenster, bis auf das eine Fenster, auf die Sackgasse zeigten und sich hier alle Menschen eine tiefgehende Ignoranz zugelegt hatten, so hätte doch einer der Hausbewohner etwas bemerkt. Streifenpolizisten befragten gerade die Anwohner der Umgebung. Da musste er jetzt Geduld haben. Gelöffelt? Hatte der Täter etwa einen Löffel für die Augen benutzt? Verfolgte er kurz diesen abwegigen Gedanken, verwarf ihn dann aber schnell.  
Der Mann war also an Ort und Stelle gestorben, was entweder dafür sprach, dass er hierher gelockt und überrascht wurde, also vorsätzlich hergekommen ist oder aber es Zufall war. Da der Mord aber etwas aussagen sollte, war es wohl kein Mord aus dem Affekt. Das Opfer kannte den Täter, woher auch immer, oder wurde zumindest mit etwas hergelockt, was ihm bekannt war. Das Opfer könnte als Mahnung für andere gedacht sein. Für Mitwisser und unbekannte Beobachter, was für eine größere Organisation sprach.  
„Gott, lass es nicht so einen blöden Mafiabullshit sein“, brummte Greg, als er gründlich die Wände absuchte, um Spuren zu finden. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und fuhr herum. Sein Blick ging gleich zur Feuerleiter, zum Dach, dann zum Fenster. Hatte er da etwa einen Schatten hinter dem geschlossenen Fenster gesehen? War das wieder dieser eigenartige Holmes?  
„Gnade dir Gott, mein Freundchen!“, fauchte er und rannte los. Er war kaum um die Ecke, da sah er ihn mit wehendem Mantel um die nächste Ecke rennen.   
„Hey! Bleib stehen!“, brüllte er erfolglos.  
Greg beschleunigte und rutschte erneut aus. Wieder fiel er auf das schon lädierte Knie und heulte schmerzerfüllt auf. Humpelnd kam er hoch und versuchte die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, doch dieser Kerl war nirgends zu sehen.  
„Fuck! So ein … kleiner Bastard!“, fluchte er laut. Was zum Teufel tat dieser aufdringliche Typ hier?  
Oh, sicher wollte er sich auch nur den Tatort bei Licht ansehen, dachte Greg sarkastisch und humpelte zurück. Er riss seine Liste aus der Tasche und sah drauf. Wenn er schon mal hier war, dann würde er gleich noch diese Maggie Russel befragen, denn die hatte das Opfer gefunden, als sie mit ihrem Hund unterwegs war.

Er fand ihre Wohnung im ersten Stock eben des Hauses, an dem die Feuerleiter bis zum Dach ging und er diesen jungen Kerl gerade hinter dem Fenster gesehen hatte.  
Nach dreimaligem Läuten und lautem Hundegebell wurde die Tür geöffnet. Maggie Russel hatte Lockenwickler in den Haaren. Er hielt ihr seinen Ausweis unter die Nase, sah aber, dass sie seinen Namen nicht recht lesen konnte.  
„Oh Inspector. Kommen sie doch rein. Ich habe sie gestern Abend am Tatort gesehen.“   
Inspector? Klang gut und zu seiner Beschämung verbesserte er die Frau nicht. Sie schien ein wenig verwirrt und dann sah er auch woran es lag. Auf dem Küchentisch stand eine Flasche Kirschlikör, die halb leer war.  
Daneben zwei Gläser, doch Greg sah keine andere Person im Raum.  
„Haben sie Besuch? Störe ich?“  
„Nein, nein. Keineswegs. Ich lebe allein. Nun ja, mit Luzi, meinem Hund.“ Der bellte wieder, als er seinen Namen hörte. „Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand vorbei kommt. Auch wenn es nur ein Polizist oder ein Detective ist.“ Greg hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an.  
„Setzten sie sich doch, Inspector. Sie wollen sicher noch mal alles ganz genau wissen. Ich habe es letzte Nacht zwar schon diesem Streifenpolizist erzählt und gerade eben war dieser … Privatdetective hier, doch für sie erzähle ich gern alles nochmal.“ Sie zwinkerte ihn an und holte ein weiteres Glas aus dem Schrank.  
„Oh, für mich bitte nicht. Ich bin im Dienst. Sie sagte, ein Privatdetective war hier? Eben?“  
„Ja, vor etwa einer viertel Stunde. Wollte alles ganz genau wissen. Smarter Bursche. Ein bisschen ungehobelt aber hübsch.“  
„In wessen Auftrag arbeitet er? Hat er das gesagt?“ Sie überlegte mit stark gerunzelter Stirn und sagte dann achselzuckend:  
„Hm, habe ich wohl vergessen zu fragen, doch er wusste wer das Opfer war.“  
„Was? Wie hieß der Mann? Kannten sie ihn auch?“  
„Nein, er hat mir keinen Namen gesagt und ich habe nicht gefragt, tut mir leid. Ich war in Gedanken so bemüht ihm jedes Detail zu sagen, dass ich vergessen habe zu fragen.“  
„Mist. Und sie kannten das Opfer nicht? Nicht mal vom Sehen her?“ Wieder überlegte sie sichtlich angestrengt, dann schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf.“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Ich bin … nun ja, ihnen kann ich es ja sagen, extrem weitsichtig und wenn ich meine Brille vergessen …“  
„Wie können sie ihre Brille vergessen, wenn sie so weitsichtig sind?“ Unterbrach er sie verärgert. Sie blickte ihn säuerlich an und er verstand. Eitelkeit.  
„Kontaktlinsen vertrage ich leider nicht. Wie auch immer, wenn ich mit Luzi Gassi gehe, dann brauche ich sowieso keine Brille, denn ich lebe hier seit ich denken kann und kenne jeden Stein. Meistens gehen wir abends nur mal schnell um die Ecke, damit sie in einer der toten Enden ihr Kacka machen kann. Ich räume es selbstverständlich weg, Inspector! Und bei dieser Gelegenheit habe ich die Leiche gefunden. Oder besser: Luzi hat sie gefunden. Ich habe sofort die Polizei gerufen und meine Bürgerpflicht getan. Ich habe ihn weder angefasst, noch gekannt. Nicht mal vom Sehen her. Aber hier gibt es so viele Menschen, man hat das Gefühl täglich kommen tausend neue dazu und unzählige andere verschwinden einfach wieder. Außer die Mieter über und unter mir, könnte ich keine Personen mit Namen benennen, tut mir leid.“ Lestrade holte tief Luft und sah sie an. Sie schien ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn er sie überprüfen müsste und das tun müsste. Dass dieser Holmes vor ihm hier war, brachte ihn allerdings sehr auf. Vor allem wusste er offenbar wer das Opfer war. Ein dilettantischer Privatschnüffler wusste das und die Met nicht?! Eine Schande.   
„Gut, Ms Russel. Halten sie sich bitte zur Verfügung, wenn ich noch Fragen habe.“  
„Kein Problem, Inspector.“ Sie führte ihn unter Hundegebell zur Tür.  
„Ach, eine Frage hätte ich noch. Wird die Dachluke regelmäßig benutzt oder ist sie eher abgeschlossen?“  
„Ach die Luke ist schon länger ständig auf. Irgendwer hat wohl mal von innen das Schloss abgebrochen und wir haben das dem Hauseigentümer gemeldet, damit er ein neues anbringen kann, doch es passiert nichts, was schlimm ist, denn jeder Selbstmörder kann so aufs Dach und sich nach unten fallen lassen. Können sie da nicht etwas tun?“  
„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Danke Ms Russel“, versprach Greg und humpelte nach unten.  
Dieser kleine, verfluchte Wichser hatte ihn hereingelegt. Holmes wollte sich also von ihm fangen lassen, doch wozu? Um ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er mehr wusste? Woher auch immer. Welche mysteriösen, illegalen Quellen er auch hatte. Fast hätte man den Eindruck haben können, er tat das, um ihn zu ärgern. Was absurd war, denn er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Doch welchen Schluss sollte er ziehen? Wenn er so drüber nachdachte, dann drängte sich ihm nur eine einzige, einigermaßen logische Lösung auf. Dieser Sherlock Holmes wollte ihn oder jemand von Scotland Yard unbedingt kennenlernen. Doch wozu?  
Es war wohl an der Zeit der Baker Street 221b einen Besuch abzustatten.

Als er in der Baker Street ausstieg, knickte er fast weg, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Knie schoss. Wenn es dieser Holmes darauf abgesehen hatte sich für seine rüde Behandlung gestern Nacht auf dem Dach zu revanchieren, dann hätte er heute gute Karten.   
Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete eine sympathische, ältere Dame, der er sich als Sergeant Lestrade vorstellte.  
„Ach, sie wollen sicher zu Sherlock. Die Treppe hoch. Tür müsste offen sein. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, erwartet er sie schon.“ Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem offenen Lächeln sah sie ihm nach, als er sich brav bedankte und nach oben humpelte.  
„Na, wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich habe dich schon vor zehn Minuten erwartet. Aber vielleicht liegt es an deinem geschwollenen Knie, dass der Aufstieg so lange gedauert hat, Sergeant.“ Im ersten Moment sah er Sherlock nicht. Greg sah nur einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, einen großen Berg Müll im ganzen Raum verteilt, unter dem ein Tisch und ein Sofa zu sein schienen. Dann aber kam Sherlock aus einen Nebenraum, hatte eine dieser Laborantenschutzbrille über den Augen und schwenkte ein Reagenzglas, in dem eine durchsichtige, ölige Substanz hin und her schwappte.  
„Setz dich doch, wenn du Platz findest“, sagte Sherlock breit grinsend und verschwand wieder in der Küche, die vielleicht mal als solche gedacht war, nun aber eher wie ein Chemielabor aussah. Auch der chemische Geruch, der durch den Raum wehte, sprach eindeutig dafür.  
„Heilige Scheiße, bist du ein Messie oder so was?“, entfuhr es Greg beim Blick durch die Wohnung unwillkürlich.  
„Hm, soweit ich weiß, bist du hier, weil du meine Hilfe möchtest. Ist es da klug vorher meine Lebensumstände so überkritisch zu beurteilen?“  
„Deine Hilfe?“, schnaubte Greg und hätte beim besten Willen nichts gefunden, wo er sich freiwillig hingesetzt hätte. Selbst auf dem fast leeren Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin lagen zwei Socken und zwei Apfelreste.  
„Natürlich möchtest du die. Denn immerhin weiß ich wer das Opfer ist, während ihr noch tagelang im Heuhaufen der Anwohner herumstochern müsste, um es herauszufinden“, erwiderte Holmes überheblich. Er kam aus der Küche, hatte seine Schutzbrille abgelegt und ging zum Sessel. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte er die verschrumpelten Apfelreste und die Socken weg und sagte falsch liebenswürdig:  
„Du solltest dich setzten, ehe dein Knie so dick wird, dass du nicht mehr aus der Hose kommst.“  
„Ich muss nicht aus der Hose kommen“, sagte Greg unwirsch, ärgerte sich aber im selben Moment über seine dämliche Bemerkung und setzte sich schließlich doch. Der Schmerz im Knie war unerträglich. Sherlock grinste gönnerhaft und rauschte zur Tür:  
„Mrs Hudson, wir brauchen ein Kühlpad und Schmerztabletten! Schnell!“, brüllte er ins Treppenhaus.  
„Du kannst doch die alte Frau nicht so herumkommandieren …“, fuhr Greg auf, doch Holmes drückte ihn einfach wieder runter.  
„Sitzenbleiben und ja, ich kann. Sie liebt es mir Gefallen zu tun, du wirst sehen.“  
„Was bist du nur für ein ungehobelter und flegelhafter Kerl, der eine alte Frau …“   
Doch Mrs Hudson erschien schon an der Tür und Gregory räusperte sich schnell.  
„Ich habe es schon gesehen, als er die Treppe hochgelaufen ist, Sherlock. War alles vorbereitet. Hier.“ Sie hielt ihm ein Kühlpack hin und ließ ein paar Tabletten in seine Hand fallen.  
„Sie werden immer besser, Mrs Hudson“, lobt er die alte Dame, deren Strahlen zunahm.  
„Du bist ein guter Lehrer, Sherlock.“  
„Ja, ja. Könnten sie uns jetzt allein lassen? Wir haben etwas Geschäftliches zu besprechen.“  
„Aber natürlich, Sherlock.“  
Mit ungläubig offenem Mund hatte Greg die Unterhaltung verfolgt und war so baff, dass er nichts sagte. Nicht sofort zumindest.  
„Geschäftliches? Wir haben nichts Geschäftliches zu besprechen. Ich will wissen, warum du die Frechheit hast, dich in meine Ermittlung einzumischen und meine Zeugen befragst? Vor mir!“  
„Oh, deine Ermittlung? Ich wette, es liegt daran, dass das Mastschwein Anderson auf der Kloschüssel feststeckt“, kicherte Sherlock.  
„Nein. DI Anderson hatte letzte Nacht einen Herzinfarkt.“  
„Oh“, kam nur aus Holmes Mund und Greg hätte fast gegrinst, denn das war genau seine eigene Reaktion von vor ein paar Stunden.  
„Wie auch immer. Du bist jetzt also der Hauptermittler?“  
„Ich und mein Partner Wallace. Aber darum geht es nicht. Was hast du vor? Willst du meine Arbeit sabotieren oder versuchst du mir und oder Scotland Yard etwas mitzuteilen? Wenn ja, dann solltest du es etwas genauer und allgemein verständlicher machen, denn ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum du wolltest, dass ich dich auf dem Dach schnappe. Die Luke war offen und du wusstest das. Warum also?“ Da Greg scheinbar auf Sherlocks einziger, freier Sitzgelegenheit saß, setzte dieser sich auf den Boden vor den Sessel. Eine ganze Weile sagte er nichts, starrte nur in den kalten Kamin.  
„Ich kann euch helfen.“  
„Euch?“  
„Dir, Scotland Yard.“  
„Das ist Blödsinn oder hast du schon mal gehört, dass die Polizei mit Amateuren zusammen arbeitet?“ Irgendwie tat es Greg leid das so deutlich zu sagen, aber es war ein Fakt.  
„Ich bin kein Amateur.“  
„Nein? Was dann?“  
„Ein Consulting Detective.“  
„Du willst mich also … was? Mich beraten?“  
„Ja. Könnte man so sagen. Klingt netter.“  
„Und welche bizarre Gegenleistung würdest du dafür erwarten? Ruhm? Geld? Sex?“ Die hellen Augen blitzten ihn an und für ewig erscheinende Momente sahen sich die grundverschiedenen Männer nur still in die Augen.  
„Sex hat mir noch keiner angeboten. Aber ich denke drüber nach.“  
„Im Ernst, Sherlock Holmes. Was willst du?“  
„Ich will spannende Fälle lösen und ich gebe es ungern zu, doch der Beruf des Privatschnüfflers ist nur zeitweise interessant. Die meisten Fälle sind so gewöhnlich, dass sie mich zu Tode langweilen. Ich bin gut, ich bin besser, ach was, ich bin der Beste und habe das Potenzial Lösungen für die verzwicktesten Fälle zu finden, doch dazu muss ich sie haben. Ich brauche verdammt noch mal die Gelegenheit zu beweisen wie gut ich bin.“  
„Kein Polizist leitet Fälle an Privatdetective weiter oder lässt sich von ihnen beraten, Sherlock“, merkte Greg gutmütig an. Ihn rührte diese Leidenschaft, die kein echtes Ziel zu haben schien, doch einen breiten Weg, auf dem sie dahinfloss wie ein Lavastrom, der alles verbrennt, einschließlich des jungen Mannes.  
„Ich weiß, deswegen wollte ich, dass du mich kennenlernst.“  
„Das hast du geschickt angestellt. Warum ausgerechnet ich? Gibt es da ein Geheimnis? Bin ich der blödeste oder gutmütigste von allen?“  
„Nun, ich habe mich schlau gemacht und herausgefunden, dass dein Werdegang genau so mittelmäßig ist, wie dein Charakter. Dir fehlt der Ehrgeiz der Beste zu sein, bist aber fleißig, engagiert und aufrichtig. Vielleicht auch blöd und gutmütig. Aber das habe ich nicht überprüft. Geschenkt.“  
„Ich bin nur Sergeant“, unterbrach er Sherlock besser, denn was der sagte, gefiel ihm nicht, auch wenn er den Nagel auf den Kopf traf und er jetzt beleidigt sein müsste. Aber es war weitestgehend die Wahrheit und alles, was er schon selbst reflektiert hatte.  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt etwas über mich?“  
„Ich habe da meine Quellen, die ich dir nicht verraten kann“. Er grinste tückisch, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Du bist im Moment der Verantwortliche für den Fall und hast freie Hand deine Informationen mit mir zu teilen und dir von mir helfen zu lassen.“  
„Und wozu genau noch mal? Um dich aus deiner Langweile zu retten? Um dich zu einem Superhelden zu machen?“ Es sollte gereizt klingen, doch Holmes Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Ah, du verstehst mich also gut. Das gefällt mir. Hoffentlich bist du wirklich so klug, um meine Hilfe anzunehmen.“  
„Ich werde dich nicht bezahlen, Sherlock. Keinesfalls. Denn das müsste ich aus eigener Tasche tun und so üppig ist mein Gehalt dann auch wieder nicht.“  
„Ich sagte schon, ich will kein Geld.“ Es entstand eine kuriose Pause, in der Greg den Satz in Gedanken mit „… sondern nur Sex“ fortsetzte und Sherlock ihn mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln ansah.   
„Okay, hört zu. Schön und gut. Das alles klingt fantastisch. Zu gut, wenn du mich fragst, denn ich habe keine Ahnung wie gut du wirklich bist. Du versuchst dich mir zu verkaufen, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass ich klug genug bin, um eben nicht die Katze im Sack, in diesem Fall dich, mein Junge, zu kaufen.“  
„Du willst also Gratis-Sex, um zu testen?“  
„Können wir diese absurde Metapher mal lassen, Sherlock!“, fuhr Greg aus dem Sessel hoch, fiel aber gleich ächzend wieder zurück.  
„Scheiße, tut das weh!“ Er rieb wieder mit dem Kühlpad über sein Knie.  
„Du musst mindestens noch zehn Minuten hier sitzen bleiben, erst dann wirken die Tabletten“. Lestrade knurrte, denn vermutlich hatte Holmes recht.  
„Ich könnte dir in der Zwischenzeit einen Blowjob anbieten.“ Mit absolut ernstem Pokerface sah Sherlock ihn an, bis Greg losprustete.  
„Witzig. Wenn ich dich so betrachte, bin ich sicher, du hattest in deinem Leben noch nicht allzu oft Sex.“  
„Da liegst du erstaunlich richtig, Sergeant.“   
Die Atmosphäre im Raum hatte sich merklich geändert. In Gregs Gesicht prickelte eine ungewohnte Hitze, während er Sherlock unsicher blinzelnd ansah. Hatte der verrückte Kerl gerade einen Witz gemacht, um ihn hochzunehmen? Wenn ja, warum sah er ihn so eigenartig an. Das Kinn war wie trotzig vorgeschoben und die klugen Augen betrachteten ihn mit undurchdringlichem Ausdruck unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern.  
„Ähm, okay …“, sagte Greg schnell und klopfte auf die Lehne des Sessels. „Ehe das Gespräch noch eigenartiger wird, sag mir doch einfach den Namen des Opfers. Beweise mir deine Cleverness und deine Aufrichtigkeit, Sherlock Holmes.“  
„Ich weiß den Namen nicht“, erwiderte der sofort freimütig und stand auf. Er kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas für sich wieder.  
„Was? Aber du sagtest doch Ms Russel, du wüsstest wer das Opfer ist. Zumindest hat sie mir das so gesagt.“  
„Stimmt. Ich sagte, ich weiß, wer das ist. Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich kenne den Namen und da du jetzt hier bist, kann ich dir auch sagen, dass ich der Frau das nur gesagt habe, um dich in die Baker Street zu locken.“ Mit einem frechen Grinsen nahm er wieder auf dem Boden Platz und trank genüsslich sein Wasser. Mit stark gerunzelten Brauen sah Greg ihn an.  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Hättest du … mich nicht einfach fragen können? Mich zum Beispiel auf dem Revier anrufen, wenn du schon weißt, wer ich bin und mich einfach fragen können?“  
„Ich sagte auf dem Dach, komm vorbei, oder nicht?“ Lestrade brummte zustimmend.  
„Und da ich annehmen musste, dass du nicht einfach so kommen wirst, habe ich eine Fährte gelegt.“  
„Und ich bin drauf reingefallen.“  
„So ist es.“  
„Und warum das alles? Weil du dich langweilst?“  
„Du hast schon wieder recht. Mach mir keine Angst, Sergeant Lestrade!“ Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.  
„Was weißt du noch über mich, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Unwichtige Dinge. Wen interessiert denn schon eine Vergangenheit, Lestrade. Es geht immer nach vorn, nie zurück. Es sei denn … du hast was zu verbergen?“ Eindringlich bohrte sich Holmes Adlerblick in seine Augen.  
„Nö. Und selbst wenn, es würde dich nichts angehen“, erwiderte Greg, auf seine Selbstbeherrschung ungemein stolz.  
„Selbst wenn … ich könnte es jederzeit herausfinden …“, kicherte sein Gastgeber und klang dabei gemein-gefährlich.  
„Ist das jetzt ein Erpressungsversuch?“, fragte er ihn scharf, bekam aber nur ein unbestimmtes Schulterzucken.  
„Noch nicht. Aber du hast recht, lass uns über den Fall reden. Am besten erzählst du mir, was du rausgefunden hast und ich korrigiere dich dann.“ Unvermittelt musste Greg über diese Unverschämtheit lachen. Im selben Moment klopfte es an die nur angelehnte Wohnungstür und Mrs Hudson erschien mit einem Tablett. Darauf war Tee und Biskuite.  
Aufmunternd lächelte sie Greg an:  
„Sherlock ist nicht halb so schlimm, wie er tut. Geben sie ihm eine Chance, ja?“  
„Mrs Hudson, wie oft habe ich schon gesagt, dass sie meine Gäste nicht unterhalten müssen?“  
„Aber Tee darf ich bringen, oder was?“ Damit wandte sie sich gekränkt ab und verschwand, nicht ohne dem Polizisten einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Darum hatte ich nicht gebeten“, murmelte Sherlock undeutlich, goss sich aber trotzdem Tee ein und stopfte sich Gebäck in den Mund.  
„Bist du mit der Dame verwandt?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Sie ist nur meine Vermieterin.“  
„Aha. Mein Vermieter bringt mir nie Tee und Gebäck. Ganz im Gegenteil, er zockt mich unverschämt ab.“  
„Gut, um dir meinen aufrichtigen Willen zu vermitteln, werde ich dir ein paar Details erzählen. Bist du einverstanden?“ Greg nickte, während er vorsichtig am heißen, köstlichen Tee nippte. Draußen hatte es wieder begonnen zu regnen. Es flatschte ziemlich übel gegen die Scheiben. Wenn im Kamin jetzt noch ein Feuerchen brennen würde und dieser elende Chemiegestank nicht wäre, wäre es fast gemütlich. Sein puckerndes Knie erinnerte Greg allerdings gut daran, wer er war und wo er gerade war. Wenn Anderson davon erfahren würde, würde er ihn schlachten. Warum er diesem Sherlock unbedingt vertrauen wollte, hätte er beim besten Willen nicht ausreichend beantworten können. Er schob es auf seine exzellente Intuition, die ihm schon oft den Arsch gerettet hatte und ihm hoffentlich auch diesmal den Job wenigstens ein wenig erleichtern würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock hatte alle Gebäckstücke bis auf ein Anstandsstück verdrückt und lag jetzt mit dem Rücken auf dem Teppich.  
„Bevor du und deine Mannschaft anrückten und bevor die Hundelady die Leiche entdeckt hat, habe ich einen kurzen Blick auf das Opfer werfen können. Selbstverständlich hatte ich Handschuhe an und habe nichts verändert, keine Sorge. Hast du dir den rechten Arm des Opfers angesehen? Nein, hast du nicht. Aber ich. Er wies noch recht frische, leichte Verätzungen auf, wie sie von leichteren Säuren stammen können. Ich studiere eigentlich Chemie und kenne mich damit aus. Das Opfer hat irgendwann in seinem Leben in einem Labor gearbeitet oder aber als Chemielehrer. Ich bevorzuge das Labor und nicht nur das. Er hat bis vor wenigen Jahren, vielleicht sogar nur Monaten in einem solchen Labor gearbeitet und es war zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit illegal. Ich sage das, weil die Sicherheitsbestimmungen sonst so hoch wären, das derartige Wunden normalerweise nicht vorkommen würden. Erst recht nicht bei erfahrenen Mitarbeitern seines Alters. Darüber hinaus wäre sein Körper nicht so mangelernährt und seine Kleidung würde nicht auf Armut schließen lassen, wenn er noch dort arbeiten würde. Der Mann war ein armer Schlucker. Die Verätzungen waren etwa ein bis zwei Jahre alt und selbstversorgt. Kein Arzt hat je einen Blick darauf geworfen, was wieder für seine Armut spricht. Ich bin die Vermisstenanzeigen durchgegangen, er war nicht dabei. Doch ich …“  
„Moment mal. Wie kommst du an die Vermissten-Akten? Bist du ein Hacker oder so was?“  
Greg war ein wenig in seinem Sessel nach vorn gerutscht und stellte dabei erleichtert fest, dass er den Schmerz im Knie nicht mehr ganz so stark spürte. Sherlock rührte sich nicht, drehte nur den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Warum dein Schulverweis im vorletzten Jahr, Lestrade?“  
„Was? Was bitte meinst du denn damit?“  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Stellst du mir Fragen, die ich dir nicht beantworten will, stelle ich dir Fragen, die dir nicht gefallen werden. Kann ich jetzt weitermachen?“ Ein entrüstetes Schnauben kam aus Gregs Mund und der Drang sich auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu stürzen, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen in die Mangel zu nehmen, raubte ihm für ein paar Sekunden den Atem.  
„Weiter!“, knurrte er und rutschte wieder zurück. Holmes Augen schweiften wieder an die Decke und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verträumten Lächeln.  
„Also keiner hat ihn als vermisst gemeldet. Heißt, er arbeitet nicht mehr offiziell. Illegale Arbeitnehmer würden ihn allerdings auch nicht als vermisst melden, das sollte uns klar sein. Was interessanter ist, ist, dass er offenbar weder Angehörige, noch Nachbarn oder Freunde hat, die sich um sein Verbleib sorgen. Das kann aber noch kommen. Doch seine ganze Erscheinung sagt mir, dass er eher der Typ Einzelgänger war und vermutlich allein lebte. Kein Unterhemd, keine Frau, die es ihm aufdrängt. Unrasiert und schlechte Zähne. Definitiv keine Frau. Allein mit mindestens zwei Katzen. Aber seine Kleidung war zwar billig und alt, trotzdem in Schuss und an einigen Stellen sogar geflickt. Eine Stelle wurde sogar mit Nagellack geklebt, recht frisch. Ergo: Doch eine Frau. Aber nicht ‚seine‘ Frau. Es muss also jemand gegeben haben, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Dieser Jemand meldet ihn aber nicht als vermisst, was mich zu der Schlussfolgerung bringt, dass dieser Jemand mit drin steckt. Weiterhin muss er im Umkreis des Tatortes gewohnt haben, in seinen Taschen war kein Fahrschein eines öffentlichen Verkehrsmittels und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich ein Taxi geleistet hat, ist ziemlich gering. Aber nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen. Er könnte natürlich abgeholt und zur Grange Rd gebracht worden sein, doch wenn man jemanden ermorden will, gibt es sicher bessere Orte. Mir fehlen an dieser Stelle leider die Mittel es zu überprüfen. Deine Aufgabe, Sergeant.  
Seine Verletzungen … Lippen, Zunge und Ohren wurden mit einem üblichen Skalpell abgeschnitten welches überall hätte entwendet oder gekauft werden können. Seine Augen allerdings …“  
„Es sah aus, als wurden seine Augen mit einem Löffel ausgehöhlt“, sagte Lestrade eher zu sich, doch der andere Mann fuhr hoch.  
„Sag das nochmal!“  
„Es sah aus, als wenn ein Löffel das Werkzeug …“  
„Das ist es!“ Unerwartet anerkennend sah Sherlock ihn an und Greg fühlte, wie ihm schon wieder Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Das musste verdammt noch mal aufhören. Er drehte sich weg.  
„Selbst wenn, was sagt das schon?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, Lestrade?“ Er grinste breit und versuchte seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Das glaubst du mir ja doch nicht.“  
„Versuch‘s!“  
„Na ja, es gab da mal so eine verrückte Serie, in der ein Killer immer damit gedroht hat das Auge seiner Opfer mit einem Teelöffel auszulöffeln.“ Holmes verdrehten die Augen.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir ein Privatleben zulegen, dann hättest du weniger Zeit solche absurden Serien zu schauen.“ Greg verengte die Augen, denn Holmes hatte gerade seinen wunden Punkt berührt. Ein Privatleben existierte eigentlich nicht. Er lebte ganz für die Arbeit und sumpfte nur rum, wenn er frei hatte.  
„Du befolgst deinen eigenen Rat scheinbar auch nicht, wenn ich mich hier so umschaue.“  
„Oh, du irrst dich. Ich habe ein Privatleben. Mrs Hudson …“  
„Ist deine Vermieterin, die dir Tee bringt. Hast du Freunde, Sherlock? Jemand, mit dem du dich triffst, vielleicht um ins Kino oder Essen zu gehen?“  
„Mein Bruder …“  
„Ist Familie und hat vermutlich keine Wahl.“  
Jetzt verengte Sherlock seine Augen und sah ziemlich aufgebracht hoch.  
„Das alles hier …“ Er wedelte mit der Hand durch den Raum „ist mein Privatleben! Gegenfrage, wie oft gehst du mit Freunden weg?“  
„Mein Freund und Partner Wallace läd mich einmal im Monat zum Essen ein. Seine Frau kocht dann mexikanisch, denn sie ist Mexikanerin. Außerdem gehe ich ab und zu mit ihm und Kalderon, einem Kollegen nach der Arbeit ins Pub, um ein Fußballspiel zu sehen. Habe ich gewonnen?“  
„Noch nicht ganz. Letzte Frage: Wie oft hast du Sex?“ Greg schwieg verwirrt und versuchte herauszufinden, warum das Gespräch immer wieder bei diesem absurden Thema endete.  
„Siehst du, ich habe es gewusst. Genauso oft wie ich. Nämlich nie. Jetzt haben wir den Parameter Privatleben geklärt und ich hoffe, du verstehst nun, warum ich ausgerechnet dich ausgesucht habe.“  
„Du meinst, weil mich niemand vermissen würde?“, flüsterte Greg schockiert über diese Erkenntnis.  
„Ich gebe zu, es ist riskant und nicht allzu einfühlsam gedacht. Doch dir als Polizist sollte doch klar sein, dass jeder Arbeitstag dein letzter sein könnte. Ich habe mir das nur zunutze gemacht. Ich will nicht zu viel versprechen, doch wenn du meine Hilfe in Anspruch nimmst, vielleicht nicht nur für den aktuellen, sondern auch für weitere bizarre Fälle, dann könnte es sein, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du in gefährliche Unternehmen gerätst, deutlich steigt. Allerdings würden auch deine Erfolgs- und Aufklärungsquote und dein Ansehen proportional steigen. Du wirst vielleicht schneller Detective Inspector, als du dir erträumst. Aber das Risiko steigt eben auch. Und ein alleinstehender Mann ist dafür besser geeignet, als ein dicklicher Sergeant mit einer Mexikanerin zu Hause. Ich hoffe, du kannst meine brutale Logik nachvollziehen?“   
Perplex glotzte Greg Sherlock an. Immer noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Kerl all das, was er von sich gab, ernst meinte. Aber es sah ganz danach aus.  
„Ist in deiner Kindheit etwas schief gelaufen?“, fragte er einfühlsam.  
„Hm, du hattest meinen älteren Bruder am Telefon. Was denkst du? Na ja, denk einfach in Ruhe über das nach, was ich dir eben sagte. Du wirst begreifen, dass es die unumstößliche Wahrheit der Fakten ist. Zurück zum Fall. Sind deinen Kollegen dran die Anwohner zu befragen?“  
„Sind sie.“  
„Ab wann kann man mit Ergebnissen rechnen?“  
„Frühestens morgen Abend. Sie müssen ein paar Wohnblöcke durchgehen.“ Gregs Stimme war immer noch belegt, weil ihm Sherlocks Worte tief in den Knochen steckten. Denn er hatte irgendwie recht und trotzdem schmerzte es die Wahrheit aus einem so hübschen Mund zu hören.

„Lass uns über das Motiv sprechen. Ideen, Sergeant?“ Immer noch ein wenig verstimmt sah Lestrade ihn an. Sherlock hatte sich wieder hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und er sah gerade wie ein Engel aus. Im Raum war es ziemlich dunkel geworden und nur aus der „Küche“ kam ein schwacher Lichtstrahl. Großer Gott, was tue ich denn hier, fragte sich Greg alarmiert. Teilte er streng vertrauliche Ermittlungsdetails etwa mit einem Zivilisten? Einem, der vielleicht sogar der Täter sein könnte? Ihm wurde übel und ehe er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, sagte er:  
„Du bist aber nicht einer dieser verrückten Psychopathen, der die Ermittler nur so zum Spaß an der Nase herumführt?“  
„Wozu? Um mir einen runterzuholen, wenn du meine Wohnung verlassen hast?“ Sherlock öffnete bei seiner gelangweilten Antwort nicht mal die Augen.  
„Ich kann …“  
„Hör zu, Lestrade. Ich verstehe, dass es eine Menge Mut und auch Risikobereitschaft braucht, um mir zu vertrauen. Natürlich könnte ich ein Irrer sein, der dich verarscht, denn das wäre ziemlich leicht. Und wenn das so wäre, dann würde ich jetzt im tiefen Brustton der Überzeugung sagen: Nein, ich bin kein psychopathischer Mörder. Doch stattdessen sage ich dir …“ Plötzlich schnellte seine Gestalt hoch und beide Hände legte sich auf Gregorys Knie. Schmerzerfüllt schrie der auf, doch Holmes ließ ihn nicht los, sondern sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Ich bin nicht wie andere. Ich bin anders, besser, schlauer und gewiefter. Merkte dir eins, kein Verrückter sagt von sich, dass er verrückt ist. Ich dagegen bin verrückt genial. Jetzt sag mir deine Idee zum Motiv, denn ich sehe, dass du die hast.“   
Holmes hatte recht. Ihm zu vertrauen war keinesfalls einfach, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, sehr fragwürdig. Lestrade dachte an Mrs Hudson, die den Kerl scheinbar mochte und er dachte an diesen Mycroft Holmes, den er zwar nicht kannte, doch der offenbar eine hohe Position in der Regierung hatte. Er würde sich schlau machen. Diesen Fall schnell und sauber zu lösen, war in der Tat eine einmalige Chance Andersons Fuchtel zu entkommen und vielleicht Karriere zu machen.   
„Gut, also hör zu …“ Mit klaren Worten erklärte Greg ihm dann seine „Drei Affen Theorie“, erntete aber nicht mehr als ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Nur die klugen Augen blickten abwesend in die Ferne.  
Schließlich verstummte er unsicher, als Holmes so gar nichts äußerte.  
„Sherlock?“  
„Was?“  
„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“  
„Hm, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nach dem ersten Satz aufgehört.“  
„Du hältst es also für Blödsinn?“  
„Hm.“  
„Hast du einen besser Idee?“  
„Habe ich. Aber ich kann sie dir noch nicht sagen. Ich brauche erst noch mehr Informationen. Der Name des Opfers wäre nicht schlecht.“  
„Gut, dann kommen wir jetzt wohl nicht weiter. Ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
„Wirst du dich bei mir melden oder soll ich dir besser noch mal Gratissex anbieten, um die Verlockung zu erhöhen?“, fragte Holmes übertrieben liebenswürdig nach. Er war aufgestanden und hielt Lestrade die Hand hin, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Das Grinsen war Greg vergangen. Dank Sherlocks Worte über sein Privatleben fühlte er sich gerade unfähig, deprimiert und verloren. Er griff nach der Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Sein Knie war merklich geschwollen, tat weh, war aber dank der Schmerzmittel einigermaßen beweglich.  
„Hattest du echt noch nie Sex, Sherlock? Mit 28 Jahren?“ Die Frage konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, weil er sich ein wenig verletzt fühlte und Holmes eine Retourkutsche dalassen wollte. Der junge Mann sah ihn aber nur ausdruckslos an.  
„Welche Rolle spielt denn das Alter? Ein Orgasmus ist im besten Fall eine Sache von Sekunden und dafür soll man sich stundenlang durch die Laken wälzen? Stunden, in denen man andere, sinnvolle Sachen tun könnte? Sachen wie Mordfälle lösen?“  
„So was kannst du nur sagen, weil du noch nie Sex hattest“, seufzte Greg und löste endlich seine Hand aus der warmen Hand Sherlocks.  
„Vielleicht. Aber ich denke, ich verpasste nichts Spektakuläres, oder? Oder sagst du mir, dass währenddessen mysteriöse Dinge geschehen, die mein Interesse wecken würden?“ Skeptisch betrachtete er Holmes. Wieder war er nicht sicher, ob er sich über ihn lustig machte, ihn auf den Arm nahm oder alles, was er sagte, ernst meinte.  
„Na ja, Sex kann einfach nur Sex sein. Aber es kann auch viel mehr sein, nämlich dann, wenn man Gefühle füreinander hat. Aber wie du schon so schön herausfinden konntest, hatte ich selbst schon lange keinen Sex gehabt und werde dir deine Frage vermutlich nicht ausreichend beantworten können. Ich denke sowieso, dass du dich gerade über mich lustig machst und werde jetzt wirklich besser gehen. Mein Partner vermisst mich sicher schon. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich etwas habe.“  
Er bekam erstaunlicherweise keine Antwort. Als er sich an der Tür nochmal umdrehte, blickte er in hellblaugraue Augen, die ihn nachdenklich und ohne Scham ansahen.  
„Bis bald, Sherlock.“  
Erst vor der Tür der Baker Street merkte Lestrade wie durchgeschwitzt er war. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und seine Haut prickelte eigenartig. War er gerade der Hölle entkommen oder durfte er eben einen Blick in den Himmel werfen, dachte er sarkastisch, um sich selbst abzulenken. Denn wenn er innegehalten und aufrichtig gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben müssen, dass in der letzten Stunde etwas mit ihm geschehen war. Etwas Ungeheuerliches. Etwas, was er sich nicht traute beim Namen zu nennen.

Kaum saß er im Auto, rief er Wallace an. Es gab noch keine Neuigkeiten, außer dass der Leichnam inzwischen ins Barts gebracht wurde. Dann würde er jetzt ins Barts fahren und sich selbst die Leiche bei gutem Licht noch mal gründlich ansehen. Warum zum Teufel waren ihm die Verätzungen entgangen?  
Trotz der Schmerztabletten spürte er sein Knie, als er durch den leeren Gang der Pathologie ging. Es war still, kalt und roch nach Desinfektionsmittel. Klopfte man, wenn man die Leichenhalle betrat, fragte er sich kurz, als er vor der breiten Schwingtür stand. Die Antwort wurde ihm gleich gegeben, denn die Tür schwang auf und er stieß leicht mit einer jungen Frau zusammen. Weil sein Knie aufschrie, strauchelte er und wäre gefallen, wenn die Frau ihn nicht gleich am Arm gepackt hätte.  
„Oh je, es … tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen … Wolltest du zu mir? Also bestimmt wolltest du zu mir, denn alle anderen im Raum sind ja tot und ich … oh, Entschuldigung, ich sollte wirklich meine Klappe halten. Kann ich dir helfen?“  
„Eine Sitzgelegenheit wäre nicht übel“, presste Greg mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Entschlossen schob sie ihn in den großen, hell erleuchteten Raum und holte ihm einen Stuhl. Dankbar ließ sich Greg darauf fallen.  
„War ich das? Ich meine, war die Tür das?“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem überaus erschrockenen Ausdruck im hübschen Gesicht, zeigte sie auf sein Knie, was er mechanisch rieb.  
„Nein, nein. Das ist heute Mittag passiert. Bin ausgerutscht.“  
„Oh, fein. Ich meine … nicht gut. Weswegen bist du hier?“ Jetzt endlich holte Greg seinen Ausweis hervor und zeigte ihn ihr.  
„Sergeant Lestrade, freut mich. Ich bin Molly Hooper. Habe ganz frisch hier angefangen. Ist erst mein zweiter Monat.“ Freundlich hielt sie ihm ihre warme Hand hin und lächelte, dass sich Grübchen bildeten. Greg mochte sie sofort, allerdings nicht auf die übliche Art. Wenn er hübsche Frauen traf, checkte er sie instinktiv sofort nach gewissen Eigenschaften ab, die in sein Jagdmuster passten. Obwohl Ms Hooper einiges davon hatte, kam sie vom ersten Moment an nicht in Frage. Er wunderte sich selbst über diese ungewöhnliche und strikte Erkenntnis. Aber die Frau war nett und sympathisch. Ein wenig wie eine kleine Schwester, dachte er erheitert und sagte ihr, dass er hier war, um sich den Mann ohne Augen, Lippen und Ohren anzusehen.  
„Hast du den Bericht nicht bekommen?“  
„Doch, doch. Aber mir war etwas entgangen und ich würde gern noch mal einen Blick darauf werfen.“  
„Aha, verstehe. Du bist sehr gründlich“, nickte sie zustimmend und zog eine Bahre aus einem Kühlfach. Ächzend erhob sich Greg und humpelte zu der Leiche. Inzwischen war die Haut schon bläulich und die Leichenstarre war schon fast vollständig eingetreten.  
„Die Augen wurden vermutlich mit einem Löffel entfernt“, murmelte sie, als sie das Laken weglegte.  
„Ich weiß.“ Er betrachtete den besagten Arm und sah die leichten Verätzungen. Sherlock hatte recht gehabt mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Auch am anderen Arm sah man am inneren Handgelenk kleinere Narben. Und auch die Finger waren mit kleineren Narben übersät. Er sah wirklich wie ein Chemielaborant aus, der in einem Labor gearbeitet hat, in dem es keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu geben schien. Unvermutet dachte Greg an die Serie „Breaking Bad“, in der ein totkranker Chemielehrer Meth kochte, um seiner Familie etwas zu hinterlassen. Und auch da hatte der verdammte Möchtegern-Detective recht. Er sollte sich wirklich eine Art Privatleben anschaffen. Er sah zu Ms Hooper und lächelte sie an, doch es geschahen bizarre Dinge. Er selbst fühlte sich dabei total falsch an, obwohl er sonst gern und oft einfach so flirtete, denn die Frauen mochten ihn und seine Erscheinung. Molly Hooper hingegen wurde knallrot und starrte ihn einfach nur an, als wüsste sie nicht, was er tat.  
Deshalb räusperte er sich verlegen und sagte:  
„Gut, danke Ms Hooper. Das war’s schon. Guten Abend.“  
„Bis bald, Sergeant Lestrade!“, rief sie ihm viel zu aufgekratzt nach.  
Jetzt müsste er sich leider noch im Revier blicken lassen, dann würde er in eine Apotheke fahren und sich die stärksten Schmerzmittel besorgen, die es gab. Danach würde er ins Bett fallen und hoffentlich sofort einschlafen, ohne über all die seltsamen Dinge nachzudenken, die gerade geschahen.  
Bis auf die unerfreuliche Tatsache, dass ihn DI Anderson auf dem Heimweg aus dem Krankenhaus anrief und ihn auf seine nette Art anhielt, den „Fall bloß nicht zu versauen!“ funktionierte sein Plan.  
Leider schlief er sehr schlecht. Sein Knie schmerzte wie verrückt und war rot und dick. Wieder und wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Sherlock Holmes. Tat er das Richtige sich von ihm beraten zu lassen? Ein gelangweilter, junger Mann, der glaubte ein Genie zu sein und vielleicht nur ein durchgeknaller Irrer war. Würde er es bereuen? Wäre seine Karriere bei der Met endgültig vorbei, wenn er sich auf diesen Mann, einen zivilen Privatschnüffler einließ? Hatte er eine Wahl? Natürlich. Er könnte gemütlich den Fall lösen. So gemütlich wie Wallace, dachte er ein wenig angewidert und wusste, dass er es in den letzten Jahren hatte ganz schön schleifen lassen. Vielleicht wurde es wirklich Zeit für eine Veränderung. Mut zum Risiko, sagte er sich und ahnte noch nicht, welche unangenehme Überraschung der morgige Tag mit sich bringen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Wider Erwarten hatte sich sein Knie über Nacht erholt und er fühlte sich fast gut, als er das Yard-Gebäude betrat und wenig später seinen Schreibtisch ansteuerte.  
An seinem Schreibtisch saß schon ein großer Mann auf dem Besucherstuhl, der ihn finster ansah, als er sich setzte.  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?“, fragte Greg nicht allzu liebenswürdig, sondern eher geschäftig.  
„Die Frage sollte lauten, was kann ich für sie tun, Sergeant Lestrade“, kam die herablassende Antwort. Greg hob die Brauen und betrachtete den Mann genauer. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es jemand war, der ein Verbrechen melden wollte. Offenbar nicht. Der Mann hatte einen überaus abweisenden, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, verwirrende, dunkelblaue Augen, die Mundwinkel hingen schlechtgelaunt herab und seine schlanken Hände hielten den schwarzen Schirm, der quer auf seinem Schoß lag, wie eine Waffe umklammert.  
„Ich … verstehe nicht ganz. Wer sind sie nochmal?“  
„Natürlich verstehen sie nicht“, erwiderte der andere mit einer absoluten Selbstverständlichkeit niemals Widerworte oder das Gegenteil bewiesen zu bekommen. Greg verengte verärgert seine Augen und sah sich nach Wallace um. Sein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm jedoch, dass gerade Wallis „Kackzeit“ war, die er ausführlich mit der aktuellen Tageszeitung auf der Gemeinschaftstoilette verbrachte. Verdammt!  
„Hören sie, Sir. Sagen sie mir, warum sie hier sind und verschwenden sie nicht meine Zeit, denn ich habe genug zu tun“, sagte er schon ein wenig unfreundlicher. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Stimme kam ihm zwar bekannt vor, doch er hatte sie niemanden zuordnen können. Bis eben.  
„Oh, warten sie. Sind sie etwa der mysteriöse Bruder des noch geheimnisvolleren Sherlock Holmes?“  
„Glückwunsch. Hat nur …“ Er sah kurz auf seine lächerlich altmodische Taschenuhr, die er aus der Westentasche zog „… nur 1 Minute und 15 Sekunden gedauert.“  
„Wollen sie mich beleidigen, dann stellen sie sich bitte hinten an. Ihr Bruder steht schon vor ihnen in der Schlange.“  
„Sie sind schlagfertig, gefällt mir, wird ihnen aber nichts nützen, Sergeant.“  
„Nützen? Wobei?“ Die blauen, undurchdringlichen Augen sahen ihn zu lange an und die Augenbrauen senkten sich immer weiter.  
„Beim Umgang mit meinem Bruder natürlich. Sie müssen wissen, er ist nicht wie andere Menschen. Er ist …“  
„Ja, ja, das sagte er auch von sich selbst. Warum sind sie hier? Ich habe ihn laufen lassen. Er steht nicht unter Mordverdacht und …“  
„Sie lügen!“  
„Ich tue was? Ich lüge nicht. Er steht nicht unter Verdacht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sein Gebaren suspekt ist aber er hat mir aufrichtig versichert, dass er mit dem Mord nichts zu tun hat.“  
„Mein Bruder und aufrichtig. Witzig. Und sie glauben ihm, weil …?“  
„Na ja, weil sie das gesagt haben. Am Telefon! Erinnern sie sich?“, konterte Greg empört und sah wie Mycrofts Gesicht ein wenig erschlaffte und versöhnlicher wurde. Dann seufzte der andere Mann sogar leise und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl nach vorn.   
„Das ist richtig. Doch hören sie mir einen Moment zu. Mein Bruder Sherlock Holmes ist nicht der Mörder des momentanen Opfers, doch er ist gefährlich. Er lebt gewissermaßen in seiner eigenen grotesken Welt nach seinen eigenen Gesetzen. Sie, Mister Lestrade sind ein Polizist und ich gehe daher davon aus, dass sie unbedingt auf der guten und legalen Seite des Gesetzes stehen. Mein Bruder hingegen kennt keine Grenzen und hat keine Skrupel von hier nach da zu wechseln, wenn es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Er kann sehr …“  
„Was wollen sie mir jetzt sagen, Mister Holmes? Dass ich die Finger von ihm lassen soll oder er von mir? Falls es sie nämlich interessiert, er ist zu mir gekommen und nicht umgekehrt“, unterbrach ihn Greg unwirsch, denn Wallace kam von seinem morgendlichen Toilettenbesuch zurück und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, dass er Neuigkeiten hatte.  
„Die Finger von einander lassen … welch nette Umschreibung. Hat er ihnen ein absurdes Angebot unterbreitet?“  
„Was?“, fragte Greg verdattert nach.  
„Na sie wissen schon: Gefälligkeiten, Geld, Sex … solche Sachen?“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste“, murmelte Greg verlegen und holte sich eine Akte, um sie alibimäßig aufzuschlagen.  
„Also doch. Ich wusste es. Aber kommen wir auf mein Anliegen zurück. Mein Bruder wird sie, als rechtschaffender Mann, der sie hoffentlich sind, in seine seltsame anarchistische Welt mit hineinziehen. Und das könnte Konsequenzen haben. Für sie und ihre Karriere.“  
„Sie machen sich also tatsächlich Sorgen um mich und meine Karriere, wo sie mich doch nicht mal kennen? Und stellen ihren Bruder als den leibhaftigen Teufel dar? Was sind sie nur für ein Bruder!“, sagte Greg genauso angeekelt wie er sich fühlte. Mycrofts Gesicht wurde eine starre Maske.  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!“ Seine Stimme war pures Eis und erstaunt fühlte Greg wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Halleluja, murmelte er gedanklich.  
„Sherlock versucht nur zu helfen, mehr nicht. Ich werde mir sein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen …“  
„Lüge. Sie haben sich schon längst entschieden. Für ihn und seine „Hilfe“. Aber er hat keine selbstlosen oder edlen Absichten. Wie sagt man so schön: Er will doch nur spielen. Es tut mir leid zu sehen, dass sie so stur und uneinsichtig sind, denn unter anderen Umständen …“   
Mycroft Holmes verstummte abrupt und Greg sah ihn fragend mit gerunzelten Brauen an. War Sherlock für ihn schon unverständlich, war Mycroft Holmes schon an der Grenze zur Utopie. Großer Gott, wo versteckte man nur derartige Kinder, dachte er konsterniert. Er vermied ein demonstratives Stöhnen nur ganz knapp.  
„Ja?“  
„Nun …“ Mycroft Holmes sah zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gespräches zur Seite, in die unendlichen Weiten des Großraumbüros.  
„Vielleicht sind sie ein amüsanter Gesprächspartner und eignen sich gut für andere Aktivitäten“, murmelte Mycroft und sah ihn dann wieder direkt an. Jegliche Verlegenheit oder emotionale Offenheit war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden oder Greg hatte sich dieses Phänomen nur eingebildet. Er beschloss besser nicht nachzufragen, welche Aktivitäten das waren, für die er sich gut eigenen würde. Und weil er sich von diesem arroganten Kerl ans Bein gepisst fühlte, sagte er nun trotzig:  
„Haben sie gerade versucht mich anzumachen?“  
Holmes Gesichtsausdruck fror nun endgültig ein. Er erhob sich wortlos, ohne seinen Blick aus Lestrades Gesicht zu nehmen und stand dann steif vor dessen Schreibtisch.  
„Sie bilden sich ganz schön viel ein und vielleicht haben sie es nicht besser verdient. Doch denken sie an meine Worte: Mein Bruder will nur spielen. Guten Tag, Sergeant!“   
Greg schenkte sich eine Antwort und sah dem großen Mann nach, wie er das Büro verließ. Kaum war er weg, stand Walli neben ihm.  
„Himmel, ich dachte, der geht nie. Wer war das denn? Mr Iceman persönlich? Ich habe mich ja gar nicht an deinen Schreibtisch getraut, dabei wollte ich dir dringend mitteilen, dass wir einen Namen für das Opfer haben.“  
Tief holte Lestrade Luft, trank dann seinen kalten Kaffee aus und seufzte nochmal abschließend.  
„Schieß los, wer ist es!“  
„Du willst mir nicht sagen, wer das war, oder Greg?“  
„Besser nicht. Ist auch unwichtig. Wer ist unser Toter?“ Wallace zuckte nur die breiten Schultern.   
„Okay. Also es handelt sich dabei um Gordon Lewis, 58 Jahre alt, als Sozialhilfeempfänger gemeldet, wohnhaft in der Winslet Av, 3. Die Spurensicherung ist schon in seiner Wohnung. Wollen wir gleich hin?“ 

 

Wenig später waren sie in der Winslet Av und stiegen bis ganz nach oben in die dritte Etage. Von da aus ging eine weitere, enge Holztreppe bis ganz nach oben. Sie betraten eine Art Dachverschlag, indem noch zwei Männer der Spurensicherung zugange waren.  
„Sind gleich fertig.“, sagte einer davon und Greg sah sich langsam um.  
„Man hat eine weibliche Katze gefunden. Die ist jetzt im Tierheim. Es soll aber eigentlich noch eine zweite Katze geben, die aber nicht gefunden wurde.“, unterrichtete ihn sein Partner. Wallace schnaufte immer noch vom Aufstieg und schielte begehrlich auf den einen abgenutzten Sessel. Doch noch dürfte er sich nicht darauf fallen lassen. Erst, wenn die Spurensicherung vollständig abgeschlossen war.  
Katzen. Also auch damit hatte Holmes recht gehabt. Greg wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, oder ob das seinen Verdacht Holmes hätte etwas mit dem Mord zu tun, bestärkte. Besser er sah sich die Behausung näher an. Im Grund bestand der Dachverschlag aus einem Raum. Es gab eine winzige Kochnische, in der ein uralter Elektroherd stand, der allerdings sauber war. Auch sonst war der Raum ärmlich und vom Billigsten eingerichtet aber durchaus ordentlich.  
„Hatte Lewis etwa eine Putzfrau?“, sagte Greg im Scherz, denn nicht mal in seiner eigenen Wohnung war es so sauber wie hier. Vermutlich hatte der Tote einen Putzfimmel gehabt, doch Walli zerstörte seine Theorie.  
„Also die Befragung der Nachbarn hat ergeben, dass er durchaus eine Art Putzfrau hätte haben können.“ Er war wieder zu Atem gekommen und einer der SpuSi Männer winkte ihnen gerade zum Abschied zu. Augenblicklich ließ sich sein übergewichtiger Partner auf den Sessel fallen, der hörbar ächzte.   
„Also nur wenige Nachbarn konnten über Lewis überhaupt Auskunft geben. Wie es aussieht hat er hier oben wohl schon länger gehaust, als die meisten Hausbewohner. Er galt als Sonderling und Einsiedler. Ein Nachbar dachte sogar, dass Lewis stumm wäre, weil er nie sprach und niemanden grüßte. Aber er war nicht stumm, nur sonderbar. Er lebte quasi als Eremit und verließ die Wohnung nur, wenn es nicht anders ging. Er sprach mit keinem, hatte immer dieselben Sachen an und seine Katzen, verließen nie das Zimmer, waren also keine Freigänger. Weil er so zurückgezogen lebte, hat ihn natürlich auch niemand vermisst. Doch das Merkwürdige kommt jetzt …“ Während sein Partner, unterbrochen von kurzen Verschnaufpausen, erzählte, sah sich Lestrade gründlich in der Wohnung um. Er entdeckte ein Bild von zwei Katzen aber sonst nichts von Interesse. Wie konnte ein Mensch derart unpersönlich leben?  
„Einmal die Woche kam eine junge Frau zu ihm. Alle vermuteten, dass sie putzte und ihm Einkäufe mitbrachte, denn man sah sie immer mit zwei prall gefüllten Stofftaschen die Treppen nach oben steigen. Einige sagten sie wäre Spanierin, eine sagte Mulattin, ein anderer sagte Mexikanerin. Das gilt offenbar immer noch als Klischee.“ Wallace klang verärgert und Greg hob die Brauen.  
„Wenn ich mir die Wohnung allerdings ansehe, hat sie vielleicht wirklich geputzt. Sie wurde als jung, höchstens Zwanzig, hübsch und freundlich beschrieben. Allerdings sagten auch alle, dass sie nie mehr als „Hello“ sagte und offenbar kein Englisch sprach.“ Die Dauer, in der sie bei Lewis war, variierte von einer bis zu drei Stunden. Doch alle waren sich einig, dass sie das Haus spätestens gegen 18 Uhr verlassen hatte. Niemand kennt ihren Namen und eine Nachbarin meinte nur, dass sie das Mädchen mal an der Bushaltestelle in der Hamliton Rd hat stehen sehen. Sonst wusste niemand von Besuchen irgendwelcher Art. Sein Name läuft gerade durch diverse Programme und ein paar Kollegen sind noch an Befragungen. Ich denke …“ ächzend stand er nun auf „am Ende des Tages wissen wir noch mehr. Hast du Hunger? Ist Lunchtime. Habe auf dem Weg hierher ein neues Burgerlokal gesehen. Wollen wir dort Mittagessen?“ 

Irritiert sah Greg seinen Freund an. Er mochte Walli wirklich, aber wie der Mann jetzt schon wieder ans Essen denken konnte …!  
„Geh schon mal vor, ich will mir das alles noch mal sehr genau ansehen und mir vielleicht ein oder zwei Nachbarn noch mal vornehmen.“  
„Aber ich kann hierbleiben und dir helfen.“  
„Nein, kein Ding. Geh schon mal vor und schreibe mir die Adresse. Ich komme gleich nach.“ Er lächelte Walli aufmunternd zu, weil der immer noch zögerte, denn im Grunde wusste er, dass er hierbleiben müsste. Aber Lestrade wollte ihn loswerden, weil er gleich Holmes anrufen wollte. Heute Morgen, als er einen ersten Blick auf sein Handy geworfen hatte, sah er eine Textnachricht von Sherlock. Der ihm mit der Nachricht nur seine Telefonnummer mitteilen wollte. Kein Gruß, kein Nichts. Nur ein „-SH“.  
„Okay, dann gehe ich mal. Melde dich aber, wenn du mich brauchst, ja?!“  
„Alles klar, Walli. Ist ne leer Wohnung. Da wird mir schon nichts passieren. Zieh ab!“  
„Okay, Bis gleich, Alter!“  
Lestrade wartete ein paar Minuten, bis er sicher war, dass Walli das Haus verlassen hatte, dann rief er Sherlock an.  
„Ich bin in Gordon Lewis Wohnung, Winselt 3, ganz oben. Wenn du …“  
„Bin gleich da!“

Zehn Minuten später erschien Sherlock im Türrahmen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Haare extrem zerzaust und er sah verschwitzt aus.  
„Gut, dass ich mich eh gerade in der Gegend herumgetrieben habe, Sergeant!“, grinste er und ließ neugierig seinen Blick schweifen.  
„Du hast hier gewartet, bis wir etwas, bzw. die Identität des Opfers finden, stimmt’s?“  
„Na ja, fast. War am anderen Ende des Viertels, um … ach, vergiss es. Er hieß also Gordon Lewis? Na, damit lässt sich doch schon mal was anfangen.“  
„Wir haben Leute für so was, Sherlock. Auch Polizisten können im Internet suchen. Es gibt spezielle Programme dafür.“ Der junge Mann sah ihn säuerlich und irgendwie bedauernd an und ließ sich plötzlich auf die Knie fallen, um einen Blick unter das Sofa zu werfen.  
„Die Spurensicherung ist schon durch, du kannst dich also umsehen.“  
„Was haben sie gefunden?“  
„Soweit ich weiß, nichts Auffälliges. Details erfahre ich aber erst später. Aber mit den Katzen hattest du recht. Allerdings ..“  
„Was?“  
„Es fehlt eine. Aber es waren tatsächlich zwei Katzen.“ Greg hielt ihm das gerahmte Foto vor die Nase, doch Sherlock streifte es nur uninteressiert.  
„Ich weiß, dass es zwei Katzen waren und ich habe eine Idee, was mit der zweiten Katze passiert ist.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Später!“, winkte er ab und schob einen Schrank nach vorn und klopfte die Wand dahinter ab.  
„Übrigens, ich hatte heute Besuch“, begann Greg vorsichtig.  
„Soll vorkommen“, erwiderte Holmes teilnahmslos und wischte mit dem Finger hinter dem Regal über den Boden. Wieder klopfte er sich an der Wand entlang. Es mutete verrückt und befremdlich an, entlockte Greg jedoch ein Lächeln.  
„Dein Bruder war in meinem Büro, Sherlock.“ Ein dumpfes, unechtes Lachen erklang.  
„Mycroft hat sich also raus getraut. Ich hoffe, du hast ihn und sein altkluges Gerede nicht ernst genommen?“  
„Na ja, er machte auf mich den Eindruck eines, wie sagt man so schön? Machtmenschen. Und er hat sich auch dementsprechend aufgeführt.“  
„Du meinst, er hat sich aufgeblasen? Das tut er immer. Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Miese Kindheit. Du weißt schon, sein Name …“  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht recht. Er machte sich Sorgen.“  
„Er macht sich immer Sorgen um mich. Können wir das Gespräch beenden?“  
„Dein Bruder sagte, dass er sich Sorgen darum macht, dass du mich in ungute Dinge reinziehen würdest. Er legte mir nahe an meine Reputation und meine Karriere zu denken.“  
Sherlock Holmes fuhr hoch und sah den Polizisten finster an.  
„Wie bitte? Das ist neu. Interessant. Er hat dir nicht gedroht, dir sonst was anzutun, wenn du mich verdirbst?“  
„Nein. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, klang das aber wohl als Subtext durch.“ Sherlock grinste wieder breit.  
„Verstehe. Mycroft testet eine andere Strategie. Andererseits …“ Plötzlich sprang der junge Mann Greg direkt vor die Füße. Sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und er konnte dessen männlichen Geruch riechen.  
„Vielleicht gefällst du meinem Bruder auch einfach nur?!“  
„Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Er sah nicht so aus, als wenn ihm irgendein Mensch gefallen würde.“  
„Da hast du auch wieder recht. Also dann doch nur ein Taktikwechsel. Aber ich bin nicht mein Bruder.“ Noch immer stand Holmes dicht vor ihm, auch wenn er sein Gesicht wieder ein wenig entfernt hatte. Die Katzenaugen bohrten sich in Gregs Gesicht, so dass der kaum genug Luft zum Atmen hatte.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort, weil sich Sherlock wieder über den Boden robbte. Er hatte eine Taschenlupe hervorgezogen und betrachtete die Dielen.  
„Was sagen die Nachbarn über Lewis?“  
Greg, dessen Körper seltsam bebte, war froh ihm nun unverfängliche Dinge sagen zu können. Er wiederholte, was Walli ihm gesagt hatte und war anschließend geschockt, dass er eigentlich vertrauliche Informationen weitergab. An einen jungen, absolut undurchsichtigen Kerl, den der eigene Bruder als gefährlich bezeichnete.  
Das war das Ende! Und als wenn Sherlock seine Gedanken hätte lesen können, stand er auf und kam diesmal langsam näher.  
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Lestrade!“  
„Kannst du das versprechen?“  
„Würdest du etwas auf das Versprechen eines Wildfremden geben, der dir fragwürdig erscheint?“ Ein resigniertes Seufzen kam aus Lestrades Mund, denn Sherlock hatte recht.  
„Du hast dich entschieden mir eine Chance zu geben. Das freut mich. Aber ich werde nicht dankbar sein. Ich werde mein absolut Bestes geben und ich kann dich nur darum bitten mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn mein Bruder Misstrauen säen kann wie kein Zweiter. Er ist sozusagen die Urform eines Misanthropen.“  
Inzwischen glühte Gregs Gesicht, denn die hellgraublauen Augen seines Gegenübers waren klar und ehrlich. Sherlocks tiefe Stimme war wärmer und leiser geworden und im Raum war wieder diese seltsame, kribbelnde Atmosphäre entstanden.

„Ah!“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich hart und laut und verschwand in der kleinen Badnische.  
Als Greg nachschauen ging, hatte Holmes die Katztoilette komplett auf dem Boden verteilt und riss gerade etwas von der inneren Schale des Daches.  
„Na, wer sagt es denn?!“ Triumphierend hielt er ihm einen kleinen durchsichtigen Beutel vor die Nase. Etwa fünfzehn minzgrüne, etwa dreißig Millimeter große, durchsichtige Perlen waren darin.  
„Was zum Henker ist das?“ Als Greg nach der Tüte greifen wollte, riss sie Sherlock weg.  
„Das ist ein Beweismittel, Sherlock. Was soll der Mist? Gib es mir!“  
„Sekunde.“ Er drehte sich weg, ging zur Dachluke und hielt das Tütchen ins Licht.  
„Faszinierend und ich habe mich schon gefragt, was mit dem Begriff Pfeffi gemeint war“, murmelte der junge Mann vor sich hin. Erst da sah Greg, dass Sherlock Latexhandschuhe trug und war für diese kluge Voraussicht erleichtert, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er Holmes Fingerabdrücke auf dem Beweis hätte rechtfertigen können, ohne ihn zum Verdächtigen zu machen.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ich vermute, es ist eine ganz neuartige Designerdroge und Lewis …“ Er verstummt und drehte sich langsam zu Lestrade.  
„Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Sergeant. Du gibst mir 2-3 Kügelchen Pfeffi und ich sage dir, was ich darüber weiß.“  
„Nein, Sherlock. So läuft das Spiel nicht. Du sagtest nichts von Gefälligkeiten, Erpressung oder eine Hand wäscht die andere. Du hast deine Hilfe angeboten, freiwillig und gratis. Und jetzt …“  
„Das Sex-Angebot war sehr gratis“, korrigierte Holmes ihn süffisant grinsend.  
Der Polizist schnaubte entrüstet.   
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein verdammter Ernst. Was willst du mit der Droge, wenn es denn eine ist? Du würdest das Zeug doch nicht etwa nehmen?“  
„Aber nein, ich bin Chemiker, schon vergessen? Ich will das Zeug einfach nur untersuchen.“ Obwohl seine Stimme klang wie vorher auch, verspürte Greg eine Art Stich im Magen. Es war ein ungutes Gefühl und er betrachtete Sherlock nachdenklich. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl war und zu was er in der Lage war.  
„Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee. Gib mir die Tüte!“ Sherlock seufzte theatralisch und warf sie Greg vor die Brust, der sie instinktiv fing und gleich in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.  
„Dann gibt’s auch keine Infos, Spießer!“ wandte sich Holmes ab und begann in den wenigen Schubladen des Regals zu kramen.  
„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag zur Güte. Ich komme später bei dir vorbei, bringe dir ein paar dieser grünen Tic Tacs mit und du sagst mir, was du weißt. Du untersuchst sie in meinem Beisein und alles ist gut.“ Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah der andere Mann ihn an.  
„Ich hatte dich für ein wenig risikofreudiger gehalten, Lestrade.“  
„Und für dümmer, ich weiß. Ich hatte dich auch nicht für einen Junkie gehalten, Holmes.“  
„Das bin ich nicht!“  
„Beweise es mir!“  
„Meinetwegen. Halb acht in der Baker Street.“ Es sah schon aus, als wenn er sich zur Tür wendeten wurde, kam dann aber nochmal zurück.   
„Wie bist du eigentlich mit meinem Bruder verblieben?“   
„Ich habe ihn wohl verärgert, indem ich ihm unterstellt habe mit mir geflirtet zu haben. Er war nicht amüsiert, wenn ich sein Auftreten richtig interpretiert habe.“ Sherlocks Augen hatten sich geweitet, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem vergnügten Lächeln.   
„Niedlich. Wer hätte das gedacht …“, raunte er begeistert. Sein Gesicht und vor allem sein Mund waren plötzlich so dicht vor Greg, dass der glaubte, es würde nun unweigerlich ein Kuss folgen müssen. Die schnellen Schläge seines Herzens dröhnten in seinen Ohren und wieder schoss das Blut in seine Wangen. Er war wie gelähmt und furchtsam, weil er nicht verstand, wie so eine Situation entstehen konnte und vor allem, wie er wieder und wieder in eine solche geriet.  
Er konnte den Geruch des anderen überdeutlich riechen und blinzelte nervös, als Holmes sich dann einfach umwandte und kommentarlos ging. Erst nach einigen Momenten ließ Greg die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen und rieb sich hektisch über sein heißes Gesicht.  
Grundgütiger, war er etwa in den Kerl verliebt?


	5. Chapter 5

Sein Essen mit Wallace verlief unkonzentriert. Sie unterhielten sich über den Fall, er zeigte ihm die Tüte mit den grünen Perlen, sagte aber nichts von seinem Helfer. Sein Partner mochte und respektierte ihn, doch wenn er mit diesem verrückten Holmes ankam, wäre ihre perfekte Harmonie im Arsch. Sie spekulierten ein wenig über alle möglichen Varianten, die bis zum Vatermord reichten, bis Wallace lasch auf den Tisch klopfte und sagte:  
„Na ja, wenn wir wissen, was für ein Kerl Lewis war, dann wissen wir auch, was er getan hat und wofür er umgebracht wurde.“ Da die Drei Affen Theorie immer noch im Raum stand, fragte Walli, ob Greg immer noch glaubte, dass Lewis zum Schweigen gebracht werden sollte. Lestrade, der von seiner Theorie schon längst nicht mehr überzeugt war, zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ein einfacher Mord hätte wohl auch gereicht, oder Walli?“ Sein Kumpel nickte nur schweigend.  
„Da steckt also ganz sicher viel mehr dahinter, denkst du? Haben wir schon irgendwas Bahnbrechendes von Gordon Lewis?“ Walli schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht gegen Abend. Du weißt doch, dass wir im Augenblick chronisch unterbesetzt sind. Denkst du, Gambler hätte sonst uns beiden Trotteln den Fall gegeben?“ Wallace grinste selbstironisch, doch Lestrade seufzte nur.  
„Übrigens, Anderson rappelt sich schon wieder auf. Er hat mich vorhin angerufen und wollte auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden.“  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Greg.  
„Du sagst es. Aber ich habe ihm ne Menge erzählt und er hörte sich ganz zufrieden an.“ Das war eine von Wallis herausragenden Eigenschaften. Wenn man es zuließ, konnte einem der Kerl alles als genial verkaufen. Man musste ihm nur Zeit zum Reden geben und DI Anderson langweilte sich scheinbar zu Tode. Wie ironisch.  
„Aber so bald kommt er doch nicht wieder, oder?“ Greg klang furchtsam und bezahlte ihr Mittagessen.  
„Nee, der muss jetzt erst mal in die Reha und ich hoffe inständig, dass wir beiden den Fall in ein paar Wochen gelöst haben.“

Bis 19 Uhr kamen Greg nicht mehr allzu viele Neuigkeiten zu Ohren. Name und Adresse der Putzhilfe (oder was auch immer sie war), waren noch nicht ausfindig gemacht worden. Lewis Arbeitslosen- und Sozialhilfebezüge lagen vor. Bis vor 2 Jahren hatte er offiziell in einer Firma namens Chemical Mess als einfacher Angestellter gearbeitet. Die Firma ging nach einem Großbrand pleite und er wurde arbeitslos. Man fand über das Arbeitsamt keine neue Anstellung für ihn und Lewis bemühte sich auch laut Arbeitsamtangestellten nicht wirklich. Im Gegenteil: Er galt als schwierig im Umgang, schlecht zu vermitteln und erschien nur, wenn mit Sperrung der Unterstützung gedroht wurde. Aufgrund seines Alters ließ man ihn durch die Maschen fallen und bevorzugte jüngere Arbeitssuchende. Es gab weder Arzt- noch Krankenhausbesuche, eine Krankenversicherung war nicht existent. Die einzige Verwandte, die man fand, war eine 86jährige Frau, eine Großtante, die in einem Vorort von Bath wohnte und Gordon schon seit seiner Jugend nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war weder verheiratet, verlobt, geschieden oder verwitwet. Greg fragte sich bedrückt, ob er auch so enden würde. Das war genau Holmes Grund ihn zu fragen. Keiner würde sich drum scheren, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde. Es wäre egal. Er wäre egal. Fantastische Zukunftsaussichten. Warum also mal nichts riskieren und einem lügenden Junkie trauen?  
In zynische Gedanken versunken starrte Greg auf den leeren Besucherstuhl, auf dem heute Morgen dieser unverschämte Mycroft Holmes gesessen hatte. Unterschiedlicher wie die beiden könnten Brüder nicht sein und doch hatten sie auch erschreckende Gemeinsamkeiten. Diese Überheblichkeit und Arroganz in den Gesichtszügen, diese kalte Distanz im Blick und diese Abscheu auf der Zunge. Allerdings hatte Sherlock eine Art Brennen in seiner Erscheinung, die diesem Mycroft völlig abging. Der strahlte nur Kälte aus.  
Inzwischen hatte Greg auch Genaueres über Mycroft herausgefunden. Er war ja nicht umsonst Polizist. Viel war es nicht und befriedigend schon gar nicht. Dieser Mann war eine Art hochrangiger und in gewissen Kreisen sehr geschätzter Politikberater für die Krone und die britische Regierung. Was genauer er tat, hatte er beim besten Willen nicht erfahren können. Aber was er las und hörte, zeugte von Respekt, wenn nicht sogar einer seltsamen Art Furcht vor diesem Mann, der als gewieft und hochintelligent galt. Er hätte nicht bestreiten können, dass auch er selbst ein wenig eingeschüchtert war, doch gleichermaßen hatte er Widerstand in sich gespürt. Greg ließ sich nur ungern bedrohen und zudem hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann ihm etwas wegnehmen wollte. Sherlock? Wie absurd. Wohl eher den damit verbundenen Erfolg.  
Wieder sah er sich die Aussagen der Hausbewohner durch, las wieder und wieder den Obduktionsbericht, suchte oberflächlich im Internet Informationen über Chemical Mess und fand vorerst nur den einen Standort im Westen Sloughs, der aber nach der Pleite der Firma ewig zum Verkauf stand, dann aber aufgegeben wurde und nun verfiel. Das alte Labor stand leer und er beschloss einen Blick da hinein zu werfen, auch wenn Lewis schon länger nicht mehr für diese Firma tätig gewesen war. Chemical Mess war sein einziger echter Anhaltspunkt. Vorher allerdings würde er bei Sherlock vorbei schauen. Und wenn dieser Typ ihm nicht langsam einen Beweis seiner Genialität liefern könnte, würde er ihr ‚Arbeitsverhältnis‘ kündigen, so gut er ihm auch gefiel. Dachte er das gerade wirklich? Was war nur los mit ihm? Ratlos sah er zu Walli, der laut gähnte und immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr sah.  
„Geh nach Hause, Walli und grüße Juanita. Heute passiert hier nichts mehr.“  
„Und wenn, meldest du dich?“  
„Aber sicher.“ Greg wusste genau, dass es Vorschrift war, dass er Walli mit zu Chemical Mess nehmen müsste. Aber es war ja nur ein verlassenes Gebäude und er würde sehr vorsichtig sein. 

Auf dem Weg in die Baker Street wurde er von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass ihm sogar ein wenig übel war, wie damals vor der Sergeantprüfung. Über sein kindisches Verhalten verärgert, stampfte er wild entschlossen die Treppe nach oben. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt gewesen und Greg kam nicht umhin diese Tatsache Sherlock zuzuschreiben. Offenbar erwartete der ihn schon.

Und so war es auch. Sherlock saß in dem einen Sessel. Der Kamin brannte und Zigarettenrauch hatte einen recht dichten Nebel erzeugt, so dass er den Wohnungsinhaber kaum sehen konnte.  
„Du solltest lüften, Sherlock!“  
„Nein. Dann wird es kalt.“ Lestrade, der selbst hin und wieder rauchte, aber ständig dabei war es sich abzugewöhnen, stand neben dem Sessel und wusste nicht ganz wohin mit sich.  
„Was macht das Knie?“ Erfreut über so viel Interesse an seinem Wohlbefinden, lächelte er und meinte:  
„Geht schon wieder besser.“  
„Fein, Dann kann ich ja sitzen bleiben.“ Mit einem Seufzen holte Greg dann einen maroden Stuhl aus der „Küche“ und setzte sich neben Holmes.  
„So, fang an. Beeindrucke mich!“ Auweia, er hörte sich ja schon an wie Edgar Anderson.  
„Das kann ich mir sparen. Du bist schon schwer beeindruckt von mir, Lestrade.“  
Verdutzt klappte der Polizist nach ein paar Momenten den Mund zu und seine Augenbrauen bildeten wieder dieses wütende V.  
„Wenn du jetzt wieder damit anfängst mich zu beleidigen, gehe ich. Und damit endet auch unser … unsere …“ Er wedelte nach dem richtigen Wort suchend durch die Luft und Holmes half ihm liebenswürdig aus „unsere Liebesaffäre?“  
Ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch kam aus Gregs Mund.  
„Du solltest wirklich dringend Sex haben, dann wärst du vielleicht ein wenig … normaler und umgänglicher!“, brachte er entrüstet zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
„Ach, sei nicht so empfindlich. Ich nehme dich nur hoch, weil ich sehe, dass du Spaß daran hast.“  
„Spaß? Ich habe also Spaß daran, dass du mich dauernd kränkst? Was denkst du, wer ich bin?“  
„Nur ein Sergeant. Der aber gern mehr sein würde. Und ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt.“  
„Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin?“  
„Guter Punkt. Tee?“  
Okay, dachte Greg seufzend. Diese Art Wortgeplänkel gehörte wohl dazu, wenn man mit diesem Verrückten zu tun haben wollte. Trotzdem bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass viel Ernst in Sherlocks Worten lag. Eine große Nachdrücklichkeit und eine beklemmende Sehnsucht. Andererseits, vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein. Durch die Rauchschwaden blickte er Holmes an, durfte ein manisches Gesicht betrachten, in dem die Augen blitzten und der Mund zu einem ungeduldigen Grinsen verzogen war. Ein anziehender und gleichzeitig überaus dissonanter Mensch. Vielleicht brillant, aber vielleicht auch nur wahnsinnig und sehr überzeugend in seiner Verrücktheit.  
„Gern“, flüsterte Greg belegt und senkte den Blick, als Sherlock nicht wegsah.  
„Dann mach dir welchen. Du weißt, wo die Küche ist.“ Und Greg, der sicherlich keinen Tee wollte, stand trotzdem auf, weil er dieser brisanten und sehr wunderlichen Situation entkommen wollte.

Mit einem verkratzten Tablett, auf dem eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen standen, kam er zurück.  
„Sahne und Zucker habe ich nicht gefunden und das nächste Mal bringe ich gern Kekse mit“, sagte er übertrieben liebenswürdig und stellte alles zu Sherlocks Füßen ab und nahm daneben Platz.  
„Fang an, Consulting Detective!“, forderte er, als Holmes ihn immer noch unergründlich unter seinen halbgeschlossenen Lidern anblickte. Die Tasse mit dem Tee hatte er ihm wortlos und ohne eine Art Dankbarkeit erkennen zu lassen, abgenommen.  
„Hast du die Pfeffis mit?“ Ein entnervter Ton kam aus Gregs Mund.  
„Ja. Und jetzt los, oder ich gehe wieder. Ich habe noch etwas vor.“  
„Was denn?“ Er gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern sah den anderen Mann einfach nur auffordernd an. So lange, bis Holmes schließlich seufzte, behutsam am Tee nippte, dabei überaus zerbrechlich wirkte und begann zu sprechen:  
„Wie du inzwischen weißt, hat Lewis sein Leben lang als Angestellter in einem Labor gearbeitet. Aber er war auch in etwas Illegalem verwickelt. Ich vermute stark, dass er an der Entwicklung und Herstellung der ersten Peffis beteiligt war. Eine ganz neue Drogenart und nur vom Ansehen her, hat sich mir noch nicht erschlossen, woraus sie besteht. Sie ist erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit bekannt, hat aber schon so eingeschlagen, dass ihr Wert rapide steigt, zumal sie noch so rar und schwer erhältlich ist. Die Frage ist: Was ist an dem enormen Wert dran?“  
„Und woher weißt du das so genau?“  
„Ich habe da so meine Quellen. Ich bin Student, wenn du dich erinnerst und man kommt relativ leicht an alle möglichen Arten von Drogen heran. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, nehme ich dich gern mal zu einer dieser berühmt-berüchtigten Partys mit.“ Mit nicht zu deutendem Ausdruck sah Sherlock ihn an. Greg bekam nicht raus, ob das ein ernstgemeintes Angebot war oder wieder nur einer dieser trockenen Scherze, die eigentlich keine waren, sondern als reine Provokation durchgehen musste.  
„Um es kurz zu machen: Trotz intensiver Bemühungen meinerseits am heutigen Tag, habe ich keine Pfeffis kaufen können. Zu welchem Preis auch immer. Infos gab es nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand und die stellten sich noch dazu als falsch heraus. Aber irgendjemand muss sie getestet haben, es sei denn es wurde absichtlich ein Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht, dass diese Pfeffis einschlagen würde, wie eine Bombe. Zweck wäre eine kurzfristige Bereicherung, wenn man sie dann endlich auf den Markt wirft und anschließende Flucht, weil die Wirkung unterirdisch schlecht ist. Reine Werbe- und Verkaufsstrategie. Spreche ich dir zu schnell?“  
Lestrade verengte die Augen und sah Holmes böse an.  
„Sehe ich so aus, als könnte ich dir nicht folgen?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja? Aber vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du mit den Gedanken woanders bist?“  
„Und wo sollte das sein?“, fragte Greg konsterniert nach.  
„Beim Gratis-Sex?“  
„Den du mir nie angeboten hast, sondern nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hast. Es war ein Scherz, Sherlock. Hör auf damit, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst.“  
„Würde es dir denn gefallen, wenn ich es ernst meine?“ Erschrocken sah er diesen unverschämten Flegel an und fragte sich, wie das Gespräch plötzlich wieder in diese anzüglichen Gefilde abdriften konnte.  
„Zurück zum Fall!“, forderte er streng.  
„Gut, verschieben wir das. Lewis arbeitete also an dieser illegalen Drogenentwicklung mit. Doch irgendwas passiert und seine Arbeit im Labor endet abrupt. Ich glaube, er war deswegen ein Einsiedler, weil er sich versteckt hat. Lewis stiehlt nämlich unbemerkt ein paar dieser Pfeffis, vielleicht um sie später zu verticken oder als Beweis, Absicherung und oder Druckmittel zu benutzen oder aber, um eine Vorlage zu haben, um sie später zu kopieren zu lassen. Vielleicht hat er sie sogar im Auftrag einer anderen Person gestohlen. Das ist nicht auszuschließen. Ich habe mir seinen Lebenslauf angesehen und Lewis war kein exzellenter Chemiker, sondern nur ein Gehilfe für die Techniker, untersten Stufe also. Ein Arbeiter, der eher Kanister hierhin und dorthin schleppt, definitiv kein Erfinder. Er nimmt die Drogen mit und versteckt sie im Katzenklo für irgendwann. Jemand kennt ihn aber oder aber weiß, wo er gearbeitet hat und an welcher Art Herstellung er beteiligt war. Man sucht ihn und findet ihn. Der Täter muss Lewis unbedingt treffen, denn man will in das geheime Labor, weil dort vielleicht immer noch wertvolle Drogen lagern und man natürlich das Originalrezept zur Herstellung braucht. Du erinnerst dich? Dass Lewis Drogen entwendet haben könnte, ist hingegen nur eine vage Vermutung des Täters. Man hat deshalb nur oberflächlich in seiner Behausung gesucht. Hätte man es ganz sicher gewusst, dass er Exempel hat, hätte man das Rattenloch bis zur letzten, vermoderten Holzdiele auseinander genommen. Man könnte also Lewis einfach nach dem Rezept fragen, doch die Gefahr, dass er es nicht weiß oder etwas Falsches sagt, ist hoch, denn er ist ja nur ein einfacher Arbeiter. Es wäre ein Glücksspiel, doch eher Zeitverschwendung. Aber er hat etwas Wertvolleres, was die Täter sehr schnell zum Ziel führen wird. Sein linkes Auge!“ 

Triumphierend bohrten sich die scharfen Augen in Gregs Gesicht.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was will der Täter mit dem Auge, Sherlock?“  
„Meine Güte, bist du eigentlich nicht ständig von dir selbst gelangweilt? Wie kann man nur so …“  
„Sag es nicht!“, fauchte Greg erbost.  
„Gut, du willst also lieber vom Gratis-Sex reden …“, gackerte Holmes.  
„Sherlock, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Setzt dich wieder, ich rede ja weiter. Der Täter wollte das Auge, wegen der Netzhaut. Schon mal von einem Retinascanner gehört?“  
„Klar. Aber warum dann Lippen, Ohren und Zunge? Und das rechte Auge? Gibt’s dafür jetzt auch schon Scanner?“  
„Um Idioten wie dich zu verwirren und sie völlig offensichtlich zu dieser dämlichen Affen-Theorie zu verleiten. Der Täter brauchte allein das Auge. Habt ihr am Tatort keinen Tropfen Formaldehyd gefunden? Ich nämlich schon, was mir sagt, dass man das Auge sofort in ein entsprechendes Gefäß, gefüllt mit Konservierungsflüssigkeit gelegt hat.“ Lestrade erinnerte sich etwas von Formalin gelesen zu haben, hatte das später aber eher mit der Information Lewis war Chemiker in Verbindung gebracht.  
„Es gab also irgendwo dieses kleine, höchstwahrscheinlich hochgeheime Labor, in dem man die momentan teuerste Designerdroge der Welt hergestellt hatte. Vermutlich lagern ein paar größere Vorräte dort und unser Täter will sich die sichern, zusammen mit dem Originalrezept. Die Türen des Labors kann man nur durch einen Retinascann betreten und Lewis als Mitarbeiter war befugt. Vermutlich sind es doppelt gesicherte Stahltüren. Ich als Täter würde mich allerdings fragen, ob das Auge des Mannes noch in der Befugtenliste ist, wenn er dort nicht mehr arbeitet, bzw. das Labor vielleicht gar nicht mehr benutzt wird. Aber deshalb muss alles schnell gehen.“  
„Okay, das verstehe ich soweit. Wo ist das Labor? Ich habe gelesen, dass Lewis früher bei Chemical Mess gearbeitet hat. Die Hauptgebäude in Slough stehen inzwischen leer. Könnte es da irgendwo drin sein?“  
„Eher unwahrscheinlich, da zu groß und unübersichtlich. Auf diese Frage habe ich noch keine Antwort für dich. Aber ich bin dran und checke noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten.“  
„Welche? Ich kann Männer abstellen, die …“  
„Nein, überlasse das mir. Ich bin unauffälliger, denn wir sollten den Mörder nicht verschrecken. Noch wiegt er sich in Sicherheit, denn deine dämliche Affen Theorie steht ja schon in der Zeitung.“ Lestrade rieb sich verlegen übers Gesicht. Er musste gleich am ersten Tag eine Pressemitteilung machen und da er mit nichts in den Händen dastand, sprach er über das Einzige, was ihm sinnvoll erschien.  
„Nein, ärgere dich nicht, war eine brillante Idee. Der Mörder denkt nun, der dümmste Polizist vom Yard ist ihm auf den Fersen. Genialer Schachzug, Sergeant!“, grinste Sherlock spöttisch.  
„Was ist mit der zweiten Katze?“, versuchte Greg abzulenken.  
„Oh, das ist einfach. Der Täter hat sie aus der Wohnung entwendet, vermutlich nachts, als Lewis schlief, was mir einiges verrät, doch dazu später. Die Katze war eine Geisel und Lewis musste vor die Tür, in die Grange Rd, um sich dort mit dem Katzenkidnapper zu treffen. Gordon Lewis, kein Menschen- aber großer Tierfreund, hing sehr an seinen Katzen und wollte sie lebend zurück. Aber der Täter war schlau und wollte nur Geld, keine Pfeffis, keine Infos. Nur schnöden Mammon. Nicht zu viel, um es nicht beschaffen zu können, nicht zu wenig, um aufzufallen. Er überwältige ihn in der Sackgasse und verschwand über die hintere Mauer, über die du auch gesehen hast.“  
„Wir haben keine Spuren gefunden.“  
„Nein, habt ihr nicht. Er hat gut aufgepasst, hatte Handschuhe an und ich vermutet, dass er während des Mordes und dem ersten Teil der anschließenden Flucht einen dieser Ganzkörperlaboranzüge trug, durch die weder etwas rein, aber auch nicht hinaus kommt. Laborantenschutzanzüge.“  
„Und wo ist die Katze jetzt?“  
„Er hatte sie gar nicht mit. Vermutlich ist sie tot. Eine lebende Katze wäre nur ein unnötiges Risiko. Dass er sich nachts in Lewis Wohnung geschlichen hat, sagt mir, dass er sich entweder dort sehr gut auskannte oder aber einen Helfer hatte, der ihm alles genau beschrieben hat.“ Greg schwieg und dachte nach, während sich Sherlock eine Zigarette anzündete und den Rauch provozierend in seine Richtung blies.  
„Ein Mord in der Wohnung wäre zu riskant gewesen und da Lewis das Haus so gut wie nie verließ, musste er also eine andere Gelegenheit schaffen. Da kommt die Katze ins Spiel.“  
„Was ist mit der spanischen Putzfrau? Hat sie was damit zu tun? Wir finden sie nicht.“  
Sherlock paffte ein paar Minuten ungerührt, ohne zu antworten.  
„Sie hängt mit drin, da bin ich sicher. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie der Täter ist. Lewis war groß und die Frau laut Beschreibung eher klein und zart. Wie soll sie ihn erwürgen? In seinem Blut waren keine Betäubungsmittel und keine anderen Substanzen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, deshalb ….  
„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe dir nichts darüber gesagt!“  
„Nein, aber du hättest es, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Gordon Lewis wurde mit der Aussicht seine Katze wiederzubekommen vor die Tür gelockt. Die Erpressungssumme war moderat, vielleicht ein paar hundert Pfund. Bezahlbar für ihn. In der Sackgasse wurde er dann überrascht, erwürgt, mit bloßen Händen und anschließend massakriert, um an das linke Auge zu kommen. Von den verstecken Drogen im Katzenklo wusste der Täter vermutlich nichts. In der Wohnung wurde zwar oberflächlich gesucht, doch nichts gefunden. Ich habe gesehen, dass Regale verschoben und Dielen gelockert wurden? Ihr nicht?“ Ein dreistes Grinsen zuckte über das aparte Gesicht.  
„Nun hat also jemand das Auge und will in ein verborgenes Labor einbrechen, um ein paar Drogen zu stehlen?“  
„Nicht nur ein paar, Lestrade. Vermutlich steht ein großer, noch nicht einzuschätzender Wert dahin und schon alleine die Rezeptur ist Gold wert! Da die Drogen so neu sind, kann man kaum beurteilen, welchen verborgenen Wert sie schon haben. Gerüchte und heimliche Reklame ist alles.“ Mit offenem Mund sah Greg ihn an.  
„Dann … dann müssen wir so schnell wie möglich das Labor vor dem Täter finden.“  
„Nun, das Problem ist, er weiß vielleicht sogar schon wo es ist. Wir nicht. Aber ich werde es schneller heraus finden, wenn ich …“ Jetzt hielt er dem Polizisten eine offene, leere Hand hin.  
„Was denn?“  
„Gib sie mir!“ Endlich verstand Greg. Er stand auf und fischte aus seiner Hosentasche ein winziges Tütchen, in dem sich drei grünlich schimmernde Perlen befanden.  
„Ich habe Beweismittel gestohlen. Dafür lande ich in Andersons Hölle, wenn er das herausfinden.“  
„Ach was, wenn du so klug genug warst die entsprechende Menge anzugeben, kann nichts passieren. Warst du doch, oder?“  
„Ja, war ich.“  
„Na dann, alles bestens. Ein paar mehr hättest du aber schon mitbringen können“. Motzte Sherlock und riss ihm die Tüte undankbar aus der Hand. Er rauschte in die Küche, während Lestrade sich augenblicklich überflüssig vorkam. Ohne den Polizisten weiter zu beachten, begann der irre Typ mit den wilden Locken Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
„Sherlock, ich …“ Überraschend blickte er hoch.  
„Du bist noch da? Ach ja, du willst bestimmt ein Danke …“ Hastig kam er näher, drückte Greg den Mund auf die Wange und ging wieder zurück zu seinen Gerätschaften, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.  
Nach Luft schnappend und mit weichen Knien griff sich Greg ins Gesicht und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er gerade träumte. Hat dieser ungehobelte, attraktive Kerl ihn gerade geküsst? Einfach so?! Ein seltsames Vibrieren ließ sein Herz heftig erzittert, bis er merkte, dass es sein Telefon war, was in seiner Brusttasche vor sich hin brummte.  
„Lestrade“ Seine Stimme klang furchtbar schockiert und nicht wie er selbst. Ein Kollege informierte ihn, dass gerade einer der Hausbewohner angerufen hat, und gemeldet hätte, dass sich gerade diese „Spanierin“ im Haus herumgedrückt hatte und nun an der üblichen Bushaltestelle auf den Nachtbus wartete.  
„Ich muss weg!“, sagte Greg hastig. Das war ja wohl der garstigste Affront, der ihm je untergekommen war.  
„Macht man das nicht so? So schlimm küsse ich ja nun auch nicht!“, entgegnete Sherlock schnippisch und Greg zögerte.  
„Nein. Das … Das ist es nicht. Angeblich steht gerade diese „Putzfrau“ an der Bushaltestelle. Wäre eine gute Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich muss los.“  
„Ich komme mit!“  
„Nein, besser nicht. Ich kann dich nicht zu einer Befragung …“  
„Du kannst. Du bist im Moment der Boss, vergessen?“  
Länger als nötig und nachdenklicher als erforderlich betrachtete er diesen verrückten Kerl. Ja, er hatte sich schon längst entschieden. Damit hatte Mycroft Holmes vollkommen recht.  
„Dann los!“ Noch an der Haustür hatte Sherlock ihn eingeholt.


	6. Chapter 6

Schweigsam und so schnell es ging, schlängelte er sich durch den Verkehr, während Holmes auf seinem Handy surfte.  
„Der nächste Bus kommt in vier Minuten, gib Gas!“ Das tat er. Das Heck des Autos brach leicht aus, als er zu heftig um eine enge Kurve schlitterte.  
„Vorschlag. Du redest noch nicht mit ihr, sondern wir beschatten sie.“  
„Du meinst … wir lassen sie in den Bus einsteigen und …“  
„Folgen dem Bus und sehen, wo sie aussteigt. Befragen kannst du sie immer noch, oder?“ Die Frage erübrigte sich, denn als sie zur besagten Bushaltestelle kamen, sahen sie den Bus gerade wegfahren. Jetzt wusste sie nicht, ob die Verdächtige mitfuhr oder es sich anders überlegt hatte.  
„Und nun?“  
„Folge dem Bus, wir werden sehen!“, schlug Sherlock vor und zündete sich wieder eine Zigarette an.  
„Würdest du es bitte lassen in meinem Auto zu rauchen. Ich versuche damit aufzuhören.“ Ein raues Kichern kam aus Sherlocks Mund.  
„Und ich wette, du bist sehr standhaft. Immerhin kannst du adäquate Erfolge vorweisen.“  
„Hä? Wie meinst du das?“ Gemächlich folgte Greg dem Bus und hielt bei jeder Haltestelle in guten Abstand, um zu sehen, ob eine Person, die auf die Beschreibung der Spanierin passend würde, ausstieg.  
„Na ja, du lebst ja auch schon länger im sexuellen Entzug, nicht wahr? Irgendwann musst du ja mal angefangen haben damit aufzuhören.“ Er gab keine Antwort, weil ihm dazu einfach nichts mehr einfiel. Irgendwas war mit diesem Mistkerl nicht in Ordnung. Er hatte es von Anfang an gespürt und sich trotzdem auf ihn eingelassen. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen?  
„Och, keine bissige Antwort, Sergeant?!“, maulte Holmes gespielt.  
„Nein. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du mir damit zu verstehen geben willst, Junge!“  
„Ich bin kein Junge.“  
„Für mich bist du das und deshalb erwarte ich …“ Er verstummt, weil an dieser Haltstelle nur eine einzige Frau ausstieg. Sie trug einen Mantel, der bis über die Hüften ging, einen engen Rock, der bis zum Knie ging und einen unmodisch wirkenden Hut, der ihr Gesicht fast vollständig in den nächtlichen Schatten legte.  
„Ist sie das?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Sherlock. Könnte sein. Es sind höchstens noch drei Leute im Bus. Nächste Station ist die Endstation. Ich würde sagen, ich folge dem Bus und …“  
„Und ich steige aus und folge der Frau zu Fuß!“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war er auch schon draußen und lehnte die Autotür vorsichtig an, um die Frau nicht unnötig aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben“, flüsterte Greg und fuhr wieder an, um dem Bus zu folgen.

An der Endhaltestelle stiegen vier weitere Personen aus. Greg war ausgestiegen und lungerte an einem Fahrplan herum. Drei der Personen waren Männer, die alle in verschiedene Richtungen davon liefen. Die vierte Person war eine dicke Frau, die nun auf ihn zu watschelte und kurz darauf an ihm vorbeischnaufte, ohne ihn zu beachten. Das war wohl nicht die Spanierin, dachte Greg. Dann folgte wohl Holmes der Verdächtigen.  
Er holte sein Handy raus. Noch keine Nachricht von Sherlock. Allerdings traute er sich auch nicht bei ihm durchzuklingeln, denn womöglich hatte er das Telefon nicht auf stumm und dann ließ er ihn auffliegen, wo immer er gerade war. Deshalb fuhr er wieder zurück, zur letzten Haltestelle, stieg aus und lief in die Richtung, in der Sherlock und die Frau verschwunden waren.  
Kein Sherlock war zu sehen. Die Straße war breit und es fuhren erstaunlich viele Autos vorbei. Fußgänger waren kaum unterwegs. Greg lief an Mietshäuserfronten und Supermärkten vorbei und suchte in allen verdächtigen Ecken nach Holmes. Nichts. Zwei Stunden später hatte er weder den Consulting Detective, noch die Frau gefunden. Er hatte keine Nachricht bekommen auf seinen Anruf hin, ging noch nicht mal ein Anrufbeantworter ran. Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten? Hatte Holmes ihn etwa herein gelegt? War er doch der Mörder und Dieb, der an die Rezeptur und die Drogen wollte? Hatte er nur ein wenig Nachhilfe vom Yard gebraucht? Wenn dem so wäre … Greg wurde übel vor Scham und Enttäuschung. Seine Karriere wäre so was von im Arsch, von seinem seelischen Befinden ganz zu schweigen, denn er wollte dieser zwielichtigem Kerl doch so unbedingt vertrauen, weil er ihn mochte.  
„Scheiße! So ein Mist!“ Fluchend stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr zum Revier. Hoffentlich erwarteten ihn dort keine dramatischen Nachrichten.  
Aber es war besorgniserregend ruhig. So still, dass Greg nach einer Stunde nach Hause fuhr. Er gönnte sich ein paar Gläser von seinem guten Whisky und zwar auf die Blamage seines Lebens und ging dann angetrunken ins Bett.

Er hatte sich geirrt und keiner war darüber glücklicher als er selbst. Er lag noch im Bett, als sein Handy brummte.  
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!“ Er fuhr hoch und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Mist!“ Erst da begriff er, dass er heute theoretisch frei hätte. Andererseits hatte ein führender Ermittler niemals frei und dafür sorgte Sherlock auch gleich, bevor er zu Wort kam.  
„Ich habe sie beschatten und weiß, wo sie hin ist aber dann …“  
„Du hast mich im Stich gelassen, du hast nicht …“  
„Ist dir was passiert?“  
„Nein, das nicht, aber du …“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Partner, nur ein Privatschnüffler, der dich ausnutzt!“, blaffte Holmes und Greg schluckte, denn diese harte Aussage war eine nur zu wahre Tatsache.  
„Du hast dich nicht bei mir gemeldet, warum? Ich habe dir getextet und versucht dich anzurufen! Herrgott, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Sherlock!“  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich ab sofort Mycroft nenne?“ Wieder diese ätzend falsche Liebenswürdigkeit.  
„Hör zu …“, redete Sherlock schnell weiter, um seinem Wutausbruch zuvorzukommen „Es gibt Gründe, warum ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Einmal war es zu riskant und zum Anderen …“ Ein seltsames Zögern war auf Sherlocks Seite zu vernehmen.  
„Was denn? Wolltest du nicht meinen Schönheitsschlaf stören?“, giftete Greg.  
„Nein, aber ich habe keine Ergebnisse, die dich überzeugt hätten.“  
„Was heißt das genau? Entschuldige bitte, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz wach, würdest du dich bitte genauer ausdrücken.“  
„Ich weiß, wo die Frau hingegangen ist. Ich habe versucht auch zu diesem Ort zu gelangen, um zu sehen, was sie da tut und mit wem sie was tut, doch es ist mir nicht gelungen. Als ich es schließlich vorerst aufgegeben habe, war es schon ein Uhr nachts. Aber ich habe einen weiteren Vorschlag, den ich dir unterbreite, wenn du mich zum Mittagessen einlädst. Na, klingt das nicht großzügig?“ Unvermittelt musste Greg kichern und stimmte zu. Ein Mittagessen würde ihn nicht umbringen. Sie verabredeten sich gegen ein Uhr vor dem RED. Als Greg geduscht hatte und seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich absurderweise bestens gelaunt. Absurd deshalb, weil er immer noch nichts hatte. Keinen Verdächtigen, kein Motiv, nur Holmes Geschwätz. Er stand unter extremen Druck diesen Fall zu lösen, vor allem, um es sich selbst zu beweisen. Er war bereit eine Menge dafür zu tun und schreckte nicht mal davor zurück einen Mann hinzuzuziehen, den er kein bisschen kannte und der ihm das Blaue vom Himmel versprach.  
„Ach, was soll‘s!“, beschloss er grinsend und fuhr zum Yard. 

Den kompletten Vormittag verbrachte er damit mit Walli die Zeugenaussagen durchzugehen, dabei lenkte er seinen Kumpel unauffällig in die Richtung der Spanierin. Er erzählte ihm von der nächtlichen Verfolgungsjagd und dass er sie verloren hätte. Die anderen Erkenntnisse, die er von Sherlock hatte, gab er als gründliche Internetrecherche aus. Wallace war das einerlei. Er grinste zufrieden und klopfte Greg auf die Schulter:  
„Ich wusste immer, dass mehr in dir steckt, Alter!“  
Lestrade, dem es unangenehm war sich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken, schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass es der erste und einzige Fall sein würde, zu dem er diesen Sherlock Holmes hinzuziehen würde. Es sollte nur ein Sprungbrett sein. Aber auch dieser Gedanken fühlte sich mies an. Gegen Mittag begann es immer wieder in seinem Magen zu flattern, wenn er daran dachte gleich Sherlock zu treffen. Er war sehr neugierig, was er zu berichten hatte. Halb eins läutete sein Telefon.  
„Superintendent Gambler?“, fragte er erstaunt und Walli riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
„Sergeant Lestrade?“  
„Ja?“  
„Sie haben ein Uhr ein Arbeitsessen im La Rama, seien sie pünktlich!“  
„Aber Sir, ich …“  
„Kein Aber. Sie gehen dorthin, lunchen mit diesem Mann und hören sich an, was er zu sagen hat. Stellen sie keine Fragen! Das ist ein Befehl!“  
„Verstehe, Sir!“, erwiderte Greg kleinlaut und sackte in sich zusammen.  
„Oh, oh“, formten Wallis Lippen. „Was wollte er?“  
„Ich soll gleich zu einem „Arbeitsessen“ ins La Rama gehen.“ Walli grinste begeistert.  
„Alter, da gibt es so leckeres Kaninchen. Mit wem?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Hörte sich aber verdammt wichtig an. Vielleicht geht es um den Fall.“ Inzwischen schwappte in Greg ein katastrophal ungutes Gefühl durch seine Gedärme. Seine Vorfreude auf das Lunch mit Sherlock war dahin und an dieser Stelle saß nun eine undefinierbare Furcht. Hatte jemand herausbekommen, dass er sich mit einem angeblichen Privatschnüffler austauschte? Sherlocks Lizenz hatte er bis heute nicht gesehen. Er war doch so ein Idiot und hatte es auch nicht besser verdient, wenn er nun aufflog.  
„Sollte ich etwas wissen?“ Greg hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Partner ihn besorgt musterte und ihn jetzt mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.  
„Nee, besser nicht. Dann kannst du später guten Gewissens behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht mit einbezogen. Du musst nicht für mich lügen. Ich muss los …“  
„Aber Greg! Warte doch und rede mit mir! Ich bin dein Partner und stehe ….“  
Unterwegs textete er Sherlock, dass sie das Essen verschieben müssten, weil er ein Arbeitsessen hat und sie sich erst gegen Abend irgendwo treffen könnten. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht.

Er hörte den Rest nicht mehr und es tat ihm wirklich leid, Walli so zurückzulassen. Doch es war besser für seinen Freund, so würde er ihn nicht in sein Schlamassel mit hineinziehen. Es war aufgeflogen, so viel war sicher. Nun würde er sich seiner eigenen Blödheit stellen müssen.   
Mies gelaunt und mit einem Stein im Magen fuhr er zum La Rama und war eine viertel Stunde zu früh. Er ließ sich einen Tisch geben, bestellte sich ein Wasser und wartete nervös. Vermutlich würde ihn der Polizeichef höchstpersönlich … aber Moment mal, warum sollte er ihn dafür zum Lunch bestellen? Das war doch eher ungewöhnlich. Doch was … weiter kam er nicht in seinen dystopischen Spekulationen, denn kein anderer als ein steifer und aalglatt vornehmer Mycroft Holmes kam auf ihn zu stolziert wie ein Gockel im Kampfring.  
„Mr Lestrade … sie können den Mund jetzt wieder schließen, ehe jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, dort etwas … lass wir das lieber!“  
Er grinste listig und setzte sich dann mit herablassendem und ziemlich umständlichem Gebaren.  
„Sie?! Schon wieder?! War ich kürzlich nicht deutlich genug?“ Lestrades Stimme bebte immer noch leicht, denn er hatte verstanden. Dieser Mycroft Holmes hatte so viel Macht, dass er den SI mit Leichtigkeit dazu bringen konnte, ihn zu einem Essen mit diesem hochnäsigen Ekel zu verdonnern.   
„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten einen Nacht darüber geschlafen und es sich anders überlegt. Doch wenn ich an letzte Nacht denke …“ Den Rest des Satzes behielt er für sich und sah Lestrade nur stumm und vorwurfsvoll an. Greg überlegte ernsthaft sich jetzt sofort und damit vermutlich für immer gegen diesen Mann zu stellen, doch etwas in ihm sagte, dass das keine gute Idee wäre. Er seufzte ergeben und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Ich war mit ihrem Bruder unterwegs, und?“  
„Er bringt sie und sich selbst in Gefahr. Sie unterstützen ihn dabei auch noch, obwohl ich sie gewarnt habe und obwohl sie alt genug sind, um es besser zu wissen.“  
„Er ist erwachsen und auch wenn er mir hin und wieder … nun, ein wenig abstrakt erscheint, so denke ich doch, dass alles was er sagt und tut Hand und Fuß hat.“  
„Und sie machen das fest voran?“ Neugierig und überaus gönnerhaft sah ihn Holmes von oben herab an. Nebenher winkte er der Bedienung und bestellt sich etwas zu trinken. Whiskey zu Mittag, vernahm Greg erstaunt. Na, wenn man sich es leisten konnte.  
„Ich kann mit ihnen nicht über den Fall sprechen. Solche Informationen sind vertraulich und …“  
„Und auch nicht für Sherlocks Ohren gedacht. Hören sie, Lestrade, ich habe gerade SI Gambler mit nur zwei Sätzen davon überzeugt, dass er sie zu einem Arbeitsessen mit mir schickt. Was glauben sie wie schnell er mir etwaige Falldetails mitteilen würde? Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde und es ist nur eine rhetorische Frage.“  
„Wollen sie mir damit unter die Nase reiben, wie viel Macht sie haben?“, fragte Greg patzig. Der andere brach in ein sehr aussagekräftiges Schweigen aus, bis der Polizist seufzte.  
„Schön, sie haben Macht. Macht mich feuern zu lassen und meine Vorgesetzten zu manipulieren und Gott weiß was noch. Doch scheinbar haben sie keine Macht über Sherlock, denn der …“  
„Falsch. Nur zu wenigER Macht! Er ist sehr stur, wie sie sich vielleicht inzwischen vorstellen können.“  
„… macht, was er will. Und unter uns gesagt, ist das sein gutes Recht. Wo genau ist ihr Problem, Mister Holmes?“  
Mycrofts erhabene Miene war ein wenig zusammengefallen und als er an seinem Whiskey nippte, sah er schon fast gewöhnlich aus.  
„Mein Problem ist, dass ich aus sicherer Quelle weiß, dass mein Bruder Sherlock … nennen wir es kompliziert ist. Sie haben nicht das Recht auf unsere erklärende Familiengeschichte und wissen nur so viel wie mein Bruder bereit ist mitzuteilen und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es nicht viel und beileibe nicht alles ist.“ In seinen Augen lag ein irritierendes Leid, das Greg den Mund halten ließ. Plötzlich wirkte dieser Machtmensch ganz und gar nicht mehr so beeindruckend und furchteinflößend, eher hilflos.  
„Ich sorge mich um ihn. Ständig. Wenn sie selbst Geschwister hätten, könnten sie das unter Umständen nachvollziehen. Aber auch so sollten ihnen derartige Gedanken nicht völlig fremd sein, denn immerhin sind sie Polizist und müssten damit mit einer gewissen Grundbesorgnis ausgestattet sein. Bestellen wir erst einmal.“   
Greg hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte die Worte des anderen Mannes auf eine Falle zu durchleuchten. Es war aber einfacher, als es sich der Polizist vorstellte, denn nachdem ihm Mycroft eine Bestellung aufgezwungen hatte, sagte er mit ziemlich borniertem Tonfall:  
„Ich weiß, dass sie nun darauf warten, ob sie in eine Falle tappen, oder ich Details über ihr Privatleben hervorhole, um sie zu erpressen, doch …“ Holmes brach ab und musterte Greg so lange, dass es ihm unangenehm wurde. Er schnaufte verärgert und sah zur Seite.  
„Sie sind mir nicht unsympathisch, soweit das möglich ist und deshalb möchte ich ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, der finanzielle und auch andere, vielleicht berufliche Interessen enthalten könnte. Sie müsste mir nur ein Zeichen geben in welche Richtung es gehen könnte, Mister Lestrade. Einverstanden?“ Der Mann lächelte verführerisch aber so falsch, dass ein komisches Gefühl in Gregs Magen entstand.  
„Okay, verstehe. Sie versuchen mich zu kaufen? Nein, Mister Holmes. Ich bin weder käuflich, noch korrupt oder erpressbar. Ich wäre vielleicht überzeugbar, jedoch muss ich sagen, dass ihre Argumente ziemlich … wie soll ich sagen? Ziemlich lahm und widersprüchlich rüberkommen. Sie überzeugen mich nicht, denn bisher habe ich Sherlock als einen …“  
„Gut …“, unterbrach Mycroft ihn unhöflich und hörbar angespannt.  
„Beantworten sie mir nur eine einzige Frage so aufrichtig wie möglich!“ Lestrade zuckte nur zustimmend die Schultern.   
„Warum … warum zum Henker geben sie sich mit meinem labilen Bruder ab und lassen zu, dass er sie ausnutzt? Sie wissen, dass er das tut und trotzdem … warum?“ Eine ausgesprochen ehrliche Neugier klang durch und Greg holte tief Luft.  
„Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, sie könnten mich nicht verstehen, werde ich mein Glück probieren. Als ich Sherlock zum ersten Mal getroffen habe, schlich er um einen Tatort herum und hat sich damit verdächtig gemacht. Ich habe ihn stellen können und er war … er hat auf mich einen verlorenen Eindruck gemacht. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, doch er kam mir irgendwie haltlos und missverstanden vor. Es war, als würde er nur diese eine einzige Chance suchen, mit der er sich endlich würde beweisen können.“  
„Aha und deswegen haben sie sofort und ganz spontan beschlossen ihn unter ihre väterlichen Fittiche zu nehmen? Könnte es nicht sein, dass sie sich selbst ein wenig unverstanden und verloren vorkommen?“ Greg runzelte die Stirn.  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich auch nur gesorgt, dass Sherlock Probleme bekommen könnte, wenn er sich an Tatorten herumtreibt.“  
„Sie sind also auf seine Mitleids-Masche hereingefallen. Gratuliere!“, dozierte Mycroft und begann zu essen. Offenbar war das Gespräch vorerst beendet.  
Ohne jeglichen Appetit und so schnell es ging aß Greg seine Hähnchenbrust. Er war vor Mycroft fertig und beobachtete schlecht gelaunt, dass diese Mann sich von seiner Hast überhaupt nicht drängen ließ.

„Und ich kann sie mit nichts überzeugen ihre Meinung zu ändern?“, fragte Holmes, nachdem er den letzten Rest auf dem Teller säuberlich zusammen gekratzt und sich unendlich viel Zeit dabei gelassen hatte.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein, weil sie starrköpfig sind, genug Geld haben und ihre Karrierekurve steil nach oben zeigt?“  
„Nein, weil ich nicht verstehe, was sie damit bezwecken mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Warum halten sie nicht Sherlock von mir fern?“ Ein verächtliches Lachen erklang.  
„Witzig. Wenn das so einfach wäre. Ich sorge mich nur, dass mein Bruder sie mit in den Abgrund reißt, an dessen Rand er ständig entlang spaziert wie ein Hochseilartist. Aber ich sorge mich auch, dass mein Bruder, dadurch, dass sie ihn mit einbeziehen, noch risikofreudige und unvernünftiger wird. Es ist so schon schwer ihn im Auge zu behalten, doch unter dem Schutz der Polizei … nun, sie können meine Gedanken sicherlich fortsetzen. Mycroft Stimme war ruhig und leise. Eigentlich war sie recht ausdruckslos, doch Gregs feines Gespür nahm Bedauern und auch aufrichtige Sorge wahr. Er begriff, dass dieser Mann, wie machtaffin und sonderlich er auch war, einen guten Kern haben musste, wenn er sich so um seinen, zugeben, schrägen und hin und wieder verrückt erscheinenden Bruder sorgte. Deshalb sagte Greg nun eine ganze Ecke versöhnlicher:  
„Ich werde aufpassen, dass nichts passiert.“  
„Versprechen sie nichts, was sie nicht halten können, Sergeant.“  
Auffällig blickte Greg nun auf sein Handy.  
„Ich muss jetzt los, ein Fall wartet auf mich. Danke für das Essen, Mister Holmes!“ Greg stand auf und zögerte noch einen Moment aber da der andere Mann nur kurz nickte, verließ er dann das La Rama. Draußen holte er ein paarmal sehr tief Luft.

Als er sich so einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, entdeckte er eine bekannte Gestalt, die an eine schwarze Edelkarosse gelehnt war und zu ihm hinüber blickte.  
„Sherlock?“, murmelte er verdutzt und lief über die Straße auf den Mann zu. Es war wirklich Sherlock, der an einem schwarzen, protzigen Jaguar gelehnt stand und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete. Zumindest blickte er ihm entgegen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Woher zum Geier weißt du wo du mich finden kannst? Stand das auch wieder im Internet?“  
„Dein Kollege war so nett, es mir zu sagen.“ Sherlock blickte inzwischen an ihm vorbei auf den Ausgang des La Ramas und Greg begriff endlich.  
„Warte mal, wartest du auf deinen Bruder? Ich kann dir das erklären, wirklich. Er hat Gambler, den Superintendent angerufen und mich genötigt …“ Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, weil Sherlock plötzlich sein Gesicht fest mit beiden Händen packte und die kühlen Lippen auf seinen Mund presste. Greg war völlig überwältigt und wie gelähmt. Als er sich panisch lösen wollte, wurden Sherlocks Lippen weich und nachgiebig. Aus diesem rüden Überfall wurde ein sanfter und sehr zärtlicher Kuss, der Greg weiche Knie machte. Behutsam und kein bisschen überstürzt löste sich Sherlock von ihm, als eine Stimme hinter Greg erklang.  
„Muss das denn sein, Sherlock?“  
„Ist es dir peinlich, dass ich einen Mann auf offener Straße küsse, Brüderchen?“ Während er sprach, weilten seine Augen immer noch aufmerksam in Gregs Gesicht, wie um zu erfahren, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Gregs Herz schlug wie verrückt. Er schämte sich und gleichzeitig verspürte er einen absurden Stolz in sich, als er sich zu Mycroft drehte. Der sah ihn gar nicht an, war nur näher ans Auto getreten und strich verärgert über einen imaginären Kratzer. Zumindest der Polizist sah keinen Kratzer.  
„Ich meine mein Auto. Auch wenn es ein Dienstwagen ist, sollte dir klar sein, dass ich für eventuelle Schäden selbst aufkommen muss.“  
„Und du nagst natürlich am Hungertuch.“ Böse sah Mycroft seinen Bruder aus verengten Augen an.  
„Warum genau treibst du dich hier rum? Um mein Auto zu beschädigen?“  
„Vielleicht. Immerhin ist das Auto interessanter als du. Guten Tag, Mycroft!“ Grob packte er Lestrade urplötzlich am Arm und zerrte ihn weg, die Straßen hinunter. Peinlich berührt aber auch zu einer guten Portion verärgert, stolperte Greg ihm nach.

„Was zum Henker sollte das denn?“  
„Du hast es herausgefordert! Schon die ganze Zeit.“  
„Wie bitte?! Ich habe gewollt, dass du dich mit deinem Bruder streitest?“ Sherlock sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Ich meinte den Kuss!“  
„Wird ja immer besser. Womit habe ich das denn ...?“  
„Großer Gott, ihr gewöhnlichen Kleingeister seid doch so durchsichtig wie ein Wasserglas!“, seufzte Sherlock theatralisch deprimiert.  
„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Sherlock. Dein Bruder …“  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln! Danke. Wir sollten uns das ehemalige Chemical Mess Gebäude ansehen, bevor ich dir zeige, wo ich die Verdächtige gestern Nacht verloren habe. Ich hätte ohne dich gehen können. Aber ich dachte, ich hole dich ab und wir beide …“  
„So geht das nicht, Sherlock!“, fauchte Greg dazwischen.  
„Warum nicht? Kompetenzenverschiebung? Oder nur verletzter Stolz?“   
„Hast du … mich etwa nur geküsst, um deinem Bruder Eins reinzuwürgen?“ Holmes blieb stehen und musterte ihn schweigend und ohne erkennen zu lassen, was er dachte oder fühlte.  
„Leider denke ich, dass dir im Moment keine meiner Antwortoptionen gefallen würde, Sergeant. Deswegen mein Vorschlag: Verschieben wir dieses amüsante Gespräch auf später und widmen uns dem Fall. Es sei denn, du bist an der Aufklärung oder aber der Zusammenarbeit mit mir nicht mehr interessiert, weil Mycroft dir droht, dich erpresst oder wahlweise korrumpieren will. Falls ja, dann sag es mir besser gleich und unsere Wege trennen sich an dieser Stelle ganz einvernehmlich.“  
„Ich bin nicht käuflich, verdammt noch mal!“, motzte Greg erregt und stampfte mit großen Schritten voran, bis er merkte, dass er sein Auto in der entgegengesetzten Richtung geparkt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Zu schnell, als dass es zu verhindern gewesen wäre, saß Holmes schon in seinem Auto, kaum dass er es geöffnet hatte.  
„Ich muss zurück zum Yard, Sherlock. Steig aus!“  
„Du musst es dir ansehen, denn ich bin sicher, ich kann …“  
„Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir durch die Weltgeschichte bummeln, weil ich einen echten Job zu erledigen habe. Würdest du bitte?!“ Auffordernd sah er den jungen Mann an, der warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und verzog den Mund trotzig.  
„Wenn du Absolution von deinem Partner brauchst, nur zu, sprich mit ihm über mich. Ich bin sicher, er lässt sich einfacher überzeugen, als du. Denn sowohl am Tatort als auch heute am Telefon hat er eher einen behäbigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht und ich denke, dass er nichts dagegen hat, wenn er am Schreibtisch arbeiten kann, um herauszufinden, welche Nebengebäude Chemical Mess wo und wann hatte. Ich dachte da an Lagerräume, Verwaltungsgebäude, Labore usw. … hm?“ Skeptisch brummte Greg, musste aber insgeheim zugeben, dass Sherlock recht hatte.  
Nach ein paar schwierigen Momenten rief Greg Wallace an. Er hörte ein erleichtertes Schnaufen und Walli versprach alle Informationen zu haben, wenn Lestrade zurück sein würde.  
„Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer meinem Rat zu folgen, Sergeant, oder?“  
„Klappe!“, knurrte der Polizist nur und startete den Wagen, um zu dem alten Chemical Mess Gelände zu fahren.

Es war eine große, einstöckige, ebenerdige Halle, die innen in ehemalige Labore eingeteilt war. Doch inzwischen war es in diesem Gebäude absolut leer. Nirgends waren intakte Labortische, Aktenschränke oder alte Geräte zu entdecken. Nur ein paar zerbrochene Schränke standen leer herum. Es war zugig, kalt, dunkel und sehr ungemütlich in der Halle. Greg wickelte seinen Schal enger und sah, dass Sherlock weder einen Schal trug, noch den Mantel zuhatte oder in irgendeiner Weise erkennen ließ, dass er fror. Er war bleich, doch die hellen Augen glitzerten ungeduldig. Der Zugwind ließ die Locken flattern, als der Consulting Detective in jede Ecke sah und sich auch nicht scheute, auf die Knie zu gehen, um in einen großen Abfluss zu schauen. Er schnüffelte an Türen und sah eine ganze Weile an die löchrige Decke.  
„Stell mir eine Frage!“, befahl er plötzlich uncharmant und bohrte seinen Blick in Gregs Augen. Dem wurde unerklärlicherweise sofort glühend heiß und er sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich …“  
„Meine Güte, es wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein die richtige Frage zu stellen. Wie willst du denn jemals Detective Inspector werden, wenn du schon an dieser Stelle versagst!“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst!“, erwiderte Greg, allerdings ohne echten Ärger, denn er versuchte ganz ernsthaft herauszufinden, was Sherlock nun von ihm hören wollte. Er verstand diesen Kerl einfach nicht und das ärgerte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa …“, begann er zögerlich „dass ich dich schon wieder nach dem Gratis-Sex frage, oder?“ Augenblicklich brach Holmes in ein tiefes und ungestümes Lachen aus. Das Blut schoss Lestrade ins Gesicht und er drehte sich weg. Verdammter Bastard.  
„Okay … gut …“, prustete Sherlock atemlos und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Das war nicht schlecht, Inspector … Unerwartet, aber amüsant.“  
„Sergeant!“  
„Und diese Frage sagt mir eine ganze Menge über dich.“  
„Zum Beispiel, Mister Superschlau?“  
„Dass du ein persönliches Interesse an mir hast. Aber keine Angst, das weiß ich längst und es wäre eigenartig, wenn dem nicht so ist. Dabei kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob es mir egal ist, oder ob es mir schmeichelt. Noch nicht zumindest. Außerdem sagt mir deine Frage, dass ich da einen wunden Punkt in dir gefunden habe und du solltest in Zukunft gut aufpassen, dass weder ich noch andere Menschen den ausnutzen wollen!“  
„Wunder Punkt? Welcher wunder Punkt zum Teufel?“, brummte Greg ungehalten.  
„Deine Wunsch nach Zuneigung, deine Bedürfnis lieben zu wollen und deine Sehnsucht alles geben zu wollen für den einen Menschen, der dir am Herzen liegt.“ Sherlock schwieg überraschend und Lestrade lauschte der unerwarteten Tiefe dieser Worte. Plötzlich machte der junge Mann ein Schnalzgeräusch und grinste breit.  
„Deine Begierde ist notiert, doch ich muss es auf später verschieben, denn ich möchte …“  
„Begierde?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?! DU küsst MICH! Soll ich dich daran erinnern? Schon zwei Mal! Wenn du vielleicht mal genauer hinschauen würdest, dann würdest du sehen, du ach so cleverer Detective, dass ich nicht homosexuelle bin!“. Gregs Stimme überschlug sich vor Ärger, doch sein Gegenüber lächelte nur mild und sagte völlig gelassen:  
„Verschieben wir das. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir eine Frage zum Fall stellst. Wenn es geht, die richtige Frage!“ Seine Augen huschten nach links und seine Stirn runzelte sich plötzlich. Dann sprang er in die Ecke, in der ein undefinierbarer Müllberg lag und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Als der Polizist hinzutrat, sah auch er die kleine, hellgrüne Pfütze am Boden. Sherlock tupfte seine Finger in die Flüssigkeit und schnüffelte dann an selbiger, bevor er seine Zunge dran tippte.  
„Bist du verrückt, Holmes! Willst du drauf gehen? Das kann sonst was für Gift sein!“, rief Lestrade alarmiert.  
„Entspann dich Columbo, das ist nur ein chemisch haltbar gemachter und aufbereiteter Farbstoff, Lebensmittelfarbe nicht unähnlich. Aber es ist eine Zutat dieser Droge. Da du deine Frage nicht stellst, werde ich sie beantworten. Ja, ich habe eben gesucht, was ich gefunden habe. Die Herstellung der Droge kann eindeutig mit Mitarbeitern von Chemical Mess in Verbindung gebracht werden. Denn das grüne Farbelement, was den Pfeffis den Namen gegeben haben, wurde hier mindestens gelagert, wenn nicht sogar ursprünglich hergestellt.“  
„Die Drogen wurden hier hergestellt?“  
„Nein, hör mir doch richtig zu, du Idiot! Nur der Farbstoff! Außerdem sagte ich, die Drogen wurden in einer Art Hochsicherheitslabor hergestellt, in das man nur per Retinascanner kommt. Sieht das hier danach aus? Nein.“ Verärgert schnaubte Lestrade.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt?“  
„Das gerade keine Zeit für Sex ist, Inspector!“, kicherte Holmes und der Polizist drehte sich genervt weg, um das Gebäude zu verlassen. Für so ein kindisches Verhalten hatte er heute keine Nerven. Der SI saß ihm im Nacken, von Anderson ganz zu schweigen und dann noch dieser impertinente Mycroft Holmes.  
„Sei doch nicht so empfindlich und gib es einfach zu!“, rannte Sherlock ihm nach.  
„Was soll ich zugeben. Das du mich nervst?“  
„Nein, dass ich scharf bin und du nicht mehr weißt, ob du nur auf Frauen stehst.“  
„Doch, das weiß ich sehr genau. Ich muss jetzt zurück. Du kannst laufen!“ Plötzlich packte ihn Holmes hart am Arm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Er sah ihn eindringlich aber wortlos an und Greg war sich nicht sicher, ob der Wunsch Sherlock möge ihn wieder küssen, oder das Bedürfnis diesem Flegel endlich Eine reinzuhauen stärker war.  
„Ich werde dir später eine Adresse schicken. Komm 21 Uhr dorthin, dann zeige ich dir, wo die Verdächtige ist.“ Greg war enttäuscht und nickte nur, bevor er hastig in seinen Wagen sprang, um zum Yard zu fahren. Er musste sich dringend mit Wallace beraten.

Sein Partner war noch am Arbeiten und hatte entgegen seiner Ankündigung noch nicht alle Ergebnisse. Dafür rief in DI Anderson aus dem Krankenhaus an und belästigte ihn eine Stunde lang mit detaillierten Fragen, die Greg mit Ach und Krach beantworten konnte. Später besprach er sich mit Walli, der ihm eine Liste von Gebäuden präsentierte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass am Dienstag der mexikanische Abend war, zu dem Lestrade immer eingeladen war, zusammen mit anderen Freunden von Wallace und seiner mexikanischen Frau Juanita, die kochte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesmal kommen kann, Walli. Es sei denn, der Fall ist bis dahin gelöst und mein Kopf dröhnt nicht mehr so.“  
Wallace betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und lächelte dann liebenswürdig.  
„Du kannst auch jemanden mitbringen, Alter!“  
„Was? Wen soll ich denn mitbringen? Du weißt doch, dass ich im Moment keine Beziehung habe, Walli.“  
Sein dicklicher Freund lächelte rätselhaft und schien zu überlegen, dann klopfte er Greg aufmunternd auf die Schulter und meinte:  
„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Alter. Ich bin’s! Walli! Dein Freund!“  
„Hä? Was zum Henker meinst du denn?“  
„Na, deinen Freund, den ich heute am Telefon hatte! Ich habe seinen Namen leider nicht richtig verstanden …“   
Ach du Scheiße, dachte Lestrade nur bestürzt und fühlte, wie schon wieder Blut in seine Wangen kroch. Herrgott, dann hatte er das Blut doch lieber an anderer Stelle! Er benahm sich ja wie ein schüchternes Mädchen.  
„Der rief heute an und wollte wissen, ob du den Lunchtermin mit ihm vergessen hast, weil du nicht erreichbar wärest. Er machte sich riesige Sorgen, dass dir was passiert wäre und …“  
„Ach, Sorgen. Ist das so?“  
„Ja …“, entgegnete Walli irritiert „und er hört sich wirklich besorgt an.“  
„Du hast ihm also gesagt, wo ich war?“  
„Na ja, nicht sofort … erst, als er sagte, dass …“ Walli brach verlegen ab und nestelte an seinem Telefon herum.  
„Was?“  
„Er meinte, dass du irgendwie panisch wärest, dass andere herausbekommen würden, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist.“   
Heilige Scheiße! Holmes war ja nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig!  
„Keine Sorge, Greg. Ich kann meinen Mund halten, dass weißt du doch, oder?“ Ja, das wusste er und trotzdem konnte Greg kaum glauben, welche Frechheit sich Holmes da erlaubt hatte.  
„Weißt du, Alter. Für mich geht das in Ordnung. Mit den Weibern hat es ja eh nicht so geklappt. Vielleicht deshalb. Bring ihn doch am Dienstag einfach mit. Er hat sich nett angehört.“  
„Ich denk drüber nach“, flüsterte Greg belegt und wünschte sich auf den Mond. Sherlock und nett? Kannten sie denselben Kerl?  
„Okay, Nita und ich würden uns freuen. Wollen wir uns jetzt die Gebäude vornehmen?“ Lestrade tat, als wenn er überlegte, dann meinte er, ohne Walli in die Augen schauen zu können.  
„Ich muss nochmal weg, um etwas zu prüfen. Ich fahre auf dem Heimweg bei zwei Adressen vorbei. Das schaffe ich auch allein. Versuche mir eine List mit allen – und ich meine wirklich allen – ehemaligen Chemical Mess Mitarbeitern zu besorgen.“  
„Aber Alter, du kannst da doch nicht allein hin.“  
„Keine Sorgen, ich bin vorsichtig und wenn ich etwas finde, rufe ich Verstärkung. Keine Alleingänge, versprochen!“  
Walli nickte halbherzig und sah ihm zweifelnd hinterher, als er schnell ging.  
Klasse, jetzt galt er auch noch als schwul. War eine großartige Idee von ihm diesen durchgeknallten Sherlock Holmes eine Chance zu geben.

Bis gegen Abend arbeitete er ein paar der Gebäude ab, die auf Wallis Liste standen. Keines davon lieferte Verdachtsmomente, bzw. gab es zwei der Gebäude schon gar nicht mehr.  
Halb acht aß er an einem Imbiss, telefonierte mit seinem Partner, um ihm zu sagen, dass er okay wäre und dass er nun nach Hause fuhr. Wallace schien erleichterte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen, dachte Greg, während er seine Pommes aß. Er aß auf der Holzbank an seinem Lieblingsimbiss. Der stand nämlich direkt an der Themse und bei Tag konnte man so nett aufs Wasser schauen. Jetzt war es schon dunkle und kalt. Hinter ihm waren das große Gebäude der nationalen Post und einige Bürogebäude. Als er so aß und darüber nachdachte, wie er in dieses Schlamassel geraten konnte und vor allem wie er da wieder herauskommen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Kamera der Sicherheitsüberwachung. Im selben Moment schwenkte sie in seine Richtung und er runzelte die Stirn. Ziemlich gruselig, dachte er irritiert, stand auf und warf den Pappteller weg. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Kamera ihm folgte. Kaum war er eingestiegen, bekam er von Holmes eine Adresse geschickt. Keinen Gruß, keine überflüssigen Worte. 

Als er an besagter Straße anhielt, sah er Sherlock schon dort stehen und auf ihn warten. Er stieg gleich ein und brachte einen Schwall kühler Nachtluft mit ins Auto.  
„Bleib sitzen und fahr noch ein paar Meter weiter. Siehst du da vor die blaue Tonne? Parke da, stelle den Motor aus, dann warten wir.“ Lestrade tat, was Sherlock wollte und dann starrte er auf ein zweistöckiges Gebäude mit Flachdach.  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„Das ist das Gemeindehaus der katholischen St George Kirche. Bis hierhin habe ich die Verdächtige verfolgt. Sie ging durch die Tür und ich wollte folgen, doch das Schild an der Tür hielt mich auf, denn hier findet täglich immer von 21 bis 24 Uhr ein Gebetskreis statt und zwar ausschließlich von Frauen für Frauen.“  
„Klingt … eigenartig.“  
„Na ja, das nicht. Ich finde eher das tägliche Treffen suspekt, was mir sagt, dass in diesem Gebäude etwas vorgeht.“  
„Was denkst du tun sie? Hat es was mit den Drogen zu tun?“  
„Ich denke ja. Heute Vormittag, bevor ich dich abgeholt habe, hatte ich die Möglichkeit einen kurzen Blick in das Gebäude zu werfen, bevor das Babyturnen angefangen hat und meine Rumschnüffelei zu sehr aufgefallen wäre. Es war ein gewöhnliches Haus. Viel Zeit mich umzusehen hatte ich nicht und ich vermutet, dass eher der Keller oder der zweite Stock interessant für uns ist.“  
„Was tun wir dann hier? Wir bräuchten eine Frau, die für uns da jetzt reingeht und …“  
„Fein, hast du eine im Angebot? Mir sind sie gerade ausgegangen“, kommentierte Sherlock humorlos.  
„Hm … es gibt einen Constable, Sally Donovan. Aber sie ist noch … sehr jung und sehr grün hinter den Ohren. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie für so etwas geeignet ist. Ansonsten leiden wir gerade unter den Sparmaßnahmen und damit Personalmangel. Mist! Aber du könntest dich als Frau …“  
„Vergiss es!“  
„Du hast recht. Niemand würde es dir abnehmen.“ Irgendwie interessiert betrachtete Sherlock ihn.  
„Was, Sherlock?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Was jetzt?“  
„Wir warten und beobachten das Gebäude. Inspector!“  
„Sergeant und ich weiß, was eine Observation ist. Warten wir auf die Spanierin?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Und dann? Schnappen wir sie uns, bevor sie reingeht oder nachdem sie rauskommt?“  
„Die Entscheidung fällt zu einem späteren Moment.“ Greg seufzte gelangweilt und pustete dann die Luft aus.  
„Ich hätte etwas zu trinken mitnehmen sollen.“  
„Oder etwas zu rauchen. Was tun Polizisten während sie observieren?“ Lestrade drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob Holmes sich über ihn lustig machte, doch der starrte nur auf den Eingang des Gebäudes.  
„Hm … sie trinken Kaffee, viel Kaffee, hören Radio und wenn sie zu Zweit sind, reden sie miteinander.“  
„Über persönliche Dinge?“  
„Vermutlich, ja. Übrigens, wie kommst du dazu meinem Partner zu erzählen, wir wären ein Paar, Herrgottnochmal? Hast du den Verstand verloren?“, herrschte Greg ihn an, als es ihm einfiel. Dabei wunderte er sich am meistens darüber, dass er diese Tatsache bis eben vergessen hatte.  
„War nicht witzig?“  
„Keineswegs!“  
„Er hätte mir sonst nicht gesagt, wo du bist. So etwas erzählen Menschen nur, wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass der andere auch etwas Persönliches von sich preisgibt.“  
„Na danke auch. Jetzt denkt Wallace ich wäre homosexuell.“  
„Sieh hinaus!“, forderte Sherlock hart.  
„Was?“, verdutzt sah Greg auf die Straße, doch sah nichts.  
„Was denn?“  
„Ist die Welt untergegangen? Sah nicht so aus, oder? Dann war es auch kein Drama.“  
„Schön, dass du das beurteilen kannst, Holmes!“, knurrte Greg und fuhr sich mehrmals erregt durch seine dunklen Haare.   
„Da!“ Zwei Frauen kamen die Straße entlang geschlendert. Sie sahen völlig normal aus und waren beide blond. In den nächsten Minuten folgten noch einige Frauen, eine davon war riesig und stämmig wie ein Kerl, doch keine davon sah aus wie die verdächtige Spanierin.  
„Wir könnten in das Gebäude, wenn alle wieder gegangen sind. Nach 24 Uhr?“, schlug der Polizist vor, doch der andere Mann schüttelte nur die wirren Locken.  
„Es gehen nicht alle Personen. Zwei bleiben da und verlassen das Gebäude erst, wenn am nächsten Morgen einer dieser Kurse beginnt.“  
„Hm, wenn du nicht zufällig ein Krabbelkind hast, was man zum Kinderturnen anmelden kann, sieht es schlecht aus.“, witzelte Greg ironisch, doch Holmes sah ihn an.  
„Aber ja, das ist es! Falls du heute Nacht nichts vor hast, würde ich dich gern ein paar Kommilitonen vorstellen!“  
„Als deinen schwuler Freund? Nein, danke!“  
Holmes ging gar nicht auf seine Stichelei ein.  
„Meine Mitstudenten haben nicht nur Drogen aller Art, sondern auch nervtötende Kinder. Ich denke, eines davon könnten wir uns ausleihen, doch du solltest dich schon mit der Tatsache vertraut machen, dass du mein Freund bist.“ Sherlock hatte ohne erkennbaren Humor in der Stimme gesprochen und Gregs Mund wurde schlagartig trocken.  
„Was? Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?“  
„Oh doch, sehr ernst. Studenten stehen auf Homos und wenn wir ihnen ein Pärchen vorspielen, was unbedingt ein Kind adoptieren will und schon mal proben möchte, stehen unsere Chance eines dieser kleinen Scheißer für morgen früh zu bekommen deutlich höher, als wenn ich sage: Hey, das ist ein Polizist und wir versuchen einen Mord aufzuklären. Dafür brauchen wir ein Kleinkind. Keine Sorge, ihm wird nichts passieren!“  
„Wir können doch kein Kleinkind in Gefahr bringen, Holmes. Nicht mal mit Erlaubnis.“  
„Es wird nicht in Gefahr kommen. Du turnst mit dem sabbernden Biest und ich sehe mir das Gebäude an.“  
„Sherlock, hör zu, das geht nicht! Weil …“  
„Weil, weil, weil … wenn du nie etwas riskierst, Lestrade, wirst du nie etwas erreichen. Ich verspreche, es gibt keine Gefahr. Sonst würden nicht noch zig andere verrotzte Kinder dort um die Zeit turnen, klar! Wir gehen zusammen in den Kurs, stellen uns vor und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt verabschiede ich mich in Richtung Toiletten oder so was. Ich werde mich dann umsehen. Du wirst sehen, dass wird funktionieren.“   
Greg schwieg eine lange Zeit. Es kamen keine Frauen mehr, die ins Gebäude wollten. Die unterste Etage des Hauses war erleuchtet, doch waren Gardinen vor den Fenstern.  
„Oder wir knutschen jetzt ein bisschen, warten, bis nur noch zwei Personen im Haus sind, brechen ein, überwältigen die Frauen brutal und sehen uns dann um.“  
„Blödsinn“, brachte Greg belegt hervor, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er nichts gegen das Knutschen hätte. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, dass er daran Spaß hatte jemanden zu küssen. So lange, so feucht und intensiv, bis er einen Ständer bekam. Schon allein bei diesem prekären Gedanken, regte sich seine Männlichkeit.  
„Und ich kann noch nicht mal meine Kollegen hineinschicken, weil es keinen Verdacht gibt. Keine Spanierin, kein Verdacht … so einen verdammte Scheiße!“, murmelte er angesäuert.  
„Dann also doch mein Partyvorschlag?“  
„Du sagtest nichts von Party.“  
„Studenten haben jeden Abend Party. Fahr los, in die Waterton Street 76.“


	8. Chapter 8

Sie parkten den Wagen direkt vor einem unscheinbaren Mietshaus. Als sie das Auto verließen, hörten sie schon leise Musik. Nicht zu laut, um die Polizei wegen Lärmbelästigung auf den Plan zu rufen, aber doch laut genug, um den Gästen den Weg zu weisen. Holmes schleppte ihn in den ersten Stock. Im Treppenaufgang trafen sie schon ein paar seltsam aussehende Kerle, die kifften und Sherlock grüßten.  
„Langzeitstudenten“, murmelte er Greg zu und grinste überheblich. Vor der offen stehenden Wohnungstür hielt Sherlock ihn am Arm fest:  
„Erinnere dich dran: Wir sind ein Paar und wir wollen einen Fall lösen!“  
„Warum willst du den Fall unbedingt lösen, Holmes?“, fragte der Polizist nun sehr ernsthaft nach, doch der andere Mann zog ihn am Arm in die Wohnung und raunte nur noch:  
„Jetzt keine Grundsatzdiskussion!“  
„Oh Billy, sieh mal, Sherlock Holmes!“, rief gleich eine dickliche Blondine zu einer Brünetten und beide kicherten. Irritiert musste Greg feststellen, dass nicht nur er leicht errötete, sondern auch die Damen. Offensichtlich galt Sherlock Holmes als ein Objekt der Begierde in der Damenwelt. Besagter Schwarm grüßte lässig und steuerte gezielt auf zwei Pärchen zu. Diese vier Menschen waren mindestens zehn Jahre älter als Sherlock und er begrüßte sie für seine Verhältnisse fast freundlich.   
„Darf ich dir vorstellen, meine Dozentin Magret und ihr Mann Gunnar. Diese beiden …“ Er deutete gelangweilt auf die anderen beiden Personen „sind Nicki und Patrick. Mitstudenten!“. Ganz überraschend wurde Sherlock von diesen Leuten liebenswürdig begrüßt, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er nie in den Seminaren war und sie ihn damit auch nicht besonders gut kannten. Oder aber, dass er Qualitäten hatte, von denen Greg nichts wusste. Er spekulierte in Gedanken und zwang sich ein höfliches Lächeln auf das Gesicht.  
„Und das … ist ähm, Gareth, mein Freund!“ unsanft zog er Greg zu sich heran, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ach, Sherlock, ich hab immer gewusst, dass du nichts für Frauen übrig hast, was sehr schade ist, wie ich anmerken möchte. Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Gareth!“, sagte Margret lächelnd. Greg schüttelte Hände und war immer noch ganz durcheinander. Wusste Holmes wirklich nicht seinen Vornamen oder weigerte er sich ihn zu benutzen? Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte, sah er Holmes in ein fachspezifisches Gespräch über irgendwelche Experimente verstrickt. Unauffällig sah er auf die Uhr. Ja, man könnte sagen er hatte Dienstschluss, obwohl er schon längst in den Überstunden war und eigentlich sowieso frei hatte. Aber es hieß, dass er sich einen Drink gönnen könnte. Er wollte sich unauffällig entfernen, als Sherlock seinen Arm packte.  
„Mein Freund ist übrigens Polizist bei Scotland Yard“, sagte er plötzlich. Was jetzt? Doch eine andere Strategie? Verwirrt nickte Greg und sah, dass sich die Gesichter der vier anderen Personen noch eine ganze Ecke mehr entspannten. Gunnar fragte ihn etwas Bedeutungsloses und er gab höflich eine ebensolche Antwort. Verlegen sah er zur Seite, als Sherlock seine Hand wie selbstverständlich in seine schob und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er sich entspannen sollte. Sehr lustig, dachte Greg nervös und lauschte erschrocken auf, als Holmes ziemlich geschickt in einen Satz einflocht, dass sie überlegen ein Kind zu adoptieren. Sofort begann ein beängstigendes Gespräch, dass Lestrade den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Er hörte nur:  
„… überlegt euch das gut! Die kleine Bridget-Marleen kann euch innerhalb von zwei Stunden um den Verstand bringen. Keine geregelten Essenszeiten, kein durchgehender Schlaf und … keinen Sex!“, sagte gerade Gunnar märtyrerhaft und nickte sogar noch. Blut schoss in Gregs Gesicht und er räusperte sich umständlich. Er hätte jetzt sagen können, dass er all die Dinge auch ohne Kleinkind nicht hatte, schwieg aber besser.  
„Ach“ … fiel Nicki ein „gut, dass wir gerade davon reden. Ich kann Bridget-Marleen morgen früh leider nicht nehmen. Ich weiß, sie muss zum Turnen, doch ich muss dringend dieses Kollegium besuchen, sonst schaffe ich das Studium nie.“ Die Stimmung verschlechterte sich abrupt. Gunnar grunzte genervt und Margret seufzte theatralisch. Doch Sherlock warf gutgelaunt ein:  
„Aber wir können sie doch nehmen. Auf Probe. Wir gehen mit ihr zum Turnen und sind selbstverständlich jederzeit erreichbar. Und da mein Freund Polizist ist, dürft ihr davon ausgehen, dass die Kleine nirgends sicherer ist als bei uns.“ Jetzt verstand Greg auch, warum Holmes seinen Beruf erwähnt hatte. Gunnar nickte augenblicklich.  
„Was für ein annehmbarer Zufall. Also von mir aus gern. Ich kann das Seminar nicht einfach ausfallen lassen und müsste sie wohl mitnehmen. Wird Zeit, dass wir einen Krippenplatz bekommen.“ Margret sah ein wenig skeptischer aus der Wäsche.  
„Blöd, dass ich morgen Vormittag die Experimente leiten muss, sonst hätte ich sie mitgenommen. Aber das ist leider nicht noch einmal verschiebbar. Alles ist aufgebaut. Ihr beide habt doch aber gar keine Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern, oder?“  
„Wie alt ist sie denn?“, fragte Holmes keck.  
„Sie ist jetzt ein Jahr alt und …“  
„Ach, ein schönes Alter. Das Kind meines Bruders ist so alt. Ein Junge namens Eric und ihr könnt mir glauben er ist ein Wonneproppen. Dick, rund und vergnüglich und ich glaube, er mag mich … oder Gareth?“ Automatisch nickte und grinste Greg zustimmend und stöhnte innerlich auf. Hoffentlich übertrieb es Holmes nicht.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht recht. Sie kennt euch doch gar nicht und … Na gut, dich schon Sherlock aber irgendwie … was sagst du Gunnar?“  
„Ich vertraue Holmes“, erwiderte der sofort und Greg bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er froh war das Baby loszubekommen.  
Plötzlich packte Holmes wieder ziemlich fest seine Hand und sagte mit bedauerndem Tonfall, den Greg ihm trotz besseren Wissens abnahm:  
„Okay, das verstehe ich. Ich würde mein Kind auch keinem schwulen Paar anvertrauen.“  
„Nein, nein!“, intervenierte Magret schnell und lächelte jovial.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Du bist ein cleveres Kerlchen, Sherlock Holmes und ich traue dir sogar zu auf ein Kleinkind aufzupassen. Na ja, zumindest deinem seriös erscheinenden Partner. Du bist wirklich Polizist? Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich frage, doch man kann Holmes nicht immer alles glauben, was er von sich gibt.“ Lestrade nickte zustimmend, holte seinen Ausweis vor, hielt den Daumen auf seinen Vornamen und zeigte ihn der Frau. Das überzeugte sie schließlich.  
„Oh, Sergeant Lestrade. Da hat Sherlock also mal nicht geflunkert. Du musst wissen, dass er auch immer von einem Bruder spricht, der einen so merkwürdigen Namen hat, dass man es einfach nicht ernst nehmen kann.“  
„Ach ja, was sagte er denn von seinem Bruder?“ Sherlock drückte Gregs Hand so fest, dass dessen Miene fast entgleiste.  
„Ach, die lächerlichsten Dinge. Unter anderem, dass er geheimer Boss des MI5 und des MI6 und eigentlich überhaupt von ganz England wäre. Best Friend mit der Queen und solche Absurditäten. Nichts für ungut, ja?“ Sherlock presste sich ein abgehacktes Lachen heraus und Greg schmunzelte.   
„Interessant“, sagte er nur und Gunnar fiel ein, als hätte er Panik das Kind doch mitnehmen zu müssen.  
„Okay. Ihr könnt Bridget-Marleen morgen früh 8 Uhr abholen. Das Kinderturnen beginnt halb 9 und findet im Gemeindezentrum der St George statt. Gleich um die Ecke. Danach, gegen halb 10 bin ich fertig und ihr könnt sie zurück bringen.“  
„Alles klar“, sagte Greg und hoffte seriös und vorfreudig gleichzeitig zu klingen. Zu einem verrückten Möchtegern-Consulting Detective und einem omnipotenten Bruder fehlte nur noch ein Baby mit schrecklichem Doppelname. Er bräuchte hiernach sehr dringend ein paar starke Drinks.  
Erstaunlicherweise ging Sherlock nicht gleich, sondern quälte alle noch mit Erklärungen zu einer neuesten Theorie über die effektivere Herstellung von Schimmelpilzmittel. Wen bitte interessierte denn so etwas? Offenbar Chemiker.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde verließen sie endlich die verrauchte Wohnung. Vor der Tür holte Greg sehr tief Luft und meinte dann nur völlig erschöpft:  
„Wie kann man einem Kind nur so einen bescheuerten Namen geben?“  
„Sagt Gavin Lestrade!“ Böse sah er Holmes an, schenkte sich jedoch eine Erwiderung.  
„Jetzt brauche ich einen Drink!“  
„Lade mich ein. Wir haben das Kind und können uns morgen im Gemeindehaus in Ruhe umsehen. Wir haben einen Erfolg zu feiern.“  
„Wenn sein muss. Um die Ecke ist ein Pub.“

 

„In welchem Semester studierst du eigentlich, Sherlock?“, fragte Greg nach dem ersten Whiskey auf Eis.  
„Keine Ahnung. Hatte wichtiger Dinge zu tun. Ich hoffe, du kannst gut mit Babies umgehen, Sergeant?“   
„Ich? Warum ich? Du hast doch angeblich einen Neffen namens Eric. Ernsthaft, Sherlock? Mycroft hat einen Sohn?!“ Holmes lachte erheitert und bestellte sich ein zweites Wasser.  
„Sah er so aus? Nein, natürlich nicht.“  
„Und ist er wirklich das, was du diesen Leuten gegenüber behauptet hast? MI5 und MI6? Wirklich?“   
Der Polizist bekam gerade seinen zweiten Whiskey und fühlte sich schon entspannter. Aber er beschloss, dass er danach höchstens noch ein Bier trinken würde. Holmes hatte ihm angeboten ihn nach Hause zu fahren, da er nicht so an Alkohol interessiert wäre. Frotzelnd hatte Greg gefragt, ob er eher an Drogen interessiert wäre, doch Sherlock hatte nicht geantwortet. Trotzdem er gefahren wurde, wollte er sich nicht betrinken, denn wer wusste schon, ob Holmes überhaupt Auto fahren konnte. Zumal es ein Dienstwagen war und er eigentlich gar niemand fahren lassen dürfte. Inzwischen hatte er sich mit und für diesen Verrückten schon sowieso zwischen alle Stühle gesetzte, da kam es auf eine kurze Autofahrt ja wohl nicht an. Holmes schien clever zu sein und selbst Psychopathen konnten Auto fahren.  
„Hm … möchtest du, dass ich dir diese Frage über Mycroft beantworte oder willst du mir lieber doch eine Frage stellen, die mich betrifft?“ Greg blinzelte überrascht, denn aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund schien Sherlock nicht allzu gern über seinen Bruder zu reden. Was verständlich war, wenn man diesen Mycroft kannte und gesehen hatte, wie die beiden Brüder miteinander umgingen.  
„Du würdest mir eine persönliche Frage beantworten? Wirklich? Bin ich in deiner Gunst aufgestiegen?“  
„Nur eine Frage und nein, niemand kann in meiner Gunst … aufsteigen, denn entweder hat man meinen Respekt oder nicht.“  
„Gut, dass ist eine Antwort“, erwiderte der Polizist enttäuscht.  
„Willst du nun fragen oder dich lieber weiter betrinken?“   
Himmelherrgott, welche Frage wollte dieser Mann von ihm hören? Warum er unbedingt Verbrechen aufklären wollte? Greg glaubte die Antwort zu kennen: Weil er es konnte, die Fähigkeiten hatte und zur eigenen Befriedigung. Wollte er die Frage nach seiner sexuellen Orientierung hören? Auch da glaubte er die Antwort zu kennen: Es war Holmes völlig egal, denn das schien in seinem Leben und vor allem Denken nur eine untergeordnete Rolle zu spielen. Er holte die Tatsache bei Bedarf hervor, benutzte sie und steckte sie wieder weg, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wollte er hören, ob er neugierig war, warum er ausgerechnet ihn gewählt hatte? Eigentlich hatte er auch diese Antwort schon gegeben. Sherlock hatte nur eine logische Auswahl getroffen, ihn unter keine Ahnung wie viel anderen Polizisten herausgefiltert, um ihn zu benutzen. Es war zwar deprimierend, doch hatte Holmes nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht.  
Oder wollte er wissen, ob Lestrade glaubte, dass er es mit einem Psychopathen zu tun hatte? Würde ein Irrer sagen, Ja klar, ich bin ein Psycho. Nein! Er hatte kurzgesagt keine Ahnung, was er von ihm hören wollte. Egal, was er fragen würde, letztlich würde es vielleicht nur darauf hinauslaufen, dass Holmes lachte und sagte: Ich wollte, dass du fragst, wer die Rechnung zahlt. Nach dem zweiten Whiskey fühlte sich Greg schon tiefenentspannt und ein kleines bisschen beschwipst, weil er die Drinks zu schnell getrunken hatte. Deshalb wedelte er jetzt mit der Hand und flüsterte:  
„Okay, großer Sherlock Holmes: Willst du Sex mit mir?“ Er wusste, dass das ein Reizthema zwischen ihnen war, weil Holmes respektlos war, ihn damit ärgerte und gleichzeitig immer darauf herumritt. Warum lästerte er nicht über seine nichtvorhandene Karriere beim Yard? Nicht über seine schon zu grauen Haare? Der andere Mann sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Kein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen und auch nicht in den Augen.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du die richtige Frage findest. Die Antwort lautet: Ja!“  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das ist ein Witz, oder?“  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich scherze, Sergeant?“  
Nein, das tat er wirklich nicht. Gregs Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten und hoffte, dass man das im schlechten Kneipenlicht nicht sehen konnte.  
„Aber ich … bin nicht schwul, verdammt nochmal!“, flüsterte erregt über den Tisch hinweg und wendete den Blick ab.  
„Das war auch nicht deine Frage und ich habe dir keine gestellt, deshalb sei so gut und behalte deine Antworten für dich.“  
„Wie kommst du nur darauf, ich würde das … na das eben mit dir tun, Sherlock?“  
„Nur so eine Eingebung.“  
„Du machst doch nicht den Eindruck, als würden dich … solche …“, verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten „Banalitäten interessieren, oder irre ich mich?“  
„Nein, du hast völlig recht. Ich war fest dieser Überzeugung, bis ich dich getroffen habe und ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich dich schon ein Weilchen vorher beobachtet habe, um sicher zu sein, den Richtigen gefunden zu haben.“  
„Du hast was? Mich gestalkt?“  
„Wenn du das so nennen willst, ja. Keine Sorge, ich war nicht in deiner kleinen 3-Zimmer-Wohnung und habe mich nicht durch deine Schubladen gewühlt. Ich habe mich nur ein wenig über deine … Arbeitsweise informiert und ein paar Informationen über dich zusammengetragen.“  
„Informationen über meine Schulzeit, wie du mal angedeutet hast?“ Verärgert bestellte Greg einen weiteren Whiskey. Das konnte ja alles nicht wahr sein! So ein Bastard. Andererseits, was hatte er nach den letzten Tagen erwartete?!  
„Auch das. Deine Zeit auf der Polizeiakademie war aber viel interessanter“, grinste Sherlock auf einmal fröhlich und lehnte sich zurück, um ihn zu beobachten.  
„Okay, verstehe“, murmelte Lestrade in seinen Drink und überlegte mit schon ein wenig verschwimmenden Gedanken, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder raus kam.  
„Ach übrigens, hat mir dabei das Informationssystem meines Bruders Mycroft geholfen, auch wenn ich fairerweise zugeben muss, dass er davon nichts weiß. Aber er hat auch nur zwei Augen und kann nicht überall sein.“  
„Informationssystem?“, fragte Greg unbeholfen nach.  
„Nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist jetzt, dass wir vor dem Durchbruch des Falles stehen und du solltest das mit deinem kurzatmigen Partner nicht nur besprechen, sondern auch mit ihm durchziehen, denn ich nehme an, du willst nicht mich als offiziellen Ermittler vorstellen. Im Moment wäre es mir sowieso lieber, ich würde im Hintergrund stehen und du gibst mir ein wenig freie Hand bei den zukünftigen Fällen, weil …“  
„Zukünftigen Fällen? Was? Habe ich unwissentlich einen Vertrag mit dem Teufel unterschrieben?“ Sherlock verengte die Augen und sah ihn schweigend an.  
„Erklär es mir!“, knurrte Greg über den Tisch und stürzte den vierten Drink mit einem Zug hinunter. Das musste der Letzte sein. Unbedingt.   
„Ich erwarte morgen in dem Gemeindehaus eine gut ausgestattete Drogenküche zu finden. Alles vorhanden, Abzug, Wasser- und Stromanschluss, alles offiziell, alles offen und auch wieder nicht. Ich vermutet, einer der Kirchenvorsteher hat seine Finger im ‚Methlabor‘. Aber … es arbeitet noch nicht, denn es fehlt noch das Rezept. Man weiß die Formel für den Farbstoff, doch das eigentliche Drogenrezept ist noch unbekannt, sonst würde das Labor arbeiten und man würde vor allem diese Pfeffis zu kaufen bekommen. Die Drogen wurde schon mal herstellt und ein paar wenige davon unter die Leute gebracht. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, die ich als zuverlässig einstufe. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wird die Droge nicht mehr hergestellt. Ich vermutet stark, dass sie in einem der ehemaligen Chemical Mess Gebäude gebraut wurde. Hast du die Liste schon abgearbeitet?“  
„N … nein“, brachte Greg betreten hervor.  
„Ein paar Kollegen kümmern sich darum, doch ein altes Verwaltungsgebäude befindet sich zum Beispiel in Cambridge und ... noch war niemand da. Mir fehlt Personal und Mittel.“  
„Verstehe!“, hauchte Holmes und sein Blick wurde abwesend.  
„Wie auch immer, finden wir den ursprünglichen Ort der Herstellung, der hochgesichert ist und durch den man nur mit einem Retinascanner kommt, finden wir die Täter.“  
„Die Täter?“  
„Ja, es sind mehrere. Nicht nur eine einzelne Person. Eher eine Art Organisation. Hast du alle Mitarbeiter überprüft?“  
„Wie denn? In 24 Stunden? Es sind fast an die tausend ehemalige Mitarbeiter. Weißt du, wie lange das dauert?!“  
„Es gibt Zeitdruck …“, sprach Holmes einfach weiter, als hätte er seine Antwort gar nicht gehört „… weil das Auge selbst in Formalin nicht unendlich haltbar ist und die Netzhaut beginnt sich aufzulösen und zu zerfallen. Hast du die Liste der Gebäude mit?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe die doch nicht in meiner Tasche stecken. Aber zu Hause könnte ich auf meinem Rechner die entsprechende Datei …“  
„Na, worauf wartest du noch!“ Holmes war aufgestanden, legte ein paar Scheine unter sein leeres Glas und sah ihn ungeduldig an.  
Beim Aufstehen merkte Greg erst einmal, dass er die Drinks weniger gut, wie sonst vertragen hatte. Der Andere grinste nur, als er ihm unbeholfen die Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche fischte und ihm gab.


	9. Chapter 9

Etwas Nasses an seiner rechten Wange weckte ihn. Erschrocken riss Greg die Augen auf. Er saß in seinem Dienstwagen und starrte auf sein Haus, in dem er eine Wohnung im Erdgeschoss hatte. Als er zur Seite sah, sah er noch die Autotür zufallen. Verwirrt rieb er sich über seine Wange und stieg wacklig aus. War er doch tatsächlich auf der Fahrt eingeschlafen und hatte so nicht mitbekommen, wie Holmes Auto fuhr. Es schien noch alles dran zu sein, zeigte sein schneller und ziemlich verschwommener Blick. Holmes nahm ihm den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Hand, als er bei dritten Versuch das Schloss immer noch nicht getroffen hatte.  
„Du verträgst ja weniger als meine Mitstudentinnen“, maulte Sherlock und lief zielstrebig zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer. Er fuhr den Rechner hoch, während sich Greg schwerfällig mühte seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe auszuziehen.   
„Passwort?“, rief Holmes in den Flur.  
„Ähm …“  
„Ähm? Schreibt man das so? Mit H?“  
„Ähm, nein, warte mal ….“  
„Boah, jetzt sag nur nicht, du kannst dich nicht an deine verdammtes Passwort erinnern?“, fuhr ihn Sherlock an. Die scharfen Augen blitzten ungemütlich und seine langen Finger klopften ungeduldig auf den Tisch. Der Polizist raufte sich die Haare und sagte dann langsam, als würde er noch während des Sprechens darüber nachdenken: „ledzeppelin, zusammengeschrieben und klein.“  
„Großer Gott, wer denkt sich denn so ein Wort aus!“, murmelte er, während er tippte.  
„Ähm … das ist eine Rockband, gegründet 1968 und ich mag …“  
„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen“, unterbrach ihn Holmes schroff.  
„Ah … so, jetzt druck mit die Datei aus, damit ich mich morgen um die ausstehenden Standorte kümmern kann.“ Greg fummelte behäbig an Drucker und Tastatur herum.  
„Aber du lässt mich doch nicht mit diesem Baby allein, oder?“  
„Nein, keine Sorge!“ Holmes riss ihm die druckfrische Liste aus der Hand, warf einen schnellen Blick darauf, faltete den Zettel dann und schob ihn in die Manteltasche.  
„Du weißt schon, dass das vertrauliche Informationen sind, die du keinem geben solltest, Sergeant Lestrade?“ Perplex blickte Greg ihn an. Was war das denn jetzt? War Sherlock doch ein wahnsinniger Psychopath, der nur diese Liste wollte, um endlich an die Formel für die begehrten Drogen zu kommen? Hatte er sich deshalb in den letzten Tagen an ihn herangemacht und er war sogar so blöd, ihn in seine Wohnung zu lassen und ihm die Liste auszuhändigen? Mit undurchsichtigem Ausdruck auf den attraktiven Gesichtszügen betrachtete Holmes ihn unablässig.  
„Dein Glaube an das Gute im Menschen wird dir immer im Weg stehen, Lestrade. Es ist nicht förderlich für die Karriere eines Polizisten zu denken, dass da draußen neben dem Bösen auch das Gute existiert.“ Sherlock zog plötzlich seinen Mantel aus und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Dann kam er langsam auf ihn zu, ohne seinen Blick nur ein einziges Mal abzuwenden. Obwohl Greg bisher nichts dergleichen verspürt hatte, schwappte nun eine irrationale Angst in ihm hoch. Wollte dieser Kerl ihn jetzt etwa ermorden. Unbewusst aktivierte sich sein lang trainiertes Verteidigungssystem, doch er wusste, dass er aufgrund des Alkohols im Blut nicht die optimalsten Reaktionszeiten würde abrufen können. Wenn dieser Mann ihn jetzt würden töten wollen, dann würde er leichtes Spiel haben, denn seine Waffe hing ordentlich neben seinem Mantel an der Garderobe.  
„Sherlock, ich ….“ Unwillkürlich ging er ein paar Schritte rückwärst, während Holmes langsam auf ihn zukam. Das hübsche Gesicht war immer noch völlig verschlossen, sah weder drohend, noch freundlich aus. Die hellen Augen brannten inzwischen in Gregs heißem Gesicht und er lauschte erstaunt seinem Herzschlag, der sich mindestens verdoppelt hatte.  
Plötzlich war die Wand hinter ihm und er blinzelte nervös. Gerade, als er zur Seite springen, in den Flur zu seiner Waffe rennen wollte, machte der Andere zwei schnelle, große Schritte nach vorn und schlug seine Hände links und rechts neben seinem Gesicht an die Wand. Er war gefangen zwischen seinen Armen und Sherlock sagte lächelnd:  
„Hier sind wir, Sergeant. Wir beide … verkannt, missverstanden, ….“ Seine Lippen legten sich behutsam auf Gregs Mund und der schnappte nach Luft, weil sein Körper in Erwartung von Gewalt derart angespannt war, dass er nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht geatmet hat.  
„Sherlock …“, begann er bestürzt, doch Holmes küsste ihn einfach weiter.  
„Das … dürfen … wir nicht!“, flüsterte Greg belegt zwischen den Küssen.  
„Sagt wer?“, murmelte Sherlock und schob neugierig die Zungenspitze in seinen Mund. Überwältig stöhnte Greg auf.   
„Ich bin … ich bin nicht … schwul!“, keuchte der Polizist erneut und versuchte den anderen Mann halbherzig von sich wegzudrücken. Stattdessen trat Sherlock näher, nahm die Hände von der Wand und packte sein Gesicht.  
„Und selbst wenn … wen interessiert das jetzt?“ Schockiert fühlte Lestrade, wie sich bei diesem engen Körperkontakt seine Männlichkeit zu regen begann. Die Zunge schob sich wieder zwischen seine Lippen und diesmal war auch seine Zunge neugierig und wollte wissen, wie es sich in einem anderen Mund anfühlte. Es war ein nasser und ein wenig unbeholfener Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Sherlocks Mund saugte an seiner Zunge und Gregs Hände, die schon längst um dessen Hüften lagen, zogen ihn noch näher. Das war genau die Art Kuss, die er schon so lange nicht erlebt hatte. Feucht, intensiv und prickelnd. So heiß, dass er eine Erektion bekam, um die Holmes plötzlich seine Hand legte und darüber rieb.  
„Nicht schwul, also …“, murmelte er an Gregs Hals, der fassungslos über sich selbst sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge presste und keuchte. Sein Unterleib drängte sich der fremden Hand entgegen, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. In einem Kopf war eine unfassbares Verlangen, dass ihn ganz atemlos machte.  
„Du … nutzt meinen Zustand aus, Sherlock!“, keuchte er mit den letzten Resten an Verstand und verkniff sich mühsam sein verlangendes Stöhnen, als der Griff der Hand fester wurde.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet … ein moralischer Tugendgott zu sein. Nur ein Consulting Detective!“, raunte Holmes heiser an seinem Hals und begann dann an einer Stelle zu saugen, die Greg völlig die Kontrolle verlieren ließ.  
„Ins … Schlafzimmer! Sofort!“, keuchte er unartikuliert und begann an Sherlocks Hose zu nesteln.  
Sie schafften es nicht bis dorthin, denn Sherlock riss den Polizisten nun mit verhangenem und beängstigend dunklem Blick aus dem Hemd, während er seines hastig über den Kopf zog.  
Greg war schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage ein Wort zu formulieren. Weder, um Holmes auf Abstand zu halten, noch um zu äußern, wie sehr er diese eindeutigen und sehr männlichen Brührungen mochte. Denn Sherlocks linke Hand schloss sich nun um den nackten Schaft seiner Männlichkeit und er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.   
Plötzlich und ohne, dass Greg recht wahrgenommen hätte, wie er sich ausgezogen hatte, stand Holmes völlig nackt vor ihm. Sein Penis war steif und er konnte seine Augen nicht davon lösen. Geschah das hier gerade wirklich? Was war nur los mit ihm? Mit was manipulierte ihn dieser verrückte Kerl? Dem Alkohol konnte er nur zum Teil die Schuld geben, denn inzwischen merkte er höchstens noch einen leichten, angenehmen Rausch. Oder kam der Rausch von dem, was sie hier taten? Sherlock sah ihn an, als warte er auf etwas. Er sagte nichts, blickte ihm nur stumm ins Gesicht. Gregs Lippen fühlten sich rau und geschwollen an, sein Puls war in ungeahnte Höhen gestiegen und er musste den Mund zum Atmen offen lassen. Er blickte nur ein einziges Mal zur Seite, zu seinem Sofa und Holmes verstand das als unbedingte Aufforderung, denn er ging dorthin und kniete sich davor.  
In diesem Moment war Greg weinerlich zumute, denn er hatte plötzlich nur die eine Wahl seiner rätselhaften Begierde zu folgen oder aber seinem Verstand, der sagte, dass er ausschließlich heterosexuell war. Wie von allein liefen seine Beine zu ihm. Wie in Trance zog er nun endgültig seine Hose aus, kniete sich hinter den blassen Körper und drückte sich einfach nur an ihn, um seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Sherlocks Haut war kühl und roch männlich. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände über seine Vorderseite gleiten und versuchte dabei herauszufinden, ob es wirklich das war, was er wollte. Letztlich verstand Greg, dass es nicht darum ging, was er wollte, sondern darum, dass Sherlock Holmes offenbar beschlossen hatte, dass er das alles hier jetzt in diesem Moment wollte. Greg konnte sich irren, doch er ging davon aus, dass dieser Kerl nicht oft, wenn nicht sogar noch niemals zuvor Sex hatte. Er verteilte nun kleine Küsse auf dem Rückgrat und ließ seinen Mund dann tiefer rutschen. Wenn Sherlock vielleicht noch jungfräulich in dieser Hinsicht war, so war es auch Greg. In gewisser Weise zumindest. Seltsamerweise kam er sich dabei weder dumm, noch unbeholfen vor. Er benetzte den Eingang mit seiner Spucke, rieb seine Finger über die runzlige Öffnung und musste feststellen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn brannte, als wäre irgendeine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Seine Erektion puckerte erregt und seine rechte Hand rieb unwillkürlich darüber, bis er die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt. Wenn ein Mann wie Sherlock Holmes das wollte, dann würde kein Weg daran vorbei führen. Wer war er denn, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen?  
Übervorsichtig führte er sein Glied durch die angefeuchtete Öffnung. Holmes stöhnte plötzlich leise auf und bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Er musste nach Luft schnappen und durfte sich ein paar Momente lang nicht bewegen, denn sonst wäre dieses Abenteuer schneller vorbei, als er gewollte hätte. Mit seinen Händen packte er die hellen Pobacken und zog sie bei jedem vorsichtigen Stoß auseinander. Er lauschte Sherlocks‘ leisem Keuchen und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie noch in derselben Welt existierten. Denn der andere Mann schien völlig und absolut in dem aufzugehen, was er mit und für ihn tat. Leise rief er seinen Namen, weil er sich vergewissern wollte, dass alles in Ordnung ist, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sein Stöhnen war so intensiv und so weit weg, dass es unwirklich wirkte. Inzwischen war Gregs Erregung auf einem Level, dass er beim besten Willen nicht länger halten konnte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte seine Lenden bereitwillig und weit geöffnet. Sein harter Schwanz glitschte durch die klebrig feuchte Öffnung raus und rein, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen und er konnte kaum hinschauen, weil es ihn zu sehr erregte. Wer hätte das gedacht, dachte er halb abgestoßen, halb erheitert über sich selbst. Gregs Hände hatten sich fester in das helle Fleisch gegraben und ohne, dass er Sherlock hätte vorwarnen können, kam er zum Höhepunkt. Es kam so unvermittelt und heftig, dass er stöhnte, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gestochen. Er hatte für ein paar Augenblicke die Kontrolle über seinen Körper total verloren und kam immer noch zitternd zu sich, als sich Sherlock so fest gegen ihn drückte, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. So blieben sie noch einige Augenblicke, bis sich Holmes ihm entzog und umdrehte. Mit den Augen deutete er auf seinen Ständer. Die rote Spitze glänze nass und Lestrade verstand instinktiv. Ohne zu Zögern oder drüber nachzudenken kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine und nahm das Glied tief in den Mund. Es dauerte keine Minuten und es spritzte salziges Ejakulat in seinen Mund. Weil er keine Wahl hatte, denn Holmes hatte die Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf und drückte ihn nach unten, schluckt er es hinunter. Erstaunlicherweise machte es ihm weniger aus, als er gedacht hatte.  
Schweigsam zogen sie sich an.  
„Sherlock, ich … auch wenn das eben anders aussah, aber ich bin wirklich nicht homosexuell, das musst du mir glauben. Keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist.“  
„Wenn du jetzt sagst, das habe ich noch nie gemacht, werde ich dir meine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen!“ Halb grinsend, halb drohend blickte Holmes ihn an. Greg wusste nur zu genau, dass er auf seine Zeit in der Akademie anspielte. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass das jemand zutage fördern würde! Zumal er sich immer unauffällig verhalten hatte und die damalige Situation nicht mit übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum hätte erklären können. Heute jedoch schon.  
„Gut, ich sehe, du willst auf eine Prügelei verzichten, die ich unter anderen Umständen vermutlich genossen hätte, doch heute würde ich mich ungern darauf einlassen, weil du … weil …“ Erstaunt hob Greg die Brauen, denn offensichtlich fehlten dem eloquenten Consulting Detective die richtigen Worte.  
„Weil ich es dir richtig besorgt habe?“, half Lestrade liebenswürdig neckend aus und stellte überrascht fest, dass er sich erleichtert und ziemlich gut fühlte.  
„Könnte man so sagen. Doch ich kann es leider nicht dabei belassen und mich jetzt einfach verabschieden, denn ich muss dir noch etwas ans Herz legen. Vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir in deiner und nicht in meiner Wohnung sind?“  
„Na ja, ich dachte, du wolltest die Liste?“  
„Hm …“, grinste Sherlock „hätte morgen früh auch noch gereicht oder denkst du, ich fahre jetzt nach Cambridge? Nein.“  
„Warum sind wir dann hier?“  
„Weil deine Wohnung hoffentlich sicher ist.“  
„Sicher? Inwiefern?“ Der andere Mann stand plötzlich auf, stopfte sein Hemd in die Hose und ging wie selbstverständlich an den Kühlschrank. Er fand ein Gurkenglas und angelte sich eine Gurke mit den nackten Fingern heraus.  
„Sherlock, antworte mir bitte!“  
„Nun, du hast meinen Bruder kennengelernt und er ist ziemlich kontrollbesessen. Aus irgendwelchen dubiosen Gründen denkt er immer, dass ich eines Tages am Untergang der Zivilisation schuld sein werde und er hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht genau das zu verhindern.“  
„Indem er dich überwacht?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Und … und was ist daran so schlimm, dass wir … dass ich … na, du weißt schon, was ich sagen will!“  
„Grundsätzlich nichts. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht. Aber ich habe so meine Strategie, wie ich Mycroft bei Laune halte. Ich lasse ihn gern im Glauben, dass er alles von mir weiß und auch jederzeit in der Lage ist, es herauszufinden.“  
„Und dem ist natürlich nicht so?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Dass ich dich engagiert habe, lässt sich leider nicht verheimlichen. Doch er muss einfach nicht alles wissen. Stehst du auf meiner Seite?“  
„Engagiert?“  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa Geld von mir, Sergeant?!“ Greg stöhnte über diese Frechheit und strubbelte sich durch die Haare.  
„Nein, will ich nicht. Das würde heißen, du hast mich völlig in der Hand aber …“  
„Oh, das hatte ich eben. Es war ziemlich hart und … scharf …“ Sherlocks Stimme war ein wenig belegter geworden.  
„Um es kurz zu machen, ich habe dich so oder so in der Hand, wenn ich das will. Aber eigentlich würde ich deine freiwillige Mitarbeit vorziehen.“  
„Mitarbeit …“, schnaufte Greg empört und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„So ist es. Ich möchte nur gern vermeiden, dass mein Bruder über das zwischen uns Bescheid weiß.“  
„Weshalb? Was wäre so schlimm? Ich dachte, er weiß es schon. Du hast mich vor seinen Augen geküsst! Schon vergessen?“ Ernst und ohne zu blinzeln betrachtete ihn Sherlock fast ein wenig melancholisch.  
„Das war etwas anderes. Reine Provokation. Wenn er alles wüsste, dann würde er versuchen dich mir wegzunehmen.“  
„Alles? Was alles? Um was geht es hier, Sherlock? Geschwisterrivalität? Ja? Ach komm schon, wir sind erwachsen und …“  
„Sind wir nicht. Er ist nicht erwachsen, sondern denkt nach wie vor, dass es so sein muss, dass ihm als älterer Bruder alles und mehr zusteht. Er hält sich für cleverer und wird es nicht gutheißen, dass ich mich von einem Polizist ficken lassen!“ Bei diesen brutal-vulgären Worten fuhr Greg sichtlich zusammen und verstand zum ersten Mal, dass ihm Holmes nur die knallharte Wahrheit vor Augen geführt hatte.  
„Ich denke, du irrst dich, was ihn betrifft, Sherlock …“  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Weil er dir ein Essen spendiert hat?“   
Wie sollte er Sherlock nur begreiflich machen, dass er einer sehr genauen und untrüglichen Intuition folgte, die ihm sagte, dass Mycroft Holmes kein böser Mensch war, sondern nur ein besorgter, älterer Bruder, der sich zu sehr verantwortlich fühlte und alles falsch anging. Wenn man Sherlock besser kannte, konnte man das ansatzweise sogar nachvollziehen, doch das sagte er alles nicht, denn es würde nichts nutzen, wie er an Sherlocks Gesicht sah.  
„In Ordnung. Ich denke, ich bekomme es hin meinen Mund zu halten.“  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann sprang er auf Greg zu und umfasste wieder dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen.  
„Hole mich morgen halb acht ab, damit wir uns entsprechend vorbereiten können. Hast du ein rosa Hemd? Zieh es an, kämme dir einen Scheitel …“ Seine Hand für durch Gregs Haare und er bekam dabei eine Gänsehaut. „Und versuche seriös rüberzukommen und nicht wie ein …“ Er küsste ihn feucht und ohne Zunge. Gurkengeschmack.  
„Nicht wie ein …?“, fragte Lestrade rau.  
„Wie eine heterosexuelle Schwuchtel!“ Holmes kicherte und stampfte in den Flur.  
„Sherlock!“, brüllte Greg erzürnt, doch der andere Mann rief nur:  
„Und vergiss deinen Polizeiausweis nicht! Man weiß ja nie …“  
Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Gregory Lestrade stand völlig durcheinander in seiner Wohnung. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer er war und vor allem nicht, wer er ab sofort sein würde.


	10. Chapter 10

Pünktlich halb acht fuhr er in der Baker Street vor. Holmes stand schon vor dem Haus und wartete auf ihn. Es gab keinen Kuss und keine nette Begrüßung und Greg hatte das nicht erwartet. Er reichte Sherlock einen Kaffee, den er eben noch besorgt hatte und meinte nur resigniert:  
„Wir werden das versauen. Wir werden das ganz sicher in den Sand setzen …“  
„Werden wir nicht. Was hast du mit deinem schnaufendem Kollegen ausgemacht?“  
„Gar nichts. Er arbeitet mit einem Kollegen die Chemical Mess Mitarbeiter ab, während ich mich um die Gebäude kümmere.“  
„Ist er nicht misstrauisch?“  
„Nein, Sherlock. Denn er vertraut mir. Wir sind schon seit vielen Jahren Partner und im Notfall kann ich mich auf Walli verlassen, auch wenn er sicherlich nicht der ehrgeizigste und sportlichste Polizist ist.“ Holmes dirigierte ihn wieder bis vor die Wohnung des Dozentenehepaars.   
Schon im Hausflur hörten sie Kindergeschrei und Greg rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Schießereien, Verfolgungsjagden oder aber auch Sex mit diesem undurchsichtigen Kerl – war alles kein Problem, zumindest im Nachhinein betrachtet. Doch kreischende Kleinkinder machten ihm echt Angst. Offensichtlich auch Sherlock Holmes, denn der lief ungewohnt zögerlich die Stufen nach oben.  
„Du turnst, ich sehe mich um!“, wiederholte er besser nochmal, ehe Lestrade auf die Idee kam ihre Abmachung zu ändern. Der Polizist seufzte nur matt und versuchte sich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, als sein Freund an der Tür klopfte. Dabei musste er nur an letzte Nacht denken und sein Herz verdoppelte das Tempo. Beim besten Willen hätte er nicht mehr leugnen können, dass er in Sherlock verliebt war, wie auch immer der das geschafft hatte. Er war weder zuvorkommend, höflich oder auch nur einnehmend. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war ein durch und durch pragmatischer Denker, dem es in allen Dingen nur ums Kalkül ging. Das hatte Lestrade schon längst durchschaut und er machte sich auch nichts vor. Dass dieser befremdliche und faszinierende Mann für ihn dieselben Gefühle hatte, wie er für ihn, war nahezu ausgeschlossen. Gestern Nacht ging es ihm vermutlich nur darum Sex zu haben oder aber, was eigentlich noch schlimmer war, bei Bedarf seinem Bruder eins auswischen zu können, indem er ihn als Beweis anbrachte. Aber selbst wenn … letztlich war Greg auf sich selbst stolz, dass er es gewagt hatte eine Grenze zu überschreiten, vor der er sich seit Ewigkeiten so gefürchtet hatte. Holmes direkte und unnachgiebige Art war dabei mehr als hilfreich gewesen. Und trotz allem: Er war nicht homosexuell!

„Guten Morgen, kommt rein!“, Gunnar war mit einem schreienden Bündel auf dem Arm an der Tür erschienen und sofort wieder verschwunden. Sie folgten ihm in die Küche, wo seine Frau Margret gerade dabei war den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. Beide wirkten überaus gestresst und das Weinen des Kindes trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich die Atmosphäre entspannte.   
„Ich habe euch alles in diese Tasche gepackt. Der Kinderwagen steht unten im Hausflur.“ Erschrocken warf Greg einen Blick auf die dicke, fast platzende Wickeltasche.  
„Ist alles drin. Windeln, Ersatzkleidung, Reiswaffeln, Fencheltee, Spielzeug, eine Notfallapotheke …“ Greg lauschte den weiteren Ausführungen nicht mehr, sondern nahm die sauschwere Tasche hoch.  
„Sherlock kennt unsere Telefonnummern. Wenn was ist, scheut euch nicht anzurufen. Aber besser mich, denn ich kann leichter weg, als Margret. Seid ihr bereit? Ihr seid so blass?“ Gunnar hatte sich vor sie gestellt, während seine Frau das Kind anzog. Er grinste ziemlich feist, als würde er sich freuen, dass die beiden Homos sich die nächsten zwei Stunden mit seinem schreienden Kind abgeben mussten.  
„Aber klar. Wir können es kaum erwarten. Wir haben die ganze Nacht im Internet über Krabbeltechniken und die motorische Entwicklung in diesem Alter gelesen. Interessantes Alter, da entwickeln sich …“  
„Schon gut, Sherlock. Ich glaube dir deinen Wissensdrang auch so!“, rief Margret aus dem Flur und kam mit einem dick eingepackten Michelinmännchen wieder. Immerhin hatte das Etwas aufgehört zu heulen, dachte Lestrade ein wenig erleichtert. Denk an den Sex letzte Nacht, sagte er sich unaufhörlich, weil er damit verhindern wollte, dass Panik in ihm hochschwappte, als die Mutter ihm das Kind in die Arme drückte.  
„Hallo Bridgi …“, flüsterte er belegt.  
„Nein, Gareth. Wir nennen sie immer bei ihrem vollen Namen: Bridget-Marleen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch daran haltet, sonst hört sie womöglich nicht auf euch.“ Ist sie ein Hund, dachte Greg verstört.  
Bridget-Marleen glotzte ihn aus großen, nassen Augen an. Sie waren braun und glänzend wie Edelsteine. Ihr kleines Mündchen war zu einer Schnute verzogen und auf der Oberlippe sammelte sich eine kleine Rotzspur. Greg musste lächeln und hätte den Grund dafür nicht angeben können.  
Sherlock gab noch zig sehr glaubwürdige Versicherungen ab, während Greg darüber nachdachte wie bedrohlich er letzte Nacht für ein paar Momente auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Unwillkürlich stellte er sich diesen Mann mit dem sicherlich brillanten Verstand als Verbrecher vor und bekam eine harte Gänsehaut.  
„Los!“, raunte Sherlock dann und bugsierte ihn zur Tür.  
“Viel Spaß!“, riefen die Eltern plötzlich gut gelaunt.  
Unbeholfen stopften die beiden Männer das Kind in den Kinderwagen. Es nörgelte dabei schon wieder rum und Greg, der es einfach nicht mehr sehen konnte, holte seine eigenen Taschentücher und putzte dem Kind den Rotz von der Lippe.  
„So, jetzt siehst du gleich hübscher aus.“ Das Mädchen lächelte zum ersten Mal. Ohne sich abzusprechen, schob Greg den Buggy, während Sherlock ihn genau darüber informierte, wie er gedachte vorzugehen.

Mit was keiner der beiden Männer gerechnet hatte, war die Horde an Müttern, die sie augenblicklich umringen, sobald sie die Umkleide betreten hatten. Offenbar waren sie durch Margret schon ausgiebig angekündigt worden.  
Während der Polizist sich mühte das Kind aus- und umzuziehen und dabei sehr ins Schwitzen geriet, musste Sherlock alle Fragen beantworten. Er log mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Greg nur erschüttert zuhören und die Augen verdrehen konnte. Angeblich waren sie inzwischen verlobt und wollten im Frühjahr heiraten. Fast hätte Greg gefeixt, denn diese Vorstellung war zu absurd. Dann kam Holmes wieder mit seinem Neffen Eric und zog seinen Bruder synchron ordentlich durch den Kakao. Es war amüsant, doch gleichzeitig spürte Greg einen ständig schwelenden Konflikt zwischen den Brüdern, den Sherlock anscheinend verdrängen wollte und trotzdem tiefgründigen Ärger verspürte und Mycroft versuchte höchstwahrscheinlich das geschwisterliche Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Aber Lestrade vermutete auch, dass das Problem der Brüder zu komplex und zu kompliziert war, um sich einzumischen, weil er vielleicht der Meinung war es schlichten zu können.   
„Hey, ich bin Sophia!“ Eine der Muttis hatte sich von Sherlock abgewandt und half ihm nun ganz ungefragt das Mädchen umzuziehen. Dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar und sagte verlegen, dass er Gareth wäre. Sie lächelte höflich.  
„Und ihr beide …“ sie sah zu Holmes hinüber, der große Reden schwang und ihn mit der immer quengliger werdenden Bridget-Marleen alleine ließ „seid wirklich ein Paar?“ Alarmiert hob er die Brauen.  
„Äh, ja. Warum?“  
„Ach nichts.“ Sie lachte nervös und sah zu Sherlock.  
„Nein, bitte. Sag es mir, Sophia.“ Greg wusste, dass ihm sein Aussehen und sein Auftreten einen ziemlichen Vorteil in seinem Beruf verschafften. Und in all den Jahren hatte er gelernt ihn einzusetzen. Er lächelte auffordernd und ließ seine Augen freundlich in ihrem Gesicht.  
„Na ja, weil … er macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck …“ Sie brach wieder ab und nahm ihren dicklichen Jungen mit dem Namen John, der gerade wacklig auf sie zugetapst kam, auf den Schoß. Bridget-Marleen hingegen patschte ihm nun die Hand ins Gesicht, als er sie hinstellte, um die Hose hochzuziehen. Er war verschwitzt und sich nicht bewusst, dass er nun Schokolade im Gesicht hatte. Das Mädchen hatte eben den Schokopudding des dicklichen Jungen kosten dürfen und sich gleich danach die Finger in den Mund geschoben.  
„Weil …?“  
„Ich will euch wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, doch ich glaube …“  
„Er ist nicht homosexuell?“ Lestrade sprach nur eine seltsame Empfindung aus, die ihn selbst überraschte. Allerdings verstand er diesen paradoxen Eindruck auch jetzt nicht besser, als er ihn versuchshalber laut aussprach. Die Mutter sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte eher, er wirkt so erhaben über alles. So distanziert, emotionslos und eher wie einer dieser seltsamen Wissenschaftler, die manchmal im Fernsehen auftreten und Theorien zum Besten geben, die man nicht verstehen kann. Sie sind so fremd und scheinen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu leben. Er ..“ Sie schloss den Mund und wurde knallrot.  
„Oh tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich kenne euch ja gar nicht. Es ist nur so, dass er mir von irgendwo her bekannt vorkommt. Eben wie diese besagten Wissenschaftler aus dem Fernsehen.“  
„Er ist Chemiker. Daher kennt er …“  
„Margret und Gunnar. Verstehe. Vielleicht kenne ich ihn von daher.“, sagte sie kleinlaut, doch Greg musterte sie aufmerksam.  
„Du denkst, er ist nicht in der Lage seine Gefühle zuzulassen?“, fragte er flüsternd nach. Die Mutter ließ ihren Jungen wieder runter und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott, das habe ich nicht gewollt. Meine Mutter hat mir schon gesagt, als ich erst fünf Jahre alt war, ich soll meine verdammte Klappe halten und nicht immer gleich alles aussprechen, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Ich wollte wirklich kein Misstrauen verbreiten oder eure Beziehung in Frage stellen. Es ist nur so, dass ich oft ganz schnell instinktiv wahrnehmen kann, was um mich herum so vor sich geht und ihr beide kamt mir so … gegensätzlich vor. Irgendwie. Ich wollte wirklich nicht …“  
Greg blendete ihre weiteren Worte aus. Er wusste genau wie Instinkt und Intuition funktionierten und scheinbar war auch Sophia eine geübte Erspürerin von Schwingungen.  
„Sophia! Du langweilst doch den armen Gareth nicht etwa mit deinem esoterischen Geschwafel. Komm, wir können in den Raum!“, rief eine andere Mutter in ihre Richtung. Gott sei‘s gedankt, dachte Greg erleichtert und nahm Bridget-Marleen auf den Arm. Sie kuschelte sich an seinen Hals und schob sich den Daumen in den Mund.  
„Jetzt wird geturnt, Prinzessin!“, flüsterte er und sah sich nach Holmes um. Der folgte mit verschlossenem Gesicht. Lestrade glaubte Abscheu und Ungeduld herauszufiltern, war sich aber nicht sicher. Die nächsten zehn Minuten würde Sherlock durchhalten müssen. Zwei Kinder begannen zu schreien und so ging die Begrüßung der Gruppenleiterin ziemlich unter. Holmes gähnte und starrte das Mädchen warnend an.  
„Wehe du schreist auch. Wir sind schwule Vorzeigeeltern!“, flüsterte er leise und grinste Greg an. Dem war nicht wirklich nach Lachen, als er sah, dass die Muttis mit den Kleinkindern eine Art Parcour absolvieren mussten.  
„Die erste Runde gehört dir!“, legte er spontan fest und übergab das Kind an Holmes, der schockiert die Augen aufriss. Doch er war schon an der Reihe und musste mit dem ziemlich störrischen Mädchen über die Matte robben und sie motivieren sich an einem Kasten hochzuziehen. Greg hatte sich an den Rand gesetzt und sah erheitert zu. Es war ein herrliches Schauspiel und eines musste man dem Consulting Detective lassen: Er gab sein Bestes das Mädchen zu überreden und machte dabei eine ausgesprochen gute Figur. Selbst als er auf der Matte kniete und dem Kind einen Esel vorspielte. Bridget-Marleen grinste begeistert, während ihr dicklicher Freund namens John anfing zu weinen.  
Na super, Holmes der Kinderschreck, dachte Greg liebevoll und fühlte wieder dieses verstörende Flattern in seinem Magen.   
Nein, er war nicht homosexuell und Holmes vielleicht auch nicht. Was zum Teufel taten sie dann zusammen? Und warum fühlte es sich so gut an? Bisher war sein Leben in relativ geregelten Bahnen verlaufen. Mit kleineren Höhen und Tiefen. Doch seit dieser fremdartige Kerl in sein Leben getreten war, veränderte sich etwas. Alles wurde spannender und intensiver. Er wagte Dinge, die er sich früher nie getraut hätte. Er riskierte etwas und ja, er hatte Spaß an seinem Beruf.  
Nach dieser Runde drückte Holmes ihm das Mädchen in die Hand und deutete zur Tür. Lestrade nickte nur und versuchte es Sherlock gleich zu machen. Doch das Kind hatte offenbar keine Lust mehr und begann gleich am ersten Hindernis zu weinen. Mit der Entschuldigung, er müsste einen dringenden Anruf annehmen, verschwand Sherlock schließlich ganz nach Plan und ließ ihn allein. Als Bridget-Marleen nach fünf Minuten immer noch heftig weinte, sagte eine Mutter, er müsste sie auf den Arm nehmen und ein bisschen umhertragen. Das tat er und es wirkte so gut, dass das Mädchen nach weiteren zehn Minuten eingeschlafen war. Na gut, dann gucken wir beim Turnen nur zu, dachte er selbst schon ganz schläfrig. Hoffentlich verzapfte sein Freund keinen Blödsinn, denn er allein würde dafür seinen Kopf hinhalten müssen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm mit voller Wucht klar, dass sein Dasein als Polizist augenblicklich ein Ende haben würde, wenn Sherlock Holmes einen Fehler beging. Wie konnte es soweit kommen, dass er sich von ihm überreden ließ ihn in die Ermittlung mit einzubeziehen?  
Wie nur, wie? Er hatte keine Antwort.

Nach unendlich erscheinender Zeit (Greg hatte keine Hand frei auf die Uhr zu schauen, weil darauf der dicke Pampershintern von Bridget-Marleen hockte und ihn wärmte, beendete die Kursleiterin das Turnen, indem sich alles in einen Kreis setzen mussten, um eines dieser bekannten Kinderlieder zu trällern. Die Muttis hatten rote Wangen vor Anstrengung ihre Sprösslinge im Zaum zu halten, die Kleinen waren todmüde und einige qengelten ziemlich. Nur das Mädchen auf Gregs Arm schlief tief und fest. Ziemlich mühsam weckte er sie und packte sie dann wieder unter Weinen in ihre dicke Kleidung.  
„Na, war doch ganz nett, oder?“, fragte ihn eine Mutter euphorisch. Mit geheuchelter Begeisterung nickte er. Inzwischen machte er sich Sorgen um Sherlock, der genau wusste, wann der Kurs zu Ende war und versprochen hatte vorher wieder aufzutauchen. Doch es war nichts von ihm zu sehen.   
Gerade hatte er das Kind in den Buggy gestopft, als Wallace anrief. Er hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er ein wenig später kommen würde, allerdings nicht wann und warum. Walli berichtete, dass man die Gebäude gründlich durchsucht und nichts Verdächtiges gefunden hatte. Er und zwei weitere Kollegen waren noch dabei alle Unterlagen des Konzerns und alle Mitarbeiter zu prüfen. Das konnte noch dauern, orakelte Walli weise und fragte dann unvermeidlich nach, wo zum Henker er steckte.  
„Das würdest du mir nicht glauben, Kumpel!“, antwortete Greg ihm unüberlegt, doch offenbar wollte jemand was von Wallace, denn sein Name wurde im Hintergrund gerufen.  
„Ich sehe gleich rein und dann fahren wir zu den Laborgebäuden im Ostende und nach Cambridge.“  
„Okay, beeil dich, Alter!“ Walli legte auf und wie von Geisterhand erschien Sherlock neben ihm.  
„Sind die Muttis endlich alle weg?“  
„Warte mal …“ In Greg war ein Mix aus Erleichterung und Ärger „heißt das, du hast dich gedrückt und jetzt, wo alle weg sind, kommst du aus deinem Loch gekrochen?“  
„Keine Ahnung von was du redest. Willst du nun wissen, was ich gefunden habe oder willst du mir Vorhaltungen machen?“, ätzte Holmes und sah ihn so lange herausfordernd an, bis Greg seufzte und ihm andeutete zu sprechen. Langsam und bedächtig liefen sie die Straße entlang. Es war kälter geworden und eine Art Schneegraupel kam vom Himmel. Besorgt prüfte Lestrade die Plane über dem Buggy, doch alles war dicht und Bridget-Marleen schlief wieder, still und schön wie ein rotwangiger Engel.  
„Also, erst war ich im zweiten Stock. Es sind private Büroräume und in einem habe ich einen Pfarrer Namens Irgendwas Buchanan getroffen. Er erschien mir vergreist und fahrig, als ich mich entschuldigt habe und meinte, ich suche nur die Waschräume. Nicht hier oben, sagte er und wedelte mich die Treppe nach unten. Ich sagte daraufhin: Okay, ich versuch‘s im Keller! Nein! Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er riss mich von der Treppe zurück. Doch er entschuldigte sich gleich vielmals und sagte versöhnlicher: Im Erdgeschoss, durch die kleine Küche links. Ich sollte es wirklich mal besser ausschildern. Er sah mir nachdenklich nach als ich ging und ich tat ihm den Gefallen, bog richtig ab und kam nach 5 Minuten wieder vorbei. Er stand noch oben an der Treppe und hat mich beobachtet. Ich stand vor der Tür habe eine Zigarette geraucht und als ich wieder rein bin, war er weg. Das erste Hindernis auf dem Weg zum Keller war eine verschlossene und zum Glück normale Tür mit leicht zu öffnendem Schloss ausgestattet. Ich hatte es nach ein paar Minuten auf. Dahinter jedoch war eine doppelte Stahltür, die nur mit einer entsprechenden Karte zu öffnen war. Ein kleines Fenster im oberen Drittel der Tür hat mir Einblick in den Raum gestattet. Ich könnte mir keinen optimaleren Platz für die Drogenherstellung vorstellen. Aber der Raum war zwar hell erleuchtet, doch leer. Alles sah unbenutzt aus, keiner arbeitete dort, niemand war zu sehen. Ich habe mir dann noch doch die anderen Räume gesucht, musste mich in einem fast sieben Minuten verstecken, weil jemand kam und ich fand leider keine Türkarte. Doch keine Sorge, spätestens morgen habe ich eine.  
„Und du denkst … wirklich, dass diese Frauen von diesem … diesem abendlichen Bibelkreis und der vertrottelte Pfarrer der gesuchte Drogenring sind?“ Scharf sahen ihn Holmes kluge Augen an.  
„Geh davon aus.“  
„Das ist …“ Greg lachte abfällig „irgendwie absurd. Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber …“ Sherlock packte ihn grob am Oberarm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben.  
„Du nimmst es nicht ernst? Das ist ein Fehler, Sergeant.“  
„Hör zu, Sherlock Holmes: Es gibt einen Mord. Ein Mensch wurde schwer verstümmelt und getötet. Er muss Gerechtigkeit erfahren und ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Was wir hier gerade tun … ist doch nur absurde Spielerei und wird uns garantiert zu keinem Ergebnis führen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ich meiner Arbeit nachgehe und du …“ Sherlock fiel ihm ziemlich unhöflich in den Satz:  
„Bist du davon ausgegangen, dass ich mich professionell verhalte? Tut mir leid, Lestrade, ich bin nun mal kein Polizist, aus gutem Grund übrigens. Nicht, dass ich das nicht mit links könnte, doch meine moralischen Ansichten stehen diesem Berufszweig wohl im Wege. Auch ich arbeitet zum ersten Mal mit einem Polizisten zusammen und ich dachte, du wärest …“  
„Ich wäre blöd und gutmütig genug dein kindisches Verhalten zu tolerieren und deine Schnitzeljagd zu unterstützen?!“  
„Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Sergeant: Entweder wirst du mich ganz offiziell als einen Consulting Detective, der ich nämlich bin, zu dem Fall hinzuziehen. Dann kannst du meine hochprofessionelle Hilfe bekommen. Oder aber, du versteckst mich – und witzigerweise meine ich damit nicht nur meine Mitarbeit am Fall – und ich muss die Dinge im Geheimen tun, weil mir deine offizielle Erlaubnis fehlt. Ziehst du mich hingegen amtlich hinzu, wird das kein gutes Licht auf deine Arbeit als Ermittler werfen. Ich wollte es fairerweise erwähnen. Auch weil ich immer noch denke, es wäre das Beste, du würdest vorerst meine Mitarbeit verschweigen.“  
„Willst du mich etwa erpressen, Holmes? Meine Karriere oder dein Ego?“, fauchte Greg nun völlig aufgebracht durch zusammengepresste Zähne, um das Kind nicht zu erschreckend.  
„Hm, ich würde es eher so ausdrücken. Ich will dich nur auf die Tatsache hinweise, dass wir entweder zusammen arbeiteten oder du und ich allein. Was klingt für dich spannender? Oder lass es mich anders ausdrücken, wärst du schon ohne meine Hilfe da, wo du jetzt bist?“ Sherlock streckte das Kinn hoch und sah ihn von oben herab so arrogant an, dass Lestrade regelrecht fühlen konnte, wie sein Blutdruck stieg.  
„Ich werde jetzt das Mädchen zurückbringen, da ich davon ausgehe, dass du es nicht tun willst. Danach habe ich zu tun!“, knurrte er verhalten. Der Consulting Detective sah ihn aus verengten Augen an. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
Greg seufzte nur. Es kam nur, wie es kommen musste. In den wenigen Stunden, die er mit diesem Mann bisher zusammen war, hatte er eines sehr schnell begriffen. Es war keinesfalls einfach mit ihm auszukommen. Sherlock Holmes konnte einem unglaubliche Einsichten schenken, aber er konnte einen auch mit seinem Wesen bis aufs Blut reizen.  
Glücklicherweise war es kein Problem das Kind bei Gunnar abzugeben. Greg entschuldigte Sherlock, dass der noch anschließend einen Termin gehabt hätte und Gunnar fragte nicht nach. Das Mädchen blinzelte ihn zum Abschied verschlafen an und weinte immerhin nicht.   
„Bis zum nächsten Mal!“, rief Gunnar und im ersten Moment hätte Greg am liebsten geantwortet „Garantiert nicht!“, doch bei längerem Nachdenken, fand er diese Babyturnstunde gar nicht so übel. Das war mal so ganz anders als sein üblicher Alltag. Mit sehr gemischten Gedanken und Gefühlen traf er sich später mit Wallace.   
Zusammen verbrachten sie den Nachmittag in Cambridge. Sie begingen das leer stehende Verwaltungsgebäude und Greg vergaß auch nicht sich den Keller genauestens anzusehen. Doch auch hier fanden sie nichts, was auf ein Drogenlabor schließen lassen würde. Schon gar nicht ein hochgesichertes Labor mit Retinascanner. Großer Gott, was waren denn diese Designerdrogen für giftiges Zeug, dass sie so gesichert waren. Ihm fiel ein, dass er Holmes nicht nach dem Rezept gefragt hatte. Der als Chemiker müsste es doch inzwischen ganz sicher wissen, denn angeblich hatte er diese grünen Kügelchen doch untersucht.   
Wallace und er glichen sich über die Details ab aber nach wie vor verschwieg Greg alles, was mit Sherlock im Zusammenhang stand. Das tat er nicht, um Wallace einen eventuellen Erfolg nicht zu gönnen, sondern um ihn nicht mit hinein zuzuziehen, wenn auffliegen würde, dass er sich von einem Amateur helfen ließ. Und er bezahlte Holmes noch nicht mal, dachte Greg sarkastisch. Doch dann fiel ihm die letzte Nacht ein und er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass sich Sherlock vielleicht doch bezahlen ließ. Ein zu absurder aber nicht wirklich abwegiger Gedanken, wenn man diesen Mann besser kannte.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaum hatten Wallace und er das Yard Gebäude betreten, vibrierte das Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Eine Textnachricht von einer unterdrückten Nummer:  
„Kommen Sie sofort in die Ashbury Street 23! – Mycroft Holmes“, las er lautlos und seine dunklen Augenbrauen formten sofort ein widerspenstiges V.  
Gregs erster Gedanke war, dass sich Sherlock zu unvernünftigen Dingen hatte hinreißen lassen und nun irgendwie in der Klemme saß. Sein Bruder würde einen Schuldigen suchen und der war er. Wie praktisch. Denn er hatte ihn ja mehr als ein Mal gewarnt Sherlocks Spielchen zu unterstützen.  
„Fuck!“, fluchte er und rieb sich über den Mund.  
„Alles okay, Alter? Müssen wir noch mal los?“ Wallace sah ihn besorgt an und wollte ihm schon das Handy aus der Hand nehmen, um die Nachricht selbst zu lesen, doch Lestrade steckte es schnell ein.  
„Hat mit dem Fall nichts zu tun. Aber ich müsste mal eben schnell weg. Kommst du kurz ohne mich klar?“ Wallace graue Schweinsäuglein waren weit aufgerissen.  
„Ach so … verstehe. Es geht um deinen … Freund, nicht wahr?“  
„Sei nicht so neugierig, Walli.“  
„Alles klar, hau ab. Alter! Ich schreibe den Bericht.“

Noch im Auto versuchte Greg herauszufinden, zu was sich sein Helfer hatte hinreißen lassen. War er in das angebliche Labor im Gemeindehaus eingebrochen und man hatte ihn erwischt? Hatte er etwa das echte Labor gefunden und war nun in Schwierigkeiten? Doch was hatte dieser Mycroft mit allem zu tun? Laut Sherlock war sein Bruder so eine Art Überwachungsfreak und vielleicht auch nicht ganz machtlos, zumindest hatte er Holmes vage Umschreibung so interpretiert.  
Als er schließlich mit ziemlich weichen Knien vor einer protzigen Villa ausstieg, hoffte er trotz allem nur noch, dass es Sherlock gut ging. Alles andere ließ sich lösen. Alles, bis auf den Tod.  
Es dämmerte schon und gerade als er die Tür erreicht hatte und mit dem schweren Bronzeklopfer dagegen schlug, fielen die ersten kalten Regentropfen.  
Immerhin wurde er nicht in ein Krankenhaus beordert, was an sich schon ein gutes Zeichen sein sollte. Vermutlich würde er gleich von zwei absonderlichen Brüdern mit der Axt in alle Einzelteile zerlegt werden und keiner würde je seine Leiche … seine Leichenteile finden, dachte er zerknirscht.  
Schließlich erschien besagter Mycroft Holmes an der Tür. Er öffnete elegant die schwer aussehende Tür und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein Hemd leuchtete fast grellweiß in der Dunkelheit des Vorraumes und die schwarze Weste wies nicht einen einzigen nachlässig geöffneten Knopf auf. Der große Mann musterte ihn hemmungslos von oben bis unten und sah dann an ihm vorbei in den regnerischen Abend.  
„Sie sind allein gekommen, sehr schön. Kommen sie rein, Mister Lestrade!“ Der Polizist stutze, traute sich aber nicht sich zu widersetzen, sondern trat gehorsam in den geräumigen aber finsteren Flur. Schweigsam half ihm Holmes aus dem Mantel und bedeutete dann ihm zu folgen. Er lief vor ihm her und war dabei lautlos wie eine Gazelle, wie Greg bemerkte. Ein wunderlicher Mann in einem merkwürdigen Haus. Schnell sah er sich um und lauschte, doch nichts verriet ihm irgendwas über den Hausbesitzer.  
Plötzlich blieb Mycroft stehen und trat dann zur Seite. Damit gab er einen Blick auf einen gedeckten Tisch frei. Auf einer blütenweißen, gestärkten Tischdecke, standen edle Porzellanteller und funkelnde Gläser. Abwartend sah er Greg an. Dem hatte es vor Schreck die Sprache verschlagen.  
„Er … erwarten Sie Gäste?“, fragte er unsicher und blinzelte nervös. Inständig betete, dass es nicht so war, wie es aussah.  
„Nur einen Gast. Sie, Gregory.“ An dieser Stelle hatte Greg große Mühe seinen rebellierenden Magen in den Griff zu bekommen. Er verstand nicht, was hier gespielt wurde und ärgerte sich zum ersten Mal sehr selbstkritisch und intensiv über seinen nur durchschnittlichen Verstand, der dieses groteske Rätsel um die Brüder im Moment nicht zu lösen vermochte.   
„Wozu? Ich habe schon gegessen“, sagte er ziemlich spröde.   
„Das macht nichts. Denn sie tun mir sicherlich den Gefallen und essen noch die eine oder andere Auster, die ich mir erst heute Morgen von der französischen Mittelmeerküste habe liefern lassen.“  
Oh Scheiße, auch noch diese widerwärtigen Schalenfrüchte! Das war ja gar nicht sein Ding. Überhaupt würde Greg nicht von sich behaupten wollen ein kultivierter Gourmet zu sein und dann auch noch die unzähligen Besteckteile links und rechts neben den Tellern! Abrupt drehte er sich um und wenn sich Mycroft ihm in diesem Moment nicht beherzt in den Weg gestellt hätte, hätte er dieses Gruselhaus vermutlich auf der Stelle fluchtartig verlassen.  
„Setzen sie sich, Sergeant und erlauben sie sich ein wenig Luxus.“ Mycrofts Worte waren wohl formuliert und sehr höflich. Er lächelte auffordernd und Greg zögerte. Denn trotz dieser wirklich netten Aufforderung lag eine unterschwellige Drohung in der Luft, die ihn ganz kribblig machte.  
„Und wenn nicht? Erschießen sie mich dann?“ Mycrofts Gesicht wurde für wenige Sekunden kalt wie arktisches Eis.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch kein Ungeheuer. Nun setzten sie sich und ich werde ihre unzähligen Fragen sehr gern beantworten.“  
„Welche Fragen, verdammt?“, brummte Lestrade und ließ sich sanft von Holmes zum Stuhl schieben.  
„Fragen, die sie sicherlich haben.“ Er fiel auf den Stuhl und schon saß Mycroft ihm gegenüber. Grazil legte er seine Hände gegeneinander und betrachtete Greg wieder ausführlich. So lange, bis ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.  
„Was tue ich hier?“, fragte er nun belegt und nicht auf Höflichkeit bedacht.  
„Sie dachten, mein Bruder wäre in Schwierigkeiten, richtig?“ Er nickte nur ansatzweise und wartete.  
„Habe ich mir gedacht. Das hier war einerseits ein kleiner Test und sie haben bestanden, denn schließlich wären sie ihm sofort zu Hilfe geeilt und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass man in diesem Fall lieber einem Fehlalarm zu viel nachgeht. Und keine Sorge, Sherlock ist meiner aktuellen Kenntnis nach nicht in Gefahr. Im Moment zumindest nicht. Das kann sich sekündlich ändern, doch gewöhnlich werde ich schneller unterrichtet, als mir lieb ist.“  
„Warum bin ich sonst hier? Wegen der Austern?“, fragte er nun ziemlich patzig. „Oder weil sie mich ein weiteres Mal überzeugen möchten mich von Sherlock fern zu halten? Das wird langweilig, Mister Holmes. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe einen Fall zu lösen.“ Er wollte schon aufstehen, doch Mycrofts scharfe Stimme fuhr wie ein Blitz durch das Geräusch, was das Zurückschieben des Stuhles gemacht hatte.  
„Setzen sie sich wieder!“  
„Kommandieren sie mich nicht herum! Sie sind nicht mein Boss!“, schnauzte Lestrade, setzte sich aber fügsam.  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. In gewisser Weise bin ich ihr Boss, auch wenn ich in der Hierarchie so weit oben stehe, dass sie mich nicht mal sehen können. Vergleichen sie in diesem Fall den Mt Everest mit dem Ben Nevis. Aber ich möchte ihnen zusichern, dass ich sie nicht hierher gebeten habe, um sie einzuschüchtern oder aber mit ihnen über meinen missratenen Bruder zu reden …“   
Das war neu. Gregs Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben. Was zum Henker gab es dann zu besprechen? Beunruhigenderweise sprach Holmes auch nicht weiter, sondern war aufgestanden, um ihnen Wasser und Weißwein einzuschenken.  
„Was? Kein Butler?“, konnte es sich der Polizist nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich dachte, wir kommen uns besser näher, wenn nicht dauernd ein Pinguin um uns herum hüpft.“ Wie bitte? Greg bekam bei aller Lieber nicht heraus, ob dieser seltsame Mann gerade einen Scherz gemacht hatte.   
„Nun fragen sie schon!“, forderte Mycroft gespielt ungeduldig und Greg hätte am liebsten mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Was verdammt, wollten diese dämlichen Brüder immer von ihm gefragt werden?! Sein Gehirn war dafür offenbar zu winzig.  
„Nur eine Frage?“  
„Oh nein, nein. Fragen sie so viel sie möchten. Das heißt nicht, dass ich gewillt bin alle Fragen zu beantworten.“  
„Gewillt bin …“, widerholte Lestrade verächtlich und trank doch tatsächlich vom Wasser.

Sherlock hatte kürzlich eine derart abwegige Frage erwartet, die er ihm hatte nur aus Zufall stellen können. Konnte es sein, dass sein älterer Bruder ähnlich tickte? Doch bevor er wieder in eine Fall lief, aus der er nicht mehr heraus kam, hielt sich Greg zu einem einigermaßen logischen Schachzug an: Denken!  
Mycroft hatte ihm unter einem falschen Vorwand in sein Haus gelockt. Er hatte ein bizarres Dinner geplant, um … was? Um ihn zu verführen? Hatten die Holmesbrüder einfach einen pathologischen Dachschaden? Greg schluckte nervös und versuchte sich unauffällig umzusehen. Vielleicht stand irgendwo tatsächlich eine Axt oder eine Guillotine. Mycroft seufzte leise, stand dann geräuschlos auf und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Es war vermutlich die Küche, denn man hörte nun das Zuschlagen einer Kühlschranktür.  
Und wenn er keine Frage stellte und einfach jetzt ging? Niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Hoffentlich! Und selbst wenn, Greg traute sich durchaus zu mit Mycroft fertig zu werden.  
Wenn er aber ging, würde er nie verstehen, um was es ging. Das hier war seine Chance. Und dabei gestand er sich ein, dass er in der Tat extrem neugierig war, wer diese Holmesbrüder wohl waren. Aus welchem Loch kamen sie gekrochen? Warum kannte er sie bisher nicht und was wollten sie wirklich?  
All das fragte er Mycroft, als der wieder aus der Küche kam. Auf dem Arm balancierte der einen großen, eisgefüllten Teller, auf dem die ekligen Austern lagen. Gregs Magen krampfte sich vor Abscheu zusammen, als er dieses glitschige Etwas betrachtete.  
„Gut, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit ein wenig mehr Kreativität gerechnet habe. Sie wollen wissen, wer Sherlock wirklich ist und wer ich bin? Die Antwort wäre recht langweilig, deshalb gebe ich ihnen eine Chance eine wirklich interessante Frage zu stellen. Aber greifen sie doch zu!“, forderte er den Polizisten auf. Widerwillig nahm Greg nun eine Schale vom Eis und tat es Mycroft nach, der sie nicht zu überbietend graziös ausschlürfte. Beim Schlucken musste sich Greg anstrengen sein Gesicht nicht entgleisen zu lassen.  
„Wie ich sehe, schmeckt es ihnen, Sergeant!“ Erstaunlich begeistert betrachtete Mycroft ihn und hob nun auffordernd die Augenbrauen. Der Polizist hingegen verstand nichts mehr. Wenn das Humor, Ironie oder Sarkasmus sein sollte, dann kapierte er das nicht. Er sollte eine verdammte, spannende Frage stellen, die ihn nicht die Bohne interessierte und dafür war ein einfangen worden wie ein verblödeter Idiot. Da die Strategie bei dem jüngeren Bruder aber auch schon mal funktioniert hatte, verließ er sich auch jetzt auf seinen Instinkt. Allerdings bebte seine Stimme sanft, als er fragte:  
„Sie haben also ein eindeutig romantisches Interesse an mir?“ Mycroft lächelte dezent und sah ihm direkt und ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.  
„Das Wort romantisch könnte Dinge versprechen, von denen ich nichts weiß, aber ansonsten …“  
„Sie wollen also mit mir ficken?!“ Endlich hatte sich Greg an die Wasseroberfläche gestrampelt und schnappte mental gesehen nach Luft, denn Holmes Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske und ein Hauch Schweigen lag in der Luft. Na bitte, dachte Greg doch erheitert. Es funktioniert! Er musste nur seiner Intuition lauschen und nachgeben.  
„Wenn sie das vielleicht nicht so ordinär ausdrücken würden, wäre ich bei ihnen. Doch …“ Mycroft hatte sich wieder gefasst und legte die Hände wieder in dieser lächerliche Geste vor dem Mund zusammen.  
„… das wäre nur die notwendige Spitze vom Eisberg, wenn sie so wollen. Verstehen sie, was ich sagen will?“ Eigentlich nicht, dachte Greg, seufzte dann leise, denn im Grunde war es egal, was er von sich gab. Deshalb lehnte er sich lässig zurück und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor seinem Körper, was bei Mycroft sofort ein Stirnrunzeln hervorrief, der dieses nonverbale Signal selbstverständlich richtig deutete.  
„Sie möchten vorher also gern noch plaudern? Über was? Sie finden doch alles uninteressant, dachte ich, Mister Holmes?“ Greg hätte vermutlich selbst nicht nach dreihundert Stunden Geplauder Lust in das Bett dieses Mannes zu steigen. Erstaunt stellte er aber fest, dass es nicht an seiner Antipathie für Mycroft lag, sondern an seiner Sympathie für dessen Bruder.  
„Ich dachte, wir lernen uns ein wenig kennen, kommen uns vielleicht näher und finden heraus, ob wir zusammen passen?“ Gut, die Auster, die er schlucken musste, war nur der Anfang des Übels, musste Greg nun feststellen. Schlug dieser Freak ihm gerade allen Ernstes eine Beziehung vor.  
„Tja, nette Idee. Wirklich Mister Holmes. Nur bin ich nicht homosexuell!“, sagte er und fragte sich, wie oft er dieses Statement noch von sich geben müsste. Er sollte sich wirklich ein T-Shirt drucken lassen.  
„Ah ja …“, antwortete Mycroft nur und musterte ihn mit nicht zu deutendem Gesichtsausdruck. Wusste er etwas von dieser Nacht, in der er und Sherlock Sex hatten? Skeptisch runzelte Greg die Stirn und wagte nichts mehr zu sagen, eher er sich noch selbst verriet.  
„Sie haben doch sicher schon mal von Platon gehört, oder Gregory?“ Er nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er im Moment nur den Namen und nicht die Geschichte parat hatte. Doch Holmes erläuterte ihm ungefragt die komplette Historie und schloss damit, dass er ihm die Bedeutung vom Begriff der platonischen Liebe erklärte.  
„Sie wollen mich also gar nicht ficken?“ Inzwischen hatte Greg großen Spaß dieses Wort in Mycrofts Gegenwart zu nutzen, denn das ließ ihn immer für Sekunden zu Eis erstarren. So auch diesmal.  
„Könnten sie versuchen in meiner Anwesenheit auf diesen vulgären Wortschatz zu verzichten? Ich wäre ihnen zutiefst verbunden.“  
„Oh, wenn das schon alles ist, um ihre Anerkennung zu bekommen, sehr gern!“, konterte er und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sich die dunkelblauen Augen seines Gastgebers warnend verengten.  
„Schon gut, Mister Holmes. Sie haben Interesse an mir, ich hab’s verstanden. Und jetzt? Denken sie ernsthaft, ich glaube ihnen nur eine Sekunde, dass all das hier … nichts mit ihrem Bruder zu tun hat? Vielleicht haben sie die beknackte Strategie, dass, wenn sie mich zuerst haben, er mich nicht bekommt oder aber nicht mehr will? Ist es so?!“ Eigentlich war es Greg eher herausgerutscht, als das er es ernsthaft erwähnen wollte, denn eigentlich fußte diese Unterstellung auf Sherlocks Aussage, dass sein Bruder ihm alles neiden würde. Leider begriff auch Mycroft das.  
„Oh, er hat mit ihnen über mich gesprochen, höre ich. Vielleicht darf ich mich dazu äußern?“  
„Bitte, gern. Erzählen sie mir mehr über ihre verrückte Familiengeschichte.“  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!“, fauchte Mycroft plötzlich unbeherrscht. Trotz dass Greg in den letzten Minuten Oberwasser zu haben schien, fuhr etwas in ihm erschrocken zusammen, denn plötzlich sah er ein anderes und sehr erschreckendes Gesicht dieses Mannes, der einen blasierten, elitären Eindruck machte. Das, was er gerade sah oder eher spürte, war eine eiskalte Logik, die absolut keine notwendige Konsequenz ausschloss.  
„Tut mir leid, Gregory. Ich darf doch Gregory sagen, oder?“ Holmes Stimme war wieder sanft und liebenswürdig. Der Polizist nickte nur leicht.  
„Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen. Mein Bruder ist ein komplizierter und brillanter Geist. An mich kommt er nicht heran, doch er hat einen genialen Verstand, den er leider auf seine verschrobene Art und Weise nutzt. Im Moment hat er sich in den Wunsch verbissen Verbrechen aufklären zu wollen, da er die Fähigkeit dazu hat exakte Beobachtungen in folgerichtige Schlüsse umzuwandeln. Was ich ihm auch gar nicht in Abrede stellen möchte, auch wenn ich anfügen möchte, dass seine Technik im Grunde vom jedem erlern- und anwendbar wäre, wenn man einmal herausgefunden hat, wie es geht. Trotzdem hat er noch andere Fähigkeiten und Talente, die ihn in Kombination mit seiner angeborenen Gabe zu einem exzellenten Polizist gemacht hätten, wenn er denn die moralische Notwendigkeit dafür gesehen hätte. So aber kennt leider seine Moral auch nur seine eigenen Grenzen, was ihn mitunter sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar macht. Auch für sie, Gregory!“  
„Gut, ich habe verstanden: Er ist ein wahnsinniges Genie. Doch wer sind sie?“  
„Sie sollte das nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen, Sergeant, denn sie sollten sich im Moment sehr glücklich schätzen, dass Sherlock auf ihrer Seite des Gesetzes stehen möchte. Ich hingegen bin … nun ja, sein älterer Bruder. Und ein Mann, der gern im Verborgenen bleiben möchte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie versucht haben sich über mich schlau zu machen und deute ihren Gesichtsausdruck als ja. Darf ich fragen, was sie herausgefunden haben?“  
„Nicht allzu viel. Man munkelt, sie seien der mächtigste Mann im Land, doch das finde ich übertrieben und ich denke, dass sie selbst das Gerücht gestreut haben.“ Verärgert zog Mycroft die Augenbrauen zusammen und schwieg ein paar Momente.  
„Das trauen sie mir also zu? Fein. Notiert. Aber ich möchte nicht widersprechen. Nur so viel: Legen sie sich niemals mit mir an.“ Greg schnaubte verächtlich, denn auf leere Drohungen hatte er noch nie viel gegeben.  
„Ja, lachen sie nur. Doch ich verspreche ihnen, dass die Zeit kommen wird, in der ich ihnen den Beweis liefern kann und werde. Auf jeden Fall wird dieser Zeitpunkt kommen, wenn sie sich weiterhin mit meinem Bruder herumtreiben. Oder möchten sie eine Kostprobe?“  
„Klar, schießen sie los!“  
„Bevor ich das tue, Sergeant, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht meine Absicht war das zu tun oder sie zu verletzen. Doch sie haben es nicht anders gewollt und sogar noch unbedacht herausgefordert.“ Bei diesen Worten wurde es Greg ein wenig flau im Magen, doch es war zu spät, um zu widersprechen, wenn er sich nicht selbst unglaubwürdig machen wollte.  
„Dass sie die Schule verlassen mussten, weil sie ihren Mitschüler Ramirez Gomera so schwer verletzt haben, dass er wochenlang im Koma lag, schreibe ich ihrem Temperament zu. Laut Polizeibericht hatte Gomera versucht eine Mitschülerin zu vergewaltigen und sie sind dazwischen gegangen, um sie zu beschützen, richtig?“ Greg war plötzlich übel und er nickte mechanisch.  
„Aufgrund ihres Alters, 17, hatten sie nur eine milde Jugendstrafe zu erwarten. Trotzdem war ihr Wunsch auch danach immer noch ein Polizist zu werden ungebrochen, doch mit einer solchen Vorstrafe wäre da nichts zu machen gewesen. Sie wandten sich deshalb mit einem herzergreifenden Brief an den damaligen Polizeipräsidenten höchstpersönlich. Wenn ich eine Stelle aus dem Brief zitieren darf: „… sehe ich es als meine unumstößliche Bürgerpflicht die Welt von all den Schurken, dem Übel und der stinkenden Ungerechtigkeit säubern zu wollen. Ich bin nur ein vorbestrafter, junger Mann, der seine Pflicht der Menschlichkeit und der Einhaltung der Gesetze so ernst nimmt, dass für mich kein anderer Beruf in Frage kommen kann. Ich bitte sie inständig meine Akte wenigstens erneut einem Richter oder einem Untersuchungsausschuss vorzulegen, um punkt, punkt, punkt.“ Ich denke, das reicht. Sie hatten Erfolg. Ihre Akte wurde gereinigt, auch wenn man alles finden kann, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen und mit wem man sprechen muss. Sie durften zur Akademie und haben im oberen Durchschnittsbereich abgeschnitten, nicht ohne sich auch da einen Fehltritt geleistet zu haben. Dieser Fehltritt hatte zur Folge, dass ein gewisser Benjamin LeCross …“  
„Ja, ja! Schon gut!“, rief Greg hastig mit glühendem Gesicht. „Sie haben also Einsicht in Akten. Na und?“  
Mycroft grinste nun derart überheblich, dass Lestrade kurz davor war sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
„Hm. Ich habe noch mehr. Warten sie!“ Er stand auf und ging an ein Sideboard. Aus einer Schublade zog er dann einen Umschlag und damit kam er zurück zum Tisch.  
„Wenn ich etwas tue, Mister Lestrade, bin ich sehr gründlich und sehr penibel.“ Er zog Fotos aus dem Umschlag, die er ihm über den Tisch reichte. Greg musste sie nicht mal in die Hand nehmen, um herauszufinden, was sich darauf befand. Er sah seinen eigenen nackten Körper und den seines damaligen Vorgesetzten LeCross‘.  
„Er hat mich …“  
„Nein, sagen sie es nicht. Das werde ich tun. Sie hatten in zugedröhntem Zustand ein Techtelmechtel mit einem männlichen Anwärter, LeCross hat sie dabei beobachtet aber geschwiegen. Aus guten Gründen, denn offensichtlich wollte er sie selbst im eigenen Bett haben. Dann hat er herausgefunden, dass sie im Grunde kein Anrecht auf einen Platz in der Akademie gehabt hätten, da er jemanden kannte, der jemanden kannte, der ihm die Geschichte von ihnen und Gomera erzählt hatte. Aber er war besessen von ihnen und wollte mehr. Er hat sie betrunken gemacht – schließlich hat es so schon mal funktioniert – und sie hatten nackt … nun ja, das Foto sagt alles, denke ich. Er hat heimlich Aufnahmen von ihrer Spielerei machen lassen und sie dann dazu verwendet ihnen immer wieder sexuelle Gefälligkeiten abzupressen. Ist das korrekt?“   
Gregorys Gesicht brannte vor Scham und Wut. Er hatte immer versucht diese Zeit zu verdrängen und sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Für seinen Traum Polizist zu werden hatte er so einiges getan, an das er im Nachhinein lieber nicht dachte. Und nun war er nur ein mittelmäßiger Polizist, der beim ersten eigenen Fall, der ihn in seiner Karriere voranbringen könnte, einen Amateurdetective hinzuzog und damit vermutlich alles vermasselte.  
„Ich denke ja. Diese Informationen werden bei mir sicher sein, Sergeant Lestrade.“  
„Solange ich tue, was sie wollen, meinen sie?“ Mycroft lächelte verschmitzt, was ihn gleich eine Ecke erträglicher machte. Trotzdem lag in Lestrades Magen ein riesiger Stein, der ihm Schmerzen verursachte.  
„Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Sie wollten einen Beweis für meine Allmacht? Das haben sie. Ach, den besten Teil habe ich ja vergessen. Benjamin LeCross ist übrigens nicht mehr Leiter der Akademie. Man hat da ganz unerwartet ein paar seltsame Begebenheiten mit Strichjungen gefunden. So was aber auch. Sehen sie, Mister Lestrade. Die Welt ist doch gerecht.“  
Greg verstand gar nichts. Wollte Holmes jetzt andeuten, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass LeCross abgesägt wurde, um ihn … für sich zu gewinnen? Oder nur, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren? Eines aber verstand er gut. Dieser Mann hier war so undurchsichtig wie Teer und hatte vermutlich noch mehr Macht, als es sich Greg nur in den wildesten Fantasien vorstellen könnte. Sein Instinkt riet ihm zu Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung.  
„Um den Zweck unseres Treffens mal ganz offen anzusprechen, geht es mir darum, dass ich den Umgang meines Bruders lieber in meiner Nähe weiß, als das im Untergrund gegen mich Pläne geschmiedet werden. Darüber hinaus habe ich bei meinen Erkundigungen über sie, Mister Lestrade herausgefunden, dass sie ein guter Mensch sind, der die optimale Befähigung für den Polizeidienst mit sich bringt. Unter anderem haben sie weder Familie, Kinder, noch eine Frau, die um sie trauern würde.“ Na schau an, dachte Greg zynisch und musste an Sherlocks Aussage zu diesem Thema denken. Da waren sich die Brüder doch nicht so unähnlich im Denken.  
„Anscheinend kann ich sie auch mit nichts in der Welt umstimmen sich von meinem Bruder abzuwenden und auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass es für alle Beteiligten, einschließlich mir selbst das Beste wäre, sie würden es tun, so bewunderte ich doch ihre Hartnäckigkeit und ihren Starrsinn, der dem meines Bruders nicht unähnlich ist. Und der letzte Punkt, den ich gern noch einmal ansprechen würde, ist mein Interesse für sie. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich nicht allzu oft Sympathien für Menschen aller Art hege. Deswegen sollte ihnen klar sein, dass mein Wunsch sie besser kennenzulernen etwas Besonderes ist. Sie sollten sich davon in ihrer Entscheidung allerdings nicht beeinflussen lassen und ganz ihrem inneren Leitfaden folgen, Gregory.“  
Nicht beeinflussen lassen? Witzig, dachte Greg sarkastisch und verzog den Mund. Einerseits war er dankbar für die allgemeine Offenheit Mycrofts, doch er ahnte hinter jedem Wort eine Drohung. Eine diskrete Warnung ja nicht das Falsche zu tun und zu sagen. Aber er konnte sich auch irren und zu viel in diesen Mann und seine Absichten hinein interpretieren. Vielleicht tat er ihm unrecht, indem er ihn verdächtigte alles nur aus Berechnung zu sagen und zu tun. Eventuell war dieser Mann wirklich nur einsam und suchte Anschluss? Am liebsten würde er mit Sherlock darüber sprechen, doch er ahnte, dass das ganz sicher keine gute Idee sein würde. Deswegen seufzte er ziemlich unentschlossen, während Mycroft die Austern aß.  
„Ich lasse mir alles durch den Kopf gehen, wenn sie erlauben?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Gregory. Sie wissen ja nun wo ich wohne. Vielleicht sind sie so vorausschauend und erwähnen meinem Bruder gegenüber nichts von unserem Arrangement?!“  
„Dass es noch nicht gibt, denn ich denke noch drüber nach!“  
„Aber ja. Nur keine Eile!“  
„Warum eigentlich dieses Misstrauen Sherlock gegenüber? Kommen sie nie auf den Gedanken, dass er nichts Böses im Sinn hat?“  
„Oh nein, ich bin sicher, er hat niemals etwas Böses im Sinn. Doch leider ist es so, dass auf den dunkeln Pfaden, die er so gern beschreitet, das Böse seinen Weg kreuzen könnte und er es nicht als solches erkennt. Im schlimmsten Fall verbündet er sich unwissentlich mit dem Bösen nur um für ein paar Augenblicke seine notorische Langweile zu töten. Sie Gregory, sind moralisch und gut, sorgen sie dafür, dass er auf dem rechten Pfad bleibt.“  
„Aber ich bin doch kein Babysitter! Ich habe einen echten Job zu erledigen, falls sie das vergessen haben.“  
„Ja, das ist richtig.“ Mycroft sah ein wenig ratlos und abwesend vor sich hin, bis sich Greg dazu herabließ zu sagen:  
„Aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, ihn von Dummheiten abzuhalten.“  
„Sehr gut. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.“  
„Ich werde schweigen, doch denken sie nicht, Mister Holmes, ich stehe deswegen auf ihrer Seite, was Sherlock betrifft. Ich bin neutral und möchte nicht in dieses kindische Gerangel, was zwischen euch vonstattengeht mit hinein gezogen werden.“  
„In Ordnung. Das akzeptiere ich, Sergeant!“  
„Gut, dann würde ich jetzt gern gehen, denn ich habe wirklich noch zu tun.“  
„Aber ja. Sie sind ja nicht mein Gefangener. Ein kleiner Tipp noch: Sehen sie sich doch mal die beiden Lagerhallen von Chemical Mess in Romford genauer an.“  
Greg war aufgestanden und schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang gelaufen, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.  
„Aha. Was werde ich da finden und woher wissen sie davon?“  
„Lernen sie beizeiten nicht immer so viele unnütze Fragen zu stellen. Gerade Sherlock bringt das sehr schnell auf. Sie wollen ihn doch nicht gegen sich aufbringen, nicht wahr?!“ Mycrofts Tonfall war ausgesprochen liebenswürdig. Auch er war aufgestanden und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Was auch immer sie über ihn und mich denken, es ist nicht wahr!“, brummte Greg erregt. Diese Lüge zog ihm fast selbst die Füße weg, so elend fühlte es sich an sie auszusprechen. An Mycrofts dunklen Augen konnte er nicht erkennen, ob der ihm glaubte, oder seine offensichtliche Lüge einfach nur kommentarlos hinnahm.  
„Ich denke – und ich habe ihnen damals gut zugehört, Gregory – dass sie meinen Bruder unter ihre väterlichen Fittiche nehmen, weil sie gutmütig sind und begreifen, welche Chance sich ihnen bietet, wenn Sherlock ihnen hilft. Da ich inzwischen auch selbst meine Meinung über sie geändert habe, erlaube ich das großzügig.“ Intensiv sah er ihn an, als warte er auf eine Antwort, die er nicht bekommen würde, weil Greg die eine Lüge noch schwer wie ein Stein im Magen lag.  
„Wie auch immer, vielleicht finden sie in besagten Lagerräumen das, wonach sie suchen.“  
„Was? Das geheime Drogenlabor, in dem …“  
„Pssssst! Langweilen sie mich bitte nicht mit solchen unwichtigen Details. Ich bin kein Polizist und habe nicht im Traum die Absicht dem Weg meines verehrten Bruders zu folgen. Aber ich hätte eine winzige Bitte. Quasi als kleiner Dank für meinen Hinweis.“ Ah, na klar. Jetzt kam der Hammer, dachte Lestrade genervt und zuckte nur nichtssagend die Schultern.  
„Schenken sie mir einen kleinen Kuss, Gregory.“ Gut, das war eindeutig keine Bitte und kein Aufforderung. Es klang wie eine schon längst festgelegte Tatsache. Es war, als würde Greg nun den Preis bezahlen müssen, um aus der Höhle des Löwen zu entkommen. Er schluckte aufgewühlt und fühlte peinlich berührt, wie sein Gesicht erneut zu brennen begann.  
„Solange sie danach nicht denken …“  
„Das wir ein Paar sind? Keine Sorge. Werde ich sicher nicht!“, fiel ihm Mycroft gönnerhaft ins Wort und trat ein wenig näher. Lestrade zwang sich stehen zu bleiben und keinen Schritt zurück zu tun, sagte dann aber doch auf seinen schnoddrigste Art, weil er wusste, dass es Mycroft verletzen würde:  
„Solange sie nicht denken, ich ficke sie deswegen gleich.“ Wieder sah er diese augenblickliche Transformation der erwartungsvollen Gesichtszüge in Richtung menschlicher Eismaske und legte seine Lippen schnell auf die Mycrofts‘. Sie waren erstaunlicherweise nicht kalt, sondern warm und weich. Um nicht zu einem zweiten Versuch genötigt zu werden, ließ Greg seine Lippen auf dem anderen Mund, ließ zu, dass sie sich unter seiner Berührung leicht öffneten, nachgiebig wurden und seinen Kuss schließlich leicht und rührend ungeschickt erwiderten.  
Herr im Himmel, was waren diese Holmesbrüder doch seltsam, dachte er und war von sich selbst überrascht, dass seine Empfindungen dabei eher liebevoll als angeekelt waren.   
Er löste sich behutsam und sah verdutzt, wie Mycroft nach seinen eigenen Lippen griff und andächtig darüber strich.  
„Okay, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen“, legte er schnell fest und dachte den Satz zu seinem Vergnügen zu Ende: Ehe ich dich doch noch ficke!  
Er bekam weder Antwort noch Abschiedsgruß, als er durch die Haustür in die kalten Regen trat, der von Osten kam und seine Haar schon widerlich durchnässt hatte, als er das Auto erreichte.  
Eher pro forma sah er auf sein Handy und erstarrte. Eine Textnachricht von Sherlock blinkte auf. Darin stand ein einziges Wort, was Greg unerwartet tief verletzte.  
Verräter!


	12. Chapter 12

Das war nicht die einzige Nachricht, die er verpasst hatte. Auch Walli hatte ihm zwei Namen und zwei Fotos geschickt. Er hatte endlich die verdächtige Spanierin gefunden und gleich noch eine dazu. Beide hatten früher bei Chemical Mess gearbeitet. Na, was für ein Zufall!   
Die eine Frau war recht hübsch und sah schon auf dem Foto zierlich und zerbrechlich aus. Das war sicher diejenige, die sich um Lewis gekümmert hatte. Was „kümmern“ in diesem Fall auch immer bedeuten mochte, mit den eigenen zarten Händen hatte sie diesen Mann sicher nicht erwürgt. Ihr Name war Christina Pérez. Die andere Frau hatte sehr kurze Haare, harte schwarze Augen und eine dicke, kurze Nase, die den Blick auf den breiten Mund freihielt. Als hübsch hätte man sie nicht bezeichnen können. Auf den ersten Blick hätte Greg sie sogar für einen Kerl gehalten. Sie hieß Elvira Garcìa und war 35 Jahre alt. Ein paar Momente grübelte er nun drüber nach, ob er eine dieser beiden Frau in das Gemeindehaus hatte gehen sehen, doch musste sich eingestehen, dass es an diesem Abend schon zu dunkel war. Er erinnerte sich aber an eine große Frau, die einen ziemlich männlichen Gang hatte. Könnte Elvira gewesen sein.   
Es fiel ihm schwer, doch um den Fall endlich lösen zu können, biss er in den sauren Apfel und ließ Sherlocks Nummer wählten. Er ging ran, sagte aber kein Wort.  
„Sherlock, ich …“  
„Gibt es irgendwas, was mich interessieren könnte, was nicht mit einem M beginnt?“ Seine Stimme war kalt und klang so distanziert, als wäre er gerade auf dem Mond. Gut, er wollte Greg also nur mitteilen, dass er wusste, dass der Polizist mit seinem Bruder konspirierte. Darüber sprechen wollte er aber offenbar nicht. Auch gut, dachte Greg ein wenig besänftigt und erzählte ihm die Neuigkeiten über die beiden Spanierinnen. Am anderen Ende war es still.  
„Sherlock? Dein Bruder …“  
„Ich sagte: NICHT!“, blaffte er ihn an.  
„Hör zu, Lestrade. Ich stehe gerade vor dem Gemeindehaus. Bibelkreis, du weißt schon. Doch irgendwas ist heute anders. Komm her. Die eine Spanierin, die kleine, ist drin.“  
„Dann muss ich mir noch …“  
„Nein, sofort!“ Er legt einfach auf und Greg seufzte schwer. 

Sherlock stand in einem Hauseingang gegenüber dem Gemeindehaus und sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen.  
„Ist die Spanierin noch drin?“  
„Was wollte er diesmal von dir? Hat er dir Geld geboten oder damit deine Akte zu reinigen? Ich wette, er hat LeCross gefunden?“  
„Woher …woher verdammt nochmal weißt du das!“, schrie ihn Greg erhitzt an, doch Holmes packte ihn grob am Revers seines Mantels und zerrte ihn in den Schatten der Tür.  
„Brüll nicht so rum oder willst du, dass sie uns entdecken? Observiert man so als Polizist? Frei nach dem Motto: Hallo hier bin ich! Zeigt mal her, was ihr drauf habt?!“ Immer noch wütend holte Greg ein paarmal tief Luft und sagte dann schon eine ganze Ecke leiser:  
„Ihr Holmes seid doch nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig!“  
„Das hat sowieso noch nie einer behauptet. Aber lassen wir das. Ich weiß, wie mein Bruder vorgeht und leider muss ich dir sagen, dass er alles so meint, wie er es sagt. Sei‘s drum, denn ich habe immer einen Plan B, der uns im Moment nicht interessieren sollte. Zu deiner Frage: Ja, die Spanierin ist noch drin, doch ich war vor Stunden im Gebäude unterwegs und was soll ich sagen, die niegelnagelneue und noch nie benutzte Drogenküche ist weg. Spurlos verschwunden. Als wäre sie nie dort unten im Keller gewesen. Selbst die Tür ist ausgetauscht worden. Ebenso ist der heilige Greis weg, der scheinbar doch nicht so tattrig war, sondern sehr geschäftstüchtig!“  
„Was?“  
„Genau. Die optimalste Frage, Officer.“ Holmes verdrehte demonstrative verachtend die Augen.  
„Im Keller sieht es aus, als wäre da nie ein Drogenlabor gewesen. Ich bin also sicher, dass man mich heute Morgen nicht nur gut beobachtet hat, sondern auch so alarmiert war, dass man gleich das Feld geräumt hat. Der alte Greis steckt eindeutig mit drin, denn er hat mich rumschleichen sehen.“  
„Scheiße!“  
„Nicht ganz. Wenn die Spanierin hier rauskommt, kannst du sie als Verdächtige und oder Zeugin mitnehmen und verhören. Das ist ein Ansatzpunkt. Der zweite Punkt wäre, es gibt noch die beiden Lagerhäuser in Romford. Ich gehe davon aus, dass war der ursprüngliche Ort, an dem die Pfeffis zum ersten und vermutlich einzigen Mal hergestellt wurden. Wir müssen ganz dringend da hin.“  
„Dein Bruder hat mir gegenüber angedeutet, dass wir dort finden, was wir suchen“, unterbrach ihn Greg kleinlaut. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen sah Holmes in an.  
„Hat er das? Interessant.“ Er schwieg und Lestrade lauschte einer Melodie, die nach Eifersucht klang. Aber das war unmöglich. Es ging nicht um ihn, sondern darum, dass die beiden ständig zu wetteifern schienen.  
„Wenn Mycroft das sagt, dann sollten wir uns erst recht dorthin begeben.“  
„Ist diese Frau auch da drin?“ Er zeigte die beiden Fotos, die Walli ihm aufs Handy geschickt hatte. Sherlock schüttelte nur seine Locken.  
„Ich kann sofort einen Durchsuchungsbefehl beantragen und in ein paar Stunden …“  
„Kannst du. Aber das hat keine Eile. Was ich untersucht habe, wies absolut keine Spur von nichts auf. Da waren gründliche Menschen am Werk. Personen, die mit hochgiftigen Chemikalien zu tun haben und wissen, was Vorsicht bedeutet! Wir sollten uns den wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden, nachdem du dir die spanische Frau …“, er brach ab und starrte wortlos zum Eingang, aus dem nun Frauen kamen.  
„Dort!“, rief er nur und rannte los. Greg folgte eilig. Sherlock sprang einer kleinen Frau vor die Füße und er selbst packte sie instinktiv am Arm.  
„Senora Pèrez?“ Er hielt ihr seinen Ausweis unter die Nase, sah den Schock in den dunklen Augen, der gleich von einer erschreckenden Widerborstigkeit abgelöst wurde.  
„Ich bin Sergeant Lestrade und würde ihnen gern ein paar Fragen zu Gordon Lewis stellen.“ Das folgende, erstaunt wirkende Schweigen gab Greg Hoffnung. Als allerdings ein Schwall spanischer Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen und nicht mehr versiegten, sah er nur hilflos zu Holmes. Der zuckte nur desinteressiert die Schultern.   
„Gut, dann anders. Pass auf, dass sie nicht abhaut, Sherlock. Ich rufe einen Streifenwagen, der sie zum Yard bringt. Mein Partner Wallace kann Spanisch und wird sich gern mit ihr unterhalten, während ich mich um die letzten Gebäude in Romford kümmere.“ Sherlock grinste zufrieden und packte nicht allzu sanft den Arm der Frau.  
„Ja, Sir!“  
Wallace war ganz aufgeregt, dass Greg die eine Spanierin endlich gefunden hatte. Der Streifenwagen kam recht schnell und mit dem Eintreffen der beiden anderen Polizeibeamten versiegt auch Christinas Wortschwall. Als sie einsteigen musste, zischte sie noch mit astreinem Englisch zu Holmes:  
„Dummes Arschloch!“ Der lächelte nur zuckersüß und deutete auf Lestrade, der sich mit seinen Kollegen vom Streifenwagen unterhielt:  
„Hey, er ist der Bulle. Ich bin nur ein Schnüffler.“

Auf dem Weg ins Ostende Londons spekulierte Greg wie wild herum. Seltsamerweise schwieg Sherlock beharrlich.   
„Was ist denn? Ist was falsch gelaufen?“, fragte er besorgt nach, als er das Auto an einer breiten, leeren Straße mitten in einem hässlichen Industriegebiet parkte.  
„Hm.“  
„Hm? Tut mir leid Sherlock, aber ich habe nicht dein Genie oder … Gott bewahre – das deines Bruders. Du musst mir schon sagen, was faul ist! Laufen wir jetzt in eine Falle?“  
Wohlwollend sah Holmes ihn an. Die Mundwinkel zuckten, dann flüsterte er fast:  
„Könnte sein. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall achtsam sein.“ Sofort nahm der Polizist seine Waffe zur Hand, ließ sie aber noch gesichert.  
„Ich werde Verstärkung rufen.“  
„Noch nicht, Sergeant. Wenn wir leise sind, können wir uns ganz gemütlich umschauen.“  
Zweifelnd sah er den jungen Mann an, dessen Augen hin und her huschten und versuchten im Zwielicht des Schattens und dem wenigen Licht der Straßenlaternen etwas zu erkennen.  
„Sind wir hier richtig?“ Sherlock sah an einem unscheinbaren, einstöckigen Gebäude hoch.  
„Sieht so aus. Lauf hinter mir Sherlock und hör auf so zu grinsen, als würden wir nur Cluedo spielen!“, knurrte er leise und zuckte richtig zusammen, als sein Arm hart gepackt wurde.  
„Eine Frage noch, Sergeant!“  
„Boah nicht schon wieder! Was ist denn jetzt?! Soll ich doch lieber Verstärkung rufen?“  
„Nein. Möchtest du dich lächerlich machen, wenn wir nichts finden und du mit einem riesigen Einsatzkommando hier aufschlägst und Staatsgelder verschwendest?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“, brummte er undeutlich und fühlte sich unangenehm von Holmes scharfen Augen beobachtet.  
„Wenn Mycroft dich nicht mehr als Spitzel gewinnen wollte, was wollte er dann von dir?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Er ist … nicht sehr freigiebig mit seinen Absichten.“ Greg konnte Holmes ansehen, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.  
„Was gab es zu essen?“  
„Hä? Dich interessiert, was dein Bruder …“  
„Sag schon!“, knurrte Sherlock ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Meine Güte. Austern. Wenn du es wissen willst. Ich hasse Schalentiere und alles was klibbrig und schleimig ist.“  
„Austern“, wiederholte Holmes abwesend und starrte vor sich hin.  
„Was sagt dir das jetzt?“ Im Moment verstand Lestrade mal wieder gar nichts.  
„Wir sollten uns jetzt umsehen“, legte der andere fest und ging einfach los, ohne ihn aufzuklären. Gottverdammte Brüder, dachte Greg und folgte ihm.

Die Fläche des Gebäudes war erstaunlich verwinkelt. Holmes leuchte seinen Weg mit dem Handy aus, während Greg für solche Fälle immer eine sehr leistungsstarke LED Taschenlampe mithatte. Seine Waffe war gezogen aber noch nicht entsichert. Nach dem Eingangsbereich gingen links und rechts Flure ab.   
„Wir sollten zusammenbleiben!“, flüsterte Greg und hielt ihn auf.  
„Wozu? Ist doch sinnvoller wir kommen von beiden Seiten. Oder ... warte! Hast du etwa Angst um mich?“ Ungläubig starrte ihm Sherlock ins Gesicht. Dann kicherte er lautlos.  
„Ah, verstehe. Die Drohungen meines Bruders wirken immer. Auch wenn’s hin und wieder mal länger dauert, bis dieser Effekt eintritt.“ Er wollte sich dem rechten Flur zuwenden und schnupperte in die modrige, abgestandene Luft. Jetzt hielt ihn Greg am Arm fest.  
„Das hat mit deinem Bruder nichts zu tun, Sherlock!“  
„Das glaubst du nur. Aber in Wahrheit …“ Er ließ diesen verfluchten Besserwissen nicht ausreden, sondern küsste ihn einfach auf den Mund. Holmes erstarrte augenblicklich zu Stein. Er atmete nicht und bewegte sich kein bisschen. Auch der Polizist war plötzlich schockiert über seine Tat und löste sich verlegen.  
„Was … soll das werden?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich. Er war kaum zu hören und wirkte zum ersten Mal seit Lestrade ihn aufgegriffen hatte extrem verunsichert. Plötzlich hörte man in der Tiefe des Gebäudes ein Geräusch und paradoxerweise war Greg erleichtert. Was hätte er jetzt sagen sollen? Dass er in ihn verliebt war? Dass er sich selbst endlich eingestand, dass es Männer gab, die ihm gefielen? Hätte er sagen sollen, dass er sich um ihn sorgte und Angst hatte, dass ihm etwas passieren würde? Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Da war diese sicherlich gefährliche Ablenkung nur zu begrüßen.  
Holmes ging plötzlich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den rechten Flur und damit blieb nur ihm zu folgen oder aber den anderen Flur zu nehmen.  
„Fuck!“, fluchte Greg leise und ging in den linken Flur.

Trotz Taschenlampe war es so verflucht dunkel, dass Greg nur vorsichtig über das Gerümpel tapsen konnte, wie ein unbeholfenes Kleinkind. Er wusste, dass er genug Lärm machte, um alle im Gebäude zu alarmieren. Erst recht, als er über irgendwas stolperte und sich nur dank seiner guten Reflexe abstützen konnte. Doch auf was er sich gerade abstützte, gab nach und plötzlich fiel er nach unten, durch ein Loch im Boden.  
Scheiße, dachte er nur noch, fühlten einen scharfen Schmerz im Rücken, spürte, wie die Haut an seiner linken Handinnenfläche aufriss, als er sich versuchte an der Wand festzuhalten und spürte den Schmerz in seinem lädierten Knie, als er unten aufkam. Es tat so unerträglich weh, dass er kurz das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch lange war er nicht weg, sondern kam in völliger Dunkelheit wieder zu sich. Hektisch tastete er um sich, um seine Taschenlampe zu finden. Sie war weg. Gottseidank hatte er die Waffe in seiner rechten Hand so fest umklammert, dass er wenigstens die nicht verloren hatte. Zittrig holte er sein Handy vor und leuchtete in den Raum. Er saß inmitten von Steinen in einem kleinen Raum. Über ihm in der Decke klaffte ein Loch und rechts neben ihm war eine Tür. Ernsthaft überlegte er, ob jetzt der Zeitpunkt war, um Verstärkung zu rufen, gab Holmes dann aber recht. Vielleicht war hier nichts und er hatte sich schon mit seiner albernen Affentheorie zum Gespött gemacht. Dann doch lieber erst einmal die Füße still halten und sehen, wohin ihn die Tür führte. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Fieser Schmerz zog durch sein gesamtes Bein. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Als er ein paar Schritte vorwärts taumelte, hätte Greg sich fast übergeben muss. Doch umso weiter er humpelte, umso mehr stabilisierte sich sein Zustand, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er wie ein Besessener die Zähne aufeinander presste, um nicht leidend zu stöhnen wie ein Tier in der Falle.  
Als er einigermaßen leise die Tür geöffnet hatte, starrte er bewegungslos in einen dunklen Gang, an dessen langem Ende eine Art Licht war, was er nicht genau orten könnte. Irgendein mechanisches Geräusch war zu hören, was er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er entsicherte seine Waffe und hinkte los. Dabei blieb er immer an der Wand, an der er sich abstützte. Jäh war keine Wand mehr da und er fiel fast in die Lücke. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn etwas sehr hartes traf seinen Hinterkopf. Während er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor und nach vorn kippte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, glaubte er noch ein Holmes weißblaue Handybeleuchtung am Ende des Ganges gesehen zu haben.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf kam er zu sich. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er hätte sich übergeben, wenn er nicht im selben Moment die beiden Gestalten gesehen hätte, die fast lautlos miteinander rangen. Sie waren fast gleichgroß und Greg erkannte Holmes nur am wehenden Mantel, als dieser zu Boden ging. Die andere Gestalt hockte auf ihm und drückte seinen Hals mit beiden Händen zu. Sherlock röchelte und schlug auf den Angreifer ein, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg damit. Lestrade grabschte panisch um sich, bekam seine Waffe zu fassen, würde in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht schießen können, weil er auch Sherlock würde treffen können. Er kam wacklig auf die Beine, schrie lautlos auf, als er auftreten musste und war mit ein paar Schritten bei den beiden Gestalten. Er hieb dem Angreifer so fest er konnte den Griff der Waffe gegen die Schläfe und sah zufrieden, wie er zur Seite kippte. Er selbst ging unvermittelt neben Holmes auf die Knie.  
„Bist … bist du in Ordnung, Sherlock?“, fragte er ängstlich, weil sich der andere Mann nicht bewegte. Er tastete sein Gesicht und seinen Hals ab. Er hatte Puls und holte plötzlich röchelnd Luft.  
„Sergeant … hat ja ganz schön gedauert!“, krächzte er heiser und so unverschämt, dass Greg befreit lachen musste.  
„Ist sie das? Unser weiblicher Matador?“ Holmes leuchtete der Frau ins Gesicht.  
„Sieht so aus. Fessele sie besser!“ Das tat er. Die Frau bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte sie wohl ganz schön hart getroffen.  
„Darf ich … jetzt …“ Unter kleinen Schmerzschreien ließ sich Greg von Sherlock auf die Beine ziehen „die Verstärkung rufen?“  
„Noch nicht. Lass uns erst da vorn den Raum ansehen!“ Unnachgiebig zog der Mann ihn mit und nahm nicht allzu viel Rücksicht auf seinen Zustand. Und endlich fanden sie den gesuchten Retinascanner. Daneben auf dem Boden lag ein kaputtes Glas. In der restlichen Flüssigkeit lag traurig Gordon Lewis Auge. Inzwischen war es milchig und die Tür war nach wie vor verschlossen.  
„Hm, ich würde sagen, unsere Elvira hat zu viel Zeit mit der Suche nach dem Labor verloren. Das Auge ist inzwischen unbrauchbar und die Spuren hier …“ Seine schlangen Finger fuhren über erhebliche Beschädigungen an der Tür „sagen mir, dass sie versucht hat anders reinzukommen.“  
„Es ist also das ursprüngliche Labor? Und hier werde ich das Rezept und Drogen im Wert von Millionen finden, ja?“  
„Ach, die chemische Drogenformel kannst du auch von mir bekommen. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht, denn die Wirkung war nicht so grandios, wie ich sie mir versprochen habe. Ich würde an der Rezeptur etwas ändern und …“  
„Was? Du hast das Zeug doch nicht etwa eingeworfen?! Bist du verrückt?!“, fuhr ihn der Polizist erschüttert an.  
„Na mal im Ernst, hattest du Lust am Ende rauszufinden, dass wir einem neuen Rezept für Tic Tac’s mit Apfelgeschmack nachjagen? Alles was wir hatten, waren Gerüchte. Stell dir deine Blamage vor, wenn sich alles als harmlos herausgestellt hätte! Natürlich musste ich die Droge in jede Richtung untersuchen. Sie ist echt, aber völlig überbewertet meiner Meinung nach.“ Greg war sprachlos und verstand zum ersten Mal die übertrieben wirkende Sorge des älteren Bruders. Sherlock war eindeutig risikosüchtig und zog ihn da mit rein. Aber Gottverdammt, er hat sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so lebendig und nützlich gefühlt wie in den letzten Tagen. Deshalb schluckte er seinen Ärger hinunter. Vorerst! Sein Knie erinnerte ihn daran, in welcher Gefahr sie wirklich schwebten und vielleicht auch immer noch waren.  
„Wo ist der Alte? Hier? In diesem Raum hier?“  
„Nein, Sergeant. Er hält sich im Hintergrund. Die beiden Frauen sollten das Originalrezept und vor allem die Vorräte besorgen, wie auch immer. Er kam für die Drogenküche und die Mitarbeiter auf, stellte den Keller des Gemeindehauses zur Verfügung und jetzt wartete er vermutlich an einem neuen Ort auf die Formel, um endlich mit der Produktion der Pfeffis zu beginnen.“  
„Ich muss den Raum aufbrechen lassen und jetzt wirklich meine Kollegen anrufen, damit sie Elvira García abholen und sich hier umsehen.“  
„Tu das!“, sagte Sherlock teilnahmslos.  
„Wir müssen also weitersuchen? Einen neuen Ort, der sich für die Herstellung der Drogen eignet und einen verrückten Pfarrer, der heimlich ein Drogenboss ist?“  
„Genau. Aber es eilt nicht und deswegen werde ich jetzt …“ Unerwartet sackte Sherlock zusammen und war still.  
„Sherlock?! Sherlock! Wach auf! Was ist los!“ Sehr beunruhigt und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen rief Lestrade den Notarzt. Dann orderte er Verstärkung und solange er auf den Krankenwagen wartete, dabei Sherlocks Hand hielt, um dessen Puls im Auge zu haben, rief er Walli an und informierte ihn über alles.  
„Du hast dich mit einem Amateur eingelassen?“, war alles, was Walli sagen konnte. Dann hörte Greg die Sirene des Notarztes und legte auf.


	13. Chapter 13

Schon im Krankenwagen, noch an Ort und Stelle, kam Sherlock wieder zu sich. In der hellen Innenraumbeleuchtung hatte Lestrade dann endlich auch die blutende Wunde an seiner Stirn gesehen, die ihm das Mannsweib verpasst hatte.  
Er hatte sich inzwischen um alles gekümmert. Die Tür wurde gerade von Spezialisten geöffnet, während Wallace auf dem Weg war.  
„Sieht nach einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung und allgemeiner Erschöpfung aus. Wann haben sie zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen?“, fragte der Arzt gerade Sherlock, als Greg hinzukam.  
„Gegessen?“, fragte Sherlock heiser und rieb sich die Augen. Sichtlich bemüht, setzte er sich dann auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, weil ihm offensichtlich schwindlig war.  
„Ja. Das was man sich in den Mund schieb, darauf herum kaut und dann hinunter schluckt. Es wird dort verdaut, gibt Energie und Kraft und am Ende …“  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Doc. Aber danke für den Tipp!“, unterbrach ihn Holmes unhöflich und stand auf. Er hielt sich verkrampft an Gregs Arm fest, als er aus dem Notarztwagen stieg. Der Notarzt sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd zu und rief ihnen dann nach:  
„Er sollte dringend essen, trinken und sich ausruhen!“

„Du hast nichts gegessen, Sherlock? Wie lange schon!“, fragte Greg in einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und unverhohlenen Ärger über so eine Nachlässigkeit nach.  
„Es gibt ja wohl wichtigere Dinge als Essen und Schlafen, oder Inspector?“  
„Sergeant!“  
„Ach ist mir doch egal. Ist die Tür auf?“  
„Gleich aber …“ Greg zögerte.  
„Ah verstehe, wenn du mich dahin mitnimmst, müsste du allen sagen, dass ich dir geholfen habe.“  
„Wallace weiß es und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es …“  
„Greg!“, rief ein dicker Mann und kam so schnell er konnte auf ihn zuteilt.  
„Alles dran an dir?“ Er musterte ihn besorgt, dann glitt sein Blick zu Sherlock Holmes. Seine Augenbrauen rutschten hoch.  
„Ist das der besagte Amateurdetective?“  
„Ja, Walli. Das ist Sherlock Holmes. Er ist ein Consulting Detective und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, dass er mir gerade das Leben gerettet hat.“  
„Oh“, sagte Walli nur und starrte Sherlock immer noch neugierig an.  
„Und er mir“, sagte Holmes plötzlich und zog Greg am Arm zur Seite.  
„Ich werde jetzt in die Baker Street fahren und wenn du hier fertig bist, komm vorbei und berichte, was sich in dem Raum befunden hat. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und es gibt da noch so einen alten Mann, der auf dich wartet.“  
„Aber Sherlock! Ich wollte gerade allen sagen, dass du mir geholfen hast und dass dir …“  
„Nein! Lass das!“  
„Wie? Nein?“  
„Eben nein! Bis später!“ Unwirsch löste sich Holmes aus seinem Griff und ging dann einfach wacklig davon. Wallace betrachtete ihn interessiert, als er zurück kam. Gerade, als er sich entschieden hatte ehrlich zu sein, machte ihm dieser verdammte Freak wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Warum geht er jetzt? Will er nicht wissen, was in dem Labor ist und was mir Christina Pérez erzählt hat?“ Greg stieß einen tiefen, langen Seufzer aus.  
„Was dieser Mann will, ist nicht so einfach zu verstehen und erst recht nicht zu erklären, Walli. Können wir es dabei belassen, wenn wir ihn aus dem Fall heraus lassen und du dein Wissen über seine Hilfe vorläufig für dich behältst?“ Sein Partner schwieg nachdenklich und kratzte sich dann am Kopf.  
„Okay. Aber nur … weil ich weiß, dass er … derjenige ist.“  
„Derjenige?“, fragte Lestrade verdutzt nach.  
„Dein Freund. Der Mann, der dich interessiert und der …“  
„Wie … wie zum Teufel kommst du darauf?!“, fauchte er Walli leise an, aber der lächelte nur wissend.  
„Ich habe ihn an seiner Stimme erkannt. Sie ist tief und sehr markant und … na ja, mit dir scheint in den letzten Tagen irgendwas nicht zu stimmen. Ich vermute, dass er der Grund ist. Oder?“   
Es hatte absolut keinen Sinn weiterzulügen und schon gar nicht seinem besten Freund und Partner etwas vorzumachen. Wallis Deduktion war brillant, musste er eingestehen.  
„Du hast recht. Ich kann es dir nicht plausibel erklären. Im Moment zumindest nicht. Aber ja, er ist … etwas Besonderes.“  
„Ah ja … etwas Besonderes …“, wiederholte sein Freund zwinkernd.  
„Ach, denk doch was du willst. Komm wir sehen nach, ob die verfluchte Tür endlich offen ist.“  
Sie war offen und was man fand war enttäuschend. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. In dem Raum herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Es stank chemisch und ekelerregend nach faulen Eiern. Selbst Kevin von der Spurensicherung verdrehte die Augen und machte sich mit seinen Kollegen ans Werk. Die Spanierin war auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus, denn sie war immer noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl dachte Lestrade an Ramirez Gomera, doch musste zugeben, dass er genau so wieder handeln würde.   
Wenn es um Sherlocks Leben ging … Verdammt nochmal, dachte er erschüttert über die emotionalen Abgründe, die sich bei diesen untypischen Gedanken in ihm auftaten.  
„Na hau schon ab und sieh nach, wie es ihm geht. Ich kümmere mich hier um alles“, raunte ihm Walli leise ins Ohr.  
„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht …“  
„Du kannst. Manche Dinge haben Vorrang. Denkst du Nita hätte mich je angesehen, wenn ich ihr nicht wie ein verliebter Trottel ganz zufällig überall begegnet wäre. Manchmal muss Mann die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Wenn er dir wichtiger ist, als dieser vermüllter Raum, dann mach dich endlich vom Acker, Alter!“  
„Na fein. Hast was gut bei mir, Walli!“

***************************************************

 

Die offene Tür in der Baker Street deutete Lestrade so, dass Holmes sie für ihn offen gelassen hatte. Hoffentlich irrte er sich da nicht, dachte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, als er im Hausflur stand und lauschte. Es war still. Zu still. Aus Mrs Hudsons Wohnung kam kein Mucks. Gut, es war auch schon sehr spät und trotzdem wunderte sich Greg ein wenig, dass auch aus Sherlocks Wohnung kein Laut zu hören war. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sein Freund noch wach war. Er wäre doch sicherlich neugierig, was sie gefunden hatten und aus irgendeinem Grund, dachte er, dass Sherlock ihn erwarteten würde. Doch in seiner Wohnung war nicht mal Licht, als er auch hier die angelehnte Tür aufstieß. Alles war dunkel und verdächtig ruhig.   
Gregs Herz schlug schneller und in ihm breitete sich eine irrationale Angst aus. Was war, wenn es Holmes doch nicht so gut gegangen war, wie er gesagt hatte? Was war, wenn er doch zusammengebrochen war oder schlimmer, wenn der Alte ihn gekidnappt oder sogar getötet hatte?! Angestrengt unterdrückte er eine aufkommende Hysterie und rief leise nach Sherlock. Er bekam keine Antwort. Nachdem er sich in Küche und Wohnzimmer umgesehen hatte, blieben nur noch das Bad, welches auch leer war, und das Schlafzimmer. Hier war die Tür sogar sperrangelweit offen und als er einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein warf, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, sah er einen friedlich schlafenden Mann im Bett liegen. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und leuchtete fast ein wenig in der nicht ganz vollkommenen Dunkelheit. Seine Hose hatte er noch an. Wie er so auf dem Bett lag, sah es aus, als wenn er einfach drauf gefallen und augenblicklich eingeschlafen wäre. Dieser Mann schien fix und fertig zu sein. Als er so da stand und ihn betrachtete, kam ihm zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass sich Sherlock vielleicht auch über alle Maßen angestrengt hatte, um ihn zu beeindrucken, um einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen, um vielleicht auch weitere Fälle abzugreifen. Auch wenn vielleicht alles leicht und desinteressiert wirkte, so war er doch offenbar ziemlich scharf darauf als Consulting Detective anerkannt und dazu geholt zu werden. Greg schmunzelte und zog sich leise Mantel und Jacke aus. Er stellte seine Schuhe ordentlich neben das Bett und legte sich dann ganz behutsam hinter den schlafenden Mann. Die Decke zog er über ihn und schließlich legte er seine Finger ganz bedächtig an seinen Hals. Sein Puls ging langsam und gleichmäßig.   
Greg wollte nur ein paar Minuten hier bleiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Holmes gut ging und er wirklich nur schlief und nicht in eine Art Koma oder Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen war. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er selbst im Handumdrehen einschlafen würde. 

Ein seltsames Geräusch riss ihn dann aber aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Sherlock Holmes saß gut gelaunt und nackt neben ihm im Bett. Auf seinen Knien balancierte er einen Teller, auf dem sich ein riesiges Sandwich befand. Mit vollem Mund sagte er:  
„Ist wohl doch schon länger her, dass ich was gegessen habe. Die Mayonnaise war schon schlecht. Habe Senf genommen.“ Verschlafen und noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen setzte Greg sich auf und rieb über seine Augen.  
„Dir geht es gut, Gott sei Dank!“  
„Gott? Merkwürdige Wahl, Sergeant. Berichte! Was habt ihr gefunden?“ Greg erzählte ihm alles, während Sherlock in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit dieses Sandwich in sich hineinstopft. Er schloss mit:  
„Keine fertigen Drogen im Wert von Millionen. Wo auch immer die versteckt waren, nicht dort. Wenn es sie denn je gegeben hat. Ich muss jetzt auf die Auswertungen warten, doch ich hoffe, dass es genug Spuren der Originaldroge gibt. Letztlich müssen wir die Laborergebnisse und die Vernehmung von Elvira abwarten. Die ist leider immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.“  
„Oh, das war nicht deine Schuld, Lestrade. Du hast nur getan, was getan werden musste. Sie hätte mich sonst getötet.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Nein, eher nicht. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Sie war eine Kriminelle, eine Verbrecherin. Wir, Sergeant, sind die Guten im Spiel!“ Zweifelnd sah er ihn an.  
„Oder hat dir mein Bruder etwa etwas anderes erzählt? Wenn ja, es ist nicht wahr!“  
„Schon gut. Das wollte ich damit nicht zum Ausdruck bringen.“  
„Was sonst?! Traust du mir immer noch nicht?“ Sherlocks Stimme war sehr tonlos geworden. Er stellte den leeren Teller einfach vors Bett und blickte ihn dann eindringlich an.  
„Sprich es aus!“  
„Wo könnte sich das neue Drogenlabor und der alte Pfarrer befinden? Und vor allem: wo sind die wertvollen Drogenvorräte?“, versuchte Greg ihn erfolglos abzulenken.  
„Die habe ich nur erfunden, um dich zu ködern. Du benutzt eine sehr dumme Taktik, um mich abzulenken, Constable. Traust du mir, auch wenn ich hin und wieder kleine Notlügen benutze?“  
„Kleine Notlügen? Es gibt also keine Drogen?“  
„Zumindest keine im Wert von Millionen. Lewis hat in Romford bei der Erstherstellung mitgearbeitet, war schlau genug, um ein paar Proben zu entwenden und das war’s. Vertraust du mir nun oder nicht!?“ Holmes Stimme war eindringlich und streng geworden.  
„Sherlock, ich … ich kenne dich doch erst seit ein paar Tagen und ich kann mir kein Urteil erlauben, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass ich absolut nichts von dir weiß. Du sagst mir nichts und willst nicht, dass ich frage. Dein Bruder macht merkwürdige Andeutungen, sagt im Grunde aber auch nichts und will auch nicht, dass ich nachfrage. Ich … bin einfach ein wenig …verwirrt, verstehst du nicht?“  
„Du weißt inzwischen mehr von mir als jeder andere Mensch“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich leise und sehr ernst. Greg verzog ratlos den Mund und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen mehrmals durch die Haare.  
„Was denn zum Beispiel? Dass du es hasst Türen zu schließen, weil du sonst das Gefühl hast eingesperrt zu sein?“  
Holmes Augenbrauen flogen nach oben und ein spontanes Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
„Respekt, Sergeant! Gute Deduktion, die nicht mal mein Bruder verstanden hat. Ich meinte aber eher Dinge wie, dass ich noch Jungfrau war, bevor wir taten, was wir gleich wieder tun werden.“ Das Blut schoss Greg auf der Stelle ins Gesicht. Er hatte diese Tatsache zwar geahnt, doch es aus seinem Mund zu hören, war noch mal ganz anders.   
„Warum ich? Warum denn ich?“, flüsterte Greg und verstand nicht, warum ihm das so eine Angst machte.  
„Warum denn nicht? Was denkst du, warum mein Bruder dir hinterher läuft? Wenn er dich würde aus dem Spiel haben wollen, wärst du schon längst draußen.“  
„Spiel? Was für ein verfluchtes Spiel?!“  
„Das ganze Leben ist ein Spiel, wusstest du das nicht?“ Holmes rutschte näher und packte sein Gesicht wieder auf diese eindeutige Weise. Ein heißer Blitz schoss durch den Körper des Polizisten. Es war ein ahnungsvoller Schreck und gleichzeitiges Begehren.   
„Er … dein Bruder wird das nicht gutheißen!“, murmelte er im Versuch Sherlock abzuhalten ihn zu küssen.  
„Nein, wird er nicht.“  
„Und ... du sagtest, deine Wohnung wäre nicht sicher …“ Es war nur noch ein hilfloses Raunen, was aus Lestrades Mund kam. Eigentlich konnte sein Körper es kaum noch erwarten die rauen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, doch sein Verstand schob Panik. Furcht vor den Konsequenzen und vielleicht nicht so alberne Sorge darüber, was Mycroft tun oder sagen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass er Sex mit seinem Bruder hatte. Anstatt mit ihm! Großer Gott, wo war er da nur hineingeraten?!  
„Ach Scheiß drauf!“ Ein harter Kuss verschloss endgültig Gregorys Mund. Er schnappte nach Luft und Sherlock nutzte die Chance seine Zunge in seine Mundhöhle zu schieben. Sofort prickelte die Lust in seinem Unterleib auf. Eine heftige Welle des Verlangens schwappte unmittelbar in ihm hoch. Er kippte nach hinten, legte vorher aber noch seine Hände in Holmes Nacken, um ihn so mit sich zu ziehen. Sie verfingen sich in einem nassen und endlosen Kuss, der Greg mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Stöhnen zurückließ, als der andere Mann sich löste, um nach unten zu rutschen, um ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Nur wenige Minuten später rieben sich ihre nackten, warmen Körper aneinander. Wie auch immer das geschehen war, aber Greg hatte jegliche Scham verloren. Ohne Hemmungen berührten und küssten sie sich. Selbst Sherlock, der sich gern sprechen hörte, blieb schweigsam. Außer wonniges Seufzen und verlangendes Stöhnen kam nichts aus seinem Mund. Zum ersten Mal nahm Gregory alles was er tat vollkommen bewusst wahr. Weder war er angetrunken, stand unter Drogen, noch wurde dazu erpresst einen fremden Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen. Er war sich absolut darüber im Klaren, dass er seine Erektion gerade langsam und behutsam in einen Mann drückte, den er weder verstand, noch kannte. Der mysteriöse Sherlock war wirklich etwas sehr Besonderes und Wallace hatte wohl recht. Er war derjenige, welcher …. Der Mann, der es ihm leicht machte zu akzeptieren, dass er ihn mochte. Auf viele verschiedene Weisen.   
Schließlich lag Sherlock unter ihm auf dem Bauch. Seine Lenden waren willig weit geöffnet. Sein Gesicht hatte er halb ins Laken gedrückt. Er keuchte sein Lust in den Stoff, während Greg sich auf und in ihm bewegte. Inzwischen dachte er an nichts mehr. Er spürte nur ihn und sich selbst. Fühlte, dass es immer schwerer wurde die Kontrolle zu behalten, nahm den starken, männlichen Körper unter sich wahr und wusste instinktiv, dass Sherlock das hier nur ganz freiwillig tat und niemand ihn jemals dazu überreden oder zwingen könnten.  
War er deshalb ein glücklicher Mann? Im Augenblick sicher.  
„Tiefer!“, stöhnte Holmes entzückt und mit dunkler Stimme. Er tat ihm den Gefallen, während sich Holmes Unterleib dabei kreisförmig bewegte und sein wundervoller Körper begann sich zu verkrampfen.  
„Noch … tiefer!“, forderte er belegt und atmete hektisch ein und aus.  
„Nicht aufhören … oh … nicht … aufhören … weiter …“ Die restlichen, gekeuchten Worte verstand Greg nicht mehr, weil Holmes sein Gesicht nun völlig in die Matratze presste und er sowieso nicht mehr aufhören konnte sich zu bewegen. Er hatte den heiklen Punkt überschritten und spritzte nun sein Sperma in einen Mann. Den Mann, den er ab der ersten Sekunde vergöttert, bewundert, gefürchtet und geliebt hatte.   
Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah Greg, während sein Körper in den Resten seines Höhepunktes bebte, wie fest sich Sherlocks Hände in das Laken gekrallt hatten. Auch sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und alles endete mit einem tiefen, langgezogenen Stöhnen Sherlocks‘ in das Laken. Dann erschlafft er und auch Greg ließ sich matt zur Seite rollen. Irgendwie schaffte es Sherlock noch die Decke über sie beide zu zerren, dann fiel Greg in einen Erschöpfungsschlaf, aus dem er erst einige Stunden später wieder erwachen sollte. 

Es war ein sehr unsanftes Erwachen, denn im Traum ging ein nerviger Schmerz von seiner Brust aus. Erst als es begann richtig wehzutun, fuhr er hoch. Vor ihm stand Mycroft Holmes und die Spitze seines Schirmes bohrte sich immer wieder ziemlich unsanft in seine nackte Brust.  
„So also sieht es aus, wenn sie meinen Bruder unter ihre väterlichen Fittiche nehmen?“ Mycroft klang völlig emotionslos und sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Greg sah sich um, doch Sherlock war nicht an seiner Seite.  
„Oh, mein Bruder … nun ja, das macht den Unterschied aus, Mister Lestrade. Er ist clever und weiß, wann es besser wäre mich nicht zu treffen, doch sie …“ Er schnaubte abfällig, sah allerdings nicht so aus, als wenn er gehen wollte. Und der Polizist traute sich nicht aufzustehen und ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen, denn er war unter dem Lagen nackt. Scheinbar war sein Schamgefühl zurückgekehrt, dachte er in Erinnerung an letzte Nacht und hätte fast gelacht. Denn noch immer fühlte er sich, als würde er fliegen.  
„… Ich was?“, fragte er angriffslustig nach.  
„Sind offenbar nicht so klug, wie ich gehofft hatte. Sagen sie mir nur eins: Hat er sie dazu gezwungen? Eine seiner obszönen Wetten gemacht oder sie mit irgendeinem Schwachsinn über den Tisch gezogen? Vielleicht kann ich es geradebiegen, wenn ich ihnen Schweigegeld anbiete?“ Trotz all dieser seltsamen Worte, die Greg zum Lachen bringen würden, hörte er eine tiefgehende Enttäuschung heraus. Doch er verstand nicht, ob sie ihm oder Sherlock galt.  
„Nichts davon, Mister Holmes. Es ist … irgendwie passiert, weil …“  
„Weil? Sie werden mir doch jetzt nicht mit diesem Adrenalinschwachsinn kommen, oder?“ Wollte er eigentlich. Lestrade begann innen an seiner Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu knabbern. Aus irgendwelchen mysteriösen Gründen konnte er es nicht über sich bringen diesen eigenartigen Mann zu verletzten, indem er die Wahrheit aussprach. Andererseits, welche Wahrheit?  
Dass sich Sherlock und er in gewissen Momenten so voneinander angezogen fühlten, dass sie miteinander schliefen? Denn von Liebe und Zuneigungsgefühlen war nie die Rede.  
„Sie haben den Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie auf meinen Bruder achten würden und ihn nicht …“  
„Ficken?“, sagte Greg schnell, um dem anderen Mann den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Sofort verschloss sich Holmes Gesicht zu dieser berüchtigten Eismaske und Greg bekam einen dezenten Eindruck von Sherlocks Jugend, in der er vielleicht pubertär rebellisch war. Es musste ein Heidenspaß für den jüngeren Holmes gewesen sein.  
„Hören sie, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Ich …“  
„Nein? Dann stehen sie auf!“ Holmes Worte waren eher ein Zischen und der Polizist spürte förmlich wie sein Ärger rapide zunahm. Er schlug das Laken zurück und stand nackt wie Gott ihn schuf auf. Mycrofts Augenlider flatterten, dann sah er übertrieben seufzend zur Seite.  
„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Welche Ausrede haben sie jetzt Mister Lestrade?“ Seltsamerweise klang dieser arrogante Mann plötzlich versöhnlicher und eher resigniert. Er tat Greg leid und er hätte noch nicht mal sagen können, warum. Schnell zog er sich an und sagte dann leise:  
„Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, was passiert. Ich bin nicht schwul und das zwischen ihrem Bruder und mir … passt in kein Muster. Er macht mich verrückt mit seiner Art und … er … er …“  
„Ich weiß, was sie meinen“, half ihm Mycroft aus. Er klang gar nicht mehr verstimmt.  
„Lust auf einen Frühstück? Unten ist ein kleines Café.“ Erstaunt hob Greg seine Brauen, doch der andere Mann sah ihn nur abwartend an.  
„Okay, warum nicht“, entgegnete er langsam und folgte Mycroft nach draußen. Im Vorbeilaufen sah er, dass Sherlock einen zweiten Sessel besorgt hatte, der nun seiner Sitzgelegenheit vor dem Kamin gegenüber stand. Irgendwie verstörte ihn diese Tatsache mehr als der Überraschungsbesuch des älteren Bruders.

„Ich bin kein Monster, Gregory …“, begann Holmes als sie sich bei Tee und Toast gegenüber saßen.  
„… auch wenn mein Bruder gern so tut, als wäre ich das. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass sie unsere Vergangenheit nichts angeht, doch ich sehe, dass mein Bruder einen Narren an ihnen gefressen hat. Schon früher gab es Personen, die er auf diese Weise be- und ausgenutzt hat. Dabei verfolgt er, wie ich schon angedeutet habe, keine böse Absicht. Er lebt nur ganz nach seinen eigenen Regeln, in denen das Wohlergehen selbst der ihm am nahesten stehenden Menschen keine Bedeutung hat. Ich kann ein Lied davon singen. Natürlich sind sie erwachsen und dürfen ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und es sollte mir egal sein, denn sie sind nur ein Niemand. Ein attraktiver Niemand mit erstaunlichem Potenzial. Um ganz ehrlich zu ihnen zu sein, Mister Lestrade …“  
Greg zerkrümelte appetitlos seinen Toast. Die Worte des Mannes waren ungewöhnlich warm, klangen in seinen Ohren ehrlich und machten ihn seltsam betroffen. Er riss seinen Blick von Mycrofts Mund los und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren undurchsichtig wie eh und je, schienen aber direkt in sein Inneres sehen zu können.  
„ … ich habe sie schon vor meinem Bruder gefunden. Weil ich weiß, was er sucht, habe ich es für ihn getan. Dann habe ich mich zurückgelehnt und gewartet, bis er soweit war sie zu finden. Ich hatte gehofft, er überlegt es sich anders, aber sein Wunsch sich als Consulting Detective zu etablieren ist wohl größer, als ich vermutet habe. Er würde wohl so einiges dafür tun, auch illegale und fragwürdige Dinge. Sie Gregory, sind da nur die bessere Wahl. Deswegen habe ich nicht verhindert, dass er Kontakt zu ihnen aufnimmt, weil ich sie für geeignet halte mit ihm fertig zu werden. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich nicht über gewisse Konsequenzen bis in die letzte Instanz nachgedacht und auch meinen Bruder in ein paar Dingen falsch eingeschätzt habe. Nun ist es wie es ist und ich …“ Mycroft seufzte leise und nippte am Tee.  
„Ich bedauere es, dass sie sich auch auf diese Weise mit meinem Bruder eingelassen haben und sie dürfen mir glauben, dass ich selbst über mein Bedauern am meisten erstaunt bin. Leider muss ich sie doch noch mal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass sie unbedingt davon ausgehen sollten, dass Sherlock ihre Zuneigungsgefühle nicht auf dieselbe und noch nicht mal auf eine ähnliche Weise erwidern wird.“   
Gregory schwieg, denn Mycrofts Worte bestätigten nur das, was er schon längst wusste. Trotzdem tat es weh.  
„Aber bei ihnen wäre das natürlich anders …“, sagte er. Eigentlich wollte er mit diesen verletzenden Worten nur seinen Frust loswerden, doch Holmes sagte leise:  
„Ja, wäre es.“ Mehr nicht. Der Polizist schluckte und schaffte es nicht sich aus Holmes Blick zu mogeln. Die dunkelblauen Augen hielten ihn fest, bis er spürte, wie heiß seine Wangen prickelten.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher … ob man Zuneigung kaufen kann, Mister Holmes“, flüsterte Greg belegt.  
„Ich bevorzuge die Macht der Überzeugung und es gibt einen gravierenden Unterschied zu meinem Bruder. Ein sehr wichtiges Detail, das mich zum mächtigsten Mann im Land macht und meinen Bruder nur zu einem verrückt wirkenden Genie auf der Suche nach Anerkennung. Geduld. Die Macht es der Zeit überlassen zu können Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.“  
Lestrade lauschte in sich hinein. Seine untrügliche Intuition sagte ihm, dass der Mann absolut recht hatte. Sie sagte ihm auch, dass er ihn verstehen wollte und sie sagte ihm, dass er sich keineswegs so unwohl in dessen Gegenwart fühlte, wie er sich am liebsten fühlen wollte.  
Aber er hatte sich doch entschieden?! Für Sherlock! Himmelherrgott nochmal, was sollte das hier werden? Wie um ihn zu retten, schien Gott ihm ein Zeichen zu schicken, indem sein Handy vibrierte.  
„Ich muss da ran gehen!“, murmelte er verlegen und stand auf. Es war Walli. Die Laborergebnisse waren da und Elvira war aufgewacht.  
„Gut, bin gleich da“, sagte er zu Walli. Und zu Mycroft:  
„Ich muss leider ins Yard. War das hier eine Einladung?“  
Holmes nickte wortlos.  
„Dann danke dafür. Wie verbleiben wir? Sind wir jetzt Feinde?“ Greg brauchte unbedingt eine klare Linie. Wenn der ältere Holmes ihn zum Feind haben wollte, wollte er diesem Wunsch keineswegs im Weg stehen. Der andere Mann überraschte ihn jedoch.  
„Keineswegs. Wir sind keine Feinde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Solange sie an der Seite meines Bruders sind, sind sie mein bester Freund. Und noch viel mehr, wenn sie wollen. Mein Angebot steht … Geduld, sie erinnern sich?“  
„Aber ja“, erwiderte Greg ein wenig zerknirscht. Gleichzeitig musste er zugeben, dass ihm diese unverfrorene Zielstrebigkeit imponierte und sogar ein bisschen schmeichelte. In dieser Beharrlichkeit waren sich Mycroft und Sherlock nicht so unähnlich.  
„Sehr schön. Ich wünsche ihnen einen wundervollen Tag und grüßen sie mir meinen Bruder.“  
Sicher nicht, dachte Lestrade, winkte kurz und verschwand dann schnell. Er war völlig verschwitzt.  
Im Auto versuchte er aufgebracht Sherlock telefonisch zu erreichen. Erfolglos. Erst als er im Yard die Treppe nach oben sprang, kam eine Textnachricht:  
„Hoffe, er hat dich am Leben gelassen?! Melde mich später!“   
Na super, dachte Greg und als Wallace auf ihn zu kam, hatte ihn endlich der Alltag wieder.


	14. Chapter 14

Tatsächlich hatte man Überreste einer neuartigen und ziemlich heftig wirkenden Droge in dem Geheimlabor gefunden. Die chemische Substanz wurde allerdings noch analysiert und alle Angaben waren nur vorläufig. Es sah aber ganz danach aus, als hätten sie gefunden, was sie und Elvira gesucht haben. Der arme Gordon Lewis war also ganz umsonst gestorben und Elvira García hatte ihn ganz umsonst umgebracht. Die Mörderin lag noch im Krankenhaus auf der Intensivstation und wurde rund um die Uhr von Polizisten überwacht. Greg hatte ihr schlimmes Hirntrauma eingebracht und trotzdem er wusste, dass es seine einzige Wahl gewesen war, um Holmes zu retten, machte er sich schlimme Vorwürfe. Wallace hatte versucht mit Elvira zu sprechen, doch sie war noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Nun ja, ihre Freundin Christina saß ja schon in Haft und irgendwann würde schon eine von beiden reden wollen. Greg war da zuversichtlich und musste in diesem Zusammenhang an Mycroft denken. Geduld würde sich bestimmt auszahlen. Hieße das, dass er eines Tages mit Mycroft zusammen kam, weil der das so vorhersah?! Absurd!  
Nun fehlte noch der alte Pfarrer. Die Fahndung lief schon seit letzter Nacht. Wo man den alten Mann fand, fand man vermutlich auch die neu eingerichtete Küche. Andere Frauen des Bibelkreises wurden gerade zusammengesucht und befragt. Da würde man sicherlich auch noch die ein oder andere interessante Information bekommen. Was blieb noch zu tun? Mehrmals versuchte er Sherlock im Laufe des Tages anzurufen, doch der ging nie an sein Handy und rief auch nie zurück.   
Gegen 16 Uhr war Greg regelrecht zornig über diese Ignoranz, bis ihm der Schreck tief in die Knochen fuhr. Was war, wenn Sherlock etwas passiert war? Wenn er den alten Mann aufgespürt und der ihn überwältig hat? Schwer zu glauben, doch nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Als sein Schreibtischtelefon läutete, zuckte er richtig zusammen. Er nahm ab und meldete sich ordnungsgemäß.  
„Wo ist er?!“ Mycrofts Stimme klang kühl und streng. Fuck, dachte Lestrade, denn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er ernsthaft daran gedacht Sherlocks älteren Bruder zu fragen, ob er wusste, wo der Consulting Detective abgeblieben war.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, tut mir leid. Ich habe ihn in den letzten Stunden nicht gesehen und er geht nicht an sein Handy …“  
„Wo wollte er hin? Hatten sie eine Spur, der er hätte folgen können?“  
„Na ja, der alte Mann, der Pfarrer wird noch vermisst.“  
„Der alte Mann? Name!“  
„Ich ... suchen ihn raus und rufe sie …“  
„Nein, sie kommen sofort in mein Haus. Ich nehme das selbst in die Hand.“  
„Aber ich …“  
„Bringen sie ihre Waffe mit! Und ihr Verstand wäre unter Umständen auch von Nutzen!“ Patt, hatte Mycroft aufgelegt und Greg starrte zornesrot den Hörer an.  
„Arschloch!“, knurrte er.  
„Na, schon Streit im Liebesnest?“, witzelte Walli, der gerade vorbei lief, während Greg nach der Akte es Pfarrers kramte.  
„Ich muss noch mal weg. Kannst du dich … allein um die Spanierinnen kümmern? Bin hoffentlich nicht so lange weg.“ Sein Partner sah ihn erstaunt an, nickte dann aber.   
„Na klar, Alter!“  
Greg wusste, dass Wallace nichts mehr hasste, als durch die Straßen zu hetzen. Er saß lieber auf einem Stuhl, schrieb Berichte, machte Verhöre und koordinierte Einsätze. Eigentlich waren sie ein perfektes Team, weil Greg eben lieber draußen unterwegs war und sehr gern die Laufarbeit machte. Aber im Moment hatte er so ein schlechtes Gewissen, das er sagte:  
„Ich schulde dir echt was, Walli. Weißt du was, ich koche und du und Neti kommt zum mir zum Essen, ja?!“  
„Ähm, du musst dir keine Umstände …“ Den Rest hörte Greg nicht mehr, denn er war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„So schnell sehen wir uns wieder“, sagte Mycroft, als er ihm die Tür öffnete. Es klang kein bisschen erfreut, sondern eher genervt und angespannt.  
„Er heißt Neville Buchanan und wohnt in der Edison Av 45. Doch die Wohnung ist leer und keiner weiß, wo er ist. Abgetaucht vermutlich“, überging Greg die unfreundliche Begrüßung einfach.  
„Seine Schwester Elizabeth wohnt im Northdistrict Altersheim, ist aber schwer dement und wusste nicht mal, wer Neville war. Keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Glauben sie …“ Greg rannte Holmes durch das Haus hinterher, bis sie in einen kleinen, düsteren Arbeitsraum kamen.  
„Was glaube ich? Dass sie meinen Bruder aus den Augen verloren haben? Ja, glaube ich.“  
„Großer Gott, lassen sie doch ihre dämlichen Sticheleien Holmes, vielleicht ist ihr Bruder in großer Gefahr!“, schrie ihn Greg nun aufgebracht an. Mycroft deutete auf den Stuhl und setzte sich selbst hinter einen Schreibtisch.  
„Ob ich glaube, dass der alte Mann ihn entführt hat? Das wollten sie doch fragen, oder?“   
„Ähm … ja“, stammelte der Polizist perplex.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, mein Bruder weiß genau wo Buchanan ist oder zumindest war und sein könnte und wie sie vielleicht wissen, ist mein Bruder nicht nur Chemiker, sondern auch ein Gelegenheits-Junkie. Was? Wusste sie seine Affinität zu Drogen aller Art nicht?“ Machte sich Mycroft über ihn lustig. Zumindest sahen seine Gesichtszüge danach aus. Seine Worte aber waren eher bissig und scharf.  
„Und was wollen sie damit sagen? Dass er … hinter den Drogen her ist? Er sagte aber, dieses grüne Zeug, die Pfeffis, würden nichts taugen und es gäbe sowieso keine Vorräte, die Millionen einbringen könnten …“ Er brach ab, als er sah, wie Mycrofts Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor. Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund und dann rieb er mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Als er Greg wieder ansah, wirkte er unendlich erschöpft.  
„Sagt er das. Super. Na dann würde ich ihm unbedingt glauben. Sie haben also alle ehemaligen Gebäude des Chemical Mess Konzerns kontrolliert?“  
Lestrade nickte nachdrücklich.  
„Alle Mitarbeiter überprüft?“  
„So weit machbar, bis auf die Verstorbenen und ein paar Ehemalige waren verschwunden, bzw. abgetaucht. Wie Christina Pérez und Elvira García. Sie lebten hier in London unter falschem Namen und waren die Hälfte des Jahres in Spanien, weil sie dort gemeldet sind. Die EU bringt nicht nur Vorteile, zumindest nicht für meine Arbeit als Polizist, dabei haben wir schon die besten Verbindungen zu …“  
„Hören sie auf zu Jammern!“, unterbrach ihn Mycroft streng.   
„Wie passt der Pfarrer ins Bild?“, während er das fragte, tippte er etwas in seinen Computer, der offen auf seinem Tisch stand.  
„Gar nicht? Vielleicht haben die beiden Frauen ihn erst später kennengelernt und kamen ins Gespräch? Bisher hat keine der beiden eine Aussage gemacht.“  
„Das stimmt so nicht. Neville Buchanan passt sehr wohl ins Bild von Chemical Mess“, informierte ihn Holmes mit leiser Stimme, während seine Augen hin und her huschten. Greg beobachtete ihn skeptisch. Was für ein komischer Kauz. So anders als Sherlock und doch ebenso speziell. Widerwillig gestand sich Greg in diesem Moment ein, dass er keineswegs Abneigung für ihn empfand, obwohl er ihn von oben herab und dermaßen hochnäsig behandelte, als wäre er tatsächlich die Queen von England.  
„Er war der beauftragte Seelsorgepfarrer des Konzerns. Vor etwa drei Jahren kam es wohl zu einem Großbrand in einem Labor. Es starben 5 Menschen und Buchanan wurde vom Konzern gebeten sich um die Hinterbliebenen, Trauerenden und traumatisierten Mitarbeiter zu kümmern. Er war kein Angestellter von Chemical Mess, sondern nur ein externer Mitarbeiter auf freiwilliger Basis. Später gab es im Hauptgebäude im Cambridger Verwaltungstrakt sogar eine dafür eigens eingerichtete kleiner Kirchenraum, zu dem alle Mitarbeiter freien Zugang hatten. Bis Ende 2003 arbeitete Buchanan dort wohltätig als Seelsorger. Ich vermutete, er hat dort einiges zu hören bekommen. Unter anderem steht hier etwas, von einem neuen Verfahren, dass einen speziellen anästhetischen Stoff kreieren kann.“  
Mycroft sah hoch und ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein weiteres Gerät sprang an und es wurde etwas ausgedruckt, was Greg nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ich nehme an, sie haben derartige Informationen nicht gefunden? Ich sage ihnen auch, warum nicht. Man hat sie verschwinden lassen. Nicht gut genug für mich, aber für die Met hat es ja gereicht. Regen sie sich nicht auf, Sergeant. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld!“ Tief und dreimal holte Greg Luft.  
„Und jetzt? Was hat das mit Sherlock und dem Alten zu tun? Wo zum Henker sind sie?“  
„Mein Bruder hat sie außen vor gelassen, um sie zu schützen. Sehen sie das als eine nette Geste seinerseits. Er wusste, dass ich darüber Bescheid weiß, was er in seiner heruntergekommenen Bleibe tut. Er wusste, dass ich verärgert sein werde und er wusste auch, dass, wenn er sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub macht, um sich Buchanan allein zu schnappen, ich nur noch sie antreffe. Er ging weiterhin davon aus, dass sie starr- und hitzköpfig genug sind, um mit mir aneinander zu geraten. Sherlock hätte sicherlich Geld darauf verwettet, das wir uns in die Haare bekommen und ich Maßnahmen ergreifen müsste, um sie ruhigzustellen. Aber wissen sie, heute Morgen bin ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufgewacht. Ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum. Darin kamen sie und ihr Mund vor, Gregory. Da habe ich ganz spontan beschlossen meine Strategie ein wenig abzuändern, denn es ist bekannt, dass man nur gewinnen kann, wenn man immer flexibel bleibt und sich den Schwächen des Feindes – in diesem Fall ist das mein eigener Bruder – anpasst.  
Ich möchte keinen Streit mit ihnen und bin ihnen noch nicht mal böse, dass sie auf die Tricks meines lieben Bruders hereinfallen. Wer wären sie auch, wenn sie das nicht täten! Niemand will ihnen etwas Böses, doch sollten sie wissen, dass ich ihnen Gutes tun kann. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, um Buchanan zu stellen und meinem Bruder eine Lektion zu erteilen. Wie sieht’s aus?“  
„Eine Lektion?“  
„Richtig. Eine Lektion für sein Leben. Sind sie dabei, Sergeant?“  
„Wie soll das aussehen?“  
Tief und eindeutig genervt holte Mycroft Luft.  
„Sollten sie nicht besser fragen: Was springt für mich dabei raus?“  
„Nein. Das werde ich nicht fragen. Ich will wissen, was Sherlock passieren wird?!“ Ein paar eigenartige Momente lang war es sehr still im Raum, bis auf das Ticken einer Uhr, die Greg beim Umschauen nicht ausmachen konnte.  
„Ihr Edelmut in allen Ehren, Gregory. Meinem Bruder wird kein Schaden zugefügt. Zumindest nicht körperlich. Soviel kann ich versprechen. Doch würde ich sehr gern seiner Arroganz und seiner Ignoranz Menschen und Regeln gegenüber einen Dämpfer verpassen.“  
„Was heißt das genau?“  
„Das heiß, dass wir beide zusammen nach Cambridge fahren.“  
„Cambridge? Aber da waren wir doch schon. In dem Gebäude war nichts. Kein Labor, keine Methküche. Nichts. Was wollen wir da?“  
„Doch. Dort ist etwas. Sie wissen nur nicht, wo sie suchen müssen. Ich schon. Aber meine Betonung lag auf uns beiden, verstehen sie?“  
„Und sie denken, es wird Sherlock aufregen, wenn wir beide dort ankommen, um ihn zu suchen?“ Zweifelnd und nichtverstehend sah er Mycroft an.   
„Sie werden es vielleicht nicht sehen oder erkennen können, aber es wird ihn treffen. Es wird schmerzen und er wird die Chance haben dadurch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu lernen.“  
„Und was soll das sein? Dass der große Bruder schlauer ist?“  
„Seien sie nicht so kurzsichtig, Sergeant. Ich könnte ihnen sagen, was er lernen wird, doch ich denke, dass sie bei intensiverem Nachdenken selbst darauf kommen würden. Wollen wir jetzt los?“  
„Ich habe noch nicht Ja gesagt!“, fuhr Greg aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Auch Mycroft stand gemächlich auf und kam um seinen Tisch herum.  
„Sie haben ihre Waffe dabei, wie ich sehe.“ Seine schlanke Hand griff hemmungslos an die Stelle, an der unter seinem Jackett die Waffe im Halfter steckte. Greg zuckte zusammen und runzelte die Brauen fragend.  
„Ihren Verstand … nun ja. Es reicht aus, wage ich mutig zu behaupten. Und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck kann ich ablesen, dass sie sich um meinen Bruder ebenso sorgen, wie ich. Ihre momentane, noch vorübergehende Abneigung gegen meine Person sollte nicht im Weg stehen, wenn es darum geht meinen Bruder zu retten und auch noch den Fall aufzuklären. Übrigens, wussten sie schon, dass Sherlock großzügig beschlossen hat, ihnen ganz allein den Erfolg zu überlassen?“  
„Das … ist nett von ihm“, flüsterte Gregory rau, denn Mycroft war nahe an ihn herangetreten, ohne ihn zu berühren. Es war beängstigend und erregend gleichzeitig.  
„Nicht nett, Sergeant. Reines Kalkül. Ich habe die Anzeichen schon vor ein paar Tagen richtig gedeutet.“ Holmes ließ seine Worte wirken, während es der Polizist nicht schaffte den Kopf zu heben, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Sherlock verursachte bei ihm schon eine seltsame Verhaltensanomalie, doch sein Bruder ließ ihn regelrecht zu einer Salzsäule erstarren. Wie auch immer er das machte. Mühsam schüttelte Greg seine Lähmung ab und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
„Dann mal los, Mister Holmes!“  
„Wärest du so nett, Mycroft zu mir zu sagen? Dann wird die Autofahrt nach Cambridge gleich viel lustiger!“, sagte er liebenswürdig und ging voran, durch sein düsteres Haus.  
Greg brachte nur ein verstörtes Knurren zustanden und gab dann mit zittrigen Fingern Walli die Info durch, dass er sich doch noch mal in Cambridge umschauen würde.

 

*******************

 

Die Fahrt nach Cambridge wurde kein bisschen amüsant, denn Mycroft starrte schweigsam in die frühe Dunkelheit und Greg wusste nicht wie er was ansprechen könnte. Er hatte so viele Fragen, war so neugierig und doch ahnte er, dass ihn keine Antwort von diesem Mann je zufrieden stellen würde. Mycroft und Sherlock waren für seine kleine Welt einfach zu komplex, um sie vollständig begreifen zu können. Kurz vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude in Cambridge musst Lestrade allerdings zugeben, dass es auch nicht so übel war zu schweigen. Der andere Mann wollte nicht unterhalten werden und Greg folgte nur zu gern seinen eigenen verschlungenen Gedankenpfaden, die sich um den Fall und die Brüder drehten.   
Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, zog Mycroft den Ausdruck aus seiner Manteltasche und reichte ihn rüber.  
„Der Gebäudegrundriss. Es sieht so aus, als wenn der ehemalige Kirchenraum ganz im Osten, der letzte größere Raum auf der rechten Seite gewesen war. Geh‘ vor und nimm vorsichtshalber deine Waffe zur Hand.“ Mycrofts Stimme war ruhig und kein bisschen Aufregung klang hindurch. Den Plan sah Greg sich gut an und prägte ihn sich genau ein.   
„Aber ich war schon dort. Wir haben alles durchsucht. Da war nichts.“  
„Möchtest du gern Zeit verlieren, indem du mit mir diskutierst?“  
Zerknirscht packte er den Plan in seine Manteltasche.  
„Was auch immer passiert, du bleibst mindestens zwei Meter hinter mir, ist das klar?!“ Er klang nicht besonders freundlich, doch der andere Mann lächelte süffisant und meinte dann zuckersüß:  
„Hast du Angst, ich zerre dich in die Dunkelheit und ficke dich da?“ Greg schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft und starrte Mycroft ziemlich fassungslos an. Dann drehte er sich aufgrund einer mangelnden Entgegnung um und lief los. Was war das denn jetzt? Er sollte endlich aufhören, diese bekloppten Brüder verstehen zu wollen.  
Wieder leuchtete Greg den Gang mit seiner LED-Lampe aus und blieb plötzlich stehen, weil er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Mycroft schloss leise zu ihm auf und schien auch zu lauschen. Irgendwo konnte man ein zartes Kratzen hören, doch die Richtung blieb unklar.  
„Vielleicht Ratten“, flüsterte der Polizist eher zu sich selbst und sah fragend zu Holmes. Der schien abwesend in die Dunkelheit zu blicken, antwortete ihm aber nicht. Als Greg wieder loslaufen wollte, wurde er am Arm festgehalten.  
„Was denn?“, zischte er nach hinten.  
„Eine Sekunde. Du schuldest mir etwas, Gregory.“ Es war nur ein kühles Raunen in Gregs Ohr, was ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut bescherte.  
„Wie bitte? Für was? Dafür, dass du meinen Wingman spielst?“  
„Dafür, dass ich dir gleich zeige, was du suchst.“  
„Ein wenig mehr Bescheidenheit würde euch Brüdern echt nicht schaden und wenn ich …“ Mycroft verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Lestrades Knie wurden weich und er war unfähig sich zu widersetzen. Die fremden Lippen lagen genau mit dem richtigen Druck auf seinen. Nicht zu fest, um zu fordernd zu sein aber auch nicht zu sanft, um für Unsicherheit zu sorgen. Er würde lügen müssen, wenn er sagen würde, dass es kein guter Kuss war. Vielversprechend und gleichzeitig alles offen lassend. Jäh ließ Mycroft ihn los und er taumelte ein wenig zur Seite.  
„Worauf wartest du? Vorwärts, wir müssen meinen unfähigen Bruder finden!“, kommandierte Mycroft, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sprachlos wandte sich Greg ab und lief weiter.   
Nachdem sie über einige Barrikaden und Schutthügel gekrochen waren, standen sie endlich vor besagtem Raum. Die Tür fehlte und Greg erinnerte sich dumpf, dass er beim ersten Rundgang in diesen Raum nur kurz hineingeleuchtet hatte. Er war leer, doch als er weiter in den Raum hineintrat, sah er, was er beim ersten Mal nicht gesehen hatte. An der hinteren Wand des Raumes war ein riesiges Holzkreuz.  
„Oh“, hauchte er in die modrige Kälte und fühlte, wie Mycroft neben ihn trat.  
„Komm, ich zeige dir etwas! Licht bitte!“ Greg ging weiter auf das Kreuz zu und leuchtete es erstaunt ab. Es war ebenso hoch wie der Raum und wirklich mächtig. Der vertikale Balken war bestimmt 1,50 Meter breit. Holmes deutete auf den Sockel, der den Balken hielt.  
„Stell dich da drauf!“  
„Was? Ich bin doch nicht blöd.“  
„Tu es!“, befahl Mycroft streng, fügte aber mit versöhnlichem Tonfall an:  
„Es wird dir nichts passieren.“ Greg trat zögernd auf das Podest und augenblicklich hörte man ein knirschendes Geräusch. Das Podest begann sich zu bewegen und drehte sich nach innen. Er hörte noch, wie Mycroft sagte:  
„Witzige Geheimtür, nicht wahr? Such Sherlock und kommt wieder hoch, ich lasse euch wieder raus. Denn die Tür ist … nur von einer Seite zu bedienen, wenn man sie nicht vorher blockiert, was mein Bruder offenbar übersehen hat!“  
Inzwischen war er komplett auf der anderen Seite und leuchtete panisch hinter sich. Eine Treppe führt nach unten und ein seltsamer Geruch stieg aus der Dunkelheit nach oben.  
Da unten sollte Sherlock sein? Er rief ihn. Noch einmal und lauter, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig stieg er die abbröckelnde Treppe nach unten und war erstaunt, als er in einen gut ausbetonierten Gang kam, der in einer ziemlich neu aussehenden Stahltür endete. Sie war nur angelehnt und ein wundervolles Labor blendete seine Augen, als er den absurden Lichtschalter neben der Tür bediente. War das das verschwundene Labor aus dem Gemeindehaus? Vermutlich? Alles schien in allerbesten Zustand zu sein. Doch es war leer. Keine Menschenseele war hier. Auch nicht Sherlock. Er rief ihn wieder, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Er sah in die wenigen Schränke, in denen nur Schutzanzüge und Materialien lagerten. Dann entdeckte er hinter einem vorgezogenen Regal die zweite Tür. Sie war offen und führte erneut in einen finsteren Gang. Plötzlich hörte er wieder das Schaben und Kratzen und leuchtete den Gang aus. Keine Ratten. Aber das Geräusch kam von weiter vorn. Langsam lief er los und hielt seine entsicherte Waffe direkt neben den Strahl seiner Lampe. Als er um eine Kurve bog und sein Herzschlag laut und schmerzhaft war, sah er ihn.  
Sherlock kniete auf dem Boden und versuchte mit einem, für Greg nicht zu identifizierenden Laborinstrument eine weitere Tür aus dem Beton zu kratzen. Es war nur eine schlecht angebrachte Holztür, die vermutlich nach draußen führte und vermutlich als heimlicher Transportweg gedacht war.  
„Sherlock?“ Er fuhr erschrocken herum. Greg leuchtete schnell in sein Gesicht und dann wieder in seins. Der Consulting Detective grinste nun breit.  
„Inspector. Hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Inzwischen habe ich echt Hunger. Falls du den Trick am Kreuz nicht durchschaut hast und Vorkehrungen geschaffen hast, hoffe ich, du hast wenigstens deinem Kollegen Bescheid gesagt, wo du bist. Wenn nicht, hilf mir beim Graben. Vielleicht sind wir dann morgen früh hier raus.“  
„Du hast also das neue Labor gefunden?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus, oder?“  
„Und … der alte Geistliche?“  
„Nicht hier oder hast du ihn oben getroffen?. Verdammt nochmal. Ich hatte gehofft zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Aber er ist mir entwischt und wenn du keine Idee hast, wo er ist, dann …“  
„Die habe ich nicht.“  
„Aber ich habe eine Idee!“ Mycroft kam nun lässig den Gang mit seinem Blackberry ausleuchtend um die Ecke geschlendert.  
„Und ich sage sie euch, wenn wir endlich diesen Rattenverseuchten Keller verlassen können.“  
„Du? Was willst du hier?! Was will er hier!“, herrschte Sherlock den Polizisten grob an, schubste ihn zur Seite und lief an den beiden Männern vorbei nach draußen.  
„Ich habe den Mechanismus blockiert, Sherlock. Aber sei vorsichtig, ich weiß nicht, wie gut es hält!“ Mycroft bekam keine Antwort, lief dann seinem Bruder aber nach. Auch Greg hatte endlich seine Überraschung überwunden und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„War das jetzt die Lektion?“, fragte er Mycroft aufgebracht und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, um hinter Sherlock zu sein. Der war schon durch den Hohlraum des Kreuzes gekrochen und stapfte einfach weiter, ohne sich nach seinem Bruder oder Lestrade umzusehen.  
„Nun warte doch, Sherlock“, brüllte ihm Greg nach. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wusste noch nicht mal warum das so war. Schließlich war er nur hier, um ihn zu retten und das hatte er. Gut, ohne die Hilfe des großen Bruders hätte es wohl schlechter ausgesehen, doch das musste Sherlock doch einsehen. Endlich holte er ihn ein und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben, indem er sich seinen Arm packte.  
„Was soll das? Warum bist du so sauer?“  
„Weil er hier ist!“, Er deutete über die Schulter in Richtung seines Bruders.  
„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und mir geholfen dich zu finden. Wenn er das mit dem Kreuz nicht gewusst hätte, würdest du immer noch da unten sitzen.“  
„Und wenn schon. Ich wäre schon noch rausgekommen.“  
„Sherlock! Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem?“ Greg hörte, wie erschüttert seine Stimme klang.  
„Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt und kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du mich nicht verstehst. Ich teile mit meinem Bruder den Nachnamen. Gezwungenermaßen. Mehr nicht. Sorry!“  
Er riss sich los, bevor Mycroft sie erreichte und lief weiter.  
„Lass ihn gehen. Im Moment ist er nicht ansprechbar.“, sagte Mycroft gelassen, als hätte er derartige Situationen schon hundert Mal erlebt. Was vermutlich auch so war, dachte Greg seufzend und lief neben dem älteren Holmes her.

Draußen rief er Wallace an, um ein Team herzuschicken.   
„Wie kommt er zurück nach London?“, fragte er Mycroft, als er damit fertig war.  
„Wie er hergekommen ist.“  
„Super!“, murmelte Greg enttäuscht und setzte sich in sein Auto. Jetzt musste er auf Wallace warten.  
„Du solltest dir ein Taxi rufen. Bei mir dauert es noch ein wenig. Danke für deine Hilfe!“, sagte er matt.  
„Ich warte, kein Problem.“  
„Woher … wusstest du denn das mit dem Kreuz?“  
„Das war nicht schwer. Schon im Mittelalter gab es oft solche Geheimgänge, die hinter oder mit dem Kreuz begannen. Bekannt sie ein paar Mechanismen, einer davon war es. Ich musste ihn nur richtig blockieren. Sherlock hat es in seiner Ungeduld und Gier wohl übersehen.“  
„Verstehe ich das richtig: Der Pfarrer hat ihn einbauen lassen oder gab es das Kreuz und den geheimen Mechanismus schon vorher?“ Mycroft schmunzelte.  
„Frag ihn doch selbst!“  
„Würde ich gern, wenn ich wüsste, wo er sich versteckt. Du sagtest, du wüsstest es?“  
„Tue ich.“  
„Dann sag es mir!“  
„Ich zeige es dir, doch zuerst solltest du hier alles regeln. Keine Angst, er wird nicht weglaufen, denn es ist das sicherste Versteck, das er finden kann. Bevor deine Kollegen hier sind …“ Er sah auf sein Handy „in etwa zehn Minuten, möchte ich gern noch etwas sagen.“ Er drehte sich nun Greg zu und betrachtete ihn im schwächlichen Licht der Innenraumbeleuchtung gründlich.“  
„Einmal möchte ich ausdrücklich anmerken, dass es mir leid tut dich da mit hineinziehen und benutzen zu müssen. Normalerweise vermeide ich das lieber im Zusammenhang mit Sherlock. Aber deine Sturheit hat mir keine Wahl gelassen.“  
„Schon gut, ich komme klar damit!“, unterbrach ihn Greg besser, denn diese versöhnlichen Worte klangen aus dem Mund dieses Mannes eigenartig, fast anziehend. Vermutlich, weil er nicht allzu oft solche Eingeständnisse machte.  
„Ich weiß. Es ist deine Wahl. Das andere, was ich gern sagen möchte, ist dass du drüber nachdenken solltest, ob es nicht an der Zeit wäre zu akzeptieren, dass dich Männer mehr interessieren als Frauen.“  
„Was?“, fauchte Greg impulsiv.  
„Dieses lächerliche Vermeidungsverhalten wird langweilig, Sergeant. Das kannst du besser. Ich weiß, dass es in einem Verein wie Scotland Yard sicher nicht einfach sein wird zu dem zu stehen, was man ist, doch bin ich sicher, dass du die Stärke dafür hast. Dir fehlt vielleicht ein wenig der Ehrgeiz, nicht aber die Fähigkeit dich in andere Menschen hineinzudenken. Es gibt immer und überall Gegner, Menschen, denen irgendwas nicht in den Kram passt, doch ich glaube, dass dich bei der Met auch eine Menge Personen mögen und dich akzeptieren werden, wie du bist.“  
Greg starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Hörte er diese Worte gerade wirklich oder wollte er nur, dass Mycroft das zu ihm sagte? Zu seinem Glück sah er aus dem Augenwinkel im Rückspiegel die aufblitzenden, blauen Lichter seiner Kollegen.  
„Ich …“ sein Mund war staubtrocken und eigentlich hatte er auch keine Erwiderung parat. Doch Mycroft sah ihn so erwartungsvoll an, dass er nur sagte:  
„Ich denk drüber nach!“ Dann stieg er hastig aus, um seine Kollegen in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Wallace war aufgeregt und seine Augen leuchteten.  
„Alter, gute Arbeit! Aber … wer ist denn das in deinem Wagen? Hat er hiermit was zu tun?“  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir waren nur gerade zufällig zusammen. Er ist … Sherlocks Bruder und …“, stotterte und wäre am liebsten gerade im Boden versunken. Walli trat einen Schritt näher und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Ich weiß wer das ist. Bist du noch ganz dicht, Alter?! Lass dich bloß nicht mit diesem Irren ein. Über den hört man keine netten Sachen. Werde ihn nur schnell wieder los!“ Sein Freund sah ihn besorgt an und blickte dann nervös zu seinem Auto.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn im Griff“, lächelte Greg zuversichtlich und er spürte, dass er damit nicht so arg danebenlag.  
Schließlich führte er die Truppe in den Kirchenraum, zeigte ihnen den Mechanismus und den Kellergang und übergab dann das Kommando an seinen Partner. Vorher warf er allerdings noch einen Blick in einen der Schränke. Gab es also wirklich keine Drogen im Wert von Millionen? In dem ursprünglichen Labor hatte man nichts gefunden, hier auch nicht. 

„Was hast du noch vor, Greg?“, fragte sein Kollege ihn, als er sich verabschiedete.  
„Lass dich überraschen, Walli!“, sagte er nur, lächelte schief und stieg in sein Auto.  
Mycroft sagte nichts, sondern hatte noch sein Telefon am Ohr.  
„Wohin?“, fragte der Polizist wenig später.  
„Zurück nach London ins Northdistrict Altersheim!“

Greg konnte es nicht glauben, als er vor dem Altersheim parkte. Hier sollte sich der alte Mann befinden? Er hatte Mycroft gefragt, ob er Sherlock anrufen soll, doch der sagte nur, dass sein Bruder sowieso nicht kommen würde. Es würde das nur als zusätzlichen Affront werten. Zwar hätte er Sherlock wirklich sehr gern dabei gehabt, doch letztlich hatte die Festnahme Buchanans nun Vorrang.  
„Wo wird er sich befinden?“, fragte er Holmes als sie hineingingen und Greg sich als Sergeant von Scotland Yard auswies.  
„Hm, meine erste Vermutung war das Zimmer seiner Schwester.“  
„Aber sie wurde erst kürzlich befragt … na ja, man hat es zumindest versucht … aber sie war allein im Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht mal wer Neville war.“  
„Hm“, sagte Mycroft nur und lächelte vor sich hin. Eine Pflegekraft wies ihnen die Richtung zum Zimmer und nach mehrmaligem Klopfen traten sie in das Zimmer. Es roch nicht allzu gut. Auf dem schmalen Bett lag einen weißhaarige Frau und sah aus wie tot. Doch sie atmete nur erstaunlich leise.  
„Mrs?“, fragte Lestrade behutsam, doch Mycroft machte einfach das Licht an und begann den Schrank zu öffnen. Er wühlte kurz darin und sah dann in das kleine angrenzende Bad. Währenddessen schlug die alte Frau die trüben Augen auf und sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Was denn?“  
„Wir suchen ihren Bruder“, sagte Greg sanft und ging mit seinem Ausweis näher zu der Frau.   
„Ich … ich habe keinen Bruder!“, murmelte sie dumpf. Mycroft kam von seiner Inspektion zurück und sagte mit herablassendem Tonfall:  
„Oh doch, den haben sie und das wissen sie. Wenn sie bitte das Bett verlassen würden?“  
„Was? Wozu … soll ich!“ Mycroft deutete mit den Augen auffordernd zu Greg, der der alten Frau verlegen aus dem Bett half. Wenn Holmes sich irrte, bekam er aber so was von Ärger. Kaum war die alte Frau aufgestanden, ließ sich Mycroft auf die Knie fallen, um unter das Bett zu schauen. Er erinnerte Greg dabei so sehr an seinen Bruder, dass er überwältigt nach Luft schnappte.  
„Guten Abend, Mister Buchanan. Ist es da unten nicht ziemlich ungemütlich und … miefig?“  
Unsanft zerrte Greg nun den alten Mann hervor, während seine Schwester nun zu jammernd begann:  
„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, Neville. Irgendwann fliegst du auf!“  
„Halt die Klappe, dumme Kuh!“, schnauzte er, während ihn Greg über seine Recht aufklärte und ihm die Handschellen anlegte.  
So viel zum Thema, die alter Frau wüsste aufgrund ihrer Demenz nicht mehr, dass sie einen Bruder hat. Jetzt wüsste er gern, wie Mycroft auf die Idee kam, dass der Mann sich bei seiner Schwester verstecken würde, doch er unterließ es zu fragen. Denn eigentlich ahnte er die verworrene Antwort schon. Über unsichtbare Wege hatte er es herausgefunden, es wäre der einzig, sichere Ort für ihn, blablabla und letztlich waren sie Geschwister und trugen eine gewisse Verantwortung füreinander. Soweit Lestrade wusste, war die Schwester älter als Neville und hätte wahrscheinlich alles getan, um ihren kleinen Bruder zu schützen. Mit neuem Respekt und Verständnis sah er Mycroft an, als sie Neville aus dem Raum führten und auf einen Streifenwagen warteten.  
„Siehst du, ganz einfach.“  
„Du solltest besser gehen, ehe der Streifenwagen kommt und ich noch die Frage beantworten muss wer du bist und was du mit allem zu tun hast.“  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht, Sergeant!“  
„Danke!“, rief ihm Greg anstandshalber nach, doch bekam nur eine kurz erhobene Hand von hinten zu sehen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in der augenblicklichen Situation ziemlich unwohl, denn im Grunde war er wirklich ausgesprochen dankbar für die Hilfe dieser beiden seltsamen Brüder. Ja, seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und sein Erfolg traten dabei zwar in den Hintergrund, doch er begriff erstaunt, dass es egal war. Nicht egal war, dass verhindert werden konnte, dass hochgefährliche Drogen den Londoner Markt überschwemmen würden und er hatte vermutlich Gordon Lewis Mörderin gefunden, auch wenn die noch nicht auspacken wollte. Alles würde sich aufklären, er musste jetzt nur genug Geduld aufbringen.  
Als er den alten Pfarrer in den Streifenwagen gesetzt hatte, holte er tief Luft. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und sogar zu müde, um noch etwas zu essen. Alles was ihn interessierte, war sein Bett.


	15. Chapter 15

Mit einem Aufschrei versuchte Greg sich aufzusetzen, doch Hände drückten ihn an den Schultern wieder zurück ins Bett.  
„Ssssssscht! Ich bin es nur!“, raunte Sherlock in sein Ohr.   
„Was? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Was tust du hier …! Bist … du bist doch nicht etwa in meine Wohnung eingebrochen, Sherlock?“  
„War übrigens nicht allzu schwer, Sergeant.“  
„Bist du …. Jetzt …völlig …“ Er schaffte kein weiteres Wort mehr, denn Holmes kroch nackt unter seine Decke, ohne das Licht anzumachen. Ohne zu Zögern begann er seine Haut zu küssen, leckte darüber, biss leicht in seinen Halsmuskel und saugte an ihm, während seine Hand unter seine Shorts kroch, um sein Glied zu umfassen.  
„Sh … Sherlock, was … wird das?“, keuchte Greg, augenblicklich stimuliert. Und er dachte, er wäre so todmüde, dass ihn nicht mal eine Explosion wecken würde. Da hatte er sich aber ziemlich geirrt. Jäh schwappt sein Verlangen nach oben und er packte Sherlocks Kinnpartie, um ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen zu pressen. Sie öffneten sich sofort und alles, was danach geschah, war ein heftiger und hitzigerer Kampf. Greg war wie im Rausch und nicht allzu rücksichtsvoll. Sherlock war es auch nicht in seiner Lautäußerung. Die rechte Hand war in den dunklen Locken vergraben, währen sich sein anderer Arm fest um Holmes Brust presste, um seinen Körper gegen sich zu presst, um so tief und hart in ihn stoßen zu können, wie es möglich war. Laute zwischen Lust und Schmerz kamen tief aus Sherlocks Kehle und schürten nur noch Gregs Leidenschaft. Er hatte Angst zu verbrennen, hätte aber um nichts in der Welt aufhören können diesen Kerl zu ficken. Unartikuliert stöhnend kam er in ihm zum Höhepunkt. Nur wenige Momente später entzog sich Sherlock ihm, drehte sich um und verlangte Befriedung, die ihm Greg nur zu gern zukommen ließ. Danach lagen sie lange erschöpft nebeneinander. Einschlafen konnte er nicht wieder und auch Sherlock schien nur vor sich hinzu dösen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Bruder mitgebracht habe. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass dir was zugestoßen sein könnte und er wusste, wo er dich zu suchen hat.“  
„Ja, ja, er ist der schlauere Bruder von uns beiden …“ Sherlock klang eher matt als verärgert.  
„Er sagte, er wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hat?“ Sherlock bewegte sich endlich. Er machte die kleine Nachtischlampe an, drehte sich zu Greg, der auf dem Rücken lag und betrachtete ihn mit nachdenklicher Miene.  
„Interessant. Nun, Mycroft wollte mir offenbar vor Augen führen, dass er alles was ich habe und wen ich habe und was ich jemals haben wollen könnte, kontrollieren kann. Er glaubt die Macht über mein Leben zu haben. Er hat dich nur benutzt und dich manipuliert, um mir zu zeigen, wie es zwischen uns laufen muss. So und nicht anders. Ich sagte doch, er ist ein machtbesessener Kontrollfreak. Nicht harmlos und doch zu bedauern. Was schaust du so skeptisch? Glaubst du mir nicht? Denkst du, er hat sich eingemischt, weil er sich um mich sorgt oder dir einen Gefallen tun will?“ Greg schwieg. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sherlock wirklich nicht ahnte, dass Mycroft vielleicht doch andere Gründe haben könnte, als die, die er immer hatte. Vielleicht waren aber auch nur ein paar neue Gründe dazu gekommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht. Sherlock. Er hat sich wirklich gesorgt. Ich habe es gesehen.“  
„Wirklich? Du glaubst ihm sein Theater? Du hättest mal sehen sollen, welche unglaublichen Bauchschmerzen er hatte, wenn ein Mal im Jahr das Schulsportfest angestanden hat. Du hättest augenblicklich den Notarzt angerufen“, motzte Sherlock beleidigt über Gregs Einwand.   
„Ach Sherlock, könnt ihr nicht einfach einen Konsens finden, in dem … ich …keine Rolle spiele?“  
„Pffff. Du spielst keine Rolle! Oder glaubst du das etwa, weil wir zusammen schlafen?“ Nein, tat er nicht. Mycroft hatte es ihm vorausgesagt und trotzdem schmerzte es, weil er tief in sich wusste, dass er diesen verrückten Kerl liebte.  
„Okay, lassen wir das Thema. Ich habe übrigens Buchanan, falls es dich interessiert.“  
„Was? Das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!“, fauchte Holmes erregt und setzte sich auf.  
„Na ja, ich dachte du wüsstest es und außerdem bist du ja gleich über mich hergefallen.“ Er erzählte Sherlock von Mycrofts und seinem Ausflug ins Altersheim und wartete dann ziemlich lange auf eine Antwort. Sherlock starrte einfach vor sich hin.   
„War ja klar“, sagte er schließlich und dann beugte er sich wieder zu Greg, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Diesmal liebten sie sich langsamer und aufmerksamer. Greg spürte nach dem Höhepunkt seine Erschöpfung doppelt zurückkommen. Schläfrig zog er Sherlock in seine Arme, weil er nicht wollte, dass er ging. Erstaunlicherweise hatte der das gar nicht vor, denn er schlief noch vor Greg ein.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Sherlock …“, raunte ihm Greg morgens ins Ohr. Er hatte gespürt, dass sein ungeladener Gast schon wach war.  
„Wenn es mir in den Kram passt, vielleicht“, murmelte Sherlock und nahm Gregs Hand, um sie wieder um seinen Körper zu ziehen.  
„Ich habe die Dummheit begangen für meinen Partner Wallace und seine Frau kochen zu wollen. Er … also Walli denkt, wir beide … wären irgendwie zusammen und …“  
„Großer Gott, Lestrade! Hast du ihn nicht aufgeklärt?“  
„Nein, hat sich irgendwie nicht ergeben. Aber du bist daran ja nicht ganz unschuldig, wenn ich dich erinnern darf. Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, aber nun komme ich da nicht mehr raus. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass du …“  
„Ich soll kochen? Vergiss es!“  
„Nein, nur essen. Bekommst du das hin?“  
„Du willst …“ Unerwartet drehte Sherlock sich zu ihm und grinste ihn provokant und eigenartig vorfreudig an, „dass ich mich mit ihm und seiner Frau unterhalte?“ Greg runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ähm, ja. Meinst du schaffst das?“  
„Aber ja. Wo besorgst du das Essen?“  
„Ich koche! Sagte ich doch. Wirst du bei dem Dinner dabei sein?“  
„Aber ja. Wann?“  
„Morgen. Ich schicke dir noch eine Nachricht wegen der Uhrzeit.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Sherlock auf, zog sich an und verschwand einfach.  
„Dir auch einen netten Tag, Sherlock!“, knurrte Lestrade ein wenig enttäuscht und machte sich selbst sorgfältig fertig. Heute war ein großer Tag, denn er hatte den Fall mehr oder weniger gelöst. Er brauchte nur noch ein paar Geständnisse.  
In dieser Hinsicht wurde er von Wallace überrascht, der ihm ein Geständnis von Elvira García präsentierte, die zugab Lewis ermordet zu haben, um den Standort und die Formel für die Drogen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Allerdings war schnell klar, dass Lewis das Rezept nicht kannte, dummerweise aber von dem Retinascanner erzählt hatte. Elvira hatte sich also das Auge kurzerhand besorgt, Lewis aus dem Weg geräumt und versucht das Ganze zu vertuschen, um die Polizei auf eine falsche Fährte zu schicken. Was auch gelungen wäre, wenn Greg nicht diesen verrückten Freak auf dem Dach gestellt hätte, der ihn dann auf die richtige Spur geführt hatte.  
Walli hatte sogar schon alles geschrieben und grinste euphorisch.  
„Mensch, sogar Anderson hat mich schon angerufen und mich ausgefragt.“ Anderson? Gott, an den hatte Greg gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
„Übrigens, der geht jetzt in Reha für ein paar Wochen und es wird gemunkelt, dass er wohl danach in eine Art gut bezahlten Vorruhestand geht.“  
„Echt jetzt? Und wer bekommt dann seine Stelle?“, fragte Greg neugierig aber auch ein wenig irritiert.  
„Keine Ahnung, Alter. Aber ich hoffe, dass du sie bekommst. Ich würde mich für dich freuen.“  
„Ach Walli, das wird sicher nicht passieren. Aber danke!“ Er klopfte seinem wuchtigen Partner liebevoll auf die Schulter.  
„Ich kümmere mich jetzt mal um Pfarrer Buchanan.“ 

Das Gespräch war einfacher als gedacht. Der alte Mann war in Plauderlaune und hoffte damit seine Haftbedingungen zu verbessern. Er erzählte alles.   
Eines Tages bekam er einen seltsamen Anruf. Jemand bot ihm an sich um die Schuldeneintreiber zu kümmern, die ihm ständig auf den Fersen waren. Gleichzeitig unterbreitete man ihm ein Angebot, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte. Der Anrufer stellte sich nicht vor, doch Buchanan gab zähneknirschend zu, dass er es damals einfach nicht wagte aufzulegen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren eine Menge Mist gebaut, da er spielsüchtig war und im Grunde jederzeit damit rechnete zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden.  
Er sollte mit einem gewissen Gordon Lewis in Kontakt kommen. Lewis arbeitete damals noch bei Chemical Mess, in dessen Laborgebäude in Romford ein Feuer ausgebrochen war, bei dem zehn Menschen den Tod fanden. Aber es überlebten auch viele. Einer davon war Gordon Lewis, den er kontaktieren sollte. Worum es geht, wollte Buchanan wissen, doch der Anrufer hüllte sich in Schweigen und sagte nur, dass er seine Fähigkeiten als Seelsorgepfarrer spielen lassen sollte, dann würde er die Gründe schon erfahren.  
Er bewarb sich auf wohltätiger Basis um die Stelle und bekam sie. Allerdings arbeitete er in dem Cambridger Verwaltungsgebäude. Dort stellte er sich tagsüber den Seelsorgegesprächen zur Verfügung.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Gordon Lewis fand den Weg zu ihm, denn er hatte ihm Feuer seinen Kollegen Rupert verloren. Lewis erwies sich als instabil und leicht zu knacken. Schon bei dritten Mal fragte er Buchanan, ob er der Schweigepflicht unterstand, was er bejahte. Dann beichtete Lewis, dass es im Keller des Romforder Gebäudes ein geheimes Labor gegeben hätte, in dem er, Rupert und zwei begabte Chemikerinnen an einem ganz neuartigen Drogenrezept gebastelt hätten. Beide Frauen waren leider auch in dem Feuer zu Tode gekommen, da sie noch versucht hatten so viel wie möglich zu retten. Nur Lewis war gerade auf dem Weg eine Zigarette zu rauchen und kam mit einer Rauchvergiftung davon.  
Als der mysteriöse Auftraggeber wieder anrief und Buchanan ihm alles berichtet hatte, bekam er eine neue Order. Er solle sich fähige Mitarbeiter suchen, solle sich Zugang zu dem geheimen Labor verschaffen, was immer noch unter den Trümmern und Brandruinen existent sein müsste und sich die Rezeptur dieser Droge aneignen. Sofort fällt Buchanan sein abendlicher Bibelkreis ein, der zwar nur aus Frauen besteht, doch darunter sind ein paar Illegale. Die will er ausnutzen, erpressen und notfalls mit einer gefälschten Bleibeberechtigung und einer finanziellen Beteiligung locken. Christina und Elvira sind sofort bereit.  
Es ist nicht einfach Lewis aufzufinden, denn die Firma ist inzwischen bankrott und er arbeitslos. Doch nach Monaten gelingt es ihm und er setzt Christina auf ihn an. Sie soll sich als Sozialhelferin ausgeben, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, denn nur Lewis weiß wo das geheime Labor genau ist.   
Aber Lewis erweist sich auch nach weiteren langen Wochen als ziemlich unkooperativ. Zwar darf Christina inzwischen bei ihm ein wenig aufräumen und „nach ihm sehen“, doch er ist ziemlich verstockt, was seine Vergangenheit betrifft. Elvira sucht indessen auf eigene Faust nach dem Labor und bricht zufällig durch die Decke des Ganges. Das selbe Loch, durch das Lestrade damals fiel. Sie versucht die Tür des Raumes zu öffnen, doch scheitert. Sie brauchen Lewis, bzw. eigentlich nur dessen Auge, stellte Elvira eines Tages fest. Buchanan ist wenig begeistert, doch als sein schattenhafter Auftraggeber wieder anruft und ihn unmissverständlich zur Eile ermahnt, stimmt er zu.   
Christina lehnt die Tür beim Verlassen von Lewis Wohnung nur leicht an, Elvira bricht des Nachts ein und holt sich eine der Katzen, um ihn nach draußen zu locken. Später kommt Christina noch einmal zurück, denn sie vermutet, dass Lewis vielleicht doch Proben der Drogen in seiner Wohnung hat. Allerdings findet sie keine. Elvira versucht inzwischen mit dem Auge die Tür zu öffnen, doch offenbar hat der Brand den Mechanismus lahm gelegt. Es funktioniert nicht und so versucht sie weiter die Tür anders zu öffnen. Eine Sprengung wäre das Beste, doch da würden das Rezept eventuell zerstört werden und man würde unweigerlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Buchanan im Keller des Gemeindehauses ein schickes Labor eingerichtet. Das Geld dazu hatte sein Auftraggeber ihm zukommen lassen. Leider vereitelte Holmes diesen Plan und so zog er mit dem gesamten Labor in das alte Verwaltungsgebäude. Er kannte den Trick des Kreuzes. Der Geschäftsführer hatte ihm im Vertrauen erzählt, dass dahinter ein geheimer Raum lag, in dem brisante Akten und Dokument, Rezepturen aller Art und vertrauliche Informationen lagern würden. Wenn das nicht optimal war.  
Alles in allem ging Buchanan inzwischen davon aus, dass es wohl nie einen Vorrat dieser Pfeffis gab. Sie wurden wohl nur in sehr geringer Zahl hergestellt, Lewis würde das wissen, nur leider könnte man ihn nicht mehr fragen, sagte er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen, und dann zu reinen Testzwecken unter die Leute gebracht. Sein Auftraggeber wollte an das Rezept und seit er festgenommen wurde, hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Nein, einen Namen hätte der Mann am Telefon nie genannt und er hat auch nie gefragt, weil irgendwas in der Stimme des Kerls war, was ihm Angst machte. Das Zimmer seiner Schwester diente dem Pfarrer schon mehrmals als kurzfristiger Unterschlupf, wenn er auf der Flucht vor den Schuldeneintreibern war. Er hielt den Ort für extrem sicher, auch wenn die Schlafgelegenheit alles anderes als bequem war.  
„Alles in allem eine nette, kleine Gelegenheit, die viel Geld eingebracht hätte, wenn sie unentdeckt geblieben wäre und wenn dieser dämliche Schnüffler nicht die Toiletten gesucht hätte …“  
„Und ihre Drogenküche gefunden hätte. Übrigens, der Schnüffler gehört zu mir.“ Buchanan sah ihn böse mit zusammengekniffen Lippen an, während Greg dem Echo seiner Worte lauschte: ‚er gehört zu mir‘. Klang süß und verlockend.  
„Und der andere Vogel auch? Der im Altersheim?“ Der Polizist stutzte und dachte ernsthaft über die Frage nach.  
„Irgendwie schon. Wie auch immer, ich werde sie bestimmt noch das ein oder andere Mal befragen, doch jetzt muss ich erst mal viel Papierkram erledigen. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, Pfarrer!“  
„Gern doch. Schicken sie mal den Zimmerservice vorbei, ich habe Hunger!“

Immerhin hatte er eine Mörderin, eine gutausgestattete Drogenküche, Reste einer Designerdroge und einen schattenhaften, hochkriminellen Hintermann mit unglaublicher Macht und vermutlich auch Geld.  
Außerdem kannte er nun zwei undurschaubare, superschlaue und leider verfeindete Brüder, die ihm geholfen haben. Was für ein Fall!   
Wenn er jetzt noch das Dinner überlebte, dann konnte ihm nichts mehr passieren. Glückshormone überschwemmten ihn gerade, als er kurz stehen blieb um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Draußen strahlte eine Sonne, die er schon seit gefühlten Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
„Du sollst dich sofort bei Gambler melden, Greg!“, rief ihm Maggie zu, als sie in ihrem Büro verschwand. Augenblicklich rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Nach einer Stunde wusste er mehrere Dinge ganz sicher. Er hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht, denn SI Gambler zeigte sich überaus zufrieden darüber, was er in so kurzer Zeit mit so wenigen Mitteln erreicht hatte. Er bot ihm tatsächlich Andersons DI- Stelle an, denn Edward plante ganz überraschend doch schon in den Ruhestand zu gehen.  
„Das Herz … sie wissen schon!“, sagte der SI, doch Gregs untrügliches Gespür sagte ihm, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Und er ahnte auch schon was, bzw. wer.  
Er nahm die DI Stelle natürlich sehr gern an, wies jedoch auf darauf hin, dass sein Partner Wallace ebenso am Erfolg beteiligt war, wie er selbst. Zu seinem Erstaunen hörte er aber, dass Wallace seine Sergeantstelle behalten wollte, weil er und Juanita in der nächsten Zeit Familie geplant hatten und er in den ersten Jahren des Kindes keine Umstellung wollte. Alles sollte beim Alten bleiben. Typisch Walli, schmunzelte Greg.   
„Aber die Gehaltserhöhung hat er sehr gern angenommen“, sagte der SI zerknirscht.  
Nach dem Treffen mit Gambler, wusste er, dass Sherlock wirklich auf seine Rolle in dem Fall verzichtet hatte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum das so war. Sherlock wollte doch Erfolg und sich als Consulting Detective bekannt machen, warum verschwieg er dann seinen Anteil am Erflog?  
Greg ahnte außerdem, dass Mycroft sowohl seine Finger bei SI Gamblers Entscheidung ihm die DI-Stelle anzubieten im Spiel hatte, als wohl auch bei DI Anderson Rücktrittsersuch. Das verschaffte Greg zwar kein ruhiges Gewissen, denn natürlich hätte er den Fall lieber aus eigener Kraft gemeistert und sich seine DI ehrlich verdient, doch hatte er schon längst verstanden, dass er keine Einfluss auf die Taten eines Holmes (welchen auch immer) hatte. Er könnte protestieren, sich dagegen auflehnen oder aber das Geschenk annehmen und das Beste daraus machen, nämlich weiterhin alles tun, um Menschen vor Unrecht und Gewalt zu beschützen, bzw. die Täter einer höheren Instanz zu überantworten. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hätte er und Walli vermutlich so ewig an dem Fall herum gewurschtelt, bis die Pfeffis schon längst auf dem Markt gewesen wären oder DI Anderson aus seiner Krankschreibung zurück gekommen wäre und sie beide einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte.  
Es half nichts mit hätte, wenn und aber zu hadern. Obwohl er sich noch an seinen Entschluss Sherlock Holmes nie wieder zu einem Fall dazuzuholen entsinnen konnte, so spürte er doch jetzt schon, dass er sich an seine eigene Vorgabe nicht halten würde. Holmes war ziemlich speziell und wenn es einen verworrenen, undurchschaubaren Fall gab, dann wäre er der letzte Mensch, der auf Hilfe von Sherlock Holmes verzichten würde. Aber nur in Notfälle! Wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste, sagte er sich streng.

Den Samstag verbrachte Greg mit ein wenig Papierkram mit viel schlafen und einkaufen für sein Dinner am Sonntag. Es gab etwas zu feiern. Seine Beförderung und das Lösen des Falls.  
Lestrade kaufte ein und wunderte sich ein wenig, dass er weder etwas von Sherlock, noch von Mycroft hörte. Auf seine Nachricht hatte Sherlock nicht reagiert. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass der Consulting Detective pünktlich oder gar nicht kommen würde. Einerseits wollte er ihn gern dabei haben, weil er einfach Walli Ehrlichkeit schuldete, aber auch, weil er von Sherlock nicht genug bekommen konnte. Als er duschte und schon allein bei den Gedanken an ihre nächtliche Aktivitäten steif wurde, gestand er sich ein, dass er irgendwie süchtig nach Holmes war. Süchtig und besessen von ihm.  
Wenn Holmes dem Treffen aber fernblieb, was nicht so unwahrscheinlich war, bei seinem unberechenbaren Charakter, wäre Greg ihm zwar nicht böse, doch er würde das nutzen, um diese gefährliche Beziehung wieder auf ein normales Level zu bringen. Keinen Sex, nur Freunde.  
Waren sie Freunde? Nein, irgendwie auch nicht. Nur Kollegen, kein Sex. Ja, das passte schon besser.  
Wenn er diese ungute Bettgeschichte beendete, dann wäre er auch wieder frei. Der folgende Gedanke verstörte ihn aber noch mehr. Frei? Für Mycroft? Wie absurd.

Eine Stunde, bevor Sherlock kommen sollte, läutete es. Ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, öffnete Greg und blinzelte Sherlock überrascht an.  
„Du bist … viel zu zeitig. Ich mache gerade erst die Sauce!“  
„ich weiß, dass ich zu früh bin. Denkst du, ich kann keine Uhr lesen?“ Er drängte sich an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. Erstaunlicherweise sah er mal nicht wie ein schlampig angezogener Professor aus, sondern trug einen schicken Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. Er duftete gut und Greg fragte irritiert:  
„Hast du dir etwa deine … Haare gewaschen?“  
„Nicht nur das!“, grinste Sherlock, packte ihn plötzlich grob an den Hüften, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste seinen Mund.  
„Ich muss …rühren …“, stammelte Greg und versuchte sich halbherzig loszumachen.  
„Dann mach doch …!“ Wieder küsste er ihn, verlangender diesmal.  
„Ah … jetzt verstehe ich … deine Unpünktlichkeit“, murmelte Lestrade und merkte, dass sein Widerstand immer mehr bröckelte, im gleichen Tempo wurde sein Penis hart. Das zum Thema keinen Sex mehr!  
„Ich muss doch …“, keuchte er halb in Sherlocks Mund.  
„Ich auch … ich muss dich in mir spüren. Sofort!“   
„Oh Sherlock, nein!“  
„Oh doch …“ Energisch zog er ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich hastig auszogen und sich auf dem Bett erst einmal wortlos aneinander pressten. Wie konnte das immer wieder geschehen, dachte Greg verschwommen und mit schlechtem Gewissen. Was hatte dieser Kerl nur an sich, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte. Und warum dachte er groteskerweise darüber nach, ob es mit Mycroft genau so sein würde. Sie küssten sich, als würden sie ertrinken und als sie sich weniger später liebten, konnte Greg sehr deutlich fühlen, dass das wohl vorerst das letzte Mal sein würde. Es fühlte sich wunderbar aber auch irgendwie sehr endgültig an. Es machte ihn traurig und bereitete ihm Erleichterung gleichermaßen.  
Als sie schließlich schwer atmend nebeneinander lagen und sich stumm ansahen, musste Greg zugeben, dass dieser Mann mit allen Unbequemlichkeiten und Eigenarten, die er mit sich brachte, das Beste war, was ihm bisher geschehen war. Er erzählte ihm von Neville Buchanan und dessen Geschichte und endete mit seinem Besuch im Büro des Superintendent Gambler.   
„Danke, Sherlock! Für alles“, flüsterte er ergriffen und überaus ehrlich. Holmes helle Augen blickten ihn schläfrig an und seine Mundwinkel zucken.  
„Ich habe mit deiner Beförderung nichts zu tun aber trotzdem: Gern geschehen, Detective Inspector!“

„Scheiße! Meine Sauce!“, erinnerte Lestrade sich plötzlich und sprang hoch. Sie war noch zu retten, auch wenn sie etwas abgeändert werden musste, da die Hälfte eingekocht war.   
Während Greg geschäftig durch seine Küche fegte, sah ihm Sherlock vergnügt zu und neckte ihn mit Frechheiten, während er sich dauernd die kleinen Häppchen in den Mund schob, die Greg schon fertig auf der Anrichte stehen hatte.  
„Bin ich eigentlich jetzt dein schwuler Freund oder welche Rolle soll ich spielen?“ fragte Holmes vergnügt.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir sagen ihnen die Wahrheit.“, schlug Greg vor.  
„Welche Wahrheit? Dass ich deinen Fall gelöst habe und das wir zusammen ficken?“  
„Können wir das nicht ein wenig anders ausdrücken? Irgendwie … weniger anstößig vielleicht?“ Sherlock machte ein verächtliches Geräusch.  
„Dann bin ich gespannt, wie du das machen willst. Ich werde meinen Mund halten und zustimmen, solange du bei der Wahrheit bleibst.“ Seltsam ernst sah Holmes ihn an und Greg erinnerte sich an Mycroft, der ihm im Auto sagte, dass er endlich zu sich selbst stehen sollte. Greg wurde es heiß und ein wenig schwindlig. Wusste Wallace über ihn Bescheid, müssten es auch alle aus seiner Abteilung erfahren, denn er wollte nicht, dass Walli gezwungenermaßen zu einem Geheimnisträger wurde.  
„Willst du, dass ich mich oute, Sherlock?“  
„Nein.“ Erstaunt drehte sich Greg um.  
„Nein?“  
„Wenn du denkst, es wäre nicht gut für dich und deinen Beruf, würde ich an deiner Stelle den Mund halten. Egal, wer auch immer dir dazu geraten hat, hat nur sein eigenes Interesse im Kopf gehabt.“  
„Niemand hat mir dazu geraten! Denkst du, ich kann nicht selbst nachdenken!“, fuhr er ihn aufgebracht an. Sah er da Eifersucht in Sherlocks Gesicht?  
„Vielleicht verdient dein Freund und Partner die Wahrheit. Er kennt die Hälfte sowieso schon, doch wozu soll es gut sein, wenn deine Kollegen darüber Bescheid wissen, dass du Männern gegenüber nicht abgeneigt bist? Überschätze nicht die falsche, gesellschaftliche Toleranz, die in der Luft liegt und allem einen Regenbogenglitzer verleiht, Lestrade. Das ist nur oberflächliche Sensationsgier und kein ehrliches Interesse an dir als Person. Was denkst du, warum niemand weiß, dass mein Bruder homosexuell ist?“  
„Oder du!“  
„Ich bin nicht homosexuell. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du inzwischen, DI?“, grinste Holmes und Greg starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, obwohl er die Wahrheit tief in sich immer gewusst hatte.  
„Aber … was bitte tun wir dann zusammen?“  
„Wir haben Sex. Und? Du hast damit kein Problem und ich auch nicht. Bevor ich dich getroffen habe, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich nur freiwillig darüber sprechen werde und jetzt praktiziere ich es sogar. Und was soll ich sagen … es entspannt mich ungemein. Aber … bevor du jetzt auf mich losgehst … übrigens kommen deine Gäste gleich … lass mich dir eins sagen: Es liegt an dir. Nicht an den Umständen, nicht an mir. Du allein hast mich dazu gebracht dich zu wollen. Auf JEDE Art. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch jemals in meinem Leben einen Menschen, egal ob Mann oder Frau, treffe, dem ich das sagen kann. Vielleicht würde die Mehrzahl aller Menschen an dieser Stelle das Wort Liebe in den Mund nehmen, ich tue das nicht. Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen, dass ich dich besonders mag. Doch ich habe von Anfang an diese Verbindung zwischen uns gesehen, die mir und dir ermöglichen zusammen zu arbeiten und auch zusammen zu schlafen. Du bist in Ordnung, Inspector.“  
Greg fehlten die Worte und dann läutete es auch schon. Stumm sahen sie sich an. Dann grinste Sherlock und sagte:  
„Lass die Show beginnen!“

Es wurde ein Abend, den Greg so schnell nicht vergessen würde.


	16. Chapter 16

In den ersten Minuten benahm sich Sherlock nahezu unheimlich normal. Er schüttelte brav Juanita und Wallace die Hand, half Greg beim Tragen der Teller und plauderte zurückhaltend über den Fall. Meist überließ er es aber Greg zu sprechen und musterte ihn dabei intensiv. Lestrade vermutete, dass er großen Spaß daran hatte, ihn allein mit seinen Blicken aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können.  
Juanita war eine wunderschöne Mexikanerin, die inzwischen recht ordentlich Englisch sprach und ein sehr offenes Wesen hatte. Sie lächelte Sherlock an und meinte dann an Walli gewandt:  
„Er ist sehr sexy, ich verstehe deinen Kollegen. Nichts für ungut, aber ich bin ja sowieso nur eine Frau und ich hoffe, ich darf dieses Kompliment aussprechen?“ Greg lächelte verlegen und dann stießen sie mit Tequilla an, den Juanita und Wallace als Gastgeschenk mitgebracht hatten.  
„Seid ihr … jetzt nun zusammen? Also ich meine …richtig?“, fragte Walli unbeholfen nach. Seine grauen Augen huschten von seinem Partner zu Holmes und dann zu Juanita, die bekräftigend nickt. Schon wollte Lestrade eine recht nichtssagende Antwort geben, als ihm Sherlock das Wort klaute.  
„Wenn du mit richtig meinst, dass wir zusammen den Fall gelöst haben, ja. Wenn du meinst, dass wir uns gegenseitig beim Pissen beobachten, dann nein? Schlimmer wäre noch, wenn wir zusammen einkaufen gehen müssten. Gott bewahre. Stellt euch das vor: Ich mit ihm an der Kasse eines Supermarktes …“ Juanita lachte auf, vermutlich hatte sie nur die Hälfte von Holmes Worten verstanden, während sich Walli und Greg verwirrt ansahen.   
„Er ist manchmal ein wenig … schwierig“, flüsterte er über den Tisch seinem Freund zu.  
„Er sitzt neben dir und kann dich hören“, mokierte Sherlock vergnügt und stürzte einen weiteren Tequilla hinter. Seine Redelaune steigerte sich und er begann enthusiastisch zu erzählen, wie er herausgefunden hatte, wie ein Baby im Krankenhaus vertauscht wurde und warum es nicht mal die Mutter gemerkt hatte. Die Mexikanerin lauschte mit offenem Mund und war sichtlich angetan von dem Consulting Detective. Wallace allerdings sah eher unsicher zu Greg. Der zuckte jedoch nur die Schultern, nach dem Motto: Ja, so ist er immer.  
„Na, dann kümmere ich mich jetzt mal um den Auflauf“, sagte er und fuhr ziemlich zusammen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Fragend sah er zu Wallace der nur ratlos aufsah und Sherlock redete unbeeindruckt weiter auf Nita ein.

Gregs Hände bebten leicht, als er die Tür öffnete und sich seine vage Vorahnung bestätigte. Mycroft Holmes stand vor seiner Tür, hielt ein kleines Holzkistchen hoch blickte ihn gut gelaunt an.  
„Ich dachte ein paar Leckereien aus Marseille kommen auf jeder Party gut an. Wenn nicht, hier habe ich noch zwei Flaschen vom besten Weißwein.“   
„Ähm … Mycroft.“  
„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht eingeladen, doch ich dachte, du solltest deine Beförderung feiern, Gregory.“ Ein seltsamer, harter Glanz huschte einmal über die rätselhaften Augen.  
„Ja klar, komm doch rein. Ich habe sowieso zu viel gekocht.“ Mist, das würde Ärger geben. Er konnte es förmlich schon riechen. Aber Greg war klug genug, um zu begreifen, dass nur Mycroft dafür gesorgt haben konnte, dass er ab nächste Woche als DI tätig sein durfte.  
„Übrigens, kann ich Austern nicht leiden“, murmelte er trotzdem leise, als er ihn ins Wohnzimmer begleitete.  
„Weiß ich doch längst“, kam die harsche Antwort.  
Sherlock blickte sofort hoch. Seine Augen glänzten, seine hohen Wangen hatten einen zarten Hauch Rosé und sein Mund bildete augenblicklich einen harten Strich.  
„Was will der den hier? Hast du ihn eingeladen?“  
„Das ist Mycroft Holmes, der ältere Bruder von Sherlock“, sagte Greg und konnte beobachten und vor allem spüren wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum änderte. Sherlock verwandelte sich in irgendwas zwischen Stein und Eis und Walli wurde blass und nickte nur still. Nur Juanita stand auf und hielt Mycroft strahlend ihre Hand hin. Sie stellte sich vor und erzählte ihm gleich ganz ungefragt, wie sie und Wallace zueinander fanden. Mycrofts Blick huschte irritiert zu Greg, doch er schwieg höflich und nickte. Dabei wurde er von seinem jüngeren Bruder mit Blicken mehr als einmal erdolcht, während Lestrade versuchte Sherlock zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte. Die ganze Situation entzog sich immer mehr seiner Kontrolle, denn inzwischen starrten sich die Holmes offen feindselig an.  
„Sag ihm, er soll wieder gehen. Den Wein und die Austern kann er hier lassen“, blaffte Sherlock unhöflich in Nitas Satz.  
„Sherlock, bitte. Du könntest wenigstens versuchen …“  
„Was? Mit ihm an einem Tisch zu sitzen und mir anhören wie unglaublich großartig er ist und wie dämlich ich bin? Oder soll ich ihm dabei zusehen müssen, wie er …“ Sherlock wedelte mit der Hand „… das eklige Zeug da schlürft, obwohl er lieber deinen Schwanz im Mund haben will?!“   
„Sherlock!“, rief Greg bestürzt und wurde knallrot. Der jüngere Holmes war aufgestanden und stand seinem Bruder nun direkt gegenüber. Mycroft verzog zwar keine Miene und wich auch nicht zurück, doch irgendwas stimmte an dem Gleichgewicht nicht. Greg ging dazwischen und rückte die beiden mit den Händen auseinander.  
„Jungs, bitte.“  
„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst?“, Walli war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben seinen Partner.  
„Nein, danke Walli. Wir sind doch alle zivilisiert und wollen das hier nicht eskalieren lassen. Wir können über alles reden. Sherlock, Mycroft?“  
„Können wir nicht! Nicht mit ihm!“, knurrte Sherlock sofort und Greg hörte eine verstörende Verlustangst in der Stimme des Mannes den er liebte. Mycroft schwieg immer noch und der Polizist verstand dessen Strategie nicht, musste er zugeben. Er konnte Sherlocks Wut nachvollziehen, auch wenn er den Grund ihrer albernen Streiterei nicht wusste. Aber Mycrofts Schweigen verstand er nicht.  
„Mycroft?“  
„Du hörst, was mein Bruder sagt? Er möchte nicht reden. Er fickt lieber.“  
„Großer Gott!“, rief Greg genervt und sah hilflos zu Sherlock. Dessen Augen waren ganz dunkel und er blickte wirklich finster zu Mycroft.  
„Aber du bist natürlich der große Charmeur ja? Zeitlos, elegant und glatt wie ein Frauenarsch in den Zwanzigern. Das ist lächerlich, Bruder. Du warst immer der Letzte und wirst immer hinter mir ins Ziel kommen! Wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst, du wirst verlieren!“  
„Weil es mir um andere Dinge geht. Dinge, die Zeit und Sorgsamkeit bedürfen und nicht den chaotischen Sturm der Zerstörung, der über alles und jeden hinwegfegt und nichts als Verwüstung hinterlässt!“  
„Oh ja, der Gott der Metapher! Immerhin fege ich und vielleicht irrst du dich ja grundsätzlich, wenn du denkst, dass ich nichts hinterlasse oder schlimmer: Das bei mir nichts hängen bleibt? Du hättest gern, dass dem so ist, weil es dich dann so viel besser machen würde. In Wahrheit bist du aber nur ein miefiger Schreibtischhengst, der mit seinen Austern auf kultiviert tut. Ich hingegen, Bruderherz, lebe das wahre Leben mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen!“  
„Und all dem Risiko und all dem Schmerz, den du in Kauf nimmst. Nicht nur für dich selbst, will ich anmerken.“  
„Na selbst wenn, jeder ist doch für sich selbst verantwortlich. Vielleicht wäre es mal an der Zeit für dich damit aufzuhören jeden und vor allem mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln.“  
„Das reicht jetzt!“, sagte Gregory endlich leise aber so bestimmt, dass die beiden Brüder ihn ansahen.  
„Ihr beide verlasst auf der Stelle meine Wohnung. Wage … Wage es nicht zu widersprechen, Sherlock Holmes!“, fuhr er ihn an und hob die Hand. Der Consulting Detective klappte seinen Mund wieder zu, runzelte ungläubig die Stirn und ging dann. Man hörte, wie er im Flur seinen Mantel vom Haken riss und die Tür zuschmiss.  
„Du auch, Mycroft!“  
„Kein Problem. Lasst euch die Austern und den Wein trotzdem schmecken.“ Als Greg ihn zu Tür brachte, sah er in den Augen ein Glitzern. Unwillkürlich kam ihm der Gedanken, dass das allein Mycrofts Ziel gewesen sein könnte. Sherlock von ihm wegzutreiben und einen eigentlich bis dahin ganz netten Abend zu ruinieren. Aus Eifersucht? Oder weil er Sherlock seine Macht demonstrieren wollte?  
Greg kam nicht dahinter und musste schließlich noch einige Stunden lang von Juanita und Wallace getröstet werden. So ging das auf jeden Fall nicht weiter! Irgendwas musste geschehen.

Die nächsten Wochen hörte er weder etwas von Sherlock, noch von Mycroft. Mit Wallace hatte er vereinbart, dass sie seine Einstellung zu Männern nicht öffentlich machen würden und sein Partner stimmte ihm bedingungslos zu. Auf ihn könne er sich in jeder Beziehung verlassen und Greg wusste, dass es wirklich so war.  
Als er sich wieder einigermaßen auf die Reihe bekommen hatte und seinen zweiten Fall erfolgreich ganz ohne Sherlocks Hilfe abgeschlossen hatte, ging er eines Abends zu seiner Lieblingsstelle an der Themse. Es war ein lauter, windiger und stinkender Ort, doch Greg mochte den Platz am Geländer auf der Albert Bridge. Nicht wegen der Aussicht, sondern weil er hier auch mal seinem angestauten Frust laut herausschreien konnte, ohne dass gleich jemand die Polizei rief. Obwohl sich alles gut angelassen hatte, war Gregory nach wie vor innerlich extrem angespannt und so stand er auch diesmal auf der Brücke. Es war schon spät und nur noch wenig Verkehr. Zweimal schrie er laut und lang. Beim dritten Mal merkte er, dass er heiser wurde und ließ es bleiben. Die größte Anspannung war nun eh vorbei. Sein Handy vibrierte und eigentlich wollte er nicht rangehen. Er hatte Dienstschluss und musste seinen freien Tag nehmen, was auch immer geschehen war. Trotzdem ging er ran und seufzte resigniert, als er Mycrofts Stimme hörte.  
„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Gregory?“  
„Stalkst du mich immer noch? Ich habe nichts mehr mit deinem Bruder zu tun. Habe ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen.“  
„Ich weiß. Lass es mich anders ausdrücken: Du hast nur im Moment nichts mit Sherlock zu tun.“  
„Was willst du? Klugscheißen?“  
„Nein. Dich zum Essen einladen.“  
„Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Ich stehe nicht auf Austern und Dates in die ich nicht eingeweiht werde. Das alles ist mir suspekt, Mycroft.“  
„Verstehe. Er fehlt dir. Das tut mir leid.“  
„Was?“  
„Mir fehlt er schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Aber da ist nichts zu machen. Doch ich weiß, dass ein warmes Essen und ein guter Wein ein bisschen Trost spenden können, Gregory.“  
„Du musst dich nicht … bemühen!“ Schon wieder bröckelte Gregs Widerstand schneller, als ihm lieb war.  
„Oh nein, das sind keine Umstände. Sieh über deine rechte Schulter!“ Eine schwarze Limousine kam langsam auf ihn zugerollte und der Polizist seufzte schwer. Na ja, dann würde er eben ein Essen abstauben. Es fing sowieso gerade an zu schneien.

„Keine Austern!“, sagte Greg, kaum, dass er saß.  
„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Detective Inspector.“  
„Du musst nicht auf freundlich tun. Du hast mein Dinner mit meinen Freunden ruiniert.“  
„Ich weiß. Und das tut mir wirklich leid.“  
„War das wieder eine der berühmten Lektionen? Wenn ja, erkläre es mir. Ich habe noch nicht mal die letzte verstanden.“ Mycroft drehte seinen Schirm zwischen den Händen und blickte abwesend wirkend aus dem Fenster, während der Fahrer sie zu einem Ziel brachte, welches offenbar schon vorher vereinbart wurde. Endlich blickte er ihn wieder an. Die dunkelblauen Augen wirkten sehr dunkel und der Zug um Mycrofts Mund schien verbittert zu sein.  
„Nein. Es war keine Lektion für Sherlock als ich dein Dinner ruiniert habe. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um vielleicht ein wenig versöhnlicher miteinander umzugehen, doch du hast ihn erlebt. Mein Bruder möchte kein gutes Verhältnis und irgendwann sollte ich das akzeptieren. Es war also ein Versöhnungsversuch, doch ich kam auch, weil ich … weil du mir … ich dachte …“ Er schwieg plötzlich und Gregory wagte nicht diese Banalität auszusprechen, dass Mycroft womöglich einfach nur eifersüchtig war. Umständlich räusperte er sich und hoffte doch noch eine Antwort zu bekommen. Sie kam nicht.  
„Und diese Lektion, als wir zusammen nach Cambridge gefahren sind? Was sollte das?“  
Der andere Mann wirkte von Minute zu Minute verlegener.  
„Nun, dazu muss ich sagen, dass sich mein komplettes Privatleben allein und ausschließlich um meinen Bruder dreht. Du hast ihn live erlebt und kannst mir vielleicht inzwischen zustimmen, dass er risikosüchtig und unvernünftig sein kann wie kein Zweiter. Meistens hat er einen Schutzengel, doch ich habe ihn schon in Situationen vorgefunden, die …. Lassen wir das lieber!“, sagte er leise und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Gerade als Greg vorsichtig nachfragen wollte, weil nichts mehr kam, redete er leise weiter:  
„Und dann gibt es ein Mal in meinem Leben etwas, was mir allein gehören könnte. Jemand, der mir etwas bedeuten könnte, doch mein Bruder erhebt Anspruch, obwohl er doch überhaupt nicht solche Interessen hat. Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass ich mich nicht so ohne Weiteres geschlagen gebe, dass ich dafür sogar meine Comfortzone verlassen kann und glaube mir, Gregory, er hat es verstanden.“  
Lestrade schwieg nachdenklich. Sherlock hatte ihm nie etwas vorgemacht, wenn es um tiefere Gefühle ging und trotzdem konnte er spüren, dass das, es zwischen ihnen um mehr ging als oberflächlichen Sex. Vermutlich schätzte Mycroft seinen Bruder in dieser Beziehung völlig falsch ein, doch er war nicht die richtige Person, um das zu klären. Wenn Sherlock wollte, dass sein Bruder diese Seite an ihm kannte, dann würde er selbst dafür sorgen müssen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Wunschgedanke und seine berühmte Feinfühligkeit für andere Menschen lag dieses eine Mal wirklich falsch.  
„Das heißt also, dass du wirklich ein … ernsthaftes Interesse an meiner Person hast?“  
„Hatte ich das nicht gerade gesagt?“  
„Dir geht es also nicht nur ums Ficken?“ Greg konnte es einfach nicht lassen, weil er sich schon wieder so bevormundet und überfahren fühlte. Wieder verengten sich Mycrofts Augen drohend, doch dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel.  
„Ja, nur weiter so. Glückwunsch, DI! Du hast einen wunden Punkt gefunden.“ Greg lachte leise.

Der Wagen hielt und Mycroft führte ihn in ein kleines, gemütliches Restaurant. Er empfahl das Rib Eye Steak und Greg nickte zustimmend. Möglichst unauffällig beobachtete Greg diesen Mann und musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihn immer noch nicht einschätzen konnte. Alles was er von Mycroft sah und zu wissen glaubte, erschien irgendwie falsch und doch auch wieder nicht. Es war, als steckte dieser Mann in einer zentimeterdicken Eisschicht. Innerlich war er sicherlich mal ein dicklicher, trauriger Junge, der immer Rücksicht auf seinen kleinen Bruder nehmen musste, weil man das als älterer Bruder so machen musste. Greg verspürte Mitleid, doch gleichzeitig ahnte er, dass er immer und jederzeit wachsam und auf der Hut sein musste, um nicht in Fallen zu laufen, aus denen er nicht mehr herauskam.  
Mycroft fragte ihn schließlich wie sich seine Arbeit als Detective Inspector anließ und er erzählte ihm bereitwillig Details aus den letzten Wochen. Dann kam ihr Essen und es war sehr gut. Vom Wein schläfrig und vom Essen matt, lehnte sich Greg schließlich seufzend zurück.  
„Und jetzt, Mycroft?“  
„Was sagte ich dir zu unspezifischen Fragen?“ Der Polizist antwortete nur mit einem Augenrollen.  
„Gut. Dann stelle ich eine genaue Frage: Bringt mich dein Chauffeur jetzt zu meinem Auto zurück?“  
„Wenn du das möchtest, Gregory.“, sagte der andere knapp und mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Oder was?“  
„Nun komm, sag es schon, Gregory“, forderte Mycroft neckend, doch Greg schmunzelte nur, denn in der letzten Stunde hatte er eine wichtige Tatsache sehr wohl verstanden. Auch wenn Mycroft alles tat, um die Umrisse zu verwischen, wusste Lestrade, dass er das Ruder in der Hand hielt. Es war an ihm, was geschehen würde. Doch so einfach war er nicht zu haben.  
„Okay, dann danke ich dir für das Essen. Diesmal war es wirklich ausgezeichnet. Wenn mich dein Fahrer jetzt zu meinem Auto bringen würde, wäre ich sehr dankbar!“ Mycroft bemühte sich sehr die Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen. Greg spürte sie eher, als das er sie sehen konnte.  
„Wie du möchtest. Ich bezahle nur noch schnell!“.  
Lestrade wartete vor dem Restaurant. Mycrofts Auto stand ein wenig die Straße runter auf einem kleinen Parkplatz, da man vor dem Restaurant hatte nicht parken können. Langsam und wortlos liefen sie durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee.  
Die Straßen waren Menschen- und fast Autoleer, so dass man den jungfräulichen Schnee sogar riechen konnte.  
„Übrigens: Danke für alles Mycroft!“ Pikiert, ja richtiggehend beleidigt sah Holmes ihn an. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich sekündlich höher.  
„Für was denn?“ Irritiert schwieg Lestrade besser, ehe er etwas Falsches sagen würde. Wenn Mycroft keinen Dank annahm, dann hatte er sicher Gründe dafür. Es war ihm aber wichtig seine Dankbarkeit zu äußern und das hatte er hiermit getan. Schweigend liefen sie fast lautlos durch die flaumig weiße Schicht auf dem Gehweg.  
„Würdest du Sherlock hin und wieder gern treffen?“, fragte Mycroft plötzlich leise.  
„Nein, nicht seitdem Dinner. Ich hoffe trotzdem, es geht ihm gut.“  
„Geht es.“  
„Ach, du wolltest nur wissen, ob er sich heimlich mit mir trifft und du nur nichts davon weißt? Da musst du dich aber bisschen schlauer anstellen, Mycroft.“  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er gerade in deiner Nähe herumstromert.“  
„Hä?“ Alarmiert sah Greg sich um, sah aber natürlich nichts.  
„Das tut er nicht. Ich glaube, das Dinner hat nicht nur mir, sondern auch ihm den Rest gegeben. Wie du schon sagtest, er hat wenig Interesse an zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion. Warum befürchtest du, er beobachtet mich?“  
Mycroft schmunzelte ein paar Schritte vor sich hin.  
„Weil ich darüber nachdenke, dich zu küssen.“  
„Du … was? Du denkst darüber nach?“ Fast hätte Greg nun gelacht. Andererseits, es war eben Mycroft Holmes.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen?“, fragte der andere Mann nun vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, hätte ich nicht.“ Greg blieb stehen, weil er selbst zu erstaunt über seine unbedachte Antwort war. Ups, wie war das denn passiert? Mycroft ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern legte seine Hände um Gregs Hüften. Er trat einen Schritt heran, so, dass sich ihre Körper an mehreren Stellen berührten und hauchte ihm dann einen zarten Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. Wieder war es der perfekte Kuss. Zurückhaltend genug, um den Anstand zu wahren. Gleichzeitig reizvoll weich, um mehr zu versprechen. Gregory hielt nicht viel von diesen Spielchen, sondern legte seine Hände energisch in Mycrofts Nacken und zog dessen Gesicht wieder heran. Es war ein fester Kuss, der immer weicher wurde, weil sich Holmes seine Lippen öffneten. Ohne, dass sich Greg wehren konnte, wurde sein Verlangen immer größer, umso tiefer die andere Zungen in seinen Mund drang. Die Ekstase dieser Berührung und die untrüglichen Reaktion seines Unterleibs überraschte ihn selbst so sehr, dass er es schließlich doch schaffte, sich zu lösen und einen Schritt zurück trat. So war das nicht geplant, denn er fühlte sich wieder überrumpelt. Mycroft durfte kein einfaches Spiel haben, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass seine Anziehung enorm war. Gerade in solchen Momenten, in denen er fast menschlich wirkte.  
„Gut … gut, dass du lieber nur eine platonische Beziehung möchtest!“, stammelte Greg ein wenig atemlos und lief besser endgültig auf das Auto zu.  
„Bis bald, Mycroft!“, sagte er heiser und stieg unter den ziemlich fassungslosen Blicken des anderen Mannes ein.  
Peng, dachte er erschöpft und musste doch grinsen. Ab nach Hause ins Bett.


	17. Chapter 17

Einige Monate später:

Gefesselt und undeutlich krakeelend lag der Mann auf dem Boden. Er zappelte immer noch herum, wie er sich schon seiner Verhaftung widersetzt hatte. Zwei Kollegen kamen und führten ihn nach draußen, vorbei an der erstochenen Leiche der Frau.  
Philip Anderson und seine Kollegin wuselten aufgeregt durch die kleine Wohnung, um Spuren zu sichern. Greg hatte geahnt, dass seine Beförderung zum DI nicht so ganz reibungslos ablaufen würde. Als er befördert wurde, wurde auch der Sprössling des ehemaligen DI’s befördert und durfte ab sofort Tatortarbeit leisten. Nach wie vor konnte Greg Philip nicht ausstehen, riss sich aber zusammen. Auch seine neu aufgestiegene Kollegin, inzwischen Sergeant Sally Donovan war am Tatort anwesend und delegierte Aufgaben, während er selbst überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er hatte den Mörder der Frau, doch noch immer fehlten ihm ein paar wichtige Details zur kompletten Rekonstruierung des Falles. Er wünschte sich wieder einmal Wallace an seine Seite, doch sein alter Kollege hatte überraschend gekündigt und war mit Juanita nach Mexiko gegangen, um dort eine Familie zu gründen, die mindestens fünf Kinder beinhalteten sollte.

Instinktiv, als hätte jemand eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritte, hob er jäh den Kopf und sah zur Wohnungstür. Dort stand Sherlock Holmes und blickte ihn an. Um Greg herum war es laut und hektisch doch hörte er im Moment absolut nichts. In einer unergründlichen Stille sah er nur ihn und sein dreistes Grinsen.  
„Sherlock“, flüsterte er ungläubig und ging auf ihn zu.  
„DI … wie ich sehe, habt ihr den vermeintlichen Mörder.“  
„Vermeintlich? Willst du mir damit sagen, er ist es nicht?“  
„Hm ….“, machte Sherlock nur und sah sich demonstrativ gelangweilt um. Gregory seufzte und versuchte das innerliche Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
„Möchtest du dich umsehen?“  
„Was macht denn der Zivilist hier?“, fragte Sergeant Donovan plötzlich neben Lestrade.   
„Das ist … Sherlock Holmes, beratender Detective“, erwiderte Greg sofort und begriff erstaunt, dass es ihm wenig ausmachte, zuzugeben, dass er gern Holmes Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Erschreckend wenig ausmachte!  
„Aha, habe schon von ihm gehört“, erwiderte Sally und klang kein bisschen überzeugt oder gar begeistert. Allerdings war Greg als ihr Vorgesetzter in der Position sie nicht um Erlaubnis fragen zu müssen und endlich kapierte er, dass Sherlock damals genau das beabsichtigt hatte, indem er bei dem Pfeffi-Fall seinen Namen und seinen Anteil nicht ins Spiel bringen wollte. Denn nur, wenn Lestrade zum DI befördert werden würde, würde er zukünftig viel leichter an spannende Fälle kommen. Reine, logische Berechnung. Dieser Mistkerl, dachte Greg liebevoll und musste unvermittelt breit grinsen.  
„Oh, ich sehe, du hast inzwischen große Freude an deiner Arbeit als Vorgesetzter DI.“  
„Könnte man so sagen“, murmelte der Polizist errötend, merkte jedoch, dass es das nicht allein war. Allein Sherlocks Anwesenheit machte ihn kribblig und fast euphorisch wie eh und je.  
„Er wird sich hier umsehen, stört ihn nicht!“, befahl er Donovan nachdrücklich, sah auch drohend zu Anderson und zog Holmes am Ärmel in die Wohnung. Damit holte er ihn offiziell zu dem Fall hinzu und würde in jeder Hinsicht dafür gerade stehen müssen. Philip protestierte zwar flüsternd, zog sich aber zurück, nicht ohne Holmes einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wie der Vater so war auch der Sohn ein ausgemachtes Ekel, dachte Lestrade, stellte sich neben die Tür und beobachtete Sherlock, der sich die Wohnung ansah.

Der Consulting Detective sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer. Seine Locken waren vielleicht ein wenig länger und wirkten ungekämmt. Er war blass, was aber auch am schlechten Licht in der Wohnung liegen konnte und seine ganze Ausstrahlung, als er sich die Leiche ansah, wirkte entrückt wie immer. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Greg nicht verstand und grinste jäh breit.  
„Er war es nicht. Aber lasst ihn besser erst einmal in Untersuchungshaft!“  
„Wie? Er war es nicht? Wir haben ihn hier neben der frisch erstochenen Frau gefunden und er hat die Tat schon zugegeben!“  
„Tja, du solltest nicht alles glauben, was du hörst und auch nicht alles für bare Münze nehmen, was du glaubst zu sehen. Manchmal bekommt man nur die Dinge zu sehen, die man sehen soll. Mein Bruder ist Spezialist in dieser Hinsicht!“ Bamm, das saß. Zutiefst bestürzt sah Greg ihn an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Holmes in dieser Situation seinen Bruder ins Spiel brachte. Wusste er über alles Bescheid? Sein Gesicht verriet nichts. Helle, scharfe Augen musterten ihn fast neugierig und der Mund war immer noch zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen. Mühsam sammelte Gregory sich und fragte belegt:  
„Wenn er nicht der Mörder ist, wer dann?“  
„Hm, ich hätte da eine Idee. Doch dafür muss ich dir etwas zeigen. In einer Stunde an der Trumans Rd, Ecke Stoke Newington.“  
„Aber ich …“  
Doch Holmes hatte die Wohnung schon verlassen und er konnte ihn nur noch im Treppenhaus hören.  
Ein wenig panisch holte Lestrade sein Handy raus, doch es war keine Nachricht von Mycroft angekommen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der nicht wusste, dass Sherlock wieder aufgetaucht und Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte. In den letzten Monaten hatten er und Mycroft es weitestgehend vermieden über Sherlock zu sprechen, wenn sie sich trafen.  
Greg stöhnte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Irgendwie war klar gewesen, dass das dicke Ende doch noch kam. Noch immer hetzte sein Herzschlag durch seinen Körper, seine Hände waren schwitzig und sein Gesicht heiß. Seine Haut prickelte, wie nach einem intensiven Höhepunkt und er wusste in diesem Moment sehr genau, dass er immer so auf Sherlock Holmes reagieren würde, ob er das wollte oder nicht. Er könnte es nicht steuern oder gar abstellen. Sein Körper wusste es besser.  
Wusste Sherlock von seinen Treffen mit Mycroft? Er könnte es seiner Andeutung entnehmen. Treffen, bei denen sie zusammen aßen und sich unterhielten. Es konnte nicht an jeder Stelle die Rede von nett oder unterhaltsam sein, doch irgendwie fand Greg Gefallen an diesen Begegnungen. Mycroft war weder amüsant, noch begeisterungsfähig. Aber er war ein exzellenter Zuhörer und Ratgeber, wenn er gefragt wurde. Und obwohl Greg genau wusste, dass sich Mycroft auch körperlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, hielt er ihn auf Abstand. Nicht, weil er selbst eine Abneigung gegen das Küssen oder mehr gehabt hätte. Es war eher, weil er immer noch eine düstere Vorahnung hatte, dass es nicht gut enden würde. Er hatte eine vielleicht unbegründete Furcht, dass es Sherlock erfahren würde und dann …? Er wusste nicht, was dann kam und das war gefährlicher als eine konkrete Angst.

Eine Stunde später wartete er vor dem kleinen Imbiss Tava auf Sherlock. Ein frischer, frühlingswarmer Wind wehte und sogar die Sonne kam hin und wieder durch. Als er Holmes die Straßen mit wehendem Mantel und entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zukommen sah, fühlte er mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er ihn liebte. Absurd und unerwidert, doch sehr real.  
„Wo wollen wir hin?“  
„In die Billardhalle!“, rauschte Holmes an ihm vorbei und Greg musste ihm mit langen Schritten hinterher laufen. Die Billardhalle war um diese Zeit leer. Nur ein Mitarbeiter wischte gerade durch. Er sah sie fragend an. Lestrade wollte seinen Ausweis ziehen, doch Holmes hielt seine Hand fest.   
„Ich will zu Gilbert. Wo ist er, oben?“  
„Nein. Noch nicht!“ Der Mitarbeiter wirkte verunsichert.  
„Ich kenne dich doch, oder?“  
„Na ich hoffe doch, dass du mich kennst. Wann kommt Gilbert?“  
„In vielleicht …“ Er sah auf die Uhr „frühestens einer Stunde.“  
„Okay, wir warten oben!“, sagte Holmes mit einer derartigen Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre er schon zig mal hier bei Gilbert, wer auch immer das war, gewesen, dass der Mitarbeiter nur desinteressiert seine Schultern zuckte und nickte.  
„Aber ich bringe keine Getränke hoch! Ich darf nämlich nicht in die oberste Etage!“, rief er ihnen nach.  
„Kein Problem. Wir werden eine Stunde ohne Getränke überleben!“, rief Sherlock unhöflich zurück.  
„Was zum Henker tun wir hier und wer ist Gilbert?!“, fragte Greg atemlos, als er von dem Consulting Detective in ein Zimmer geschoben wurde. Es war ein erstaunlich gemütlich eingerichtetes Büro für eine hässliche Billardhalle. An der hinteren Wand stand er sehr großer Schreibtisch, beladen mit allerlei Krimskrams, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Pokertisch mit fünf Stühlen und unter dem Fenster stand eine neu aussehende Churchill Couch. Holmes tigerte kreuz und quer durch den Raum schnüffelte in Schubladen und las Notizen auf dem Schreibtisch.  
„Gilbert ist der, den du suchst und wir warten hier auf ihn.“  
„Du kennst ihn also?“ Holmes hatte seinen Mantel ausgezogen und ihn achtlos auf den Pokertisch geworfen.  
„Mehr oder weniger. Hatte mal einen Deal mit ihm. Ist aber schon länger her.“  
„Und er ist mein Mörder? Wieso das? Ich sehe keine Verbindung zu …“ Greg brach ab, denn Sherlock zog gerade sein Hemd aus und kam mit nackten Oberkörper auf ihn zu.  
„Was … was wird das?“  
„Nach was sieht es aus? Nacktputzen?“  
„Ähm, ich … ich, Sherlock … hör auf damit. Hier kann jederzeit …“ Sherlock trat von ihm weg, nahm einen der Stühle und klemmte ihn unter die Klinke der Tür.  
„Nein, kann niemand. Du weißt, was wir tun werden, Lestrade.“  
„Werden wir nicht. Wir … wir … ich“  
„Du triffst dich mit Mycroft? Na und? Das interessiert mich nicht. Aber mich interessiert, wie aufgewühlt du vor einer Stunde warst, als ich am Tatort war. Das sagt mir, dass du immer noch dasselbe Verlangen hast, wie ich. Also … „ Er begann Greg den Mantel von den Schultern zu schieben.  
„Aber …“  
„Du wirst nicht untreu sein, wenn man das so überhaupt sagen kann, denn du schläfst ja nicht mit meinem Bruder, nicht wahr? Warum nicht? Schuldgefühle mir gegenüber? Musst du nicht haben.“  
„Gott, darum geht es doch nicht!“ Sherlocks Lippen trafen seinen Mund und erschrocken stöhnte er in den verlangenden Kuss. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an, dass Greg für ein paar Momente sein Zögern vergaß und den Kuss erwiderte.   
„Sondern?“, raunte Sherlock, während er seine Wangen, sein Kinn und schließlich seinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.  
„Darum, dass wir … wir müssen diese Art … der Beziehung beenden. Ich kann dich gern zu Fällen hinzuziehen, wenn es notwendig ist. Aber das hier …“ Greg keuchte kurz als sich Holmes Hände unter sein Hemd schoben, sich am Rücken trafen und ihre Leiber näher zusammen brachte.  
„Wir beenden nichts, was nie begonnen hat, DI.“  
„Doch … es ist … es war wie eine Sandkastenliebe, Sherlock. Verstehst du das? Wir sind dem entwachsen. Wir spielen nicht mehr auf einem Spielplatz wie unerfahrene Kinder.“  
„Jetzt spielst du nur noch mit den Großen? Von mir aus. Aber weißt du, was an solchen Sandkastenbeziehungen das Besonderes ist? Man kommt nie wirklich davon los, wie sehr man es auch versucht.“  
Gott, und wie recht er da hatte. Gregs Erektion drückte sich gierig in Sherlocks Hand, während seine Zunge auf die Reise ging. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren beide völlig nackt und blind vor Lust.  
Sherlock kniete auf der Sitzfläche vom Churchill und hatte seine Stirn an die Fensterscheibe gelegt, während Lestrade hinter ihm kniete und ihn so fest hielt, dass seine Arme zitterten. Sie keuchten beide unartikuliert und völlig hemmungslos. Wie auch immer dieser verrückte Kerl das schaffte, Greg schmiss in diesem Moment jegliche Vernunft über Bord. Tief in sich wusste er nur zu genau, dass er alles für diesen Mann tun würde. Wenn der nur wollte. Aber Sherlock wollte nur gefickt werden. Und diesen Gefallen tat er ihm nur allzu bereitwillig. Oder besser gesagt: Er hatte gar keine Wahl. Sein Gewissen war aber weniger blütenrein, denn obwohl zwischen Mycroft und ihm nicht mehr als ein zarte Abschiedsküsse stattgefunden hatte, so fühlte er sich doch mit ihm auf unerklärliche Weise verbunden.  
Das hier würde ihm eines Tages das Genick brechen. Sherlocks Stirn knallte leicht gegen die Scheibe und mit einem tiefen Laut aus seiner Kehle, krampfte sich dessen Körper zusammen. Seine Hand rieb noch über die Erektion, als Greg seine Hüften fester packte, um tiefer und schneller in ihn zu stoßen. Schließlich verkrampften sich auch seine Muskeln ekstatisch und sein Speichel tropfte im Augenblick des größten Glücks auf Sherlocks helle Schultern.  
„Zieh dich an, ich sehe Gilbert kommen!“, sagte Holmes plötzlich und sie fuhren auseinander, um sich in Windeseile anzukleiden.  
Schnell nahm Sherlock den Stuhl von der Tür. Keine Sekunde zu zeitig.  
Ein hagerer Mann mit grauer Gesichtsfarbe betrat den Raum. Er war groß und etwa vierzig Jahre alt.  
„Was willst du denn hier, Holmes?“, herrschte er Sherlock an, würdigte ihn jedoch nur eines abfälligen Blickes.   
„Wieder einen Gefallen, um der Queen ans Bein zu pissen?“  
„Oh nein, Gilbert. Ich bin doch jetzt erwachsen“, antwortet Sherlock vergnügt und zwinkerte Greg zu, der unauffällig den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hochzog. Immer noch zitterte alles in ihm. Vor allem, war sein Verstand noch nicht wieder zurück, wie er merkte, als er nach den passenden Worten suchte. Doch Holmes half ihm.  
„Wir sind hier, das heißt mein Freund DI von Scotland Yard, um dich festzunehmen.“  
„Ach ja?“ Gilbert klang desinteressiert und suchte in seiner Schulblade nach etwas.  
„Suchst du die?“ Sherlock lächelte liebenswürdig und hielt einen winzigen Revolver hoch. Wann zum Teufel hatte er den aus der Schulblade genommen, dachte Greg benommen und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass er aufhörte zu denken, wenn Holmes im Raum – und schlimmer noch, er in ihm war.  
„Weswegen bin ich angeklagt? Und was zur Hölle ist das für eine Sauerei auf meinem Sofa!“, sprang er fluchend hoch und blickte angeekelt auf die Spermareste.  
„Mord an Marina Kruskowa“, sagte Lestrade belegt und sah ratlos zu Sherlock. Der nickte unmerklich und sagte dann:  
„Du hast deine eigene Nichte getötet, Gilbert und nur, weil du ihren trottligen Liebhaber nicht leiden konntest. Du wolltest ihm den Mord anhängen und das arme Schwein hat gestanden, weil er Angst hatte, wenn er frei bleiben würde, würdest du ihn auch noch töten. Du hast ihn dazu gezwungen. Nicht wahr?!“  
„Pfffff …“, machte der Mann nur und starrte von einem zum anderen.  
„Ich bin sicher, ihr braucht dafür Beweise. Ich habe keine Nichte und kenne diese … Frau gar nicht!“  
„Nimm ihn fest, Lestrade. Ich beschaffe dir in Kürze jeden Beweis den du brauchst!“, forderte Sherlock hart und nahm seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von Gilbert.  
„Aber Sherlock, ich kann den Mann doch nicht so ganz ohne Beweise …“  
„Du kannst. Und vor allem, kannst du dich auf mich verlassen. Spätestens heute Abend habe ich alles was du brauchst. Bis dahin kannst du ihn verhaften, weil er dich angegriffen hat!“  
Ein Schuss knallte und ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch Gregs Unterarm!  
„Scheiße, Holmes! Hast du den Verstand verloren!“, schrie Lestrade schmerzerfüllt auf.  
„Nein. Hatte sogar Handschuhe an, um seine Fingerabdrücke nicht zu verwischen. Siehst du? Und es ist nur ein Streifschuss. Wird noch nicht mal eine Narbe bleiben und falls doch, darfst du dich gern bei mir beschweren!“, Er grinste vielsagend und Greg blinzelte schockiert. Gilbert sah panisch aus und Greg nutzte den Zustand, um ihn widerstandlos festzunehmen.  
„Wenn du dich irrst, Sherlock, reiße ich dir den Kopf ab!“, flüsterte er rau, als er Gilbert nach unten führt.  
„Ich würde andere Dinge bevorzugen, Inspector!“  
„Ich melde mich bei dir!“, sagte Holmes vor der Tür einfach und verschwand dann um die nächste Hausecke.  
Er brachte Max Gilbert aufs Revier und ließ dann seinen Streifschuss behandeln. Es war in der Tat nur ein Kratzer. Die Lüge, die er dazu erzählen musste, tat ihm mehr weh. Immer wieder sah er auf sein Handy und erwartete eine Nachricht von Mycroft. Wusste er wirklich nichts von Sherlocks Erscheinen oder interessierte es ihn nicht so, wie Greg erwartet hatte? Obwohl sie kein Paar waren, war er ziemlich enttäuscht über dieses Desinteresse.


	18. Chapter 18

„Komm in die Edward, 65. Große Villa!“, bekam er eine Nachricht von Sherlock. Es war schon nach acht Uhr und Greg war ziemlich verärgert, da immer er noch keine stichhaltigen Beweise hatte, die Holmes ihm großspurig versprochen hatte.  
Gerade hatte Greg vorsichtig geduscht, um den Verband um seinen Unterarm nicht nass zu machen. Dass sich Mycroft so überhaupt nicht meldete, irritierte ihn immer mehr. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich täglich trafen, doch wie konnte big brother nur entgangen sein, dass Sherlock zu ihm gekommen war? Mit zwiespältigen Gedanken fuhr er zu Sherlocks angegebener Adresse.  
Er stand vor einer alten Stadtvilla, aus der laute Musik dröhnte. Vor der Tür lungerten eine Menge junger Leute herum. Sie tranken und rauchten – nicht nur Zigaretten, wie Greg roch, doch deshalb war er nicht hier. Seine Augen suchten Sherlock, fanden ihn jedoch nicht. Weil heute der erste frühsommerliche, warme Abend war, hatte er sogar sein Jackett daheim gelassen. Worüber er jetzt froh war, denn er wäre unweigerlich aufgefallen. So fügte er sich mit seinem weißen Hemd und seiner dunklen Hose gut ins Bild der Menschen ein. Nichts war unangenehmer als wenn man auf der Stelle von aller Welt als Polizist enttarnt wurde.  
Im Erdgeschoß waren eine Menge Menschen. Die Musik war sehr laut und es wurde überall getanzt, getrunken oder auch geknutscht und gefummelt. Wie es schien war er in einem studentischen Verbindungshaus gelandet, deduzierte er, als er entsprechende Symbole an der Wand entdeckte. Studierte Sherlock noch? Oder hatte er das Studium beendet oder gar abgebrochen? Er müsste ihn fragen.  
Irgendjemand drückte ihm einen Becher Bier in die Hand. Verlockend, doch dafür war er auch nicht hier. Sherlock war nicht zu sehen und so langsam begann er sich zu ärgern. War das wieder einer dieser seltsamen Scherze? War die SMS unter Umständen gar nicht von Holmes?  
„Na, mein Hübscher. Kann ich dir helfen?“ Eine Frau, die in etwas seine Größe hatte, fasste ihn behutsam am Arm. Fast hätte er aufgeschrien, denn es war der Arm mit der Schusswunde.  
„Ähm ich … wo genau bin ich hier?“ Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte ziemlich lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichte, einen reizvoll lächelnden Mund und kluge, dunkle Augen.  
„Na ja, wie sieht es denn aus? Ich kann dir so viel verraten, als das es nicht die Beerdigung meiner Großmutter ist. Du solltest etwas trinken, dann wird es ein lustiger. Komm mit, ich besorge dir was. Spezielle Wünsche?“ Sie packte einfach seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in eine kleine Küche. Dort war es voll, weil ein paar Snacks auf der Anrichte standen, die großen Zuspruch fanden.   
„Keine speziellen Wünsche. Aber wenn du schon fragst … ich suche wirklich jemanden hier.“  
„Ich bin übrigens Jessica. Du darfst aber gern Jess oder Jessi sagen. Macht sowieso jeder.“ Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er nahm sie. Klein und warm. Grübchen zeigten sich in ihren Wangen.  
„Ich bin Gregory. Aber du kannst gern …“  
„Greg zu dir sagen? Gern. Wodka pur?“ Wieder sah sich Greg um und war sich nicht sicher, wie er dieser Frau jetzt entkommen könnte, um Holmes zu treffen. Ihm wurde glühend heiß, als er darüber nachdachte, ob ihm Mycroft vielleicht hiermit eine Falle stellen könnte, um ihm ‚eine Lektion zu erteilen‘.  
„Kein Alkohol, bitte.“  
„Okay, Greg. Dann nur Cola?“ Er nickte und sie füllte ihm ein Glas. Jessi war wirklich unglaublich hübsch. Ihre Bewegungen waren grazil und als sie ihm im besten Plauderton erzählte, dass sie Kunststudentin war und sich gerade ihr vorletztes Semester beendet hatte, vergaß Greg für ein paar Momente wirklich den Grund seiner Anwesenheit. Ihre Stimme war weich und angenehm und sie hatte die Gabe aus den größten Banalitäten die maximale Spannung heraus zu holen. Als sie sich kurz für kleine Mädchen entschuldigte, sah Greg entsetzt auf seine Uhr. Es waren schon dreißig Minuten vergangen. Wie konnte das passieren? Panisch drängte er sich durch die Massen in den Eingangsbereich, in dem getanzt wurde. Wieder nichts von Holmes zu sehen. Und er verplemperte hier seine Zeit mit einer Frau, die zugeben sehr attraktiv war, aber nun wohl nichts zur Lösung seines   
Falles beitragen würde. Oder? Wollte Sherlock Holmes, dass er Jessi kennenlernte?  
Plötzlich legten sich Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch. Im ersten Moment wähnte er Sherlock, doch es war Jessi.  
„Wollen wir tanzen, ja?“ Sie wartete keine Antwort ab und schob ihn ein wenig weiter vor. Dummerweise kam auch gerade noch ein langsameres Lied und die Frau rückte ihm gleich auf die Pelle. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und rieb ihre Hüften aufreizend an ihm.  
„Du studierst doch nicht hier, oder?“, raunte sie in sein Ohr. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Mund war trocken und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jessica schien seine Unsicherheit zu spüren und rückte noch ein wenig näher. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und Greg konnte sich nicht wehren, weil er nicht unhöflich sein wollte. Wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt geahnt hätte, dass Jessi später seine Frau werden würde, die ihm das Herz mehr als einmal brechen würde, wäre er lieber taktlos gewesen. Er tanzte mit ihr und als er in einem Moment seinen Blick über den Treppenaufgang schweifen ließ, sah er dort endlich Sherlock Holmes.  
Er lehnte an der Wand, hielt einen Becher in der Hand und starrte ihn finster an. Wie lange stand er dort schon, gottverflucht? Und warum rettete er ihn nicht einfach? Doch Sherlock sah ihn nur an. Die Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und die hellen Augen wirkten dunkel und unangebracht zornig. Sein Blick verursachte in Gregs Eingeweiden ein heißes Ziehen. Irgendwas zwischen Schmerz, Lust und Sehnsucht.  
Endlich schaffte es Greg nach dem Ende des Liedes sich von Jessi loszumachen.  
„Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe da jemanden gesehen …“, sagte er hastig und stieg hinter Holmes die Treppe hoch, der vor ihm wegzulaufen schien. Doch im oberen Flur zerrte der Consulting Detective ihn rüde in ein Zimmer und schloss von innen ab.  
„Was soll das denn? Wie lange bist du schon hier und beobachtest mich? Das ist unheimlich, Sherlock, ehrlich. Du hättest mich retten können!“  
„Ich wollte dir nicht den Spaß verderben. Sie ist hübsch.“  
„Bist du … etwa eifersüchtig?“ Holmes antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.  
„Wo sind wir hier, verdammt?“  
„Hier wohnen Studenten. Das war mal meine Verbindung. Ich hab’s inzwischen aufgegeben und widme mich ganz meiner Bestimmung als Consulting Detective. Aber ich weiß, wann die Abschlusspartys stattfinden und dass es da Essen, Trinken und Drogen für lau gibt. Leider hat meine Berufung Nachteile. Wenn die Fälle ausbleiben, fehlt mir am Ende des Monats Geld für Lebensmittel. Ich sollte darüber nachdenken mir einen Mitbewohner für die Baker Street zu suchen. Was hältst du davon?“ Sherlock wirkte aufgeputscht und redete kreuz und quer wie ein Wasserfall.  
„Sherlock, hast du was genommen? Kokain oder andere Drogen?“  
„Was hältst du davon?“ Greg blinzelte verstört.  
„Ich ziehe nicht in die Baker Street, wenn du das wissen wolltest. Auf keinen Fall!“ Holmes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
„Verstehe. Du spielst jetzt mit den großen Jungs in einer anderen Liga.“  
„Ach Sherlock, hör doch auf! Sag mir, warum ich hier bin.“ Jetzt grinste der andere Mann breit.  
„Knie dich vor mich, nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund und ich erzähle dir alles über Max Gilbert und warum er der Mörder ist. Na los, mach schon. Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Ich sehe es an deinen braunen Augen. Sie glänzen gierig.“ Greg zögerte, denn eigentlich hatte er recht, doch irgendwie mussten sie beide doch auf eine normale Weise miteinander umgehen können. Irgendwann. Nicht heute.  
Er kniete sich vor das Bett, während sich Holmes aus seiner Hose schälte. In ihm war eine groteske Vorfreude aber auch bisschen Abscheu vor sich selbst, als er die halbsteife Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm. Schnell wurde der Penis ganz steif und mächtig, während Sherlock stockend und hin und wieder nach Luft schnappend alles erzählte, was er brauchte, um Gilbert zum Hauptverdächtigen zu machen. Von ein paar Dingen müsste er sich morgen persönlich und im Beisein von Donovan überzeugen, doch alles in allem hatte Holmes sein Versprechen gehalten und ihm alle Fakten geliefert, die er brauchte, um Gilbert des Mordes anzuklagen.  
Sherlock war schon längst still, lag auf dem Rücken, hatte einen Arm über den Augen und keuchte leise.  
„Vertraue ihm nicht!“, flüsterte er gepresst und ejakulierte dann fast in Gregs Mund. Was? Wem? Meinte er Mycroft?  
„Sherlock, ich …“ Sein Freund stand aber schon auf, zog sich die Hose hoch und blickte ihn wieder auf diese Weise an, die zu sagen schien: Ich will nicht darüber reden. Greg verstand gut und schwieg, weil es keinen Sinn hatte diesen Mann zu irgendwas zwingen oder überreden zu wollen.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Geld für mein Überleben in den nächsten Tagen eintreiben. Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß mit dieser … Frau!“   
„Warte kurz!“ Er packte ihn fest am Arm.  
„Wenn du … Hilfe brauchst, Sherlock. Komm zu mir. Ich habe immer etwas zu essen für dich und auch dein …“  
„Nein, sprich seinen Namen nicht aus!“ Augenblicklich verschloss Sherlock seinen Mund mit einem Kuss, der zärtlicher war, wie alle vorher.  
„Danke für dein Angebot. Ich denke drüber nach, Detective Inspector!“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr und Gregs Brust schwoll vor Stolz, denn Holmes hatte seinen Titel mit Respekt ausgesprochen und nicht auf die spöttische Art wie sonst.  
„Darüber hinaus …“ Er küsste ihn wieder. Intensiver und hemmungsloser dieses Mal. So leidenschaftlich, dass Greg spürte, dass er gern mehr hätte.  
„Sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass mein Bruder hiervon nichts erfährt. Denn wird er das, dann Gnade uns Gott!“ Erschrocken sah der Polizist ihn an und fand nicht heraus, ob es ein Scherz sein sollte.  
„Dein Bruder und ich, wir sind nicht zusammen, Sherlock.“  
„Das denkst du. Er denkt darüber anders und auch wenn er glaubt, dass es mir darum geht ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen, so irrt er sich. Es geht nicht um ihn und nicht um mich. Gute Nacht!“ Ein schneller Kuss auf die Wange und eine zufallender Tür.  
Nicht um Sherlock, nicht um Mycroft?! Um was ging es denn dann? Herrgott, er verstand es nicht.  
Zehn Minuten später, nachdem er telefonisch ein paar Maßnahmen in die Wege geleitet hatte, um Gilbert endgültig festzunageln, stand Greg wieder in der Küche und machte sich einen großen Wodkalemon. Das hatte er sich heute verdient. Als er Jessica hinter sich hörte, war er kein bisschen überrascht. Er beschloss den Rest der Nacht trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten zu genießen.

 

Wie er schließlich nach Hause gekommen war, wusste er nicht richtig. Aber er erinnerte sich noch an eine wilde Knutscherei mit dieser Frau namens Jessi. Als sein Handy ihn weckte, dröhnte sein Kopf heftig. Auch das kalte Duschen half nur bedingt. Erstaunlicherweise verlief der Rest des Tages grandios. Mit Sherlocks Angaben löste er den Fall komplett und konnte wieder einen Strich auf der Erfolgsseite auf seiner imaginären Liste machen.  
Anderson zickte ein wenig herum, weil angeblich Sherlock Holmes den Tatort verunreinigt hätte, doch ein älterer Kollege, DI Matters fragte ihn neugierig über den Consulting Detective aus. Er fragte, ob Holmes auch andere DI’s beraten würde und Lestrade bejahte, wobei er einen albernen Eifersuchtsstich in der Brust verspürte. Alles in allem wurde sein Hinzuziehen eines externen Beraters besser aufgenommen, als er geglaubt hatte. Es lauerten also immer und überall Überraschungen. Positive als auch welche, die den Namen Mycroft Holmes trugen.

Kurz vor Feierabend bekam er von Mycroft einen Anruf. Eigentlich wollte Greg gleich einkaufen und einen Teil der Lebensmittel in die Baker Street schicken lassen, doch der Anruf machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Mycroft?“, fragte er belegt und ärgerte sich, dass sich seine Stimme so sehr nach schlechtem Gewissen anhörte.  
„Würdest du heute Abend zu mir kommen? Wir könnten etwas bei mir essen.“ Er stutzte, denn Mycroft begann nie einen Satz mit einem bittenden „würdest du“. Mycroft legte fest und befahl.   
„Ähm ja. Warum nicht“, erwiderte er deshalb ein wenig verunsichert. Sein Gefühl war beunruhigend schlecht.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?“, fragte er kleinlaut, doch Mycroft lachte nur leise.  
„Weil ich dich in mein Haus einlade und du an das letzte Mal dort denkst? Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dich mit einer Kettensäge zerstückeln werde, Gregory? Sei nicht albern. Ich habe nur die Restaurants satt, weil man dort nie allein ist. Ich erwarte dich zwanzig Uhr.“ Er legte einfach auf und Gregs Herz schlug irgendwo in seinen Beinen. Scheiße! Entweder wusste Mycroft sehr wohl von ihm und Sherlock oder er wollte ihrer ‚Beziehung‘ eine neue Dimension geben. Beides war schlecht, denn er würde ihm nicht erklären können, dass er von seinem jüngeren Bruder auf eine Art und Weise besessen war, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Die andere Sache war ein wenig einfacher und doch wusste Greg nur zu gut, wenn er mit diesem Mann schlafen würde, dann wäre das endgültig. Ein Weg zurück würde nicht existieren. Inzwischen verstand er auch, warum er das so lange hinausgezögert hatte. Weil er wollte, dass sich Sherlock für ihn entscheiden würde. Was er niemals tun würde, weil er das nicht konnte. Für Sherlock gab es nur Sherlock und seine Arbeit. Was lockere, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen oder auch Sex nicht ausschloss, aber eher unter „unwichtig“ abgelegt wurde.  
Greg wusste aber auch genau, wenn er nicht erscheinen würde, würde das nur noch mehr Ärger und Stress bedeuten und letztlich war er auch irgendwie gern mit Mycroft zusammen, wenn man dessen Eigenarten tolerant betrachten und hin und wieder ignorieren konnte. Und letztlich hatte er sonst nichts vor. Jessis Telefonnummer fand er erst Tage später, als er seine Hose waschen wollte. Sie hatte ihm einen Zettel in die Hosentasche gesteckt.

Er machte sich fertig, als wäre es der letzte Abend auf Erden. Als würde die Apokalypse bevorstehen, und so ganz abwegig war das sicher nicht, dachte er sarkastisch und kämmte sich sorgfältig. 

Mycroft öffnete ihm die Tür seines Hauses wie schon das erste Mal. Sein Gesicht zeigte Greg nicht in welche Richtung sein Besuch gehen würde und ob er als totes Fleisch enden würde. Mycroft war elegant gekleidet, trug eine taubengraue Hose und eine passende Weste über einem blütenweißen Hemd. Er duftete verführerisch und grinste dann anzüglich, als sich Greg an ihm vorbei drängte.  
„Keine Sorge, Inspector. Ich habe keine Anschlag auf dein Leben vor.“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet“, murmelte er leise.  
„Lüge. Gregory. Und es müsste mich verletzten, das du so etwas immer noch von mir denkst. Andererseits, besser so als anders. Setz dich doch!“  
Verdutzt blinzelte Greg auf den Tisch. Er sah exakt aus wie beim ersten Mal als er Gast in diesem Haus war. Sein Unwohlsein wurde stärker. Erneut schenkte Mycroft Wasser und Weißwein in die Gläser, setzte sich dann und sah ihn genauso an, wie damals. Die Hände waren vor dem Kinn verschränkt und die dunkelblauen Augen blieben nichtssagend.  
„Mycroft, ich …“ Er brach ab, weil ich nicht weiterwusste.  
„Nur zu, Gregory. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, welche Worte du wählen möchtest.“  
„Worte …wofür?“ Sprich es doch aus, dachte er plötzlich trotzig.   
„Weißt du was? Dann hole ich erst mal die Vorspeise.“ Er stand auf und verschwand in der Küche. Wieder kam Mycroft mit einem riesigen Teller frischer Austern. Verdammt noch mal, was war hier los? Greg stand empört auf.  
„Was soll der Scheiß! Sag mir einfach, was dein Problem ist. Wir können über alles reden.“  
„Können wir nicht, Gregory. Denn Worte sind nur Worte. Austauschbar, zweidimensional, verdrehbar und mehrdeutig. Das hier …“ Er zeigte auf die Austern. „Ist eindeutig. Deine Reaktion hat es mir gerade 100% bestätigt. Setz dich wieder und iss!“  
„Sicher nicht!“  
„Weil du sie nicht magst? Weil du die Konsistenz im Mund nicht ausstehen kannst und sie nur schmecken, als hättest du beim Schwimmen im Mittelmeer aus Versehen Wasser in den Mund bekommen? Verstehe. So geht es mir, wenn ich erfahre, dass du dich mit meinem Bruder triffst. Ich würde gern sagen, dich trifft keine Schuld, doch das ist nicht wahr. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann mit Eigenverantwortung. Mein Bruder kann enigmatisch wirken, ich weiß das, doch ich habe dich als einen gründlichen Mann mit tiefgehenden Gedanken kennengelernt. Du weißt, dass mein Bruder für dich niemals das empfinden wird, was du für ihn fühlst. Warum also tust du dir das an? Warum setzte du etwas auf’s Spiel, das etwas bedeuten könnte.“  
„Er bedeutet mir etwas!“, erwiderte Greg dumpf und konnte Mycroft nicht in die Augen sehen. Der andere Mann schwieg.  
„So wie du mir auch, Mycroft. Doch Sherlock … ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Er scheint mich mit irgendwas in der Hand zu haben.“ Mycroft seufzte schwer und sah ihn fast mitleidig an.  
„Das hätte er nicht mehr, wenn du dich entscheiden würdest.“  
„Für dich?“  
„Ja. Für mich. Für eine Beziehung mit mir.“  
„Ich verstehe, dass du nicht gern teilst, Mycroft. Aber Sherlock braucht mich, weil ….“  
„Oh Stopp! Ich teile mein ganzes Leben lang. Mit meinem Bruder. Und er braucht dich nicht. Sherlock braucht andere Dinge. Er braucht den Kick, das Risiko, Drogen, einen menschlichen Sidekick, der aufpasst, dass er genug isst. Dich, Gregory, braucht er nicht. Aber er weist dich auch nicht zurück. Schließlich könnte er dich eines Tages wieder benutzen können.“  
„So ist er nicht!“  
„Wirklich nicht? Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich ihn nicht besser kenne, als du?“ Greg wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Das ganze Glas Wein trank er auf einmal aus, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle.“  
„Doch, tut es. Für deine Zukunft, in der entweder ich oder mein Bruder vorkommen.“  
„Er ist ein Genie, Mycroft. Ein brillanter Mann, der Scotland Yard helfen kann und ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich ihm das nicht gestatten würde.“  
„Das ist richtig. Und um es deutlich zu sagen: Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du ihn mit in Fälle einbeziehst. Doch es wäre in Ordnung. Nicht in Ordnung wäre, wenn du dich von ihm und seinem sprunghaften Lebensstil kaputt machen ließest.“ Lestrade schwieg, denn damit hatte Mycroft mehr als recht. Seit er Sherlock kannte, schien er ständig unter Strom zu stehen, konnte nie richtig abschalten, weil er immer erwartete ihn zu sehen oder schlimmer noch, sich danach sehnte mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es war ein unerfülltes Verlangen und auf Dauer war der Zustand alles anderes als befriedigend. Es rieb ihn auf und machte ihn innerlich so zerstreut.  
„Du weiß, dass ich recht habe, Gregory.“  
„Hast du …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Trotzdem … gehört da nicht mehr dazu, Mycroft? Zuneigungsgefühle und nicht nur hin und wieder ein Dinner und nette Gespräche?“  
„Ach das meinst du. Deswegen bist du doch hier. Lass uns Sex haben und wir werden sehen, wie es mit Gefühlen aussieht.“  
„Das klingt wie ein Schlussverkauf.“  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich kein offenes Buch der Emotionen für dich bin. Doch ich könnte die erste Seite für dich aufschlagen, wenn du bereit bist?“ Lange sahen sie sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Mycrofts Gesicht war überraschend offen, seine Augen ein wenig bittend und sein Mund erwartungsvoll entspannt. Er wusste, um seine Wirkung, stellte Greg erheitert fest und lächelte unwillkürlich. Seine Hingezogenheit zu Sherlock war ungesund, doch wie er sein Interesse an diesem eigenartigen Mycroft rechtfertigen sollte, wusste er nicht.  
„Wenn es nicht funktioniert ….“  
„Werde ich dich nie wieder belästigen, Gregory. Wir werden im Guten auseinandergehen und ich werde dir weder in Bezug auf meinen Bruder im Wege stehen, noch dir je meine Hilfe untersagen.“  
„Du würdest mich also ins Unglück laufen lassen?“  
„Ja.“ Völlig ernst betrachteten ihn Holmes rätselhafte Augen. Tief holte Greg Luft und seufzte dann leise:  
„Ich würde sagen, dann lassen wir die Austern weg und gehen gleich zum Nachtisch über.“ Er stand auf, reichte Mycroft seine Hand und sah zum allerersten Mal seit er diesen merkwürdigen Kerl kannte, eine echte Verlegenheit in dessen Gesicht. Seine Wangen wurden rot und er grinste breit, als sie den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer gingen.

War Sherlock aktive und impulsiv, so war Mycroft zurückhaltend und sehr behutsam. Eine lange Zeit küssten sich die beiden Männer nur. Bis Greg es nicht mehr aushielt und sich einfach auszog. Nackt setzte er sich aufs Bett:  
„Hast du es dir anders überlegt, Mycroft?“ Holmes zögerte und man sah eine rührende Unsicherheit in seinem gesamten Ausdruck. Eine ähnliche Schüchternheit, die auch Sherlock hatte und die ihn umso anziehender gemacht hatte. Entschlossen stand Lestrade auf und begann Mycroft zu entkleiden. Er sagte nichts, atmete nur schneller. Als Greg seine Daumen in den Bund der Shorts schob, hielt er ihn auf.  
„Warte ich muss eine Anmerkung machen“, flüsterte er in die Wärme des Raumes. Greg sah auf seine Erektion, die ihn nicht wunderte und lächelte dann aufmunternd.  
„Dann mache eine Anmerkung.“ Mycrofts Miene war mitleiderregend verlegen. Der Polizist legte seine Hände liebevoll um seine Hüften.  
„Nun sag schon. Hast du einen Elefantenpenis?“ Unwillkürlich musste Mycroft lachen.  
„Witzig. Nein, ich wollte nur sagen … dass ich nicht mein Bruder bin. In allem was ich bin, Gregory. Wir unterscheiden uns grundlegend.“  
„Wieso erwähnst du das? Was genau möchtest du mir sagen?“ Ernst sah Mycroft ihn an.  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass er die Unschuld in Person ist. Ich dagegen habe Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass wir … uns in nichts ähneln.“ Greg verstand nicht wirklich auf was dieser Mann hinaus wollte, doch er spürte, dass es ihm wichtig war und deshalb nickte er.  
„In Ordnung. Jetzt entspann dich ein wenig, Mycroft!“ Er zog ihm die Hose nun endgültig aus und schob ihn sanft zum Bett. Anschließend kniete er sich über ihn, verwöhnte ihn lange und genüsslich mit seinem Mund und schob schließlich seine langen Beine nach oben. Holmes war erstaunlich still, hatte die Augen geschlossen und auf seiner Miene war pures Entzücken zu sehen. Stille Genuss, ähnlich dem Sherlocks und doch völlig anders. Er hatte recht. Sie waren Brüder und doch ähnelten sie sich nur bedingt. Behutsam drang Greg in ihn eine und bewegte sich dann ganz langsam auf ihm. Ein beglücktes Seufzen kam aus Mycrofts Mund, als er sich auf ihn legte und so seine Erektion tief in ihn schob. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Weicher und nachgiebiger als Sherlock. Aufnahmebereiter und bereitwilliger. Williger zu geben und zu nehmen. Es gefiel Ihm gut den anderen Mann zum Keuchen zu bringen und dabei zu beobachten, wie sich dessen Mund öffnete, um seine Lust zu artikulieren. Mycrofts schlanke Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften und hielten ihn fest. Aber immer noch hatte der Mann seine Augen geschlossen. Selbst als Greg schneller und tiefer in ihn stieß, blieben sie geschlossen. Als sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr aufzuhalten war und er sich in ihn presste, hatte Holmes die Augen immer noch geschlossen und als er sich schmatzend aus ihm zurückzog und ihn mit dem Mund zum Höhepunkt brachte, blieben seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Welcher Film lief in seinem Kopf ab, fragte sich Greg ein bisschen verstört. Mit einem harten Stöhnen zerbrach Mycroft endgültig die Stille. Sein Sperma spritze in Gregs Mund und der schluckte es. Es schmeckte wie die verdammten Austern und er lächelte innerlich.  
Endlich sah Mycroft ihn an. Über den blauen Augen lag ein Schleier und er wirkte seltsam abweisend. Lächelte dann aber und zog Greg in seine Arme.  
War er sonst emotional so distanziert wie der Mond von der Erde entfernt war, so nahm Greg nun eine Wärme und Weichheit an ihm wahr, die er immer geahnt aber nie gefühlt hatte. In diesem Mann gab es einen weichen, sehnsuchtsvollen Kern. Eine Mitte, die er vielleicht gefunden hatte. Sie gefiel ihm sehr, doch war das Liebe?  
Liebte er Mycroft, nur weil er nun wusste, dass dieser Mann mehr als eine macht- und kontrollbesessene Karikatur war? Liebte er ihn, weil er sonst nicht wusste wohin mit seinen Gefühlen? Liebte er ihn, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte?  
Würde er jemals eine Antwort auf diese Fragen bekommen?

 

Vier Jahre später

 

Gregory Lestrade war inzwischen mit Jessica verheiratet. Es lief nicht besonders gut. Sie war eine reizende aber promiskuitive Person, vor der Mycroft ihn gewarnt hatte. Mycroft, der sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus nach dieser einen Nacht zurückgezogen hatte. Greg grübelte immer noch, ob es an seiner Äußerung am nächsten Morgen gelegen hatte.  
„Wollen wir die Beziehung jetzt öffentlich machen?“ hatte er naiv gefragt.  
„Auf keinen Fall! Dir ist schon klar, in welcher Position ich mich befinde?“  
„Ähm, ja. Aber heutzutage …“  
„Da irrst du dich. Da irren sich alle. Na gut, außer vielleicht mein Bruder, wenn er dazu Stellung nehmen müsste.“  
„Dein Bruder? Ja, er hat mir das Selbe gesagt, als ich mich outen wollte! Warum zum Teufel spielt ihr dann dieses Spiel, wenn ihr euch beide dann letztlich doch lieber in der anonymen Masse verstecken wollt?“, hatte er ihn angefaucht und war echt sauer auf beide Holmes. Erst trieben sie ihn dazu, zu seinem geheimen Verlangen zu stehen und dann ließen sie ihn im Regen stehen.  
„Sherlock hat dir dasselbe gesagt?“ Mycroft klang unerklärlicherweise zutiefst enttäuscht.  
„Ja. Und? Was ist schlimm daran? Du denkst es doch auch. Sieh es so, ihr habt eine Gemeinsamkeit.“  
„Ja, haben wir, Gregory. Wenn du jetzt bitte gehen würdest?!“ Fassungslos hatte er ihn angesehen, doch es kam keine Erklärung. Wortlos und verärgert verließ er Mycrofts Haus.   
In den letzten Jahren hatte es hin und wieder Kontakt gegeben, hauptsächlich dann, wenn es um Sherlock ging, dessen Leben mitunter rasant und gefährlich war. Frustriert und ein wenig unter Zwang hatte Greg Jessicas Flehen nachgegeben und sie geheiratet. Mühsam hatte er sich von Sherlock fern gehalten, ihn nur im Notfall zu seinen Fällen hinzugezogen, jegliche Intimitäten aber verhindert. Bis Sherlock eines Tages nicht mehr fragte. Doch seine Zuneigung für ihn war nie verschwunden, ebenso wenig seine ehlriche Sympathie für Mycroft, den er noch seltener traf.  
Dann bekam er eines Tages den Fall einer Frau, die man tot in einem leeren Haus aufgefunden hatte.   
Sherlock Holmes brachte einen Mann mit an den Tatort, den Greg auf Anhieb mochte, gleichzeitig aber zerbrach in ihm etwas, was sehr schmerzte. Da hatte Mycroft also recht behalten. Sherlock hatte sich einen anderen menschlichen Sidekick besorgt. Einen Arzt, namens John Watson. Sympathisch, freundlich und attraktiv. Das war’s also, dachte Greg traurig. Er hatte Sherlock für immer verloren. Für Mycroft und ihn gab es kein Zurück und seine Ehe mit Jessica war von Anfang an eine Lüge gewesen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ganz zerbrach.  
Er hatte an einer Stelle die Wahl gehabt und hatte es verbockt. Dabei wusste er noch nicht mal wie und wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Na ja, dachte er zynisch, letztlich könnte er ja noch nach Mexiko auswandern, um auf Wallis Kaktusfarm zu arbeiten und seine inzwischen drei Kinder zu hüten.

Dann erhielt er eines Tages eine mysteriöse Nachricht von Sherlock:  
„In einer Stunde in der Faith Chaple! Ich bin allein. Sei pünktlich und sieh zu, dass du meinem Bruder entwischen kannst. Denk an die Kamera in der Danby Street!“  
Hoffnung.   
Das war alles was Gregory Lestrade brauchte.


End file.
